Regina's Coffee Shop
by realJane91
Summary: Regina Mills have her own coffee shop. Emma comes in for her Vanilla Bean Frap. and have a nice conversation with the owner. The days comes and goes for the ladies. Will they find love in each other and get to know each other?
1. Regina's Coffee Shop

**A/N: The new idea. No Curse/Magic. Just a typical romance story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regina's Coffee Shop**

In New York City, the daily life of the brunette woman was truly hectic for her to take along through her sights in her routine, she was the owner of her coffee shop when she was 24 years old and had started her business while she was working in small jobs. Finally, she built her shop with her investment and her pride. The owner of the coffee shop was Regina Mills, 25 and she had a license being an owner and barista. She always was open to everyone for her best advices, listened to everybody's stories and shared her experiences through her past with her family and friends. Everyone loved her coffee shop and always buy her best coffee. She was very graceful that she opened her coffee shop in New York City and had a good profit. She always smiled to everyone who greeted her in the front of her coffee shop and supervised the servers for few months with her inspection.

For her past with family and friends, the other side of Regina Mills that everyone didn't know and it was very confidential of her to tell the story. To her, the wealth was the biggest part of her life, she didn't care about the money and status but she had wanted to be her own life to make the choices for herself without their help. Her parents were Cora Mills and Henry Mills, the famous businesspeople in Storybrooke, Maine and invested their business in The Mills Wineyard then made billions for shipping their best wines in all over the world. In the brunette's growing up, she had few friends who were still there for her through her difficult life and went through the phrase in coming out as the lesbian in her family. She had only been there for few years to stay with her parents working on the wineyard while she was in college for being a businesswoman but had a dream for opening her coffee shop in the city.

The dreams were coming true for Regina to reach on her path to arrive until she had her shop in New York City, moved out from the state to the state and lived in her small loft with her Japanese Red/White Akita, Regal Mills. She had her life in a nice neighborhood of the wealthy people. Her parents bought her apartment for her graduation gift and Regina didn't worry about paying the bills and it was paid off from her parents to pay her apartment. She had only focused on her work and pay the bills for the water, electricity, gas and food for her and Regal. It was very carefree and peaceful.

Until, one day, Regina was working on the counter, talking to the man who was a regular in her coffee shop and listened to him for his stories in Vietnam War. The bell rang through the door, it revealed the tall blonde woman in her black blazer, white ruffles shirt and black pantsuit with red stilettos and she wore the sunglasses to cover her eyes. The blonde curls were flowing easily over her shoulders and she looked so beautiful in her posture. Regina finished her duty, heard the bell from the door and looked over at the blonde woman who stood against the counter next to few ladies away from the Vietnam solider then her jaw hung open when she saw the beautiful angel on her counter. Her world was spinning and wild. Until, the blonde woman interrupted Regina by saying, "Are you okay?" The brunette woman went frozen while she was hearing the angelic voice from the blonde woman and blinked several times until she realized that she was on her duty to serve on the counter. She strode down to the blonde woman and nodded.

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you for asking. So, what can I get for you?"

"Can I get a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, please?

"Ok, I'll get it for you so what is the size?"

"Oh, it will be Grande. Thank you." The blonde smiled and Regina felt her heart beating rapidly when she saw a beautiful smile. She nervously did her work on Vanilla Bean Frappuccino while she was not looking at the blonde behind her. The Vietnam solider looked at the interaction between them and giggled. Regina finished making the Frappuccino for the blonde woman then handed it to her.

"It will be $5.38." The brunette spoke in her barista's tone. The blonde woman smirked and tipped ten dollars then spoke.

"Keep the change and you always get a better tip if you make my drink to taste it better than Starbucks." She winked at the brunette woman and left the coffee shop like she owned her business. Regina gaped in shock, looked at ten dollars on the counter then grabbed it and heard the Vietnam solider next to her cashier.

"Oh. That's a big deal for you right now. Do you know that woman?"

"Yes dear, I know. But I don't know who she is."

"Oh my Lord! You don't know who she is!? Oh, please help her." The woman who had her plain black coffee and sat down next to him. Regina was confused on her conversations with her regulars.

"Tell me who that is?" The brunette woman grabbed her rag towel from her shoulder to clean on the counter and looked over at them.

"That woman is a goddess of the businesses, her name is Emma Swan and she own her business in uptown." The woman said. The Vietnam guy nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Emma Swan? She seems familiar." Regina replied.

"Yes, you know that she is the business owner of her own company and built from the scratch when she was 21 years old. Can you imagine that she was 21 years old in building her own company? She barely got out from her graduate school when she was 18 years old. In few years later, it went boom and she is currently multi-trillionaire. Everyone knew her in the entire of New York City. You should check it out on the New Yorker magazine in the internet. It has a nice face of her." He said.

"21 years old? Multi-trillionaire? Wow. I'm impressive. What made her to be that wealthy?" The brunette woman spoke. The regulars looked at each other then looked over at her.

"Well, no one knew her biography and she is very well-reserved person." The woman who sipped her plain black coffee said.

"Yeah, one time, I heard that Emma have a son but I'm not sure if it is accurate." The woman in her flower dress sat down next to them.

"Oh I don't know about that." Regina arched her eyebrow and spoke.

"Wait a min? The blonde woman have a son!?" The Vietnam Solider said. The regulars included Regina whisked to look at him. Some giggled at him.

"Yeah, you should check it out on Google and find out about her. I'm not sure if she have spouses in her life." The woman in a flower dress replied.

"Oh… Who are you then? Are you stalking on Emma?" The Vietnam Solider said.

"I'm Mary Margaret. I happen to be Emma's sister." The woman in a flower dress replied. Others hung their mouths open. She giggled. Regina blinked several times and continued.

"Well, you knew her enough so, what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm here for my coffee but well, I actually am here for checking it out around here and I'm staying here for few weeks with Emma. So, ignore the news, magazines and newspapers or social media about her. All of that are not true. But, yes to your few unanswered questions, Emma is very well reserved person and have a son. But no spouses at this time. Ok, see you then." Mary Margaret left.

"Who hell is Mary Margaret!?" The Vietnam Soldier said.

"Then who hell are you?" The woman who sipped the plain black coffee replied back. Regina giggled.

"I'm Rumple Gold, actually Sergeant Gold in US. Marine for 25 years and currently on retirement. What about you?" He said.

"Why, God bless you, Mr. Gold. I'm Kathryn Nolan. I'm a novelist and a best friend of Regina."

"Well, you just introduced to each other so I don't worry about it. I better check it on inventory and will be right back with your coffee soon." Regina replied and left them conversing about the blonde woman. She smiled at the angel on her counter and wondered if Emma comes on regularly to get her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. She was looking forward to that day and kept her busy with checking the inventory then got back with the coffee. The day went simply good until she closed her shop for the rest of the night. She went home to see Regal and finished her errands then went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I got this story for few days but wasn't sure that I posted this story and I'm not regretting that story. I just had that idea for somewhat long. I have million ideas to make the stories about Regina and Emma. But I should make the one-shot stories then I let you readers to choose the story to make it interesting. Also, I just wasn't sure about that either. Now, you have it right away. Other stories are on hiatus. For you readers, who are looking forward to have new chapters from other stories I created. There are still in works for a while. ;-D Please enjoy this story.  
**


	2. Emma's Office

**A/N: This is a short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emma's Office**

Mary Margaret left Regina's Coffee Shop, giggled at her conversation with the regulars and got in the luxury Lincoln SUV for her destination to her sister's business, Swan Enterprise Inc. Finally, she arrived, walked to the elevator for the top floor where Emma work in her office and remembered something back in her free time then sipped her coffee. The elevator door revealed Emma's office, she entered the office space and found her sister standing in her conference room, talking to their parents and waited in her office for while.

In 30 minutes later, Emma strode inside her office, greeted her sister and walked around her desk then sat down in her desk chair and continued.

"What can I help you?" The blonde woman picked her paperwork to the 'complete' box. Mary Margaret lifted her head up from her phone and spoke in a gentle tone.

"I was having a conversation in the coffee shop where you went before. It's hilarious to hear about you."

"What is it?"

"They talked about you, multi-trillionaire, son and spouses and so on."

"Oh, I see. Did you check out on the brunette woman behind the counter? What do you think?"

"Yes, I think her name was Regina. She's so beautiful. Don't think of her as your conquest or one night stand, Emma."

"No. I feel somewhat connected to her. I knew it clicked between her and me. But I was not sure if it is. I don't know."

"Oh. Is that unique for you?"

"Yeah, you can say that. She's different than others I took in the past."

"I see. So, are you thinking about taking her on a date?"

"Mary Margaret, it's inappropriate to do that on the first step to ask her out on the date. We didn't know each other. So what about you?"

"Well, I found someone and it was interesting. I don't know if I can do that either."

"Oh, tell me who."

"David Nolan."

"Is he related to the Kathryn Nolan, a novelist?"

"Well, I believe so. He is so cutest. He gave me his phone number."

"You got it first. Before you leave, our parents invited us to the annual celebration of Cora Mills and Henry Mills for their 30th anniversary. So, I want you to accompany your date and invite him. We will leave on this weekend. Will you be there with David Nolan?"

"Oh of course, I will be there. So what about you?"

"I will bring my son, Henry with me so we will go together."

"Ok, Where is the town?"

"Storybrooke, Maine. I reserved our helicopters for the weekend. No worries. Everything is covered by our costs."

"Thank you Emma. You're the best sister. I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye MM. See you on this weekend."

Mary Margaret left the office and dialed the number to call him. They talked for a half hour then found out that they will be accompanying together for Cora Mills and Henry Mills. They smiled and hung up then got on with their days. Emma worked on her paperwork until the late night and went home to check on her 12 years old son, Henry. She smiled on her day and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Next up: Regina and Emma meet again.  
**


	3. The Fate of Coincidence

**A/N: Warning: Tragic. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fate of Coincidence**

When Kathryn was there with Regina in Storybrooke since they arrived at Regina's home on Thursday night. They helped to decorate in the ballroom for Regina's parents' 30th anniversary. They were a little thrilled about having fun with their friends from their high school and hanging out with them for their 10 years reunion. Cora and Henry were thrilled to see their daughter who came home for celebrating their anniversary and knew that Regina was busy with her coffee shop in New York City but couldn't be happier to have her for their biggest day.

Kathryn walked toward the brunette woman who was sitting on the stage platform and checked on the song list. She spoke in a gentle tone.

"Regina, are you coming to get ready for tonight?"

"Yes, dear. I can't wait to see Ruby and Belle. So have you heard that they are getting married in a month?"

"Yeah, I heard the rumors. Oh! Graham is in town. I can't wait to see him soon. I wonder what he look like in 10 years."

"Oh, I heard something about him. He is married and have two children. He lives in Tennessee and became a ranger in the woods."

"Damn it. I can't have him. Why am I still single?"

"You're single and you push those men away because of your 'fake' man-eater diagnosis." The brunette giggled.

"Oh! That's not funny, Regina!" The blonde woman smacked her best friend's arm. Cora and Henry walked to see them and laughed at their interaction.

"Hello dears, stop playing around like little kids in the mud." She spoke in the regal tone. Regina and Kathryn stopped and looked at her.

"Mom. She smacked me for no reason."

"Oh you blame on me. You called me for 'fake' man-eater diagnosis!"

"Well, Kathryn, it's somewhat true." Mr. Mills spoke. Regina and Cora burst in laughter when the blonde narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Dears, you two get ready. The people are coming in few minutes. I want you both to look nice and be polite when the guests come to greet you." Cora said. They nodded and went to their bedroom for getting ready. Kathryn wore her blue dress with white stilettos. Regina wore her red evening dress with black stilettos. They walked out to the ballroom and found the people were mingling around in the room. The music started flowing around in the room and they swayed in their little spot. Until, Mary Margaret and David came to see them and smiled.

"Well, hello you two." Mary Margaret in her green evening gown in arms with David.

"Hello Kat and Regina, you both look lovely." He said. Regina and Kathryn looked around and smiled widely.

"Hello David, thank you. You look dapper tonight. I didn't know that you have accompanied Mary Margaret today." Regina spoke.

"Hello bro. Oh… you have a girlfriend…" Kathryn huskily replied. David blushed red and Mary Margaret laughed at his face then continued.

"Hello Regina, it's nice to see you again since our meeting at your shop."

"Indeed, dear. You too. So what are you doing here?" The brunette replied.

"I'm here for Cora and Henry's anniversary."

"Oh, you know my parents. What a coincidence. How did you meet my parents?" Regina said.

"Well, it's mutual between our parents through the business."

"I see." Regina arched her eyebrow and Kathryn knitted her eyebrows. Cora and Henry walked to them and greeted them.

"Oh Mary Margaret! You've grown to be a beautiful lady!" Cora spoke. Mary Margaret curtseyed and continued.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Mills. Also, thank you for inviting me to your beautiful party. I've been looking forward to see you again and Mr. Mills. You look lovely."

Regina, Kathryn and David gaped in shock when they heard Mary Margaret spoke in a smooth tone like a queen. Henry smiled widely and took Mary Margaret's hand to kiss it then continued.

"Thank you for coming. So, how is your parents?" He said.

"Oh, my parents are doing good. Thank you for asking. So, happy 30th anniversary to you both." She curtseyed and tugged David to walk along. It left Regina and Kathryn to open their mouth. Cora closed their mouths by reaching them and continued.

"Stop hanging your mouth open like this. You're like you are drooling on the cake." She said. Henry burst in laughter and tugged his wife to their table. Regina and Kathryn realized that they left their mouth open.

* * *

Until, the food were served, Regina and Kathryn sat down next to Regina's parents and Mary Margaret. They ate through their dinner and talked about their life. The brunette woman spotted the blonde woman from her coffee shop and gripped Kathryn's arms. Kathryn looked around at her and continued, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Look, she's here near the stage." She looked toward the blonde woman and Mary Margaret overheard her and followed her gaze of point then smiled and back to eating.

"Oh, Emma is here. I didn't know that she is here all the time." Kathryn spoke.

"Yes, she was here few hours ago from her helicopter." Mary Margaret said.

"Why didn't you tell me that your sister is here?" Regina replied.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin your surprise by telling you that. Don't I?"

"No. Thank you Mary Margaret. So, are you both actually alone since you came together?"

"Actually, I went with David on the separate helicopter. She came along with her son, Henry. I will introduce you to him soon after this dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh. I see." She replied until the blonde woman approached with her son at their table and continued.

"Oh. It's nice to see you again, The Barista of Regina's Coffee Shop."

"Hello. And you too. So, who is that handsome young man?" Regina smiled. The brunette boy smiled and waved his hand in his black and white tuxedo suit like his mom. Kathryn looked back and forth at the mother-son duo and found very interesting about them. Mary Margaret smiled and continued.

"Hello Henry. Nice seeing you in that tuxedo suit. You look so fine today."

"Thank you Aunt MM. You look so gorgeous like my mom." He said. Regina and Kathryn widened their eyes when they heard Henry's soft and sharp tone just like Mary Margaret's voice back in their conversation. They can't believe that Henry has his etiquette around the people.

"Thank you. Remember Cora and Henry?" She indicated to them. He nodded and approached them. Regina and Kathryn watched him in his actions. Emma smirked.

"Hello Mr. Mills and Mrs. Mills. I just wanted to say, Happy 30th anniversary and may your life be happiest day of your life. Congratulations." He bowed out then walked back to his spot next to his mom. Regina's parents nodded in a nice curtsey.

"Wow. You're so very gentleman." Kathryn spoke and Regina nodded.

"Why, thank you Ms. Nolan." Henry smiled. Mary Margaret beamed.

"How did you know my last name?"

"Well, you are a famous novelist. I read your book. It's good."

"Thank you. I appreciated it."

"Well, we've been introduced to each other so, I'm Emma Swan and my son, Henry Swan." The blonde woman spoke in her gentle tone. Regina blinked several times and felt a nudge from Kathryn then spoke.

"I'm Regina Mills. I'm a daughter of Cora and Henry." Emma hid her shock when the brunette woman revealed herself and nodded.

"That's nice. I didn't know that you are so similar to your mother."

"Well, thank you for coming here to celebrate my parents' anniversary."

"That will be our pleasure. I can't miss anything so unique from your parents. So, I better let you have your time. Also, Mary Margaret, will you mind to take Henry home tonight? I better go back to the office right away."

"No problem sister. I would be happier to have him in my home. So, you can go. See you soon. I will let you know by tonight." Mary Margaret spoke. Henry walked toward his aunt and sat down next to her. Emma smiled and bowed to everyone then left the ballroom. Regina was lost in her moment when she saw her again. Kathryn spoke in her gentle tone.

"Wow. This event is more better than before. Emma was here to talk to you. That's coincidence."

"Indeed, dear." The brunette woman paused then looked at her mother. "Mom, how did you know Emma Swan?" Cora looked at her and continued.

"I knew Emma since she was a little girl. I was her babysitter before I married your father. We've met through the business. I knew Mary Margaret when she came in Emma's world until the sweet boy, Henry was in Emma's world. That's how I knew her family. Their family… very unique."

"Yes, Mrs. Mills. I remembered you very well. And, thank you for inviting my mom, aunt and me to your party. Again, your party looked so beautiful." Henry spoke.

"Well, sonny, you will be up next so don't you?" Mr. Mills spoke.

"I will. Thank you Mr. Mills."

"Wait a minute. Why was Henry named after you, dad?" Regina spoke.

"Ms. Mills, I was named after your father because he saved my mom from the car accident long time ago. She thanked him and decided to name me after him. It was a big honor for him to receive our name." Henry said.

"Oh aww. That's so sweet of you, Mr. Mills." Kathryn said. Regina gaped in awe. Mary Margaret ran her hand through her nephew's brown hair and smiled sadly.

"Yes dear, I remember that day. That's tragic of… never mind." Cora spoke while she was glimpsing over Mary Margaret who shook her head and knew it was sensitive for the little boy and decided to stop her rambling.

"What's the tragic, mom?" Regina spoke. Henry frowned and got up then walked away. Mary Margaret got up and walked after him. David kept eating his pasta. Regina's parents looked at each other and sighed softly. Kathryn knitted her eyebrows and decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Why not, we continue to do our fun today? So, we can resume that conversation without Henry around?" They nodded except David. The party resumed for a while, Mary Margaret and David discussed about taking Henry back to her home but David was willingly to look after him in Regina's parents' home that night so Mary Margaret called her sister for her approval then got it from her and nodded at him. David and Henry bowed out then left the party to get into the guest bedrooms in The Mills Mansion. It left Regina, Kathryn, Mary Margaret and Regina's parents in the living room.

"Henry and David went to their guest bedrooms so I'm staying because of him. Thank you for letting us stay here tonight. I really am glad that you have us here tonight." Mary Margaret spoke. Cora smiled and continued.

"Why, you are so welcome anytime. You are part of our family. So, now are you sure that you stay for this kind of conversation?"

"I'm sure. I was there too. Do you remember?" She spoke sadly. Regina caught the glint of the grey in their eyes and knitted her eyebrows. Kathryn walked to get their drinks in the kitchen then got back with it. They grabbed it and sipped then continued their conversation.

"Mom, tell us about it." Regina spoke.

"Ok, I remember that day. It's very tragic for Emma and Henry. Well, I wish that I should not say it in front of that poor little boy. Anyway, Mary Margaret, will you tell the story? I can't remember the part of the story. Can you?" Cora said and intertwined with her husband. She nodded and smiled sadly at Regina.

"You asked for it. Please don't feel sorry for my sister and nephew. They knew that. I was there along since the accident. One summer afternoon, Emma was with her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy driving on the way to here for the pool party. She was pregnant with Henry at that time and she was in business college for her second year. On their way, they crossed the street, a car crashed straight to the driver's side and they crashed by the light pole near here. Emma was barely alive and Henry was too but Neal died. Your father heard the crash in few minutes then checked and saw the car crash. He yelled at your mother for ambulance, ran toward Emma and got her out before the fatal fire in the car and it killed Neal by the explosive from the gas. They were alive. I watched the entire of the event and was panicked while your mother was comforting me. Henry brought Emma to the hospital to check on her baby and her. They were alive and okay. It's just fracture on her ribs and legs. Luckily, my nephew was fine and Neal protected him with the plush pillow. So, your father was a hero but not luckily for Emma to see what happened to them. After few months later, my nephew came into the world and Emma decided to name him after your father because of that tragic event. She hasn't been dating for a while since that day. Well, she has been dating several ladies but hasn't found a right one. Also, she decided to come out as lesbian few years ago before she built her company. That's it."

Mary Margaret let her tears out on her cheeks. Cora got up and comforted her in her arms. Regina and Kathryn was crying while they heard the story about Emma and Henry. They went silent and didn't know that the boy was on the stairs to hear the entire story from his aunt and cried in a silence. They decided to wrap their conversation until the morning and they went to sleep in their rooms. Regina wondered how Emma met Neal before they had Henry together and looked over at the window then finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly...**


	4. Hot Chocolate with the Whipped Cream

**A/N: Long Chapter. SwanQueen feels. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Hot Chocolate With A Whipped Cream and A Cinnamon**

After the weekend, Regina and Kathryn came back to New York and did their routine on Sunday afternoon. The brunette woman was thinking about the weekend with Mary Margaret and Henry. She remembered the moments with Henry while they stayed on all the weekend with her parents. She watched Henry playing with the horses while she drank the wine with Mary Margaret and listened to her stories with her sister, Emma. It made her feel happier for Henry to grow up with his blonde mom. She can't imagine if she is a single mother to raise the boy alone. In her loft, the brunette woman played with Regal for a while then she decided to leave her loft to arrive at her work.

Kathryn was there waiting for her to arrive and smiled at Mr. Gold who was sitting on the stool and drank their plain black coffee. Regina smiled, strode down to her office to drop her things off then got back to the counter for pouring the coffee on Mr. Gold and greeted him with a smile. He smiled back. Kathryn decided to intervene her with an open conversation about Emma.

"Hello Regina, what did you think about Emma?" She showed a new magazine, "The New Yorker". Emma was standing in her pose, her hands were in the front pockets and her legs were crossed over. The blonde curls were down flowing over her shoulders and her smile was astonished. She wore the black and white business suit with black stilettos. She looked so regal on the cover of the New Yorker magazine.

Regina looked at the magazine cover, studied on the blonde's face for a while and spoke.

"She absolutely looked so beautiful. I never had ever seen her smile so breathtaking but yet astonishing." Kathryn and Mr. Gold looked at her like she had two heads then glanced over at each other and giggled.

"You're daydreaming, Regina." He said. Regina whisked to lift her chin up then looked at them and smiled sheepishly. They giggled until the bell rang through the front door and it revealed Emma in her red and black business attire with red stilettos walking to the counter. Kathryn gaped in awe when she absorbed everything on Emma. Regina looked around to see her and stuttered her words but didn't have a say. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. How nice is to see you here in this kind of shop today."

"Hi, Mr. Gold, it's fancy to see you on your own spot. How is your retirement? Aren't you supposed to be in Florida this time with your new lover?" Emma said.

"Well, my retirement has taken over my coffee this time. And, yes I will go on my vacation with my lover. I am planning to pop a question to her on that night. Oh! Thank you for the flowers for my lover. She loved it." He said. She nodded on her curtsey then looked back to the brunette barista and smirked.

Kathryn and Regina looked back and forth to Mr. Gold and Emma then didn't get what's going between them. They went confused and tried to figure it out until Regina opened the conversation.

"Hello Ms. Swan, what can I get you for? And, how did you know Mr. Gold?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate with a whipped cream and a cinnamon on it, please?" She paused then looked at Mr. Gold who gave her a nod and continued, "He was my grandfather's good friend in US. Marine. That's how I knew him when I was in my early 20s. He's been a good man to my grandfather." Kathryn got a hint and won't ask for more information then focused on the New Yorker Magazine. Emma spotted her face on the cover and smirked. Regina was satisfied with the answer and got on with working on the drink for her. Mr. Gold smiled at his memories with Emma's grandfather. The blonde waited for her drink then decided to speak for the magazine.

"Oh well, I see that you are reading on the article about me. That's infuriating." She chuckled. Kathryn nodded and continued.

"You're very interesting to me because I am so curious about your life beside we met over the last weekend at Regina's parents. And, you knew her parents before us. Don't you tell us?"

"Well, you got your point but you know now, I'm well-reserved person to not reveal everything out from my chest. I'm supposed to be not. Please don't believe in everything that the news or the social media talk about me. I don't like it at all." Emma said.

Regina walked back to the counter, handed the drink to her and spoke in a barista's tone. "It will be $4.50." The blonde nodded and tipped ten dollars then continued.

"Keep this change. Thank you for making my drink to be delicious. I appreciated it. So, enjoy your day and see you then, Mr. Gold." She nodded at trio and left the shop. Kathryn gaped in shock; Regina blinked several times and spoke.

"Isn't Emma serious about that ten dollars?"

"No, she always keeps tipping ten dollars wherever she goes to eat out." Mr. Gold said.

"Oh. It's interesting to know about Emma. She's a young businesswoman in the history and built in her company in her hands since she once graduated from Yale Business School. She held her degrees in Business and Administration. But her minors were Theatre Arts and Dance." Kathryn spoke out from reading the article on The New Yorker magazine. Regina arched her eyebrow and continued.

"Theatre Arts and Dance? How isn't that possible?"

"Well, you should have seen her in _The Phantom of the Opera_ in 5 years ago before she went into the business world. She was incredible playing as Christina Daae. She got it from her great-grandmother who was a singer and dancer. I think that I have a DVD somewhere in my apartment. I would bring it over tomorrow if you like." He said and sipped his black coffee. The women looked at each other then nodded rapidly. He laughed and nodded.

"How come has Emma hid her talents and didn't reveal everything about her and even her son? By the way, her son was adorable but a very polite gentleman." Kathryn said.

"Emma did reveal a little about her but she is afraid that her status was overbearing for her extended family. Oh, I should have not said this one. Oh damn it!"

* * *

Mary Margaret came in from the front door and waved her hand to Kathryn and Regina then sat down next to Mr. Gold. He looked back at her and smiled then spoke.

"Oh, my. How have I missed you from our last meeting? I didn't realize you until now. Hello Mary Margaret."

"Wow, it must be taken a long time to realize that it was me. You're so funny man. Hello Mr. Gold. How is our favorite lady?" She said.

"She's very good and she is working in the hospital for afternoon shift and she should be done by one hour ago. It reminded me of that. Thank you for her birthday cake and she must be glad that you did it for her. So, we must catch up together when you come over at my apartment before we leave for Florida vacation in few weeks. Will you?" He said and left the shop.

"I'd love to and have a chat with you and your lady. Please let me know about when. Don't worry. She's welcome to my famous pastry." Mary Margaret smiled then looked back to Regina and spoke again.

"Can I get a Caramel Macchiato Frappuccino and it's Grande, please?" The brunette barista nodded then worked on her drink. Kathryn blinked and continued.

"You knew Mr. Gold… What a small world…" She nodded then Regina handed it to Mary Margaret who tipped ten dollars and smiled.

"Well, you know your sister. Did you know about her talents in Theatre Arts and Dance?" Regina spoke.

"Yes, I'd known her many years. She was an amazing dancer and I think someone posted the video on YouTube. You two should check it out." Mary Margaret sipped her drink.

"Ok, what happened after that?" Kathryn replied.

"Well, she stopped doing that since her boyfriend was killed. She was working on her degrees in graduate school for the business and administration. Unfortunately, she hadn't been attending to every Broadway shows when it came up on her events while she was working in her company."

"That's so sad to hear about Emma. So, what did Mr. Gold say about your and Emma's extended family? So what did he mean by that phrase?" The brunette barista continued to clean up on her counter and poured the coffee in Kathryn's mug.

"Oh, extended family. I wasn't supposed to tell everybody about our family. But please keep this one as our secret and I will inform my sister after our conversation. We knew that but we won't reveal our secrets to everyone in the public. Please can you two do that for me and Emma?" Mary Margaret pledged to Kathryn and Regina. The women nodded and gathered to listen to her. She was satisfied and continued.

"Our extended family is the royals. We've been through our wealthy life for years. I'm Princess Snow of White. But in here, I go by Mary Margaret Blanchard so no one knew us by our royal identify. We kept our secret until Emma takes a throne someday. It's a biggest one for us to hide the secret and well, that's it. I won't tell you more about the secret." She spoke in a serious tone. The women blinked and realized that they just met a royal princess in a disguise.

"What about Emma?" Kathryn said. Mary Margaret smiled and continued.

"She goes by Princess Emma of White and she is an eldest to take a throne. She would take her royal business when her company is complete on someone's hands to take over. She only has one year to finish it before going to take over the throne. I can't take over the throne unless Emma rejects the royal crown."

"Wow, you are absolutely the royals. No wonders. You actually speak like a queen, you know?" Regina said. Kathryn nodded.

"Emma and I are the royals so we practice our etiquette everyday. But in here, we still do speak like that and we are equal to others who work. I work in my pastry shop in few blocks away from Emma's company. Also, do you remember that our parents are the mutual friends with your parents through the business?" Mary Margaret said. The brunette barista nodded and continued.

"Yes dear, I remembered that. So what about it?"

"My parents are the biggest sponsor of your parents' business and always get their best wines to ship over to our home. We love the wines so we always drink during the special occasions with your parents' best wines." She smiled. Kathryn finally understood the complications between the business and the parents and continued.

"I got it! You all are the royals who tend to pay Regina's parents' business with the wines so, that's why Cora and Henry got wealthy because of your parents' sponsorship to the Mills Wineyard."

"Yes Kathryn, you are absolutely right but the other thing is not correct because my parents didn't make Regina's parents to be wealthy. The business got rich by the people over the world who buy their wines included us." Mary Margaret made a point. Regina nodded and cleaned up on the counter then looked back to the regulars who were chatting and mingling.

"You are right, Mary Margaret. My parents worked hard to get their business to be successful. I watched them in my whole life. But the wealthy life got overbearing on me because I didn't believe about the status or money. I just wanted to be my own life to make the decisions in the independent way. That's why I opened my business for this coffee shop. That's part of the risky way. I'm proud to own this shop and keep running like my business. You know what? I didn't depend on my parents for loaning me some money from them and I just worked my ass up to get money to open this shop. Now, I am here." Regina spoke. Mary Margaret raised her mug and said, "Well done, Regina."

"Oh. I didn't know that about you, Regina. But well done!" Kathryn smiled. The brunette barista nodded then continued to have questions for Mary Margaret.

"Anyway, why are you and Emma coming here from your home?" Regina said.

"Oh yeah, I'm wondering too." The blonde woman replied. Mary Margaret looked up at them and sighed.

"We are on the break from the social media in our home. So, we are still under the royal protection for our reputation around in the home but we came here for our independence as the normal people like you both. We still hide everything as we can. But I'm sure that you both didn't know that about Neal Cassidy. He was like you. He's not a royal. Emma dated him few years ago and he asked me for his blessing to marry her before taking a throne. So, he died and I found many secrets about him. I just knew him before he started to date my sister. He tried to sneak on our royal business and tried to get our money. I tried to stop my sister but she won't believe me either. I kept it quiet until Emma found out about the real secret about him. Well, she went rage and decided to remove his name and everything about him. So, she went by becoming a single parent to her son, Prince Henry of White."

Kathryn and Regina gaped in shock when they heard about the man who dated Emma once. They realized that the royals have a big burden on themselves since the accident. They continued to ask her more questions but Mary Margaret stopped saying more and left the shop. It left them in the wonders of the unanswered questions.

* * *

By 5pm, Regina closed the shop, walked along with her blonde best friend to her loft and decided to check it out on YouTube about Emma's performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_. They ate their dinner and watched the entire video. In their thoughts about Emma, they enjoyed the blonde's standing ovation of the performance.

"What do you think of that video?" Kathryn opened the conversation and sipped the tea.

"She was incredible by playing Christina Daae. I wondered why she chose the minor while she was in college?" Regina said.

"I didn't know. But we knew their secrets. They're freaking royals!"

"I know, dear. But it didn't make sense. My parents knew Emma and Mary Margaret when they were little girls."

"Well, your mother said that she used to be their babysitter. Wait a min! Did your mother attend to any royal balls before she married your father?"

"I would say no to that. But I wonder if my dad knew about this one too?"

"I doubt if your father answer that question. But I doubt that your parents are not the royals either. Aren't they?" The blonde novelist hopefully asked.

"Of course not. I knew my parents well. They worked on their business for the years. Come on. How am I related to any royals in my family?"

"Good point. Anyway, why not ask your parents about it?"

"Are you serious? I can't call them right away. I would say, 'Hello mom, I wonder if you have any royal family in our family tree? Dad's too?' It would be humiliating for me to ask them."

"Well, that would be cool. Anyway, will you take Emma to be your date on your birthday? It would be super if you did."

"Uh-huh, I should but I don't have her number to call her. I am afraid if she will turn me down because of the status."

"But I got her number before Mary Margaret left." Kathryn grabbed her purse and searched for the paper then found it and handed it to her.

"What the hell!? How did you do that?!" Regina glared at her. The blonde shook her head and continued.

"I know you well. You've been ogling on the blonde angel on the counter twice. But it was actually three times since you were raking on the blonde woman last weekend at your parents' anniversary. Well, you were so cute when you saw her in tuxedo suit and you blushed. You know that?"

Regina blushed pink on her cheeks and cleared her throat then nervously fidgeted the paper and continued.

"Indeed, dear. You're right. I was ogling at her. But she is fucking gorgeous. I can't stop looking at her. She has a nice slim body. Did you see her in the posture when she leaned against the counter? She is like a top model!"

"Yes, I know! She has a nice figure. I can't believe that she is so beautiful on the cover of the magazine. I wonder, how did she do well on maintaining on her diet? Therefore, she has a son and she is the freaking royal. Did you notice that by hearing her voice?"

"Her voice is so smooth like a red velvet cake. It's adorable when she smiles. I think that she practices very well by maintaining her voice. I absolutely liked her voice though." Regina said in her daydreaming voice. Kathryn nudged her hard and continued.

"You are daydreaming about Emma. So well, maybe you will have your fairytale wedding with Princess Emma of White someday. Anyway, I better go. Ok Bye."

Kathryn left her in the living room and locked the front door. Regina still was on the couch, daydreaming about the blonde angel and wondered how her life is changing if she is married to the royal princess. She looked down on the paper, which it had Emma's number then looked up at the clock; it was 8pm. By the time, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number from the paper then put it on her ear. It went ringing and she waited.

"Hello, This is Emma Swan speaking." The blonde woman was in her office doing the paperwork. Regina stuttered her words while she was hearing the beautiful voice from the blonde angel.

"Oh hello, this is Regina Mills."

"Regina. How did you get my number, May I presume?"

"Well, Kathryn got your number from your sister. If it is okay with you?"

"It's fine. But it's better than I chicken out by giving you my number in person. It would be awkward. Please remind me by thanking my sister."

"Oh well, you have my number. So, what are you doing right now?"

"I am working on the paperwork for tomorrow's meeting."

"Ok, I'm curious about your work position. I kept wondering."

"I'm a CEO of my own company, Swan Enterprise Inc."

"Oh CEO. That's a fancy position. So what made you to build your company?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make my business by opening the company from the scratch. Did you know that Swan Enterprise Inc. is providing the goods and the supplies over the world?"

"No, I don't know about your company. So what are the goods?"

"We are providing their supports through the small businesses like your parents' business, The Mills Wineyard. We are sponsoring them for a while."

"Oh. I see. How nice of you to do that. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. So what else do you want to know about me?"

"Well, I'd love to ask you more questions but it would be a price for you to pay."

"What is the price for me?"

"Well… I know you would reject that offer."

"If you don't tell me then I might consider it."

"Will you be honored to be my date on my birthday? If you say no then it's fine. But we just met few times but I don't know why I say that. Ok, that's ok if you don't -." The blonde interrupted her rambling and continued.

"Yes Regina, I will be honored to be your date."

Regina blinked several times and didn't hear once then said, "What?"

"I said, 'Yes Regina, I will be honored to be your date.' And will it be okay with you if I bring my son?"

"Oh! You would? And your son is welcome to come."

"I said 'yes'. Are you tone deaf?" They laughed.

"Well, thank you for accepting my offer. So, my birthday is coming up this weekend. I don't know where you live so I can pick you both up."

"No. I will pick you up though it's your birthday. I will like to do that for you, Barista."

"Indeed, dear. Thank you. I will text you my address. So, what time will you pick me up?"

"When is your birthday?"

"This Saturday."

"Well, I will pick you up on Saturday afternoon so we can spend our time together before we go in for your biggest party. So what about it?"

"I'd love to. What about 3pm? I always get off from work."

"It will be perfect. So, I have to go home right away. My son is bugging me for going home early. I kind of promised him that I would be home early. And thank you for keeping me company when I need one. Now, you have my number. So good night Regina."

"No problem. Good night Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Emma."

"Ok, Good Night _Emma_." They hung up after their 2 hours conversations. Regina smiled, texted Kathryn about her date then realized that she had to text Emma for her home address. Finally, she went to sleep for her good night. The night was shimmering through the entire city.

* * *

**A/N: You wondered why Emma and Mary Margaret kept their secrets to everyone in the public in New York City. Other thing is about Neal Cassidy too. It will be up next with the flashbacks. No Regina and Emma for Chapter 5. But there will be more Regina and Emma on Chapter 6. I can't promise. :D  
**


	5. The Secrets of The Royals

**A/N: Finally, this chapter made me crazy. Two flashbacks about Neal Cassidy. Warning: Tragic**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secrets of The Royals**

Mary Margaret gripped her purse tightly and felt worried about the secrets on the royals. She knew she should not do that to Regina and Kathryn and didn't want them to be involved. It would harm their reputation and she bit her lip. Until, she decided to tell her sister in person and ran faster to the Swan Enterprise Inc. The businesspeople were scattering to make a way for Mary Margaret to get through and they knew her since she appeared to find her sister in few weeks ago.

Finally, the pixie brunette woman arrived in Emma's office, found her working on the project and waved rapidly to get her attention. The blonde woman had a glimpse on her sister and knitted her eyebrows. She was relieved to get her sister's attention and mouthed, 'I need to talk to you right now. It's an emergency.' Emma raised her eyebrows and held her finger to wait for her project to end in few minutes. She nodded, mouthed 'I am going to sit there' and indicated toward the couch in her office. The blonde nodded and waved her inside then focused on the project with her businesspeople for few minutes and dismissed them out from her office.

Mary Margaret looked at them and smiled. The businesspeople bowed out and left with the project. Emma got up, walked toward her sister and crossed her arms. The pixie brunette woman sighed and rubbed her forehead then continued.

"Regina and Kathryn knew about our extended family."

"What? How?" Emma arched her eyebrows

"Mr. Gold told them. I think it would be crisis for us. Do you think?" Mary Margaret was still worried.

"Did the women know about our secrets?" The blonde ran her blonde curls and sighed.

"Few secrets but not many." The pixie cut brunette said then shrugged.

"It's half good but still bad. We need to inform our parents." Emma nodded and intertwined her hands then looked at the television screen. Mary Margaret followed the blonde's gaze of point then continued.

"I know. I feel bad when I left the coffee shop."

"Well, what did they ask you?" Emma looked back at her sister and wondered what the reactions from Kathryn and Regina.

"First, I told them about our identities, your throne and uh.." She was not sure if Emma takes it very seriously about the topic of her boyfriend. The blonde knitted her eyebrows and waved her to continue.

"Neal Cassidy." She spoke in an uncomfortable tone and shifted on her seat. Emma looked on the ground and grabbed the remote for television then spoke loudly.

"Dial The White King and The White Queen!" Mary Margaret winced at the blonde's loud voice. The screen appeared to be their parents in the office from their home in Europe. Emma curtseyed in her full bow after her parents. The pixie brunette woman did so.

"Hello sweethearts, how nice of you to call us. Is everything okay?" The White Queen said.

"We have a problem. I think it is part of our royal protection for us." Emma spoke.

"What is it?" The White King replied.

"Mary Margaret, please explain to them as you can. I'm not mad at you but disappointed at everything." The blonde looked over at her sister. Mary Margaret nodded and continued to explain every details. Emma walked back to the window and stared at it then listened from her sister's explanation.

"Well, it will be worse if you both stay there. So, will you both consider if you both come home with us?" The White Queen said.

"No, my company is still at least 6 months right now. I can't let it drown after I return to home." Emma spoke.

"Oh, I see." Mary Margaret scratched her head and looked at her parents on the television screen.

"If it would get dangerous if you stay there to work on your company then what would you do, Emma?" The White King spoke in a gentle tone.

"Well, I have someone to cover my business in 6 months and I have to train them to get it done before I return to take over the throne." The blonde said.

"Very well, But you remember the law about marrying someone you wish then you would take a crown." The White Queen replied. Emma realized that she had to find someone she wished to marry then looked at her sister who pressed her lips tightly.

"I understand, mother. It would be no problem."

"Very good. We will take care of this situation. So we will see you when you finish your business. We love you so much." The White King said. Their daughters curtseyed at a full bow then the television screen became black again. Mary Margaret whisked to look at her blonde sister and continued in her anger tone.

"Where can you find a wife to marry before taking a throne!?"

"Well, I have 6 months to finish my business."

"Ok, who do you think to be your wife after you becomes a Queen?"

"I don't know if Regina takes this serious business."

"Regina Mills!?" Mary Margaret was horrified and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes. Regina Mills. Did you remember that I told you about my coming out story after my car accident with the bastard?"

"I know. It's taking me for a while to calm down. As you wish to do that. Please don't make a mistake. I beg you to think twice before you take an action."

"I have no choice. If our identities were in the public in the social media then they would follow us anywhere we go on our own. Can't you think of anything?"

"I wish I can rewind that."

"Me too." Emma was sad about their identities in the public to Regina and Kathryn and wondered how they responded to that. Then she decided to ask her sister about the topic of Neal Cassidy.

"Why are you telling the women about my ex-lover?"

"Because they wanted to know what happened to your car accident and Regina's parents was there. Luckily, Henry was not there to listen to our story and David took care of him in his guest bedroom. I didn't think so he heard the entire story."

"Good. I didn't want him to bear with that story about my ex-lover. I despised him so much."

"Ok, I kind of told them about Neal's business to steal our money."

"That's ok. They needed to know the basic about Neal Cassidy."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I'm half okay but our parents are taking care of this situation. Don't you worry." Emma walked toward her and hugged her tightly then kissed on the forehead. Mary Margaret smiled and nodded then made a decision to leave the office toward her pastry shop.

The blonde finally sat down on the couch and remembered vividly in her memories about Neal Cassidy. It impacted her hardly to bear with everything she lost. But she was lucky to have her son to be alive. Her flashbacks were starting to come back in her eyes and she remembered the details.

* * *

_**One Summer Afternoon, Emma walked to the black Mercedes with her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy. They held in hand and hand. She giggled and rubbed her stomach with a full adoration of love. He looked at her and smiled then kissed fully on her pale lips. **_

"_**What's it for?" The blonde said.**_

"_**Because you're so beautiful. I can't wait to have a family with you." **_

"_**Me too. Let's go to Cora and Henry's house. We'll be late." **_

"_**Ok, let's go." Neal opened the passenger door for her to get in and in his mind, he needed to call his buddy to search for the business transaction through the wire money. He smiled at her and closed the door then ran around to get in his driver's seat. **_

_**They drove away and he decided to text his buddy to come over at Emma's house to wire money. **_

'_**We just left. Get a spare key under the mat then go in the office on your left side. Go get our money.' He sent a text and smiled at Emma. He didn't pay attention while he was crossing over the street on their way to The Mills' house. Emma looked around to see Neal and smiled then glanced over on the driver's window and yelled. **_

"_**Neal!" He looked back at the window and screamed. The car crashed toward their car. They were spinning then hit the pole. Emma blacked out. Neal was bleeding from his neck where the glass shattered. He still had his eyes open, staring at the radio. They were stuck in there. Other driver got out then ran to the car and screamed for help. **_

_**Henry Mills heard the crash and a scream then ran back to the front yard and saw the car accident. He yelled at his wife to get an ambulance then ran fully toward the black Mercedes. He looked at Neal who was bleeding then looked at Emma who blacked out. The blonde woman was bleeding on her forehead and gripped the plush pillows to cover her tummy. He opened the passenger door and got her out of the car then dragged her in long distance. He looked back at Neal then planned to run to get him but the fire was blowing the car up. Henry covered Emma with his protection and looked at the black Mercedes in the fire.**_

_**Cora Mills was holding Mary Margaret to her chest and won't let her see the accident. She watched her husband to protect Emma then dragged them toward her husband and the blonde. The ambulance, fire truck and polices arrived. Henry looked up at his wife and shook his head about Neal. Cora held her mouth and sobbed. The paramedics brought Emma to the ambulance, asked one of them to go with her. Henry was willingly to stay with Mary Margaret in the police car to drive to the hospital. Other parents from the backyard of The Mills' House told Cora to go with her and they would stay with their children for leaving home. The Mills nodded then parted their ways. Others left. **_

_**The police were investigating on the car accident and got a statement from the victim. The firefighters hosed the water to extinguish the fire in the black Mercedes. **_

_**In Storybrooke Hospital, Cora was fidgeting her hands while Henry and Mary Margaret arrived to see her. She shook her head and waited in the waiting room. The brunette girl cried in Henry's arms and he rocked back and forth. Cora decided to call their parents on the cell phone and got an approval about letting Mary Margaret and Emma stay in their house for a while. She got back with the drinks for them and looked up at Dr. Whale who was coming with the results. They stood and waited for the results. **_

"_**Emma is fine right now. Her surgery was successful. Luckily, it's the fracture on the legs and broken ribs. It's fixed. She is staying for two weeks until she get her physical therapy on the legs. And, her baby is fine." He said. **_

"_**Baby?" Cora said. **_

"_**Yes, she is pregnant on 4 months." **_

"_**What? 4 months!?" Henry replied. **_

"_**Yes, the baby is okay. She'll be fine and will be recovered." **_

"_**When will she get her legs to work?" Mary Margaret said. **_

"_**After her two weeks is up, she will have her therapy for 6 weeks."**_

"_**It's fine. So, we will look after her. I'm her parents' family friend." Cora said. **_

"_**Go to Nurses' Station and apply on the release forms on Ms. Swan." **_

"_**I go." Henry replied and looked toward his wife who nodded and got Mary Margaret. Dr. Whale nodded then gestured Cora and Mary Margaret to follow him to see Emma. Henry walked toward the nurses' station to apply the release forms. **_

* * *

Emma frantically fidgeted her hands and took a deeper breath. She got up then worked on the paperwork through the night until 8pm. She decided to get home early to spend her time with her son. In her mind, she remembered about the secret of Neal Cassidy while she walked to the elevators. She blinked several times and recalled the picture of her sister and parents when she found out about Neal Cassidy.

* * *

"_**Emma?" Mary Margaret knocked on the blonde's bedroom. They just got back from the hospital after the six weeks of physical therapy. **_

"_**Yes. Come in." The blonde spoke. The brunette sister came in the bedroom and walked toward the bed where Emma was lying down and staring at the ceiling. **_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine." **_

"_**Sounds like something's happening bad." **_

"_**Yes, it is." **_

"_**What's it?" **_

"_**You knew about Neal Cassidy. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first." **_

"_**Oh. How did you find out?" **_

"_**Sheriff Graham Humbert." **_

"_**He did know?"**_

"_**Yes, he found an information about him. He tried to steal our money." **_

"_**That's why I tried to tell you but you won't listen. So, I kept it quiet." **_

"_**Did our parents know?" **_

"_**No." **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**It would be worse if it did happens then we would come back to our home. Do you want that?" **_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then, what do you do right now?" **_

"_**I already told them that I'm having a baby. So I decided to keep it and can you help me with my baby?" **_

"_**Yes, I would help you out. No matter what I can do for you and I'll be always there for you." **_

"_**Thank you sister." **_

"_**What did you find about Neal Cassidy?"**_

"_**He was a thief, a son of Mob Mafia, Mr. Cassidy and worked for Peter Pan under his supervision. He was a famous criminal for his crimes on the murders of the young ladies under 20s."**_

"_**What?! Thank god, you're alive!"**_

"_**Well, he played us very well. I didn't understand why he chose me for love." **_

"_**Maybe it is not for love and it is for riches?" **_

"_**You're right. I am going to remove his name in everything." **_

"_**Ok, I am going to help you with it." **_

"_**Thank you sister. Don't tell everyone except Cora and Henry because they need to know about my baby." **_

"_**They knew because Dr. Whale told them." **_

"_**Ok, that's all I need." **_

"_**I love you Emma." **_

"_**I love you MM." **_

* * *

Finally, she got home at 9pm after a horrified traffic, walked toward Henry's bedroom and smiled at her son who was sleeping in uncomfortable way. She kissed on his forehead and whispered, "I love you Henry." Then the blonde woman left and got in her master bedroom then changed her attire for her night. Until, she tucked herself in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She remembered every moment since she had her son into the world. She smiled then finally fell asleep. The night was quiet in New York City but the busy streets were flicking through the lights and cars.

* * *

**A/N: Regina's Birthday is next. More SwanQueen Feels. **


	6. Regina's Birthday

**A/N: This is a long chapter. I think that Regina deserved it on her birthday. **

**The song is _Lady in Red_ by Chris De Burgh. **

**Please give me some reviews. **

**PS I just watched ONCE's episode yesterday (Sunday). Wow. It was so tense for Emma. But you all have a faith in SwanQueen. Don't worry. I am in for this ship too. But I love all ships though. It's a just tv show. Let them beat the fate!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Regina's Birthday**

In her loft, Regal jumped on Regina's bed and licked on her face. The brunette grumbled and shoved her dog off on her bed but Regal jumped again to lick her face until Regina woke up with a wet face.

"Ew, Regal!" She spoke, got up and walked to the bathroom for washing her face then strode out to see Regal sitting properly, waiting for her and ruffing.

"Girl, you've been forgiven and it's my birthday today. Thank you for waking me up with your sloppy kisses." She winked, got dressed in her black jeans with blue blouse and black leather boots. The phone buzzed so the brunette woman heard it from the kitchen and walked toward her phone then read a message from Kathryn.

"Happy Birthday, Regina! Get your ass over here. Your customers are dying to see you and your coffee!" Regina laughed, shook her head and grabbed her purse and coat then fed Regal for good morning breakfast and leashed her with her. They walked out from the loft and locked it then on their way to her work. Regal was walking properly while she was with her mistress. Regina smiled at her dog and looked up forward to the shop in four blocks away.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the coffee shop, she saw the people waiting outside and unlocked the door then let them get inside until Kathryn walked toward her and gave her a birthday hug.

"Thank you for informing me." Regina said. The blonde novelist nodded, they got inside and Regal was unleashed and left toward the office. Regina looked around in her shop. The servers got busy with the orders for the customers. Kathryn sat down on her counter. Mr. Gold came in with a big smile then greeted them and sat down on her counter.

"What are you smiling?" Kathryn spoke.

"I popped over a question to my lady last night." He said.

"Congratulations!" Regina replied and gave a high-five toward him. He smiled widely.

"Wow. Let me know if we are invited." The blonde novelist seduced him with a smirk.

"And you're not invited, Ms. Nolan." Mr. Gold said.

"Hey!"

"Be nice, Kathryn." Regina pointed to her best friend and got to work on the drinks for the customers. Mr. Gold laughed and sipped his black coffee and read the newspaper. Kathryn scoffed and got her laptop out then worked on her novel and had a reminder in her mind about Emma.

"Oh Regina, I got your text few days ago. So, what is your plans with Emma today?" She smirked. Mr. Gold overheard the conversation between two best friends and lifted his chin to look at the brunette barista.

"Emma?" He said.

"Yes, Emma Swan. She will spend her time with her son, Henry and me. But I don't know what the plans are." Regina spoke in a gentle manner.

"How gentlewoman of her." Kathryn replied. The brunette barista nodded and continued.

"Indeed, dear. She will pick me up at 3pm after this work."

"Wow. How wonderful it is."

"You don't know about her. I had a short conversation with her on phone. She's actually a gentlewoman." The brunette barista cleaned with her clean towel in the mugs and put it aside on the counter. Kathryn glanced over at her and knitted the eyebrows then continued.

"What kind of conversation were you both talking about?"

"It's none of your business, Ms. Nolan." Emma spoke while she was entering the shop. Regina and Kathryn whisked to look at the blonde woman who was hearing the entire conversation. They stuttered their words and Emma laughed, walked toward the counter and greeted Mr. Gold with her curtsey of nod. He smiled widely and waved his hand.

"Hi. I didn't realize that you were here all the times." Regina said.

"Well, I was arriving few minutes but I heard the entire conversation about you and I. How kind of it?" The blonde woman in her red leather jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans with the brown leather boots. She wore the ponytails and a light makeup on her face. The brunette barista absorbed everything on the blonde angel. Kathryn looked back and forth between them and interrupted the staring contest.

"Earth to Regina!?"

"Oh, what?" Regina replied.

"You were having a staring contest for a while."

"I.. uh.. I don't.." She stuttered her words. Emma giggled and stood straight then spoke.

"Can I get a Smores Frappuccino Crème, please?" The brunette barista nodded, worked on the blonde's order and had some thoughts about the blonde angel. Mr. Gold opened his conversation with the blonde woman.

"Ms. Swan, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Mr. Gold?"

"Will you be officiating my lady and I's wedding before we leave for Florida next two weeks?"

"I would be honored to officiate your wedding. Please let me know when."

"Great! I will inform my fiancée! Thank you so much, Ms. Swan."

"You're most welcome. I cannot reject your offer because you're my family friend of my grandfather. So don't you?" They laughed and decided to end the conversation. Regina handed the blonde's drink and continued.

"It will be $4.50." Emma nodded and tipped ten dollars then winked at her. She left the shop but paused on her way then turned around to continue.

"I will see you after your work today at 3pm sharp. By the way, I wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' Barista." The blonde woman smirked and curtseyed at a full bow at Regina then finally left.

"Did she say Barista?" Regina spoke.

"Yes, she did." Kathryn replied and stared at the door after Emma left.

"Well, I can't wait to have my afternoon with her son and her. It will be great!" The brunette exclaimed while she was cleaning on the counter.

"Oh yes, you are. What made you feel that way?" Mr. Gold said while he watched the scene of the best friends' conversation.

"Well, I didn't know. I haven't been feeling that way since… Danielle." The brunette barista stopped cleaning and reminiscing the moment with her ex-girlfriend when she was in college. Kathryn knew the famous story about Regina and Danielle then decided to interrupt the brunette's memories by opening her mouth.

"Regina? You're drifting somewhere."

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I was. More coffee?" The brunette barista said. The blonde novelist nodded and lifted her mug for more coffee. Mr. Gold did same thing and he smiled sadly.

* * *

They continued to keep them busy in the coffee shop all day until Mr. Gold left at noon to pick his fiancée from the hospital. Kathryn worked through the chapters on her novel and ate her lunch for a while. Regina served the coffee and lunch orders for her customers, listened to the stories from them and shared the laughter and advices. It was always like the daily life of Regina's work routine. Until the clock ticked at 2:30pm, Regina looked up at the clock then decided to call for the last round before she closed her coffee shop and continued to check on the inventory for few minutes. Regal was in her office playing with her favorite toy, Regina came in her office and put her inventory list then looked at her dog and decided to play with her for a while until, she knew it was time for her to close the shop. She leashed Regal out of her office with her purse and coat then strode toward Kathryn who was working on the last chapter on her laptop. The regulars finally left the coffee shop, the servers cleaned the tables and put the chairs on the tables. Regina interrupted Kathryn's work and continued.

"Kathryn, can you look after Regal for a while?"

"Sure! No problem. I will take her to the park for a while then go back to your loft if it is okay with you?"

"It's fine but take her to your home tonight. I don't know if I get back to my loft."

"Oh… Right. Biggest Party?"

"Indeed, you can say it."

"Ok, I will call you tonight if Regal get something bad."

"Don't you dare to do that to my Regal!?"

Kathryn laughed, gently touched the brunette's shoulder and packed everything in her backpack then extended her hand for the leash from Regina's. The brunette barista narrowed her eyes, handed the leash to her and continued.

"I am watching you. You better open your one eye when I come to your house for strangling you tonight."

"Oh, you don't. See you. Happy Birthday Gina!" Kathryn walked off with Regal out from the shop. Regina followed her along for a little then locked her coffee shop and turned around to yell at her blonde novelist.

"Don't you dare to call me Gina!" The blonde novelist heard her and laughed then waved her hand above her head. Regina shook her head then looked for Emma until she found a gentleman, Henry who was standing in front of her shop and wore the black and white tuxedo suit with the leather shoes. She gaped in awe while she looked at him and continued.

"You look absolutely dashing today."

"Oh thank you, Ms. Mills." Henry bowed out at his polite curtsey. The brunette woman laughed and spoke.

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" He was confused.

"Curtsey of your bow."

"Oh, it's the rules from my mother. I have to do every time when I am polite to the guests and families."

"I see. So, where is your mother?"

"She is at her office. She asked me to take you there and it's your ride, Ms. Mills." Henry indicated to the black luxury Lincoln SUV in two cars away from the shop. Regina followed the gaze of point to the ride and her jaw hung open.

"Lincoln SUV!?" The brunette spoke.

"Yes, it is. May we?" He said. She nodded, walked with him along to their ride and he opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and gave her thanks then got in the SUV. Henry smiled, got in and closed the door then spoke.

"Mr. Booth, please take us to Swan Enterprise Inc. at 10 minutes. I don't want Ms. Mills to wait longer." Regina widened her eyes while she heard the CEO's son's voice and continued.

"Wow. You are so polite for a gentleman."

"Indeed. I am such a gentleman to every one when I meet."

"Yes, Mr. Swan." The driver nodded and drove away on their way.

"Why is your driver so polite and simple?" Regina knitted her eyebrows and looked over at Mr. Booth who was watching on the road.

"Because Mr. Booth is my mother's driver and he is the package deal from her company. So, he is a paid driver for my mother's work events, galas and so on." Henry replied and looked at her.

"Oh, I see. So what's the plan for your mother and I?"

"You have to see it for yourself, Ms. Mills."

"Please call me Regina. I feel so old when you call me 'Ms. Mills'."

"As you wish." He nodded and looked back to the road then realized that they were arriving at his mother's work. The driver drove toward the parking lot under the building, turned left then parked on the reserved spot for Mr. Booth. Henry smiled, looked at the brunette woman who was curious to look around in the SUV. Mr. Booth opened the passenger door for Regina and Henry to get out from the SUV then saluted with his hand on his forehead. Henry saluted and continued.

"Mr. Booth, you're dismissed. Go enjoy your day. I will call you when it comes to the driving schedule. Understood?" Regina looked back and forth at Henry and the driver.

"Yes sir." Mr. Booth said in a military tone. Henry nodded then looked at Regina and gestured his hand to go along with him on the way to the elevators. The brunette woman was feeling disoriented while she watched the scene of Henry and the driver then realized that Henry was waiting for her to catch up and ran toward him. Finally, she arrived and smiled. Henry shook his head and pressed the 'up' button then continued.

"What's wrong, Ms. –Regina."

"Well, I was feeling disoriented when I saw you speaking to Mr. Booth. Is it part of the military gesture?"

"Yes. It is. Mr. Booth was a US Marine." The elevator doors opened, Henry gestured her to get in the elevators and they went then he pressed the '30' button. It closed and lifted them up to the 30th floors. The brunette woman was confused at the interaction and continued.

"Then why did you do that gesture?"

"Well, I think that my mother would explain to you at once when we arrives."

"Ok. It's getting interesting."

"Indeed. I know but it would be overwhelming for you to absorb everything. Trust me, Regina." He spoke in a gentle tone, realized that the doors revealed his mother's office. They walked out and waited while they sat down on the couch. Regina looked around in Emma's office and gaped in awe while she was looking on the details.

The office was beautiful, the walls were the light cream like the light tan, the bookcases were built in the wall and it was full of the books and the pictures of Emma and Henry. The desk was mahogany, the desk chair was the black leather and the statues of the horse were everywhere in the corners. There are the French Lace Roses and White Orchids in these beautiful glass vases on the tables. The grandfather clock was there between the bookcase and the statue of horse in the corner.

The brunette woman absorbed everything and continued.

"Wow. This office is so beautiful. Is that the statue of horse?"

"Yes, it is." Henry spoke.

"I'm impressed with the decors on the bookcases."

"Oh, it was part of my grandmother's décor. She insisted to have them on the bookcases. It fitted Emma's personality. There are many pictures of me and my mother."

"Yes, I see a little boy in the school uniform."

"It's me. I was 7 years old at the time."

"What school did you attend?"

"Bedford School in England."

"England!?"

"Yes, it was. Haven't you heard of this school before?"

"No. Bedford School, I haven't heard it before."

"It is a private school, well, it is a private boarding school for the boys in from age 7 to 18."

"You attended to the private boarding school in England. Wow. What made your mother's decision to get you in the boarding school in England?"

"It's my parents' decision to take my son to that school. Well, you know the half of our story." Emma showed up with her files, walked toward her desk and put them on the desk then turned around to see Regina and her son.

"Oh. Yes, I know half of it." The brunette said.

"What's the half of it?" Henry spoke. Regina looked at the blonde woman who gave a nod and continued.

"I know your mother and aunt. They're the royals so you are too."

"Well, you knew and that's why I attended to the boarding school for the reason." He replied while he was getting up and pocketed his hands in his front pockets.

"Indeed. Can I call you, Prince Henry or whether to call it?" Regina said.

"No. You can't call my son by his title in public. But you can call him by his name and I am fine with it." Emma replied. The brunette woman nodded and knew it was a right to do that.

"Sorry, Regina. You can call me Ry."

"Ok, Ry. What kind of nickname is that?" Regina spoke.

"Well, I was called Ry back in my old school. I also liked it. Everyone call me Henry or Ry. I actually don't care if you can call me either of the names." Henry replied.

"Ok, I see that you both are ready for next adventure. Go along with me." The blonde woman responded, gestured them to the doors and they walked through the opened doors then turned toward the entertainment room next to Emma's office. They entered the room, Regina gaped in awe and the Swans smiled at the brunette's face.

The entertainment room has a home theater system, popcorn/candy cart, leather couches, the bar, Ping-Pong table and foosball game. The wall was similar to Emma's office and there are few posters of the famous movie posters. The brunette's face lit up when she saw a Ping Pong Table in the right side away from the doors.

"Is that a Ping-Pong table!?" Regina spoke.

"Yes, it is." Henry replied.

"How did you have that room?" The brunette was confused.

"Well, my business people have their free time while they are on the break and come here for their entertainment. I kind of threw it in the hat to build this one for our entertainment included my son's interests."

"Oh. It will be fun if I play against you two." Regina smirked.

Henry and Emma burst in laughter and the brunette woman pouted then crossed her arms on her chest and continued.

"What's so funny? It's my birthday today."

"Oh, Happy birthday, Regina." Henry said.

"Indeed, Happy Birthday. So, we let you pick anything you want to do for your afternoon with us." Emma smiled.

"Thank you Emma and Henry. It has been a great birthday. So, I didn't get anything from you both. I repeat, 'What's so funny?'." She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"You got us. But I doubt you to beat one of us. Let you guess who." The blonde woman replied.

"Well, I guess that it is you, Henry." He burst in laughter and shook his head then pointed to his mother and continued.

"No, it definitely was not me and it was my mother."

"You?" Regina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms on her chest. He nodded.

"Yes, it is me. You're in luck because I won 5 times in row as a champion for Ping-Pong." Emma smiled. Henry smirked and spoke.

"I can't wait to see you both play against each other for three rounds. Sounds good?"

"Indeed. Let's play." Regina smirked. They walked to the Ping-Pong table, the women got their jackets off and put them on the couch. Henry sat on the stool, picked his candy, M&amp;M chocolate and ate it in silence. Emma picked her blue paddle and a ball then got ready for a challenge with the brunette woman. Regina smirked and got her red paddle then settled for a war.

Emma started to bounce on the ball to hit over toward Regina, the brunette woman hit it lightly to bounce over on Emma's spot. Then they got heated in few minutes and Henry looked back and forth on the ball to hit on both paddles from the sides. Emma got a sweat on her forehead. Regina stuck her tongue out and hit hard on the ball until it hit on Emma's left eye.

"Ow!" Emma clutched her left eye. Henry hung his mouth open and Regina held her mouth with her hand then ran toward the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry. Is it hurt?" Regina spoke.

"My left eye is hurt. Henry, go get a ice pack for me." Emma replied. Henry nodded, walked back to the bar and opened the mini cooler for a ice pack then wrapped it around the towel and walked back to his mother sitting on the couch. He handed it to her and looked at her. Emma let her hand off her left eye and it was a swollen eye. Regina and Henry winced when they saw a swollen eye.

"How is it bad?" The blonde woman continued.

"It is a red but you will get a bruise tomorrow." The brunette woman inspected on Emma's left eye and put a ice pack on it. The blonde winced at a pain and spoke.

"Go get me Advil." Henry nodded then walked inside the bathroom to get Advil then strode back to her. Emma grabbed a pill then swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Regina said.

"That's fine. Just an accident."

"Well, I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I just got in a competition." The brunette smiled sheepishly. Henry shook his head and continued.

"She got a lot of accidents on the Ping-Pong table against my grandfather. He's way better than her."

"Really? When can I meet your grandparents?" Regina smirked.

"Well, my parents are back in Europe. That can be arranged." The blonde arched her eyebrow and smirked.

"What? I am just kidding." Regina scoffed and waved her hands.

"Oh. That's fine. Well, if you like to meet my parents then it would be arranged. But just let me know." The blonde mother replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Anyway, it is already 5pm. So, what is next?" Regina looked back and forth at the mother-son duo.

"What time is your birthday party?" Henry spoke.

"It is 6pm. We can be late." The brunette spoke

"We can't be late. Where are we going to your party?" Emma replied

"Edison Ballroom. I'm sure that you know where it is." Regina said and smiled sheepishly

"Oh fancy one. I've been there before. It's beautiful." The blonde responded. Henry grinned and spoke in a polite manner.

"May we go? I realized that we should wear formal attires for a special evening with the beautiful Ms. Mills?"

"Wow. Your son is such a very gentleman. I take it very well." The brunette smiled at him then heard the blonde speaking.

"Well, I raised him in first few years then sent him to England with my parents for few years and he made his decision to move back with me. Henry, go fetch our assistant to send us the formal attires when we are on way to Edison Ballroom." She paused then looked back at the brunette woman and continued.

"Do you have your formal attire?"

"No. I didn't have time to go shopping with Kathryn few weeks ago. I was busy with my coffee shop with the business plans and bank issues." Regina spoke.

"Very well. I will inform our assistant about bringing you a formal attire. Don't worry, it is on my mother's." He said and left them alone in the entertainment room to call the assistant, Belle French.

The women got up, walked out with their things and met Henry at the elevators. Regina studied on Henry for a while and the blonde woman spoke in her motherly tone to her son.

"What did Belle say about our formal attires?"

"She said, we will get them when we arrive at our limos. We will get changed in our limos."

"Limos?" Regina was getting excited to see how this is going on. Henry chuckled, nodded to the elevator that was opening for them to get in. Emma was smiling and continued.

"Yes, two limos at this time." The brunette woman was smiling to frowning in 2 seconds flat. He looked back and forth at the women and shook his head then spoke.

"Regina, I am going to be alone in my own limo. You two are getting on the second limo. Don't we see each other in the naked attires?" The blonde woman was giggling at the brunette woman's horrified expression on the word – 'naked'.

"Indeed, I don't want to scar my son for a life when he see us that way." Emma replied. Regina hesitantly nodded and stayed silent until they got out from the elevator and strode toward the limos parking outside in the front of The Swan Enterprise Inc. The brunette woman heard the blonde's son's voice and faced him then smiled gently.

"Ms. Mills, please enjoy your ride with my mother. Don't worry, your formal attire is in there. Go follow my mother before you missed out on your chance. See you there." Henry bowed out then went inside on the first limo and winked at Regina. The driver closed the door and ran around the limo then drove away.

"Are you coming, Regina?" The blonde responded. Regina turned around and nodded then went inside in the second limo and saw her evening gown. She gaped in awe while she was reaching her gown. It was a red empire sweetheart ruched floor length chiffon with the gold metal belt on the waist. She noticed the shoebox, opened it to reveal the black stilettos. She smiled and looked back at the blonde who was watching her to absorb everything on the gown then continued.

"Thank you, Emma. I love this gown and it was so beautiful."

"This one is from me and Henry. It's your birthday present. Please keep it for the special occasions." The brunette shook her head and spoke.

"It's too much for me to take them but –" The blonde interrupted her saying and continued.

"It's already yours. Take it from us. It's your birthday and don't regret for once."

"Ok. Will you help me to dress them?" Emma nodded and responded back.

"I will. Let's go change before we arrive." They smiled and stripped to their bra and underwear then blushed at each other when they saw each other in the limo. Emma laughed and took her tuxedo pant to get it on then buttoned it and grabbed the white collar to get on her top body. The blonde smiled at her and got her hair out from inside the white collar then buttoned upside down and nodded toward the gown. Regina grabbed the gown then dragged her feet inside the gown and moved up to her chest. She turned her back to Emma for zipping her up then picked her gold belt to clasp on her waist. They smiled while Emma was tying her red tie then tucked her shirt in the black pants and put her black tuxedo blazer on her.

Regina looked at her like she was in wonderland and smiled gently while she was putting her black stilettos on and fixed Emma's collar then looked down and up on the blonde's body and smirked.

"What?" Emma inquired.

"You are so gorgeous on that tuxedo suit. You're looking dashing."

"So are you, the beautiful brunette."

The brunette woman blushed and looked away toward the window while they rode on the way to Edison Ballroom. Emma checked on Henry from her call and smiled at Regina. They let their hair down over their shoulders for now until they finally arrived at Edison Ballroom. Henry was outside waiting for them to arrive. Regina looked at Henry through the window and gaped in awe. He wore his tuxedo suit exactly like his mother but the tie was blue. The driver opened the passenger door by letting the women out. Emma went first then extended her hand for Regina to reach it. The brunette smiled gently and reached the blonde's hand then got out from the limo. Henry arched his eyebrow and spoke.

"You both are gorgeous. Ms. Mills, you absolutely look like a princess." He bowed out and gestured to follow him along through the doors and glided smoothly to meet their guests. Emma extended her left arm for Regina to reach it and the brunette woman whispered in the blonde's ear.

"You're such a gentlewoman. Thank you for making me feel safe." She leaned to kiss on the blonde's cheek. Emma smiled and nodded then they went along inside the ballroom to meet their guests. The brunette woman introduced themselves to her families and friends who were there to celebrate her birthday included Regina's parents.

"Hello darling! You absolutely look beautiful in that dress!" Cora spoke while she strode toward them and greeted to Emma and Henry. Regina smiled widely, hugged her mother then wrapped her hands around the blonde's arm once again. Henry bowed out and continued.

"Hello Mrs. Mills. You look lovely. So, may I have a dance with you?" Regina and Cora gaped in awe while Emma was smiling at her son.

"Oh my goodness, your son is so gentleman." The brunette woman in her purple gown spoke then reached the boy's hand and they went for a dance. Emma watched them dancing in a waltz and heard the brunette woman's voice.

"Wow. Henry knew how to dance. Is he?"

"He was taught by the best instructors back in Europe." The blonde paused then turned around to face her then bowed out and continued.

"May I have a dance with you, Regina?" The brunette woman smiled gently and curtseyed in a bow then reached the blonde's hand. They walked to the dance floor then Emma wrapped her right arm around the brunette's waist and her left hand intertwined with the brunette's right hand. They glided smoothly while the music was flowing in the ballroom. Henry and Cora finally stopped then walked toward the guests who were watching Emma and Regina in the beautiful waltz. Mr. Mills walked while he found his wife and Henry then spoke in a giddy manner.

"Is that Ms. Swan and Regina?" Cora and Henry nodded and responded 'yes' in unison.

Regina was feeling carefree while she was dancing with the blonde woman, glided smoothly in the waltz and locked her caramel eyes with the emerald eyes. They're lost in their world, didn't pay attention to the audience who were watching them dancing. They felt their world were fading away and only them in their own world. Emma span the brunette woman in the twist then grabbed the waist and danced away. The music was still flowing to their ears. The brunette woman finally spoke in her gentle tone.

"You know how to dance." The blonde nodded then continued.

"I learned the ballroom when I was young while I was living in Europe with my parents. You know what we are."

"Indeed. I never knew that you're so romantic."

"I am trying. So, keep dancing with me until the music finally stopped. So may we?"

"Lead the way." The brunette finally showed her real genuine smile to her while they were dancing.

Henry watched his mother dancing with the brunette woman and spoke in the royal tone.

"They're looking so happy." Regina's parents looked at him and smiled gently.

"Yes, dear. They are. Let them do their work by romanticizing each other without our help. So do we, Henry?" Cora replied back to the boy and got a nod from him. The guests were mingling around their tables and whispering about Emma and Regina. Henry went along with Regina's parents toward their table and ate their dinner. Regina and Emma finished their dance after the music stopped. The guests included Henry and Regina's parents applauded for them on their beautiful dance. Emma and Regina curtseyed at a full bow then strode toward their table with Henry and Regina's parents.

Mr. Mills decided to announce for the birthday cake to his daughter, the guests were huddled up around them and the servers were delivering the vanilla birthday cake for Regina. The two candles were in flames, Regina looked at them who were singing the song and smiled widely at Emma and Henry who were watching her. She blew the candles and heard the applause. Regina's parents kissed on her forehead and whispered at same time. She nodded and responded 'I love you'.

* * *

Finally, the ballroom went wild since the birthday cake, the guests were jumping up and down with their screams. Regina's parents left earlier before the music started to blow them out with the loud boom. Henry bobbed his head and played air-guitar on the stage. The servers were dancing too. Regina and Emma laughed and danced together. The blonde twisted the brunette then put Regina's back on her front and swayed sideways. Regina was having a great time with Emma and Henry while in her birthday party. The music was flowing again with the loud boom. While, they were dancing until they finished their evening. The guests went toward Regina and greeted her with goodbyes and happy birthdays. The brunette woman smiled widely, gave them hugs and thanks. Henry was the last person to greet the brunette woman and continued.

"What a fantastic night! Happy Birthday, Regina. So it's time for me to go back to home. Good night Regina and mother." He bowed out and left them in the ballroom. Emma glanced over at the DJ and gave a thumbs up for a slow dance with Regina. The DJ nodded, put the music to be slow and left toward the bar to get his drinks and sit down for a while. The blonde tapped Regina's shoulder, extended her hand for her to reach it and spoke gently.

"May we have a dance for one more time?" Regina smiled and nodded then reached the blonde's hand. They went to the dance floor and put their positions like they did a waltz then swayed slowly on the sideways. Regina put her head on the blonde's shoulder and heard Emma singing then closed her eyes for a while.

_**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright**_

_**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**_

Emma smiled gently, wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and felt Regina's arms around her neck. They danced slowly while the music was flowing in their ears. The brunette woman felt that way since she first met the blonde woman in her coffee shop.

_**They're looking for a little romance, give'em half a chance**_

_**And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**_

_**Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind**_

Regina pulled her head away and locked her eyes with the emerald eyes then continued.

"You're so beautiful. Thank you for tonight." Emma nodded and kept singing. The brunette woman smiled and listened to a song Emma sang.

_**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek**_

_**There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be**_

_**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**_

_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**_

The blonde winked and smirked. The brunette went blushing and giggled then put her head on the blonde's shoulder again. Emma tightly embraced the brunette woman and sang in her angelic tone.

_**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing**_

_**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**_

_**And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away**_

_**And I have never had such a feeling**_

_**Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**_

Regina closed her eyes, swayed slowly and let her tears out. Emma hummed and kissed on the brown locks. The music was wrapped around them as they danced slowly. The DJ and the bartender watched them and smiled gently.

_**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek**_

_**There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be**_

_**Well I hardly know this beauty by my side**_

_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**_

The entire song was nearly finished as the deejay knew it was time to finish and walked back to his station. The bartender nodded at the servers to clean everything while they left them alone. Emma locked her emerald eyes with the caramel eyes and sang for the last time.

_**I never will forget the way you look tonight**_

_**The lady in red, my lady in red**_

_**My lady in red, my lady in red**_

_**I love you**_

Regina gaped in awe when she heard the blonde declared the three words to her and looked at her once more. Emma smiled gently, looked down at the brunette's red lips and back to the caramel eyes with a breathtaking moment. The brunette wondered how the blonde came in her life and saved herself from everything she built. She looked at the blonde's lips then locked with the emerald eyes. They moved slowly to lean halfway, didn't know who goes first but didn't care about how or who. But Emma made a move to brush on the brunette's lips and heard a gasp from her. They finally closed their eyes and crashed their lips once again into a passionate and chaise kiss. Their lips moved, hands gripped on their formal attires and they didn't know who moaned first. They're lost in their moment with a breathtaking kiss. Regina tilted her head on other side, locked her lips on the blonde's and her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Emma pressed their chests tightly and continued her ministrations. The brunette swiped her tongue across the blonde's mouth and Emma granted her permission to let their tongues duel together. They went for a heated and passionate make-out session longer than they excepted.

Finally, they broke apart and giggled like the lovesick teenagers in their prom then saw their lips smeared with the lipstick. Regina wiped the smear on the blonde's lips and smiled while the blonde did same thing. They decided to leave together and their hands intertwined while they strode toward their limo. Until, they got in the limo, Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder tightly and Regina leaned on the blonde's chest.

"108 Mifflin Street, please." The blonde spoke to her driver. They drove away on their way to the brunette's place. Regina smiled at her moment with Emma and continued.

"I had a great time. Thank you for my birthday. It's so unique. I don't want it to end."

"Me either. Before you leave, I wanted to ask you." Regina looked up at her and nodded. Emma smiled and continued.

"Will you go out with me on a date?" The brunette smiled and spoke.

"I thought you never asked. I'd love to." The blonde smiled and pecked on the brunette's lips once again. They went for their second heated make out session in the limo and Regina finally went on the blonde's lap then wrapped her arms around the neck. They moaned and their tongues dueled once again until they arrived at Regina's loft. The driver cleared his throat. They broke apart then laughed. They finally got out then went upstairs to the door. Regina looked back at the blonde and kissed fully on the blonde's lips in the passionate kiss then continued.

"Good night, Emma." The brunette unlocked her door then went inside and looked back at the blonde who was smiling. Emma pecked on the brunette's lips once again then spoke.

"Good night, gorgeous. Sleep well." The brunette smirked and waved her hand. Emma curtseyed and winked then went back to her limo and glanced over at Regina. Finally the blonde went inside and they drove away from the place. Regina smiled and closed the door then turned on her back against the door and laughed. She went toward her bedroom, got in shower then dressed up for her nightwear and tucked herself in her bed. She decided to text Emma once again.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Swan. I love you." She smiled and waited for the blonde to respond back. In few minutes later, Emma responded back and the brunette opened the message then she grinned.

"My gorgeous Mills, I love you too. Is that early to declare our love? Sweet dreams."

"No, it felt perfect to say it to you. Do you feel that way as I do?"

"Yes. I just knew that you're the one for me. So go to sleep. I will text you with information on our first date."

"Good night, My Swan."

"Good night, My Mills." Regina finally went to sleep.

The blonde arrived at her place, nodded at her driver then went inside and checked on her son who was sleeping. She stripped her clothes to get in a shower then dressed up for her good night and went to sleep with her smile. The night was perfect for Regina and Emma. They felt right when they first met in the coffee shop. They can't wait to look forward to their first date.

* * *

**A/N: Up Next: The Inquisition From Kathryn and Mary Margaret. Heh!  
**


	7. The Inquisition from Kathryn and MM

**A/N: It took me longer to type this one. I had some writer's block but it went good. I think this chapter is kind of ok. But I went ahead to post it. Enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad that you like this story! I am continuing to do this one. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Inquisitions From Kathryn and Mary Margaret**

On Sunday morning, Regina heard her alarm clock ringing, groaned loudly and hit it on the button to stop the alarm. She stretched her body, moaned softly and snuggled with her comforter then tried to wake up but the sun was bothering her eyes and she turned on her back. She finally blinked several times then stared at the wall for a while. In her thoughts, she remembered from last night with Emma, an amazing kiss and dancing on the floor with the blonde woman. She giggled at the moment when they kissed for a while and bit her lip until the phone buzzed with a message. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and knew it was from Kathryn then grabbed her phone from nightstand and read it.

* * *

_**Hello Regina, I am outside at your door and let me come in right now or Regal is going to pee over my shoes! – Kat.**_

* * *

Regina laughed at the message from her best friend, got up, strode out from her bedroom to the front door then revealed the grumpy Kathryn with Regal peeing on her shoes. The brunette burst in laughter, snapped the pictures and spoke.

"Regal, go into bathroom!" The Japanese Akita ruffed, properly strode toward the bathroom and did her business. Kathryn growled at her. Regina snickered, stepped aside and gestured for her to come in then closed the door. They went along into the guest bedroom, Kathryn walked to the bathroom to get changed then out with her straight face. The brunette knew it was a hint for Kathryn to get a coffee and went along to her kitchen for making breakfast. Regal went out and walked to her bed then lay down. The blonde novelist was out from the guest bedroom, glared at Regal then walked toward the kitchen to find Regina. The brunette heard the footsteps, placed eggs and bacon on the plates then brought it to the breakfast table and went to get their coffee. Kathryn finally sat down on the stool, ate in silence and watched Regina do their coffee then realized that she had an inquisition for her brunette best friend and smirked.

Regina finally went back to the breakfast table, placed their coffee and ate in silence until she heard her best friend speaking.

"How was last night with _Emma_?" Kathryn emphasized the blonde's name to be surprising and very seducing. The brunette stopped eating her eggs then slowly turned to look at her and raised her eyebrow.

"It went great."

"Oh, How was sex?"

"Kathryn!"

"What? I wanted to know about the details with Emma from last night." Kathryn replied and grinned mischievously.

Get your gutter out in your head. I don't want to hear or tell you about it. But not this time for sex. We decided to have a first date together. That's all." Regina said. The blonde novelist frowned, waved her hands and responded.

"That's all? First Date? You're so lame."

"Oh, Am I lame enough? Then what about you? Haven't find any men to fuck yet?"

"Regina Maria Mills! You are so crass! Unbelievable."

"Well, I haven't had a sex yet since you know."

"Yes, That Idiot Danielle Stablessss" The blonde novelist mumbled with a silent 's'. Regina snorted and nodded.

"Indeed, you put it very clearly. Yes, Danielle."

"Why not having a sex with Emma last night?"

"She's not a one night stand. You know she is not any possession of mine."

"Well, I remembered you said that you would have conquests in your rest of life. Did you mention it before?" Kathryn defended her point and sipped her coffee. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and growled then continued.

"Yes dear, I did. Right after that day with Danielle. And no, Emma is not my conquest. I just mentioned that we will go on our first date. Please let it go!"

"Ok, I am letting it slide for now." They ended their discussion but the blonde novelist won't end anything to get more information about Emma from her brunette best friend. Regina knew her very well and continued to eat her breakfast. Until, the brunette sighed loudly and spoke.

"What do you need to know about Emma?" Kathryn was startled and looked at her then triumphed in her victory dance. The brunette woman scoffed, walked back to the stove to get more eggs then back to her stool.

"What is she like?"

"She's such a gentlewoman. Well, you saw her in coffee shop."

"Tell me more. I hadn't been there on your birthday because I took care of your dog."

"Ok, Kathryn, you got it. Anyway, my point about her, she's so amazing at dancing. She actually swept my feet for good. Oh! She's a fantastic kisser. Twice. Oh! Henry! You should be there last night. He's such a gentleman and asked my mother to dance with him for three songs. Can you believe it?"

"No way! Cora danced with Emma's son? You should be fucking kidding!"

"Seriously, listen, Henry was taught by the best instructors back in Europe. That's why they danced astounding. I'm so jealous on their skills. Next time, we go again with them and you can watch him dance. He glided smoothly and charmed the ladies while I was dancing with her." Regina scoffed at the moment when Henry charmed the young ladies.

"Are you pulling my pants off or daydreaming about Emma again?" Kathryn said and arched her eyebrows. The brunette woman glared at him and continued.

"Of course not. A little bit of daydreaming. Can you blame me? It's your fault to talk about this one."

"Well, you are blushing and that's good. Anyway, back to Emma. How was the kiss?" The blonde novelist poked the brunette's ribs and Regina swatted her hands then narrowed her eyes.

"Wekissedtwiceinalongheatedmakeoutsession." She muttered under her breath and focused on her eggs but won't look at the blonde novelist.

"What? Say it again?"

"Wekissedtwiceinalongheatedmakeoutsession." The brunette was annoyed and said in a normal tone but her best friend didn't hear it.

"Say it again. I didn't hear you twice so please say it louder."

"WE KISSED TWICE IN A LONG HEATED MAKEOUT SESSION!" Regina deliberately yelled at the blonde's face and grasped her utensil. Kathryn drained her colors and swallowed a lump in her throat then continued.

"Wow."

"That's it? All you can say is Wow. It's nice to know about you." Regina got up, cleaned the breakfast counter then made a coffee again and turned around to face her.

"Long heated make-out session. How long?"

"Very long."

"How very _long?_" Kathryn emphasized the word in serious tone. Regina rolled her eyes and spoke in a gentle tone.

"I should be not telling you this one. It's none of your business. Go be nosy on different subject matter. Please."

"No. You tell me first."

"Are you sure that you're horny?" Regina huskily spoke and smirked.

"Regina Maria Mills!" The blonde gasped and yelled.

"What?" The brunette shrugged.

"You're so insane! Tell me, please!" The blonde novelist pledged.

"Ok. We made out in the limo on our way to here from Edison Ballroom. Now, are you happy?" The brunette said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Holy Shit! You're whipped!" Kathryn exclaimed while Regina closed her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"I'm not whipped!"

"Whatever you say, Mrs. _Swan-Mills_."

"You're loner. Wait a minute, what did you say?"

"Train has been gone." Kathryn arched her eyebrow and got up then walked to the living room. It left the brunette in a shocked moment.

The day went silent by two people in the loft included Regal's snoring. They went working on their routine together to hang out for their day off. In Regina's thoughts, she can't stop thinking about the blonde woman and smiled at every moment. Kathryn glanced over at her and shook her head then worked on her draft novel. The brunette played with Regal for a while, decided to make lunch for them and went to watch television shortly then checked on everything for her coffee shop. All they did in their respected space in the loft all day.

* * *

In The Swans' home, Emma woke up in her bed, stretched her limbs and stared at the ceiling for a while until she heard her son's footsteps in the living room and smiled. She got up, grabbed her black robe and strode out to see him.

"Good morning, kid."

"Good morning Mother. How was your sleep?"

"It's good. What about you?"

"It went well. Thank you for asking. So, want to make breakfast together?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Cinnamon pancakes."

"Let's make it." Henry smiled, nodded then walked together to the kitchen with his mother. The blonde clenched her heart while she watched her son growing up to be a mature man. She knew that he was a splitting image of his father, went to work with him on making cinnamon spread for their breakfast. They danced through their routine on their morning tasks. Until the doorbell rang, Emma was confused and continued.

"Do we have guests today?"

"No. I don't think so. So, I'm getting it."

"Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome mother." He strode out from the kitchen toward the front door and revealed his Aunt Mary Margaret. He gestured her to come in and went along with her to the kitchen. The blonde flipped the pancakes, heard the footsteps closer on their way and turned around to see her sister then nodded.

"Hello MM. What are you doing here?" Emma spoke.

"I'm coming to see you both. So is that cinnamon pancakes!?" The pixie woman smiled and exclaimed when she saw the breakfast.

"Yes, Aunt MM. It is. Want some?" Henry grinned and spoke in a polite manner.

"Sure! Thank you. Get me 3." Mary Margaret smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I will be right away." He nodded, went to work on new pancake batter and made more cinnamon spread. Emma smiled, went to make coffee for them and grabbed orange juice for her son then placed the drinks on the breakfast counter. They made the breakfast, continued to sit down and ate in silence until Henry finished his breakfast and informed them that he have an appointment then kissed the women's cheeks and went to get ready. He waved his hand and left. Emma trusted him to go alone with Mr. Booth, knew his schedule through two years plan. None of the problems for the Swans goes through their plans from their life. Mary Margaret was there for their moral support while they were in New York for few years.

Finally, Mary Margaret opened her conversation with her sister by bringing up about Regina. She placed her utensils on the plate after eating her pancakes, looked up at the blonde and smiled gently. She spoke in a courteous tone. Emma beheld her eyes at her.

"How was last night with Ms. Mills?"

"It went great." The blonde said and smiled.

"What did you do?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows and spoke in a calm tone.

"We danced, ate birthday cake, sang a song for her and danced more." The blonde waved her spoon in a wild turn and shrugged.

"Well, did she like her birthday?" The pixie woman smirked and huskily spoke.

"She loved it and enjoyed her time with Henry." Emma glared at her and replied.

"What's next?" Mary Margaret sounded boring and spoke.

"Wow. You've been asking too much of questions." The blonde laughed, shook her head and pointed to her sister. The pixie woman stuck her tongue out and continued.

"Haven't I?"

"Are you curious about our 'thing'? Don't you?" The blonde crossed her arms and smirked.

"YES! Tell me everything!" The pixie woman slammed with her hands on the breakfast counter and exclaimed.

"You've been spending your time with Mr. Nolan?" Emma huskily replied in a seductive tone.

"No. I wasn't. Anyway, did you kiss her?" Mary Margaret rolled eyes and shook her head.

"It's none of your business, Mary Margaret!" The blonde exclaimed. The pixie woman went pouting and pledging on her. Emma rolled her eyes and gestured her to drop it but it wasn't.

"What? I've been watching the L word on Netflix for weeks. Tell me."

"Yes, we kissed twice." The blonde said in annoyed tone. Mary Margaret squealed, leaned against her and continued with her excited tone.

"How was it?"

"Amazing. Why did I tell you this?" The blonde blinked and daydreamed about the kiss while she was staring at the wall. The pixie woman scoffed and replied.

"Because I wanted to know."

"Go find a woman and kiss her then you will know how to feel that way as I was." Emma said in a betting voice. Mary Margaret grinned and raised her eyebrows then responded in her gambling voice.

"Ok, I will."

"Oh my goodness! You've been changing your sexual orientation! The apocalypse is doomed!" The blonde mocked in pain and said in her best Shakespeare voice.

"No! I wasn't! You idiot!" The pixie woman shoved her sister's shoulder and spoke in her rage.

"Well, I was teasing. Calm down. I knew you very well. I never see you with a woman." Emma laughed and clapped.

" Want a bet?" Mary Margaret glared at her and spoke in her serious tone on her bet.

"No. I prefer to not do this one." Emma shook her head and tsked her.

"Come on. I want a bet." The pixie woman was whining.

"What? Are you gambling?" The blonde pointed on her face and replied in a serious tone.

"No. I wasn't! I just want a bet with you to have an evidence that I can kiss a woman." They went into their betting voice and thinking about the bet.

"Ok. What is your bet?" Emma gestured and spoke in a boring tone.

"My bet is you can make the reservation at Rao's." Mary Margaret grinned mischievously.

"What?! Rao's is the hardest to make a reservation! Are you crazy!?" The blonde was horrified and knew that the restaurant is impossible to reach the reserved table.

"Are you giving up on a bet?" The pixie woman pouted and rested her hands on her cheeks.

"No. Fine!" Emma growled and fed up with it then decided to end it.

"What's yours?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"My bet is I want your cabin in the woods that you bought in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Are you in?" The blonde smiled and tried to seduce her sister with a sexy voice.

"Yes, I am in." They shook their hands for that stupid bet and knew it ended their discussion. They returned to their routine and Mary Margaret decided to leave. Emma went to do her paperwork in her home office all day and informed her personal assistant to reschedule her meetings then prepared on her first date with Regina. She smiled, texted Regina with a generous compliment and continued to work through the paperwork. The day went good for her to have a Emma's day off. Until, the phone buzzed and Emma looked back at the phone screen; it was Regina. She chuckled and opened the message.

* * *

"**Hello Emma. Thank you for informing me about our first date. I'm looking forward to that night with you. –RM" **

"_**You're welcome, I'm looking forward to see you too. So what are you doing? – ES"**_

"**I'm at my loft, playing with Regal and Kathryn is working on her novel. So what about you? –RM" **

"_**I'm doing paperwork in my home office. So who is Regal? And tell her that I said hello. –ES"**_

"**I told her and she said hi back to you. Oh paperwork ughs. Regal is my Japanese Akita –RM" **

"_**Cute. Yeah, the bulk of paperwork. (Gagging) Anyway, I'm thinking of you. –ES" **_

"**Me too, I'm thinking of you all day. Is it selfish of me? –RM"**

"_**No. You're not selfish. You're not the only one who was doing that. How is your day? –ES" **_

"**My day is good. Kathryn had an inquisition on me about our encounter at my birthday party last night. –RM" **

"_**Ha. Me too. I'm whipped with Mary Margaret's Inquisition. –ES" **_

"**Really? What about it? –RM" **

"_**She asked me about our kiss and a stupid bet. –ES" **_

"**What is the stupid bet? –RM" **

"_**If MM wins, then I have to reserve the table at RAOs. My bet was MM's private cabin in Tennessee for you and I to spend our time together. –ES" **_

"**Awww! How romantic of you. Regina is yelling at me because I snatched her phone and read this conversation between you. By the way, this is Kathryn. –RM" **

"_**Oh my god. You are nosy to read our conversation. How about Mary Margaret's famous cinnamon pie with vanilla ice cream? I can deliver it to you at your home from her pastry shop. Therefore I can shut you up with our conversation –ES" **_

"**Cinnamon Pie?! I'm dying to have it forever! Thank you! Ok, I'm giving it to her back and I think Regina is planning to launch on me with Regal's toys. Oh my god! She is going! –RM" **

"**Sorry, Kathryn is annoying. Anyway, I saw your message about the bet. What's the bet between you sisters? –RM" **

"_**That's all right. I betted on her if MM can kiss a woman. –ES" **_

"**It's hilarious, she is a straight woman, isn't it? –RM" **

"_**No. She don't believe in labels and so do I. –ES" **_

"**Me too! So, before I let you go with your paperwork. Will you like to be my date for The Mills Foundation? It's for the college students who can't afford the debt on their first year. I can link you for more info. –RM" **

"_**I'd love to. FYI: I'm a part of this foundation and I am planning to ask you but you punched it. –ES" **_

"**Oh, I don't know that you are involved in this foundation. Well, thank you. Ok, I better let you go. –RM" **

"_**Thank you. I will see you on our first date on the day after tomorrow? –ES" **_

"**Yes, dear. I will see you. –RM" **

"_**Have a good afternoon, I love you. –ES" **_

"**I love you too. And you too. Please tell Henry that I said hello. –RM" **

"_**I will do. –ES" **_

* * *

They ended the conversation, returned to their routine all evening and had been thinking of each other for a while. They didn't listen to the sounds or conversation for a while. The day was magical for them to have their love bonded in them and they're looking on their first date together and a date for The Mills Foundation. They smiled and knew that they actually found each other in their interaction in Regina's Coffee's Shop. The evening got them tired by working in their places and decided to get some sleep before they went to work in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: SwanQueen feels! What do you suggest me to write on Chapter 8? The Mills Foundation or The First Date? Give me more reviews and you made me happy. Thank you my lovelies.  
**


	8. The First Date

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay! Last week, I was supposed to post this chapter but I was busy with my college preps before I took my summer vacation with my family for 3 and half months. I just paid my storage with three girls then had issues with moving truck to be paid in debt. Then I moved my stuff into the storage and helped them out with boxes to move together in the storage. Until, I packed last things in the suitcases for my long flight. After that, I got up at 5am to catch my 9am flight. (I know it was early to get up and I liked to be prepared.) Anyway, finally, I got uber to drive me to the airport at 7am then checked in to get my 2 luggage then got breakfast in the airport then boarded on the plane to Chicago for connected flight to my home. It was long day for me. While on my way to home, I worked on the half of this chapter until I got home. In few days after I got home, I spent my time with my cousins for a while and I didn't get this chapter to be done until last night to this early morning. So, you have this chapter. **

**But it's a good thing to have me on this board to finish my touches. I know that you're looking forward to have new chapters from my stories included this one. Yep, I will post chapters weekly. Don't worry, I only have 3 and half months to go for finishing some chapters on my stories. I love you all. Thank you for your patience! You're the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The First Date**

During the few weeks at the work and home, Emma planned to take Regina out for their first date on the Sushi Dinner at Haru Restaurant, she always go there with her son or her businesspeople for lunch break. It's elegant and simple for the people to like the style of the neon light with dim lights to look like a romantic night in the living room. She made a private reservation for her and her lady. She informed Regina about the date that they would be available for their first date. The blonde woman already had her plans after their dinner, reserved on the horse-carriage in the Central Park and a La Sylphide performance. She kept her surprises at her own time on her dates. They were excited to have their time together on their date and looking forward to make new memories together.

* * *

While at Regina's Coffee Shop, the brunette woman danced through her routine with her patrons, chatted with her regulars – Mr. Gold and Kathryn in the mornings and played with her dog, Regal every night when she got home. In her life, she was always busy with her new business to run through her shop and made sure that she is on her right track to keep everything to be stable. Sometimes, Regina feels lazy around in her loft with Regal, always texting with Emma everyday while they are at home or work in separate places. They knew that they are crazy about each other and there is no puns intended.

Kathryn and Mary Margaret teased them all the way from their first meeting on Regina's birthday and they got sick of them while they are at work. It was annoying from their peers about their sex life and didn't want to hang out with them for a while. Regina thought about her past with Danielle when she was a young lady in her second year while she was dating her. It was surreal for her to remember her ex-fiancée. In her thoughts, it went worse before ending her third year in college and she was concerned about her new female companion, it would be not same as Danielle but she was relieved that they met in their first sight of love. They just clicked since their conversation in her coffee shop. She was thankful that Emma knew her family when the blonde woman was a young lady while Regina was away for college. She had no idea that her family and Emma's family were interacting through the businesses and sponsorships.

For Emma, she has been dating several ladies before Regina, those ladies were interesting but it was for her conquests and one nightstands every weekend while Henry is out with Mary Margaret in Europe. But this time, she had been searching to find a love for long time until, she met a beautiful brunette woman behind the counter in the coffee shop. It was a love at the sight for her when she saw her. The blonde woman felt home when she was around the brunette woman on the biggest birthday party in Edison Ballroom. Sometimes, she is blinded by a love when the ladies tried to seduce on the blonde woman for her wealthy life and had an advantage on stalking on her life as a CEO of Swan Enterprise Inc. But Regina was not like other ladies and she was different than she was excepted to see her like others since Neal Cassidy's private investigation on her life with her family back in Europe. She knew that it harmed her reputation as Princess Emma of White.

It ended their thoughts at same time, Mary Margaret called her several times in her office while Kathryn yelled Regina's name for 15 minutes at her coffee shop. It went frenzy as long as they worked on their errands with their peers. They were thinking too much about each other and nervous about their first date together. They worried themselves with their errands at their work, sometimes, they do not have their own time to relax before their first date. Even though, they enjoy their little time when they meet again in the coffee shop every morning and don't want to let their company to know that they are having their agreement about their dating life after their first date. They would want to know how is going on with them on the dating basics before announcing that they're on the official terms as the girlfriends. Most of the time, they always wanted to make sure that they're on same page as long as they converse through texts, calls and personal.

* * *

Until the day, Emma woke up in a bright morning, felt her son lying beside her and cuddled on her left side then heard his snoring. She laughed at Henry's comfortable zone, snuggled with him for a while till Henry spoke in a sleepy voice.

"I love you mom. Can you make me a cinnastack pancakes?" The blonde woman rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the bed then looked at him who was making a thud on the floor and glaring at her back. She shook her head, got up, strode toward the bathroom and spoke.

"You can have that breakfast so why not gather the ingredients on the counter so we can continue making it today?"

"Yes mother! I'm on it!" He got up, ran out from the master bedroom to the kitchen and heard her yelling "no running in this house!" He rolled his eyes, gathered the pancake mix, eggs, milk, butter and cinnamon toward the counter. He searched for a big bowl, spoon, pan and pancake flipper to be prepared for their big breakfast then heard a phone ringing and answered with his best neutral tone.

"Hello, This is Swan Residence speaking."

"Hello Henry, Wow. You're so gentleman when you talk like that." On other line of the phone conversation, it was Regina speaking. He lit up when he heard a familiar voice on the call and heard his mother speaking when she entered the kitchen in her black blazer, black pantsuit and blue ruffle shirt tucked in with a white tie. He didn't notice that his mother was walking on her barefoot.

"Who is it on the phone?" Henry turned around and grinned mischievously then spoke.

"Re-ginaaaa" Emma widened her eyes and hung her mouth open then extended her hand for him to give a phone to her.

"Henry, I can hear you speaking my name. What's going on?" He blushed while he still held the phone on his ear and heard her on the other line then decided to hand it to his mother and continued to make the pancake batter and cinnamon spread.

"Hello Regina, what can I do for you?" Emma huskily spoke on the phone and made a eye contact with her son while he worked on the pancake mix.

"Hello Emma. I just stopped by saying hi. By the way, why did he say my name on the phone?" The brunette woman smirked.

"Because he tried to seduce me with your name that's why." The blonde truthfully said. Henry whisked to look at his mom and yelled, "I wasn't!" Emma scolded him with a warning tone to make him go silent.

"That's so hilarious! So, what are you doing right now?" Regina said.

"Oh, we are making cinnastack pancakes today. The blonde responded.

"Cinnastack?" The brunette knitted her eyebrows.

"Cinnamon spread with icing on the top." Emma replied with a smile.

"Oh. Junk food." Regina scrunched her nose and spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"Indeed but Henry requested it for our breakfast." The blonde rolled her eyes and mocked in a fine manners to make Regina laugh.

"Oh that's nice for a mother-son bond." The brunette woman defended her point with a smirk.

"Yes, it is. So, what are you doing?" The blonde giggled and asked.

"I am off from my work today and tomorrow. So, I am at the park with Regal." The brunette gently turned her mouth into a beautiful smile that Emma couldn't see in person.

"Oh. It's nice to have a dog around you. Before we end our call, why not to have our first date tomorrow evening? Henry will be out on his field trip today until he get back on Monday. So we can spend our time together." Emma hopefully said.

"Tomorrow night? What have you done to me? Yes, I'd love to be on our first date tomorrow evening. So what is the dress code?" The brunette woman replied.

"Formal attires." The blonde responded with a confirmation tone.

"Ok, Thank you, Emma so I let you go have your breakfast before you go ahead to work. I love you."

"I love you too. See you." Emma smiled.

"See you too." Regina smiled and ended the call then looked at Regal who was playing the soccer with several kids.

The phone conversation ended with their smiles on the faces. Emma was back to her spot to eat her breakfast with her son, thinking about the date tomorrow evening and looked up at him who was smiling gracefully. They finished their breakfast, went ahead with their morning routine and parted their ways with the hugs and kisses. Emma went to her office in 15 minutes flat. Henry went to school with his Aunt on the way to the pastry shop across from the public high school.

The blonde woman had her meetings all day with 2 hours break for lunch in her office until her last meeting with the businesspeople from California who was the head manager of the Tuscany Winery with his several delegates. They discussed about the sponsorships, winery tastes and contract to be agreed on 6 months. After their meeting, they went with their satisfaction greetings. Emma decided to close her office early after her long day, went to the grocery store for more shopping and strode inside her house, put the groceries away then decided to cook the chicken parmesan with spaghetti and vegetables. She put the plates on the tables and utensils too until she heard the footsteps from the front door and turned to see Henry who was tired from his fencing practice then nodded to the bathroom for him to understand that he go ahead to take a shower before dinnertime. He nodded, put his practice bags in the laundry room so his blonde mom would wash it tonight after dinner and went to the bedroom to gather his essentials for a shower.

Emma smiled gently, made the plates for both of them and went to the kitchen to get their drinks – hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in the mugs with chocolate sticks. Henry finished his shower then got dressed for a night time, walked to the dining room and sat down then ate his dinner with his mom. They talked through their days and laughed at the jokes from Emma's work. They decided to do their routine through the nighttime before bedtime. The blonde woman went to her office, finished her touches on the paperwork and meetings for tomorrow morning with her royal business from Europe and prepared on her first date on the evening with her lady, Regina. Until Henry came in her office, kissed on the cheek and told her that he went to bed. She smiled and waved her hand then spoke, "Good night my little prince." They laughed at the endearment she called him for years. Emma decided to finish everything before her bedtime, turned electronics and lights off in the rooms until she arrived in her bedroom. She went to take a shower for a short time, got dressed and walked back to her bed then checked on her phone and she got a message from Regina. She smiled and opened the message.

* * *

"_**Hello Emma, I've been missing you all day since you were at work. I just finished my errands at the afternoon. Kathryn said hi. So, text me back if you are free. Love you. –RM." **_

* * *

"**Hello Regina, I just finished my day at work, made dinner and prepared everything for tomorrow morning. Tell her that I said Hello. I love you too. I have to go sleep because I have an early meeting with my parents. Good night and sweet dreams sweetheart. –ES" **

* * *

Emma sent a message to her, put her phone on the nightstand, fell asleep on her bed and didn't hear the message clicked when she got an answer from Regina. In her thoughts about the first date, she hoped that Regina would love it from the beginning to the end of their first date. She finished her errands to make a reservation at Haru Restaurant, La Sylphide performance in Lincoln Center before dinner and horse-drawn carriage in Central Park. She smiled at her plans and dreamed through the night.

* * *

In the morning, Emma went into her black and white pantsuit, black stilettos and ponytail. She grabbed her briefcase, waved to her son and Mary Margaret who was there early before Emma got up. She ran to the elevator and waited for Mr. Booth to show up with her Lincoln SUV. She got in and commanded him to get her to her office in at least 5 minutes. They were quickly to arrive and Emma got out then saw her businesspeople were waiting for her and waved them into her conference room. The assistant went to get Emma's breakfast and put it aside on her table. Emma decided to call her parents on the television, prepared everything from the start and spoke like a true princess. They discussed about the royal business in Europe, checked everything before Emma delivers herself to be a queen after her business is in stable and nodded at their approvals before taking a duty in the royal throne. Her parents knew that Emma would be a fine ruler, prepared to abdicate their throne to their oldest daughter and prepared for Mary Margaret's coronation.

The meetings went smoothly until their afternoon ended. Emma dismissed everyone and had her farewell to her parents until she would see them when she got back with her son in Europe. She went to prepare herself in a black and red tuxedo suit for her first date, called her sister to bring Henry to her house for a night to spend time with Mary Margaret and went to the parking to pick up her favorite car, Audi R8 Spyder – White and Black. She got in, turned her car ignition on and drove away to Regina's loft in at least 15 minutes. She got lucky that she had no traffic on her way to pick Regina up.

Arriving at Regina's loft, Emma saw Kathryn outside with Regina and giggled at their facial expressions, got out smoothly and closed her driver's door then strode toward them. Regina and Kathryn hung their mouths open when they saw a luxury car at the brunette's loft and glanced over at Emma's outfit. The blonde CEO giggled and continued.

"Good evening, Ms. Nolan and Ms. Mills."

"Is that your car, Audi R8 Spyder?" Kathryn replied.

"Yes, it is. Wow. You know car stuffs. I'm impressed." Emma smiled.

"Wow. You look dashing today, Emma." Regina stuttered her words while she was ogling on the blonde's attire. At first, she was disorienting when she saw a car coming toward her place, everything was frozen and she found her blonde companion getting out from that car. She was very graceful when she first met her at her coffee shop.

"Regina, you look so beautiful." Emma replied while she was absorbed in the image of Regina in the red jumpsuit with dazzling jewelry and black stilettos. She leaned to kiss on her plump lips and the brunette kissed back. They broke apart their kiss and smiled. Kathryn gaped in shock when she saw their kiss in front of her. Emma extended her hand for her to get her in Audi. Regina smirked, reached the blonde's hand and walked along to the car then heard her blonde best friend.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going!?" Kathryn replied back to her brunette friend.

"We are going on our first date. You're babysitting Regal tonight and don't wait up." Regina winked, got in Audi and Emma laughed then continued.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her. See you then." She went around to get in her driver's seat. They drove away to the Lincoln Center and parked there. The blonde kissed her twice and smiled then got out and opened the door for her brunette lady. She clicked the remote to lock the doors, intertwined their hands while they were walking to the entrance of the Lincoln Center and passed the tickets for a La Sylphide show then reached their seats in the VIP private booth with a great view on the stage. Emma looked at her and smiled then continued.

"What do you know about La Sylphide?" Regina shook her head, snuggled closer to her blonde and intertwined their hands along then crossed her legs. The blonde nodded and continued.

"A classical masterpiece, _La Sylphide_ is a romantic story about the insatiable human desire to find true love. When a forest fairy uses her magical gifts to attract a young Scotsman on the eve of his nuptials, the story unravels in a forest of uncertainty about whether love or longing is worthy of self-sacrifice."

"Wow. Are you romantic?" Regina asked.

"Well, I'm a hopelessly romantic." The blonde winked and giggled then looked away to the stage. The show started, they watched through ACT 1 and was absorbed with their ballet dances. Until the intermission started, they stood, stretched and discussed about their personal life, Emma wrapped the brunette's waist and pecked her plump lips until she heard the brunette's giggles.

"You can't stand to have my lips on yours." Regina huskily responded.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful and I loved your jumpsuit. I think that you should wear it to work sometimes." The blonde replied. They laughed, heard the announcer about ACT 2, they sat down closer and Emma wrapped the brunette's shoulders with her left arm. Regina kissed on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you for taking me here. I love you, Emma." The blonde smiled and whispered back, "I love you Regina." They watched through the Act 2 and felt heartfelt when they viewed the ending of the story. It ended up that they were tearing their eyes and stood up then applauded included the audience's noise of clapping. The dancers went bowed and waved their hands until the curtains closed. Emma and Regina intertwined their hands while they went on their way out to their parking spot. The blonde opened the passenger door to let Regina get in, closed the door and ran around to get in her driver's seat then drove away to Haru Restaurant for their dinner.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Emma got out, tipped her car keys to the valet then got Regina out from the passenger door, kissed on the brunette's cheek and intertwined their hands once again. They walked together to the entrance to see the waiter and the blonde told him that they had a private reservation. They led by a waiter, Mr. Thomas – a frequent server to her businesspeople included her for the lunch break, seated them in the corner at the back of the restaurant for their private dining. Regina absorbed the environment in Haru Restaurant, liked the style of the Japanese culture and modern colors and heard the blonde conversing with their waiter about the wine selection. The brunette woman decided to interrupt their conversation, asked him if they have Pinot Gris 2013 and he nodded to check if they had that wine. Emma was surprised that Regina knew that wine selection and decided to let her choose their drinks. Meanwhile, Mr. Thomas found the specific wine then brought it to them and poured in the wine glasses then put it away in the ice bucket for a while and left the ladies alone in their private time.

Regina smiled, sipped her wine and tasted it so sweet. Hearing the blonde moan on her taste of the best wine that the brunette made a selection for them and smirking at her for a while then continued to speak up.

"How do you like this wine?" Emma put her wine glass on the table, looked up at her and replied.

"I liked this one. I had to search for a right wine to be sweet and fruity. But you made me to buy more of this one." They laughed and continued to choose their meal until Mr. Thomas came to see them for anything to order. Emma decided to chose the grilled spicy garlic shrimp entrée with white rice. Regina chose her meal was grilled filet milgnon teriyaki entrée with white rice. He nodded and walked toward the kitchen for giving an order to the chef.

Regina and Emma decided to open their conversation on their first date by starting with a La Sylphide show that they saw 30 minutes ago. The talk was very smoothly until their food arrived. They decided to taste each other's meal and smiled then conversing about Henry and his accomplishments in fencing tournament. The brunette woman was glad to hear about him and asked every questions about him and her life in New York after they arrived from Europe for their protection. Emma asked her questions about Regina's life excluded her love disaster with Danielle Stables. The brunette knew that she wasn't ready to tell her story of a love chaos with her ex-fiancée while she was in her second year of college. Anyway, they conversed nicely until Emma paid their dinner then got up with her to the Central Park that was not far away. Their hands intertwined for a while until they arrived at the horse drawn carriage.

Regina gasped when she saw two beautiful black stallions, the blonde nudged her elbow and nodded her chin to get on the carriage. She did as she was told. Emma got on it, told the carriage driver to lead them around in the Central park with the lights everywhere. He nodded, took the reins to whip on the horses to walk toward the entrance of the Central Park. The blonde tucked themselves in the blanket, Regina smiled at the gesture of the blonde woman and they finally kissed for a passionate and yet chaise one. Emma grinned and winked at her then wrapped the brunette's shoulders closer with her arm to her chest. Their free hands intertwined together while they took a view on the lights in the Central Park. The horses neighed to make them laugh. They enjoyed their first date until they stopped by the parking spot where Emma's car parked. The blonde got off and extended her hands to Regina to get off from the carriage then tipped well for the carriage driver for their date on the carriage.

* * *

Finally, the blonde led her lady to get in the car then ran to her driver's seat and drove away to the brunette's place. Regina conversed with her for a while about their likes on their first date. Emma felt happy that she made sure that the brunette woman enjoyed their first date. It went spectacular for them. Arriving at Regina's place, the blonde finally got out with her to the front door and turned to face her. They knew that they had to end their first date but won't let it end.

"Thank you for making me happy on our first date. I loved it." Regina spoke.

"You're welcome. So, will you be interested in having our second date again?" Emma replied. The brunette smiled widely and nodded then continued.

"Yes, I'd love to have a second date with you but this time, I'm going to take you on that date. Sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect. I can't wait to look forward on our second date."

"Me too. Now, I felt right when I am with you while we are going somewhere. I love you, Emma."

"I know. I felt that way too. I love you Regina." They ended up with a passionate and long make out session to end their first date until they broke apart and smiled widely.

"Good night, my gorgeous Mills." Emma pecked on the plump red lips for last time then winked. The brunette blushed, opened her clutch to get her keys to open the front door and stepped inside then turned around to continue.

"Good night, my precious Swan." She kissed her back and waved her hand. Emma nodded, walked back to her car and got in the car then drove away. The brunette watched her in the action, closed the door and smiled. They knew that they found each other and look forward to their second date. Regina dialed the number to call Kathryn and walked to her bedroom to get changed into her nighttime wear. Finally, the blonde best friend answered her call.

"Hello?" Kathryn replied.

"Hello This is Regina. So how is Regal?"

"She's doing well. How was your date?"

"Spectacular and Amazing! Emma's definitely a gentlewoman. I can't stay away to kiss her more." Regina said.

"What!? Go have a sex with her!" The blonde mused in a excited tone.

"NO! I won't. Remember that she is not my conquest. We agreed to have our second date and I'm going to treat her this time." The brunette spoke in a grave tone.

"Come on. You both are so infuriating and annoyed at this time. Go have a mind-shattering sex." Kathryn pledged.

"You're so horny right now. So, I have to go and bye! See you tomorrow at work and bring Regal to my office." Regina replied then hung up on her. Kathryn was going to respond but heard a end call, went rage and screamed at her home phone then went to bed. The brunette shook her head and laughed at her conversation with her blonde best friend. She went to tuck herself in the bed and decided to text Emma in the sentiment words. Finally, the brunette fell asleep with her smile on her face. The message sent to her blonde lover. The night went shimmering through the busy lights.

* * *

"_**I love you, Emma. –RM" **_

* * *

Emma opened the message after she arrived at her home and checked on Henry and Mary Margaret in the guest bedroom. She smiled at the words that Regina sent her a message and typed quickly then went ahead to get changed and got in the bed. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"**I love you, Regina. –ES" **

* * *

Their first date were perfect to have each other on the ground. They knew that they have their declaration of love to each other on their first date but prior to their previous meetings in the conversation through the texts. They can't stand to stay away from each other and feel to be needed for them. Until, they look forward to have their dates in the future and see what happened next for them before Emma takes over to be a queen.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter - The Mills Foundation. I have a question for you about Chapter 10, I let you choose which one for that chapter. Regina's Love Chaos with Danielle Stables, Coffee meeting with Emma or The Second Date? It's up to you all to choose one for Chapter 10. Good luck. I am glad to be back on this board. My Lovelies.  
**


	9. The Mills Foundation

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REGINA'S EX-FIANCEE. ALSO, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REGINA'S CHAOS OF LOVE. IT WILL BE POSTED IN FEW DAYS.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Mills Foundation**

After the first date and their busy days at the work, Emma and Regina were frustrated about not texting each other for two weeks. They were focusing on their meetings, errands and planning to have their date together for The Mills Foundation. The blonde woman was doing her sponsorship for The Mills Foundation to help the students who were barely affording on the college debts, decided to have a long meeting with Mr. Mills who was the chairperson of the foundation for new scholarships and new delegates who would be qualified to receive the scholarships with the best GPA in the high school regionals.

The meeting went disaster with few advisors on picking the delegates' profile in the different high school regionals in New York. Mr. Mills and Emma went into rage over the few delegates in their poorly requirements to meet their exceptions to be qualifying for Emma's scholarship. They agreed with Emma's proposition about the delegates to write a good essay based on the financial systems and their intelligence of the responsibility in the college debts. It was hammered with majority votes. Finally, they finished their meetings and chose few delegates afterward. Emma was relieved with the meeting. Until, Mr. Mills informed her that he would look forward to see her in Storybrooke and Emma was grateful to be honored when she arrived there.

* * *

On the evening of The Mills Foundation in Storybrooke, Regina and her parents were greeting everyone in the front of the ballroom like the last time for the 30th anniversary of Cora and Henry Mills. It was beautiful inside the ballroom, it was decorated just like the royals. Regina was enjoying her time to have a talk with the guests that she knew in her whole life since The Mills Foundation founded when she was 17 years old before she went to college for her undergraduate years. For a while, they were doing their polite greeting when the sponsors who were the biggest part of the foundation with Mr. Mills until Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret came to face them at once. Regina hitched her breath when she saw Emma out from her limo, wore in her black and red tuxedo suit to match Regina's dress and spotted Henry in a white and blue tuxedo suit. She smiled when Emma spotted her in a good distance. Mary Margaret shooed the Swans to meet them in halfway while Cora and Mr. Mills found them and walked toward them. Regina felt that she couldn't move but luckily for her because her mother dragged her to them.

The blonde woman merely giggled at the interaction between Cora and Regina, bowed out to them and greeted Mr. Mills. Regina kept smiling at her while she wasn't paying attention to her parents' calling on her. Emma gently touched on her shoulder and spoke.

"Earth to Regina, your parents are calling you."

"Oh! I'm sorry mother. So what are you saying?"

"Are you okay, Regina?" Cora spoke. Regina nodded, looked at Henry and Mary Margaret then greeted them. Kathryn wandered from the ballroom to meet Mary Margaret and spotted her brother not far away from them then arrived beside to Regina. Emma greeted Kathryn with her gentle smile and Regina caught it in a beautiful moment. David arrived to Mary Margaret's spot and kissed on her cheek and the pixie cut brunette woman was blushed. They went together to get in the ballroom. Mr. Mills and Cora decided to interrupt on Regina and Emma's stolen glances. Emma's son just wandered with Mary Margaret, David and Kathryn to their table. Mr. Mills continued to speak in his fatherly tone.

"Are you and Emma together?" Regina was shocked but stuttered her words and had no words out. Emma decided to take over and spoke.

"Yes, we are together but this time, we are not in rush to be an official couple yet." Cora nodded. Regina looked away to Emma and smiled then she was feeling happy that they were not in rush to be a couple. They were just testing the water as long as they are. Regina's mother smiled then spoke.

"I approve the relationship between you and Regina and I can't stop you to love each other like I did to my husband many years ago. Regina, you deserve someone better and we still love you no matter what if you are gay or not. Remember, we are here as your parents and support your relationship. We understand that you are not in rush to push your relationship in a serious commitment. It's possibility for you to work it out between you both. Congratulations on your newly relationship."

The brunette woman was absorbed in her mother's words, moved to hug her parents tightly and spoke.

"Thank you mom and dad. Thank you for believing in me and loving me. I love you too." They released their embrace then kissed on Emma's cheeks and left them alone. Emma looked at Regina and smiled. Regina looked at her and extended her hand for Emma to reach it. They finally intertwined their hands and walked together to their table among Mary Margaret, Henry, David and Kathryn. Upon arriving at their table, Regina and Emma sat down to each other, looked between Kathryn and David's bickering and laughed along with Henry and Mary Margaret while the Nolans argued.

"Oh… My brother got a new girlfriend so he can kiss Mary Margaret then decided to get married next day then have babies and call them, my Nolans!"

"Kathryn Blue Nolan!" David merely yelled while his sister winced at her middle name. Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret were shocked until Henry spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"Blue? Is that your middle name?" Kathryn winced twice then nodded at him and spoke.

"Our parents decided to name me on my middle name but you have to wait for David's middle name. It was hilarious than mine."

"What is his middle name? I'm curious." Mary Margaret said while she was grinning mischievously at her boyfriend who was in red-faced. Emma, Henry and Regina burst in laughter. David literally pointed his index finger to his sister and had his 'don't you dare' look. Kathryn arched her eyebrow and smiled widely then spoke.

"David Solomon Nolan." Regina and Henry laughed hard while David was getting angry at Kathryn. Mary Margaret and Emma raised their eyebrows and said in unison.

"Solomon? You are named after the King of Israel and the son of David?" Kathryn gaped in awe while the women spoke about David's middle name. She stuttered her words but lost her words. Regina shook her head and laughed a little. Emma loved Regina's gentle laughter and was looking forward to hear it again. Until, the brunette boy decided to intervene Regina from watching the show and decided to have a private conversation between him and her. He stood up, walked around and tapped on the brunette's woman. Regina looked up at Henry and smiled. He was leaning to whisper in the brunette's ear and saw her nod then she stood up and walked along with Henry to the private place in the backyard. Emma was confused at Henry's behavior but decided to hold it aside and turned to pay attention to David and Kathryn's bickering about their middle names.

Mary Margaret was busy having her conversation with Mr. Mills and Cora about her relationship with David. She smiled and knew that she was a lucky person to have everybody in her life and made her decision to be right. She was looking forward to have that kind of family that she ever wished for her normal life but not as Princess Emma of White. But she knew that she had to be that person when she search for a wife to marry and take over on the royal throne. Also, the problem is that, she had to train someone to take over her business and everyone didn't know that she is actually the royals except The Mills and Nolan Family but she was not sure about David.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Henry were in the backyard, the brunette woman finally sat down on the bench in the front of the ballroom outside while she was watching the people dancing on the floor and heard the boy starting to speak in his best royal tone. She was prepared to protect herself from doing something bad but found out that it was not. It was an intention for him to inquiry on Regina's belief to not harm his mother, Emma. She smiled at his sweetly protection of his mother and knew that it was his right to have that.

"Before I congratulate you on your newly relationship with my mother, do you have any intentions for her?"

"No, Henry. I have no intention to harm her on her true identity and yours too. Emma actually showed me that the love is the strength to everything that we can do. I knew that she loves me because I am different. I see her as Emma but as the biggest one that we knew. I can vow that I won't harm her or you and will be always be on your side. I can be that way as long as you both have me."

"Good. You knew the story about the man who was stealing our wealthy. Don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I was just eavesdropping on the conversation between you, Aunt MM, Kathryn and your parents not long time ago. I knew he was unfitted as the father figure. I can't honestly be mad at Emma for not telling me about my father. But I can put it aside away and I am lucky to have my mother and Aunt MM as my family. Of course, it is included you and your parents. If Kathryn is willingly to be part of this too."

"It's no excuse to eavesdrop on your mother's life and it's a lot of risks for this conclusion. You know that?"

"Yes, Regina."

"But I'm glad that you chose your mother over planning on the revenge on everybody you love. It's not right to do that and I know you that you're a smart boy that I know. I am glad that I got to know you better."

"Me too. You better make my mother happy as long as you stay for us."

"Yes, Henry. I want to let you know that I love you and I wished that you are my son as well."

"Now, you have me as your son. I can approve."

"Thank you but I think that you have to ask your mother first about it."

"I will. I love you, Regina."

"I love you Henry too."

They hugged in tight embrace and smiled at each other until they finally finished their conversation and strode inside the ballroom to meet Emma and others in the table. Emma arched the eyebrow at her son and Henry shook his head then spoke.

"I had a conversation with her about you. It's nothing bad, really. But I have two conversations with you and David soon. David? You will have a conversation with me later this evening. Is that all right with you?"

David nodded and glanced over Mary Margaret who was growling at her nephew and Emma was giggling. Regina's parents shook their heads then stood up to announce that the party begun. The people cheered, mingled and had their fun. Regina had her opportunity to introduce Emma and Henry to her guests that she grew up in Storybrooke before her college days and was excited to have them as her little family. Emma was thrilled to be her date but found out that Regina wanted to be her girlfriend and understood her desire to be hers. Henry smiled at everyone and greeted them as his equal. Regina knew that she had to ask Emma before introducing her as her girlfriend and they had a conversation before they came in the ballroom. Finally, they are the girlfriends but are testing the water for a while before they committed to be in serious relationship and they knew that they are not in rush to press the button on each other. As long as they were happy to have each other as their dates.

* * *

Cora and Mr. Mills were thrilled that Regina has found her one and had her little family. They knew Emma and Henry too long before Regina met them for the first time. In irony, Cora was Emma's babysitter when she was in the business to build the relationship with Mr. Mills before they found out that Emma was a royal princess. Finally, the trio went to their table, ate their dinner and chatted with Mary Margaret and David for a while until the announcement from Mr. Mills about the scholarships. The announcement went perfect as Emma has wanted it for the high school kids who earned their hardest work to get the scholarships for their colleges. Cora smiled at Regina who was proud of Emma's sponsorship for The Mills Foundation and knew that her daughter really loved Emma so much and as for little Henry. She was a proud mother for Regina to find someone better that she had deserved better until Kathryn nudged her and whispered to her.

"Danielle Stables is here. I just saw her."

"Where?"

"In the corner near the front entrance from the outside. I think that Regina should leave by now."

"Oh my god. I saw her. What will we do?"

"We need to protect Regina from her. You know what happened between them?"

"Yes, I don't think that Regina has yet told Emma about her love disaster with that bitch."

Regina was distracted by hearing Kathryn and her mother speaking about her ex-fiancée and continued to search for Danielle until she found her in the corner and felt her heart in her throat. Her mother gasped when Danielle has come to face her ex-fiancée in front of their table. Emma was confused, glanced over at her girlfriend who was holding her hand firm to the death grip and knew that it was coming over at her.

Kathryn held her breath while she was watching Regina who was in her death grip. Mary Margaret and David were in somewhere to mingle with others. Mr. Mills was on the stage, lecturing about the sponsorships about the winery. Cora gripped Kathryn's hand while she was glaring at Danielle. Until, the chaos came to Danielle and Regina. Henry was studying on Regina's expression and glanced over at Cora who was in her rages then knew that something's bad between Danielle and Regina. He felt nauseous.

The blonde woman squeezed Regina's hand to loose the grip but felt more deeper and looked at Danielle, a tall brunette woman in the tuxedo suit and her firm complexion of her smile showed the greed and showed her true colors then heard her voice to be firm but yet deeper like a dictator.

"Hello Regina. How fancy to see you. You look absolutely stunning."

"What are you doing here?" Regina sneered. Danielle snorted and waved her hand to dismiss the question and continued.

"I am here to be a sponsor. Did you forget that?"

"I hadn't yet forgotten about it but it's good thing that my daddy already removed your name. So don't you see?"

"Oh no, I should be scared. But it's lucky for me because my team are here so I thought that I can come to see you and have you again as my girlfriend if you have me." Danielle seduced her to make Emma feel angry toward her. Henry decided to leave to warn Mr. Mills as he got a hint from Cora who was getting his attention to get her husband. Kathryn stood up, walked around to face Danielle and continued.

"Danielle. I think that you have to get out of here and don't embarrass on Regina."

"I think it's not your place to speak for Regina. I wanted to hear from her."

"Kathryn's right and you have to get out of here before something's going to be bad." Emma stood and held Regina's hand tightly to let her know that she's staying for her and protect. Regina was half thrilled but scared. Danielle looked at other blonde woman and arched her eyebrows then continued.

"Oh who are you then?"

"I'm Emma Swan. And you?"

"Oh allow me to introduce me. I see that Regina hasn't yet to do that for me. How sweet of her. My name is Danielle Stables and I am her girlfriend. Did she tell you yet?"

"No. You're not my girlfriend. Emma, she's lying to you. Please believe me." Regina glared at her ex-fiancée but didn't make a eye contact with the blonde woman next to her.

"Really, Regina?" Danielle spoke.

"Yes, really. I hadn't yet introduce her to you but right now, here is. Emma Swan, my girlfriend. Danielle, my ex-fiancée. So are you happy right now?"

Kathryn and Cora gasped in shock and knew that Regina hasn't yet talked about her love chaos then glanced at each other until Mr. Mills came to face them and spoke.

"What's going on? You are making the scene in front of the peo – Oh my goodness, Danielle?"

"Hello Mr. Mills. It's good to see you." Danielle said with a smug smile. Emma, Regina, Cora and Kathryn were in their rage about Danielle's seduction. Henry, Mary Margaret and David were standing in the distance and watched them with others.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Mr. Mills replied.

"I'm here to see Regina and apologize to her. But Regina hadn't forgiven me yet."

"Don't you dare to try." Regina growled but felt Emma's hands holding her shoulders behind her to not lunge on her ex-fiancée in front of the people.

"Oh, Regina Maria Mills. What am I gonna do with you? Remember our vows long time ago. Don't you forget."

"What vows?" Cora spoke.

"She has made the vows. If she broke up with me then I had to do something. But it already did."

"Please don't do it." The brunette woman was in her rage and glared at her ex-fiancée. Emma knew that it would be bad. Danielle rolled her eyes and knew it is time for her to announce. She pushed Mr. Mills away and walked to the podium on the stage. Regina was holding her tears and watching her. Cora, Mr. Mills and Kathryn gaped in shock when Danielle finally announced a truth to make Regina mad. Emma watched the tall brunette woman smirking at Regina and continued.

"Hello, my name is Danielle Stables. Some of you knew me as Regina's ex-fiancée. I'm sorry Regina. You broke the vows. Now, I announce that I _**raped **_Regina long time ago in her second year. I'm glad that I did. For you, Regina – you deserved it. I hope you got a happy ending with that blonde whore. Thank you!"

Mr. Mills was in his rage and fed up with Danielle then strode toward Danielle and tugged her out from the podium. Regina whimpered and remembered her days with Danielle on her second year in Harvard and let her tears out then pushed Emma out of her way and ran away. Kathryn and Cora gaped in shock as others included David, Mary Margaret and Henry. Regina's mother decided to command the security to arrest Danielle and get her out then spoke with the head of the security about Danielle to be banned from her family and friends.

* * *

Emma went after Regina and found her in the backyard and saw the brunette woman crumpled in the ball. She felt bad for Regina because she finally knew that Regina was raped by her ex-fiancée and didn't know what to do but she just walked toward her and held her gently in her arms. Regina knew that Emma won't leave her and felt soft hands on her then looked up at the emerald eyes and leaned on the blonde's chest. They wrapped each other in their arms and Emma let Regina cry on her chest.

Kathryn and David were commanded from Mr. Mills to end the party and went to announce about the party to end early. The people agreed and bid their farewells to Mr. Mills and Cora who were outside. Mary Margaret and Henry decided to clean up with the servants afterwards. Kathryn and David helped them. Emma and Regina went to the guest bedroom, stripped their clothes into the nightwear and tucked them in the bed then held each other until they drifted away. They knew that they had to talk about it but not now for Regina to speak. Emma had to wait until the brunette girlfriend was ready.

* * *

For Cora, she was facing Danielle and in her rage about raping her daughter. She thought about many options to end Danielle for good. The tall brunette woman merely giggled and continued.

"So how did you like my announcement?"

"I. DIDN'T. LIKE. YOUR. ANNOUNCEMENT. AT. ALL." Cora snarled.

"Why not?" Danielle pouted while replying.

"Because you had to destroy Regina's happiness. Why?!" Regina's mother literally pointed on Danielle's chest hard and spoke in angry tone than she was.

"The vows." Danielle raised her eyebrows, giggled and replied in a seductive tone.

"What the fuck is the vows between you both!?" Cora heard her tone and scoffed then snarled once again.

"She vowed me that she won't leave me and stay on my side until we graduated from Harvard. But she didn't. She lied." Danielle was in her rage and had a fight with Regina's mother then outburst on Cora's face.

"Well, I am happy that Regina found Emma instead of you." The brunette mother clapped for Danielle's poorly outburst and smiled widely then continued with her happily tone to make the tall brunette woman squirm under Emma's name.

"Why Emma? Is she more pretty? She have more money?" Danielle narrowed her eyes and spoke in her angry tone but it sounded like a mock tone.

"Emma is unique. She has treated my daughter well as long as they are not in rush." Cora rolled her eyes and spoke in her rage.

"Ohhh UNIQUE? What did Regina tell you about me?" Danielle raised her eyebrows, pretended to feel hurt and had her pouty face then spoke in a soft tone. Cora knew that look and won't be prank at this time then continued to speak again to defend her daughter.

"She told us and Kathryn did as well. We knew that."

"Nice. Nice of Regina to tell you. What's else?" Danielle shook her head and laughed at her ex-fiancée's mother.

"She told me that you raped her several times and you made her not to tell everybody even her parents and Kathryn." Cora stepped in Danielle's personal space and her face was inches closer to the brunette's face then spoke in her snarl tone.

"Good. She deserved it." Danielle gave a small smile and sneered.

"Why was Regina important to you?" Cora narrowed her eyes and spoke in her still tone in the wraths.

"Because she was my possession." Danielle said. Cora screamed at her and slapped hard on the brunette's cheek. Mr. Mills heard the smack and ran toward his wife and Danielle. Cora spoke in her angry tone.

"Regina is not your fucking possession. She's a human! You fucking bitch! I hope you rot to hell! I knew your parents well and I told them about you. That's why you are in your Hell. Enjoy your Hell BITCH!" Mr. Mills gaped in shock when his wife was cursing at Danielle and held his wife then walked away from Danielle then commanded the police to get Danielle out and put her in the prison for committing on the crime to rape Regina. Danielle was smiling mischievously and spoke.

"I enjoyed Regina and she was fucking delicious." She laughed evilly until she was in the police squad car then left. Mr. Mills was sneering at Danielle and watching her leaving. Cora was crying and holding her husband tightly. He gently rubbed her back and walked inside to inform Kathryn, David, Mary Margaret and Henry to stay at their mansion for a night. They nodded and strode out to the mansion to get sleep. Mr. Mills knew that Emma was staying with Regina in the guest bedroom for a night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Emma and Regina's bedroom, Regina whimpered and sobbed while the blonde girlfriend held her tightly and cooed in a soft tone to make Regina sleepy. She felt the brunette snuggling closer and grasped her tank top tightly on her back. The blonde woman rubbed the brunette's back in the circles and kissed on the forehead twice again until she glanced over at the door and saw Cora who was crying in a silent tone and mouthed, "Thank you Emma." She nodded and smiled sadly. Cora closed the door and left in quiet footsteps.

The night was difficult for everyone and Regina finally drifted again in the blonde's embrace. Emma was staring at the wall and had her thoughts about Regina's college days then felt heartbroken when she was watching her brunette girlfriend in her sleep. She knew that she can't sleep at all and kept holding her tightly until she felt tired.

* * *

**A/N: Like Cora? Ok, Next Chapter: Regina and Emma have a chat about Danielle. If you don't want to read on Chapter 10 then you have to wait until Chapter 11 is up. Just wanted to let you know. Happy Memorial Day again! My lovelies, you're the best. Please give me more reviews! **


	10. Regina's Chaos of Love

**A/N: Sorry about a delay. Finally, you have this chapter.**

**Be Warned. THIS CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE.**

**By the way, this chapter is edited with my new tool - Grammarly.**

**Enjoy your new chapter and by the way, it is long. You got a treat again.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regina's Chaos of Love**

On the bright morning in Storybrooke, Regina woke up in bed, snuggling with her newly blonde girlfriend, Emma, snoring like a baby bear cub and smiled at the facial expression of the blonde woman. She felt safe and comfort from embracing together since last night. She remembered everything from The Mills Foundation and all of the event went disaster until her ex-fiancée showed up in no show and announced that Danielle's forced sex raped her. In her breaths, it went rapidly and shorted until Emma heard the brunette woman's breathing in tight air and rubbed on her back then spoke.

"Take a deep breath with me and you're safe with me. Danielle is in jail right now. You don't have to be worrying about it. I'm here."

Regina nodded and snuggled closer then her right arm and leg wrapped around the blonde's body. She felt Emma hugging her tightly and kissed her forehead. She thought about retelling her story about what happened to her and Danielle until she looked up at the emerald eyes who was watching her from the beginning. Emma's eyes gave her a hope and strength to get her courage to tell it. The brunette woman knew it was time to tell a story than never. She felt tense by starting a story, but Emma stopped her and continued.

"You don't have to tell me a story about you and Danielle. I understood. It's hard for you to tell that story. It's pretty tense for you."

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes Regina, I can tell by your uncomfortable grip on my shirt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Ok."

The brunette woman smiled at her and quickly pecked on the pale lips. Emma smiled at a kiss and pecked it back with her compassion of love. Regina giggled and continued.

"Thank you for staying with me overnight."

"No, problem babe. I knew you needed one."

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

"What am I?"

"You look like a baby bear cub."

Emma groaned, released her embrace and sat up on the headboard. Regina whined at physical contact, and it made the blonde woman's laughter filled in the guest bedroom. Regina loved that sound from Emma and wished she could record that sound when she goes to sleep alone in her loft. The blonde woman was worried while she watched Regina's facial expression went happily to sour and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your laughter."

"What about it?"

"It's a beautiful sound. I wished I can record it so I can go sleep while I hear your laughter on the recorder."

"Aww. You made me feel soft by your compliment. Thank you, babe. Don't worry, you will hear it more often when you have me."

"Really?" Regina looked up at her and saw love in the emerald eyes then found out that Emma nodded and finally kissed on the brunette's lips into a passionate and chaise. She sighed happily and continued to mold on their lips together until Henry knocked on their door. Emma opened her eyes and stared at the caramel eyes then grinned and kissed for a last time. Regina rolled her eyes and giggled then spoke.

"Come in."

Henry poked his head out while he opened the door and smiled widely. The blonde woman merely giggled at her son's actions and spoke.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Good morning mother and Regina."

"Hey, Henry." Regina looked back at Henry and smiled widely. He got a hint, finally entered the room and closed the door behind him then continued.

"Are you both hungry for breakfast? Cora and Mr. Mills are waiting for you both to get up."

"Ok, will you let us get dressed and will be there in five minutes?" Emma replied. Regina nodded. Henry smiled widely and opened the door then continued.

"Mother, I have a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will you mind if I call Regina, 'mom'? Well, that's the one where Regina and I had our conversation about you. She said that I had to ask you first before I call her."

"Of course, if Regina wants to."

Regina gasped in awe while her blonde girlfriend approved at the endearment from Henry and continued.

"Are you sure? It was too fast."

"As long as you are fine with it."

"Yes, Regina. I told you that you had me as your son. I can respect it."

"But it's sort of awkward to call me mom because you have your mother."

"No. I can have many mothers as I long to love. Regina, I already liked you because you treated my mother very well since that man."

"Thank you Henry." Regina gave a small smile and felt a squeeze on her hand from Emma's grip then looked at Emma, who was nodding. Henry smiled widely and continued.

"I love you, moms." He left the room and Regina gasped at the word 'mom'. Finally, the brunette woman let her tears out, and Emma wiped the tears and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it is happy tears."

"You felt pleased that Henry called you mom?"

"Yes. I never felt that way since I wished that I have children."

"Now, you have our son."

"Yes dear, it is. Let's go get ready before my parents scold us for our tardy." They laughed, got up and dressed up then intertwined their hands on their way out from the bedroom to the downstairs. Until they reached, the dining room and Emma stopped and looked at Regina then spoke.

"I love you, Regina. I'm happy that I am here with you. If you want to tell me about that story and we can wait until you're ready to say it. I am here for you. So do Henry too."

"Thank you, Emma. I love you too." They pecked into a chaise kiss until Kathryn interrupted with a yell.

"Finally! It's about damn time!" Regina and Emma broke apart then looked at her and laughed. The brunette woman shook her head and tugged her blonde girlfriend to the dining room for meeting everyone at the table. Kathryn grinned and walked behind the couple. They all entered the room and greeted Regina's parents, Mary Margaret, David and finally Henry.

* * *

Cora and Mr. Mills looked up at Emma and Regina then smiled widely. Regina released her hand, strode toward her parents and kissed on each cheek. Emma felt relieved while she watched her brunette girlfriend greeting her parents and nodded at them. Regina went back to her spot with Emma. Kathryn took a seat next to Cora and Mary Margaret. Henry was sitting next to David and two empty seats. Cora was in head of the table, and Mr. Mills was on the opposite side of his wife. Regina and Emma finally took their seats, and Mr. Mills spoke.

"Good morning, ladies. It's good to see you in the bright morning."

"Indeed, dear," Cora spoke while she was sipping her coffee. Emma smiled and replied.

"Good morning Cora and Mr. Mills. Thank you for letting my son and sister and me stay here at your beautiful home."

"Silly, dear. You're a part of our family. Don't we, sweetheart?" Regina's mother waved her hand and said.

"Yes, mi amor." Mr. Mills nodded. The blonde woman looked at Regina and gave a smile. Regina felt loved and squeezed on the blonde's thigh for last time. They continued to chat and eat their breakfast in silence. Henry started to speak about his school and Emma listened. Mary Margaret talked with Regina for the plans in New York when they get back from Storybrooke. Kathryn decided to ask Emma about a coffee date with her alone in New York City and the blonde woman nodded. Regina arched her eyebrow at her blonde novelist.

Finally, the breakfast was over, Kathryn decided to go back to New York City afterward and said goodbye to everyone. Henry and Mary Margaret went to the stables together. David went with Emma and Regina for checking up in the ballroom from The Mills Foundation. Cora and Mr. Mills went to do their errands for apologizing to the guests who invited to the event for The Mills Foundation from last night.

* * *

Meanwhile, David went cleaning on the tables. Emma and Regina checked on the list about missing everything. Mary Margaret and Henry decided to leave the stables and walked in, helping them out with tables and cleaning in the ballroom with decorations. The brunette woman smiled at them who were busy investing their time to help her out with the ballroom. Emma looked up at Regina and walked toward her then kissed her forehead. Regina dropped her clipboard on the table and wrapped around the blonde's waist tightly then her head fell on her chest. The blonde woman merely smiled and held the brunette woman in her arms.

Henry snapped the picture of them and pocketed inside his front pocket of the denim pants then went to help out with Mary Margaret to take off the decorations. Regina sighed loudly, tugged Emma to the chairs and snuggled closer to her. Emma knitted her brows and spoke.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just recalling from my college days."

"Is it Danielle?"

Regina nodded, held Emma's waist tightly and her face placed on the blonde's shoulder. Emma understood and kissed on the crown of the brunette woman then replied.

"If you're ready –"

"I'm telling you. That is not beautiful to say it. Please don't interrupt me while I'm telling a story. I know that you're curious, but it was in my past."

"Ok." Emma nodded and kissed her forehead then smiled. Regina looked at the emerald eyes then looked away to Mary Margaret, Henry, and David, who were listening while they were cleaning up. The brunette woman opened her mouth as she remembered the days back in Harvard.

* * *

_**In her second year, Regina finished her business class, strode out from the class and found Danielle waiting for her. She smiled at her and kissed on the lips. They walked out from the building and decided to have their date night together in Regina's room for a night. Kathryn was out on the field trip and wouldn't be back until late night. Regina felt alone but decided to have her brunette girlfriend over in her room. They were excited to have their third date together and decided to have takeout for Chinese then watch a movie on the couch. **_

_**Finally, they entered Regina's room, Danielle was walking to the sofa and sat down. Regina went to get changed then called the Chinese place for their food. Danielle went to pick a movie from the shelf and put a movie on then waited for Regina. She finally went back from the bathroom and sat down. **_

_**"Regina." **_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"I love you, Regina." **_

_**Regina gasped in awe while Danielle told her a three words. She smiled and spoke. **_

_**"I love you, Danielle." **_

_**They smiled and pecked their lips into a passionate and chaise until Regina's phone beeped. They broke apart, and Regina left the room to get their food then went back into the room. Danielle was watching the movie and the brunette woman placed their food on the coffee table. They ate in silence and snuggled together until they fell asleep. **_

* * *

Emma smiled and rubbed on the brunette girlfriend's back until she heard her.

"I don't know how to love well until Danielle said three words to me. I just felt that way as I am right now to you."

"Regina –" The brunette woman shook her head and pecked on the blonde's lips then continued.

"It's ok. I know now. Let me speak my story."

The blonde woman nodded. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry grabbed the chairs and brought with them to join Regina and Emma in the circle in the middle of the floor. Regina opened her mouth again to tell her story about how they met.

* * *

_**Before their second year, Regina went to the library and did her homework in the corner so Danielle except everyone won't see her. She focused on her business homework until the tallest brunette woman came up toward her and spoke. **_

_**"May I join you?" Regina was startled, looked up at her and thought that the brunette woman was beautiful then nodded. Danielle put her school books on the table and sat down then spoke. **_

_**"Why aren't you joining others on the table?" **_

_**"Because I don't. I just liked to be alone, and it's easier for me to focus on my studies." **_

_**"Oh, I see. What are you doing now?" **_

_**"I'm doing my Business homework." **_

_**"Who is your professor?" **_

_**"Mr. Branson." **_

_**"Ohhhh! Ouch." **_

_**"I know. He is a hardhead but strict." **_

_**"Yes, you can say it." They laughed, and Regina liked it that way while they had a nice conversation. Danielle smiled, looked away at the others then decided to ask her out on the date. Regina smiled and wrote the blank paper for her phone number, and her room number then handed it to her. Danielle smiled, nodded then stood and leaned to kiss on the brunette's cheek. Regina blushed and looked down at her book. Danielle shook her head and giggled then left. The brunette woman looked up at Danielle's figure and smiled sheepishly then giggled. **_

* * *

Regina smiled sadly, fidgeted the blonde's shirt and felt a kiss from her then looked away at Mary Margaret, who was smiling widely. David wrapped his girlfriend's shoulders with his arm. Henry was opposite from her and rested his chin on his knee. Cora and Mr. Mills was there as well. Regina didn't see them entering the ballroom and sat down next to Henry. Emma looked down at the brunette woman and spoke.

"What's next?"

The brunette woman looked up at the emerald eyes and smiled then recalled her memories on her anniversary of one year with Danielle before ending their third year of college and opened her mouth to talk about it. Mr. Mills and Cora glanced over at each other and intertwined their hand then knew that it was Regina's story about the rape on her one-year anniversary with Danielle.

* * *

_**On Regina's first year anniversary with Danielle, she was engaged on six months ago before they got together for one year. Danielle decided to take her out to a nice restaurant. The brunette woman got dressed in a beautiful purple cocktail dress. Danielle was in her black and white pantsuit. They went to the Italian restaurant, ate in silence and chatted about their ideal wedding on their five months planning. **_

_**Regina looked at Danielle in her love eyes and smiled then spoke. **_

_**"I can't believe that we are together for one year. Happy 1st anniversary, Danielle." **_

_**"Me too. Happy 1st anniversary, my sweetheart. I love you so much." **_

_**"I love you too." **_

_**They giggled, ate in silence and talked about their future until they finished their dinner then they went to the opera show and had their fun together in the ice-skating rink. Until Danielle's friends went up to them and begged Danielle to join them at the bar. Regina sighed and pledged her fiancée to stay with her for their anniversary. The tallest brunette woman wasn't sure about leaving Regina with her friends or staying with her until their date night was over. **_

_**Danielle's friends begged Regina to join them, and Danielle agreed to have her fiancée with her. Regina shook her head and wanted her night to be bliss with her fiancée alone on their anniversary. The tallest brunette woman begged Regina to go with her to a bar. Regina sighed loudly and decided to have an argument with her fiancée until Danielle fed up and went with her friends to the bar. Regina was left alone in the ice skating rink and gaped in shock then decided to go back to the campus. **_

_**Regina went inside her bedroom, got into a shower and dressed for a night. She paced back and forth then laid down on the bed to read a book and fell asleep until Danielle come home.**_

_**At 2 in the morning, Danielle entered Regina's room, her walk was sloppy while she was drunk after drinking hard liquor with her friends, stopped by Regina's bedroom and opened the door. She looked at the brunette woman who was sleeping peaceful and grinned. She took her clothes off on the ground and left her underwear on then crawled toward Regina on the bed and pinned the brunette woman. **_

_**Regina opened her eyes, felt something's wrong and slowly looked at her fiancée's eyes in lust eyes. Her heart clenched, and she started to speak. **_

_**"Danielle, what are you doing?" **_

_**"I'm going to fuck you." **_

_**"Danielle! Stop it and –" Danielle crashed their lips together, and Regina squirmed under her fiancée's hold then tried to push her off, but she can't. The tallest brunette woman smiled mischievously, flipped the comforter off and grasped Regina's wrists to place above the brunette's head then kissed her hard. Regina kicked her feet wildly and heard Danielle's laughter then started to cry. The tallest brunette woman kissed on the jawline, pulse point, and collarbone until Regina squirmed, and half moaned until she decided to push her away. Danielle fell on the floor, looked at her angrily and jumped over Regina's body then spoke. **_

_**"Are you naughty?" She laughed. Regina whimpered and knew that Danielle was not same. The tallest brunette woman held her fiancée's waist to stay then tugged down her nightwear pants to her feet. Regina tried to push her but stuck with Danielle's firm body on her and whimpered in a chant, 'Stop it'. Danielle ignored her words and worked up to fuck her. Her hand trailed up on Regina's thigh to the core. The brunette woman screamed loud, and Danielle was angry with her fiancée to scream until she got a towel to shut her up. Regina was squirming hard to get her fiancée off, but it was not working, and she felt tired to fight against her. **_

_**The tallest brunette woman smiled mischievously and spoke. "You can't get out. I'm here to fuck you senseless. Come on Regina. You're naughty." Regina knew that Danielle was drunk in the beginning and hated her more when she got drunk. The tallest brunette woman moved her fingers into the folds and Regina's arms were stuck with Danielle's other free hand tightly above her head. She felt the pressure inside her when her fiancée's fingers came inside her and pumped in and out in hard way. She moaned, her back arched and legs tried to close, but Danielle stayed in between her legs. **_

_**The ministrations came harder and tightly. Danielle knew the walls went tight around her fingers and decided to push deeper to rip it off. Regina screamed and cried with her tears. She went to get a dildo from the nightstand drawer and looked at Regina with her lust eyes. The brunette woman widened her eyes and shook her head then pledged with her sorrow eyes. Danielle grimaced and put a dildo in her folds to pump again in hard way. Regina shook her head violently, and her legs were wild kicking on Danielle's body. The headboard was slamming against the wall. **_

_**Danielle thrusted harder in her fiancée's core and saw Regina crying. Her orgasm came violently, and the blood was spreading on the white sheets. The brunette woman finally squirmed her hands off from Danielle's hold then pushed her away to the floor and got a towel out from her mouth. The tallest brunette woman growled and jumped over her again then pinned her sharply. Regina was horrified when Danielle pinned her and grabbed a dildo then forced to push inside her. She screamed loudly while the tallest brunette woman forced thrusting inside her. **_

_**The brunette woman's eyes went to blur and kept crying while Danielle was raping her. She heard other footsteps entering in her bedroom and pushing Danielle off. The voices were muttering in the noise and Regina can't identify that sounds she heard until the familiar voice was Kathryn. She was taken away from her bed to the hospital with her best friend from the next door. Danielle was away with the police. Regina collapsed on the way to the hospital. **_

_**Until the morning in the hospital, Kathryn was there to stay with her. Regina finally woke up in the hospital bed and wearing the gown. She looked around to Kathryn, who was awake and staring at the wall. She finally spoke. **_

_**"What happened?" The blonde best friend snapped to look up at her and went to hug her. Regina was confused and stared at her then heard her doctor coming in the room and spoke. **_

_**"What's going on?" **_

_**Kathryn looked down to the floor, and the doctor was smiling sadly then decided to speak. **_

_**"Last night, you were raped." **_

_**"I was?" **_

_**"Yes, you were raped when Kathryn found you on the bed. She told me that your fiancée did it to you while she was drunk." **_

_**Regina's mind went back in a spiral to the memories from last night. She remembered the moments when she was struggling to get her fiancée off and tried to stop her to do it to her. She felt her tears out from her eyes, and Kathryn went to hug her then heard her cooing her. **_

_**"Regina, you're safe." The doctor waited to continue her explanation on Regina. The brunette woman nodded and still in an embrace with her best friend on the bed. **_

_**"You have a vaginal fissure. The nurse gave you a medication for your vagina fissure. You will be okay for few days. I informed your parents, and they're on their way to see you. Don't worry, I won't tell them unless you give me your permission to release the information." **_

_**"I.. Thank you." Regina stuttered. Kathryn kissed on her forehead and rocked her back and forth. The doctor nodded and explained ahead. **_

_**"You have a visitor outside and she wanted to have an interrogation about your rape. Is it okay if I let her come in?" The brunette woman nodded, and the doctor smiled and left to inform the police to enter. Kathryn stayed with her, and Regina looked up at the police who was standing at the end of her bed. She answered each question while she was crying. The blonde best friend looked up at the police officer and asked her to step outside and leave her alone until she's ready to tell you other time. The police officer nodded and left the phone number for Regina to call and meet up again. Kathryn nodded and reached the card then let the cop leave. Regina's face planted on the blonde's shirt and sobbed violently. Her parents stormed into her room, and Regina looked up at her parents then spoke. **_

_**"Mommy!" Cora felt heartbroken when she saw Regina on the bed and ran toward hugging her tightly. Kathryn released her and went toward to Regina's father then whispered in his ear. He gasped in shock when he found out that Danielle raped her. Cora looked up at him and knitted her brows. He shook his head, and Kathryn smiled sadly then decided to have coffee. Mr. Mills stayed with his girls. **_

_**Regina hiccuped and sobbed into her mother's chest. Cora cooed her and rocked her lightly. Mr. Mills looked down to the floor and wondered how it happened with his daughter. The brunette woman looked away at her father and pledged him to come closer to her. Her father knew she needed comfort. He went to sit down beside her then opened his arms widely. Regina leaned on his chest and Cora rubbed her back. He held his daughter and whispered. **_

_**"Don't worry my sweetheart. We will take care of you when discharged." Regina nodded and decided to explain everything, so her parents listened to the entire story. Cora sobbed, and Mr. Mills looked up at his wife then opened his free arm to wrap her to have three hugs. The doctor went inside then found them in an embrace then decided to inform her parents about it until Mr. Mills nodded. Cora and Regina went to sleep on the bed. Mr. Mills held Regina's hand for longer. Kathryn was sleeping on the couch as well. **_

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Cora and Mr. Mills, even Emma, let their tears out while Regina closed her eyes and nuzzled the crook of her blonde's neck. Emma rocked the brunette woman back and forth. Henry stood, walked to Regina and embraced her. Others were surprised that Emma's son gave her a comfort. The brunette woman felt another person on her back and smiled. Mary Margaret and David glanced over at Regina's parents who were watching Regina. Emma sighed and wiped her tears on her cheeks then sniffed once more. The brunette woman looked up at the emerald eyes and pecked on the pale lips then spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's ok to tell us. I'm glad that you told us a story about it. I knew it was hard for you, but it is your strength to have that story. I think it was a risk, but you are a strong, brave and amazing woman I have ever met. I'm triumphal that I met you at your coffee shop, and I am thankful that Cora and Mr. Mills to have you here on this earth. If I never met you, then we will never learn about each other. This time, I will support you whether you need me, Henry, Mary Margaret and even your parents and Kathryn. We're here for you no matter where or when you need us."

"That's beautiful to say it to my wonderful daughter, my dear," Cora spoke while she was crying. Mr. Mills rolled his eyes and winked at Regina. Mary Margaret spoke.

"I agree with my sister. I am there for you like your new sister if Emma get serious."

"Mary Margaret Rose Blanchard!" Emma snapped while Henry laughed. David was confused with their names and spoke.

"Emma? Why are you having your last name, Swan? But your sister is Mary Margaret's last name, Blanchard?" Cora and Mr. Mills snickered. Regina understood David's questions and arched her eyebrows.

"Well, my last name was Swan because I was 12 years old and loved to watch the swans on the lake then I was 18 years old and I changed my name to Emma Swan." The blonde woman forced to smile. Henry knew that was a lie but just left it alone and their real last name was White.

"My last name was Swan too, but I didn't like it at all, so I changed my last name when I was 15 years old. Of course, with my parents' signatures for permission." Mary Margaret replied.

Regina was feeling sentiment when her new friends, girlfriend and her newly son supported her for her past. She felt happy when she had Emma on her side whether she needed her. Until, the brunette woman remembered her last story to tell and looked away to her parents who were smiling widely. She felt that they knew her last story about calling her wedding off because Danielle's rape afterward. Regina nodded, exhaled the air and opened her mouth for last time. Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry, and David went to listen to Regina once again.

* * *

_**After Regina's discharge from the hospital, her parents, Kathryn and Regina went to see Danielle in Boston Jail. Cora was worried about Regina's behavior while they drove to the place where Danielle was. Mr. Mills was silent while he was driving on the road. Kathryn was in the back seat and held Regina around her arms. Cora looked back at Regina and smiled. The brunette woman was looking out on the side window until she felt the car stop and looked away to her father. **_

_**"We're here." **_

_**Regina nodded and got out of the car. Cora extended her hand for Regina to reach it. They intertwined their hands together and strode into building to see the police officer who was standing outside. Regina recognized that woman from her hospital stay and smiled. The police officer tipped her hat and gestured them to get inside. Kathryn and Mr. Mills glanced at each other and exhaled the air. Finally, they went inside and faced another police officer who was leading them to the visiting area. They sat down and waited on Danielle. Regina stared at the window. Kathryn, Cora, and Mr. Mills watched the door reveal Danielle Stables and glared at her. **_

_**Danielle looked surprised when she came in to see the whole family included Kathryn and Regina. She gasped in shock when Regina was there sitting and staring at the window then finally sat down after the police officer forced her. **_

_**Regina heard the thud on the seat then turned around. The table placed in between her and Danielle. No windows or glass on between both ladies. It was like a picnic table. The tallest brunette woman smiled at her then frowned while she saw her fiancée's straight face and her caramel eyes went gray. **_

_**"Hello, Regina." **_

_**"Don't say 'hello Regina,'" Regina growled. Cora had been concerned about her and felt like holding her off. Mr. Mills grabbed his wife's left hand to squeeze for letting her know that they should let Regina do on her own. Kathryn felt her heart in her throat while watching Regina. **_

_**"Ok. Let me say first." Danielle pledged. Regina nodded. **_

_**"I'm sorry about what happened from few days ago. It was not right for me. I'm sorry. You knew me very well. I wasn't like that person, and I am so—" The brunette woman laughed and spoke. **_

_**"I didn't accept your apology because you did rape me. I tried to tell you to stop it, but you didn't listen at all. You decided to go with your stupid friends who begged you to drink alcohol on our fucking one-year anniversary! It was unbelievable." Kathryn and Cora hid their victories for Regina's outburst. Mr. Mills closed his eyes and listened to the conversation between them. Regina scoffed and continued. **_

_**"Danielle, I thought you were doing better than last time by reducing the alcohol. Now, look at you. You went all drunk on yourself on your damn anniversary. I didn't understand at all. I thought I helped you to stop drinking too much of alcohol. What happened to you? Who are you? I didn't realize you at all. That night, I felt like I am going to vomit on you because you forced to do sex on me. I screamed few times, but you kept going. Guess what? I got a vaginal fissure, and it went badly." She paused, merely laughed and let her tears out. Danielle was feeling sorry for her and let her tears out. Regina looked away and sniffed once again then looked at her engagement ring and looked up at Danielle for last time. She spoke in a somber tone while she was crying. **_

_**"I felt like I am on deer on taillights. I can't run at all. My favorite activity was running in every morning. I can't do anything because you tore me. Now, you are in jail, and I can't bail you out with money. I heard that you were staying there up to 20 years in prison. I can't stand to wait for you to get out after 20 years and get married. I can't do it. You're fucking bitch to ruin my life. I don't want to see your ugly bitch again. Stay away from my family and friends. Goodbye, Danielle. The wedding is off." Regina stood up, took her engagement ring off on her left finger and threw it at her. Kathryn and Cora gaped in shock when Regina decided to call her wedding off and threw her engagement ring at Danielle. Mr. Mills opened his eyes and stared at Regina. Danielle gaped in shock when she heard her fiancée break it off on their wedding and decided to not see her at all then spoke. **_

_**"Regina? Are you serious?" **_

_**"What?" Regina spoke in an angry tone. **_

_**"I won't see your family and even you and friends too?" **_

_**The brunette woman placed her hands on the tables and leaned closer then replied. **_

_**"Yes, dear. I decided to ban you to any of my parents' events, birthdays and others included mine. You are not my fiancée anymore. I hate you because you ruined my virginity. Now, you're an asshole and don't except that your parents to be upset about your rape to me. Good luck with your court trial. I hope you enjoy your home in prison. Goodbye, Danielle Stables." Regina finally leaned back, gave a middle finger to her and strode out from the visiting room. **_

_**Kathryn, Cora, Mr. Mills and Danielle even two police officers gaped in shock when Regina gave a middle finger to her ex-fiancée. Mr. Mills went to face Danielle and spoke. **_

_**"You stay away from my daughter and my family. Is that clear?" Danielle nodded and gulped. He strode out from the visiting room, and Cora smiled mischievously then spoke in her grimace tone. **_

_**"Danielle Stables, I'm so happy that Regina called it off on your wedding. So, I hope your parents are pleased to hear from you and your prison nest. Goodbye." She left. The last person was Kathryn, who was glaring at her and spoke in a grave tone. **_

_**"You're a fucking bitch who raped on my best friend. I thought that I trusted you. Now you ruined her life. I hope you enjoyed your fucking prison mates in your boring 20 years." She lifted her two middle fingers then left Danielle in shock. The police officers laughed and decided to take her away to her cell. **_

* * *

Emma was glad that Regina called her wedding off after few days at the hospital. She held the brunette woman tightly and kissed all over on Regina's face. Henry, Mary Margaret, and David burst into laughter. Cora and Mr. Mills smiled at everyone and knew that Regina finally found the blonde woman who was very sweet and gentle with their family and even they knew Emma's royal family well. Regina laughed in a carefree and considerate way during her blonde girlfriend finally kissed on her lips then smiled at their kiss and pecked her back into a passionate and chaise way.

The day went slowly. Everyone went back to their duty to clean up in the ballroom and decided to go out for dinner together. They hadn't had their lunch but missed it because of Regina's stories. Mary Margaret linked her arm with Regina's arm. Emma and Henry went along behind the brunette women in the front. David, Mr. Mills, and Cora were the last people walked behind others to the restaurant. They went inside, chatted about their work and life and ate in silence. Regina felt free while she was looking at her new family with Emma and Henry. She finally announced that Henry approved to be her son. Cora and Mr. Mills were thrilled to have Henry as her grandson. Mary Margaret smiled widely, and David giggled while they were eating their dinner. Regina talked with Emma about the coffee shop and intertwined their hands on the brunette's thigh under the table. Emma wrapped her right arm around Regina's shoulder, and her left hand was intertwining with Regina's right hand. The blonde woman smiled and listened to the brunette woman's story about her first opening day in her new coffee shop.

Cora and Mr. Mills observed on Regina and Emma's faces and decided to ask them for last question.

"Are you official yet?"

Regina grinned widely at Emma and the blonde woman nodded. The brunette woman spoke.

"Yes, we are the official couple. So, I believe that we have our second date coming up after we get back to New York City, don't we?" Emma laughed and nodded. Henry smiled, and Mary Margaret squealed in excitement. David choked with laughter. Mr. Mills and Cora smiled widely at Regina then winked. She blushed and nuzzled into the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde woman mouthed I love her." Cora winked and mouthed, 'Thank you for being here with us.'. She nodded and kissed on Regina's temple.

The night went well; they went back to the mansion for their last night to sleep it off until next morning, they would go back to New York except Regina's parents in Storybrooke.

* * *

**A/N: Now, you have new chapter upcoming. Next Chapter: The Coffee Date with Kathryn Nolan. It will be Emma and Kathryn chapter. :D Keep reviewing, following and favoriting!**


	11. The Coffee Date with Kathryn Nolan

**A/N: This is Emma and Kathryn's Chapter but I preferred to use other characters in this story too. It's still in general to the characters I still write. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Coffee Date with Kathryn Nolan**

After a flight to John F. Kennedy Airport, Emma and Regina intertwined their hands while they were walking with their son, Henry and the charming couple, Mary Margaret, and David. They were excited to be there in their homes once again after the crazy weekend in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret informed Emma that she would take Henry with her to the cozy home of The Swans, but the blonde woman shook her head and spoke.

"Regina will take him while you and David are on the date today. I am told to be by your boyfriend's orders." The pixie cut brunette woman was horrified about the date and looked away to David, who was blushing in a pink tint then smacked on his arm. Regina and Henry burst into laughter while watching the scene between the sisters and David. The brunette boy smiled widely at his mothers and continued.

"I would like to go with Regina for a day. So, Aunt MM, have fun with David!" He kissed Mary Margaret's cheeks and waved at her boyfriend then tugged his new mom. Her son's excitement touched Emma about spending his time with his new mom then pecked on the passionate but yet chaise kiss on her brunette girlfriend.

Regina smirked at the kiss from her blonde girlfriend, squeezed Emma's bicep, holding Henry's hand then continued.

"Have fun with my crazy best friend, Kathryn today. See you soon. I love you my darling." Emma rolled her eyes and remembered the coffee date with Kathryn then spoke in a grave tone.

"I hope she doesn't ask me about boring stuff about her new novel and my opinions."

"No, I doubt it will. So, Henry? What would you like to do for your day with me?"

"I wanted to see your dog, Regal. I think that we've yet met formally." Henry lit up. Regina nodded and turned around to see Mary Margaret and David, who were grinning and arched her eyebrow to question on their looks. The pixie cut brunette woman snickered and said.

"Have fun with Henry. Behave you little minx." Henry laughed and winked then nodded Regina to go along with him on their way to Regina's apartment. Emma watched them get in the taxicab and drove away. Mary Margaret walked up to her and gently rubbed on her back then continued.

"Don't worry. Regina is taking care of him. Speaking of which, I have to go with David on my unexpected date. See you tonight if I'm free."

"Don't come back to me after your date if you dare."

"Ha. See you on the flip side." The pixie cut woman winked and walked back to be with David then left the airport for their date. Emma smiled and shook her head then texted to Kathryn for meeting up while she was getting her baggage and called for a taxi cab to her home to get changed before her coffee date with Kathryn.

* * *

Emma arrived in her casa of The Swans, gathering her mail while she was entering the hallway after closing the front door and sighed loud until she heard her phone beeping for a message from Kathryn. She opened the text, read it and grinned widely.

* * *

_**Hello, Emma! We can meet at Starbucks near your work if it's ok with you?" – Kat.**_

* * *

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and replied back on the text. She giggled and knew where the Starbucks is. It's just corner in her area, and it is 10 minutes walk from her home to the place that they meet up for their coffee date. Emma finally sorted the mail and signed the legal forms and paid the bills on the Internet. After doing her errands, she went to get ready for her coffee date and put her best casual wear that Kathryn had yet seen her since Regina's birthday. The blonde woman decided to use her red leather jacket, dark blue jeans and t-shirt that says "Manhattan Girl" with her black leather boots. She let her blonde curls down and walked out from her bedroom then grabbed her car keys and wallet. Finally, Emma went ahead to lock her house and walked away to the Starbucks in her 10 minutes.

* * *

In Starbucks, Kathryn ordered Caramel Flan Latte with Hot Fudge on it, finally found a good seat, waited Emma to come in and decided to proof her new novel on her laptop. After 10 minutes later, the blonde woman entered with her gracious smile when she spotted Kathryn at the window. She strode to the cashier's area to get her order for Vanilla Bean Frappe then went to sit down across from other blonde woman's seat. Emma looked away to the bar for her drink, a server walked toward her and brought her glass on the table then nodded and left.

"Vanilla Bean Frappe? I'm not surprised." Kathryn mused. The blonde woman merely laughed, sipped and continued.

"I liked it. It's so me. What about you?"

"Me? I am all about Caramel things." She winked. Emma shook her head and looked away at the window and watched the people in their peaceful walk on the sidewalk. She continued to speak again.

"Now, I'm done with my novel and so, you know why you are here for?"

"You're here about Regina and my intentions. Don't you?" Emma replied with her arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should be correct. What are your intentions on my lovely brunette best friend?"

"First, I'm not good with relationships. Second, you knew what happened between me and that man. By the way, I understand and my sister told me about the entire thing between you, Regina and her. Don't worry. I won't blame you."

"Thank goodness. I thought you would end me for good, but I am relieved."

"Touché" Emma winked. Kathryn giggled, sipped her drink and put her laptop away in the bag.

"So, what do you like to know about Regina?"

"For all, I knew about Danielle Stables' rape story with my girlfriend. She told me but, Mary Margaret, David, my son and her parents were there at that time. I comforted her while she told her story. Don't worry. I won't do that to her like she did. I totally respect her privacy." The blonde woman spoke in an amused tone. Kathryn opened her mouth with her wide eyes while she was finding out that Regina expressed everything about her relationship with that Danielle. Emma drank all of it in her favorite drink and decided to get one more.

"Regina told you about her ex-fiancee… That was surprising but yet shocked. Did she say about a whole thing?"

"Yes, the entire story."

"How did you take it?"

"I'm still processing everything as long as I absorbed every word. But I understood how she felt. That's about her life. I told her that I am here for her to support through her life no matter what or when." Emma spoke.

"That's beautiful to say it. Well, be honest with you. I'm thrilled that Regina found you and be open to you about her life in the past. I didn't know how the hell you did that, and I am seeing her more as long as she's happy with you. Don't forget to mention about your son too. I'm glad that Regina is jubilant. I am thankful that she has you and Henry. Thank you for making her happy and for your patience with her." Kathryn nodded with her lecture. Emma smiled, looked down at the napkin and wondered she succeed to make her brunette girlfriend to be happy. Then the blonde woman spoke in her timid tone.

"Did I make Regina happy since we first met?"

"Oh yeah, definitely! She went giddy since you arrived at her coffee day on the first day you both met and when you left. Please believe me. Regina went crazy over you because she didn't know you very well. You should thank me because I told her about you. So touché."

"Really?"

Kathryn nodded, sipped her drink and thought about Regina's life then spoke of a best friendship while they talked about Regina's life into the business and college days. Emma asked her about how they met and continued to be friends for years. She was glad that Regina's girlfriend talked about their days and explained every detail since they knew Regina's parents before. Until, Emma's phone went ringing, they were startled, and the blonde woman answered her phone.

"Hello?" It was Henry's voice on the other line. Emma smiled, heard her son shuffling something in the background and Regina was laughing. She loved that sound of the laughter in the background until he asked her about taking Regina back to their place. She gave him an approval and decided to meet them in her place before dinner and have entertainment together. Before they ended the call, Emma asked Kathryn if she would like to join with her. Other woman nodded while she was reading her novel. Emma smiled and informed Henry about Kathryn then finally ended the call.

Kathryn decided to tell a story about how she met Danielle before Regina took a date with her. Emma listened to the entire story and talked about Regina's anger. She smiled sadly and willingly to explain about the why. The blonde woman understood her anger through Danielle because of the alcoholism. They sighed, heard the barista saying about the closing time and decided to walk together to Emma's place for hanging out with Henry and Regina. Mary Margaret and David would be there a little later after dinner. Kathryn knew that they were on the date all day since they arrived from Storybrooke.

* * *

Until, they arrived at The Swans' house, Kathryn found the blonde woman's house to be beautiful in the modern Victorian style and was appealing to the exterior design. Emma looked away at Kathryn while she was unlocking the front door and spoke in her high manners.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful. I never saw that house before. You live around the corner from Starbucks. It's impossible to find that kind of house in New York City."

"We are 15 minutes away from The Central Park."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, gestured her to come in and closed the door behind her. They walked into the living room and greeted Henry and Regina. The brunette woman lit up when she saw her blonde girlfriend, strode toward her and kissed on the pale lips. Henry groaned at the public display of affection between his mothers. Kathryn laughed and shook her head until he asked her if she like anything to eat for dinner. She told him about her allergic to shellfish and nuts. He nodded, strode to kiss his mom's cheek and went to cook dinner in the kitchen. Emma smiled and informed Regina and Kathryn that she had to change her clothes and take care of her business for a while. Others nodded, looked at each other and took the seats on the couch then had their talks. Emma decided to check on her son for their dinner and finally left ahead to her bedroom and did her errands in her home office in next room.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David arrived at her sister's place, knocked on the door and Regina went to answer the door then let them come in. They went together into the living room. Kathryn greeted them with the one-sided hug and chatted about their date. Emma finally strode out to the living room, greeted toward Mary Margaret and David then sat down beside her brunette girlfriend who was in deep conversation with Kathryn and Mary Margaret about their life. Until Henry showed up in the living room, nodded to everyone and announced at dinner. Others smiled at him and strode into the dining hall. Emma went to help Henry to bring food to the table from the kitchen. Regina took the plates and utensils to settle on the table. Kathryn and Mary Margaret decided to make drinks. David went to the bathroom for washing his hands then went back to his spot to sit behind the window. Henry took his seat on the opposite side from him. Mary Margaret took her seat next to David and Kathryn. Regina took her seat beside Henry and Emma. They were talking, laughing and eating while they made the random stories and jokes on them. The dinner went well.

Until, Kathryn decided to ask Emma about her work as CEO of The Swans Enterprise Inc. and the blonde woman smiled then explained about her life while she was working in her twenties. Henry was listening to the stories about his mom and told the details when he was a young boy. Regina smiled at the interaction between her blonde girlfriend and their son. Mary Margaret just dropped between the blonde's expressing in her works and home. David kept eating while he was listening and asked some questions.

Finally, Emma finished with her talks about her life. Henry inquired to Kathryn about her new novel. Others listened as well while he was asking about the characters and the plot. Emma was glad that her son's interest in the literature and knew he had her books since he started to read it. Regina was surprised that Henry knew Kathryn's works very well. Until Emma decided to ask Kathryn about the publishing deal. Other blonde woman shook her head and explained about her old publisher. Emma had her sources to support on Regina's best friend and spoke.

"I know one of my friends, she's a publisher and have her own business. I am not sure if you knew the name of her business, Lucas' Publishing Company."

"Oh my god. Yes, I knew that name but it's hard to reach her." Kathryn replied.

"Don't worry. I have a connection with her. We've been good friends for years. I will contact her if you like."

"Oh yes, please!" The blonde woman smiled. Emma nodded and informed her about sponsoring on her novel and publishing company. Regina and Kathryn were shocked that Emma gave her sponsorship through Lucas Publishing Company and placed her a deal with a membership in Lucas' Publishing Company. Henry grinned and patted on Kathryn's back. Mary Margaret squealed in her excitement and David clapped. Kathryn pushed her chair, strode around and hugged Emma tightly then spoke.

"Thank you Emma!" Others laughed. She released a hug and spoke to her brunette best friend.

"Regina, I am glad that you found Emma." The brunette woman lit up and nodded. Emma laughed, squeezed Regina's hand under the table and winked at Kathryn, who was walking back to her chair. David and Henry decided to clean up on the table while the ladies were walking back to the living room for more conversation. Emma informed them that she was taking care of her business for a short time because she got emergency from her work.

* * *

Mary Margaret decided to have her conversation with Regina while Kathryn was sitting next to her. Regina was blushing while she was asked to answer her questions about the intentions of Emma. The blonde woman burst into laughter. Henry came in and informed Mary Margaret and Regina that he decided to go to his bedroom for getting some sleep. Regina kissed his forehead and bid him good night. Mary Margaret hugged him and kissed his forehead then informed him that they would get up before they went to school and work. He nodded and left on his way to his bedroom.

Emma yelled Kathryn's name; the blonde novelist was startled, strode away to the home office to meet her and found her behind the desk. She smiled at Kathryn and waved her to sit in front of her. The blonde novelist arched her eyebrow while Emma ended the call and spoke.

"I just had a conversation with Ruby. She would like to meet you next week. Is it ok with you?"

"Oh my goodness. Ruby Lucas?"

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you! Thank you!" They shook their hands and Emma nearly forgot about her third date with Regina in the mountain cabin for their romantic evening on their alone time without Henry. She replied in an excited tone.

"Kathryn, would you like to take Henry and Mary Margaret to stay over at your place for the weekend?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because I would like to take Regina on our third date for our mountain cabin for the weekend."

"What the romantic!"

"I know. I'm a hopelessly romantic."

"For your question. I would love to take them to stay with me for the weekend. It's a favor to exchange from you because you already had me on the publishing deal with Lucas Publishing Company. Thank you!"

"No problem. We can't keep our friends waiting in the living room. So don't we?"

Kathryn nodded. Emma smiled, stood up and walked around the desk then hugged her and strode out from the home office to the living room. Regina and Mary Margaret were conversing about the intentions of Emma Swan. David was listening to the entire conversation and laughed all the way when he watched Regina squirming on the couch. Others shook their head.

* * *

After the long conversation around everyone, Kathryn and David decided to end their night and left with Mary Margaret, who joined David to be with him for a night. Emma and Regina waved their goodbye and looked at each other then gently kissed on their lips after closing the front door. The brunette woman went upstairs to get changed and tucked her in the bed. The blonde woman went to double check on the security, turned every appliance off and the lights then checked on the locks for the windows and doors to secure the place. Emma went upstairs, checked on her son and strode toward her bedroom. She saw Regina, who was waiting for her to sleep together and smiled.

Regina was reading the books while Emma went to change her clothes and finally got on the bed. The brunette woman smiled, put her book away on the nightstand and finally snuggled closer to her blonde girlfriend. Emma smiled and wrapped on the brunette's body with her arms and legs on her left side on the bed. They finally fell asleep while the night was shimmering through the city of New York City.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Second Date (Regina's turn)  
**


	12. The Second Date

**A/N: Finally here is your chapter 12. This chapter is short. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Second Date**

At The Swans' home, the sun was reflecting through the window, the blonde woman woke up with a light blocking her eyes. She groaned when she got awake then heard the brunette woman chuckling in the beautiful sound. It got her heart to flutter with love. Emma got closer to snuggle with her brunette girlfriend, whispering sweet nothing in her ear and pecked behind her ear. Regina smiled at the blonde's love gesture and did the same thing to her but this time, it was on her pale lips. They laughed, snuggled for a while and heard the knock on the door.

Behind the door, it was Henry with the tray of breakfast for his moms and spoke in a mild tone. "Good morning moms, May I come in?" Emma and Regina looked at each other, smiled and kissed for a last time until the blonde commanded him to come in. He opened the door, smiled widely and got a tray from the floor then strode to the bed and put it on the edge of the bed. The women were touched by their son's gesture for their breakfast in bed and beckoned him to join them in the bed. He did as he was told.

The breakfast on the tray pinned on their legs, Regina looked at her plate and it was the cinnstack pancakes, fruit salad, and apple juice then thanked him for a nice breakfast. He nodded and smiled widely. She winked and ate her breakfast while Henry and Emma chatted about the business of her company. She listened to every detail that the blonde woman informed him about the meeting that he should make arrangements to train one of the best persons to be a CEO. The brunette woman was confused at their bickering about their work and decided to not ask for it. Until, she realized that she have her girlfriend and their son who love her so much and let her heart flutter for them. She smiled at the interaction between the child and mother.

When they finished their breakfast, Regina decided to get Emma and Henry to her favorite spots for their second date. She told her blonde girlfriend to take Henry with them while they were on the date. Henry was happy to join them. Emma understood, was getting along with their second date and got ready for their family date. The brunette woman was smiling widely while she was getting prepared to take them to her spots together.

Until, she realized that she had to take her dog with them too and told them to get in her black Mercedes then drove away to her loft. Emma and Henry were waiting in the car while Regina went to get Regal from the loft and gathered the dog food and water for her dog for a day. Finally, she got back with her bag and Regal, let her dog jump in the backseat with Henry and put a bag under the passenger seat. She was satisfied with her complete family, ran toward the driver's seat and drove away to her first favorite spot, The Apple Orchard.

* * *

After arriving at The Apple Orchard, the brunette woman lit up when she saw the apples, told Henry to take Regal while he was on his way to pick apples and took Emma for a stroll. They were pleased that Regina went with her choices on their family date. Other nodded and Regal barked. They laughed together and got out of the car. Henry went to the front desk for taking a basket from the store owner. Regina waved her hand 'hello' to the shop owner who was smiling at them. Emma waited with Regal by the entrance. He went back to them and the brunette woman spoke.

"Take a leash and don't get lost. Regal know her way."

"Ok, mom. Have fun on your stroll! Come on, Regal." Henry smiled widely, walked away with Regal to the apple orchard and searched for the perfect apple tree to pick the apples. Regal barked and was happy to be accompanying the boy on their walk. The brunette woman turned around to face her blonde girlfriend then smiled widely and leaned to kiss on the pale lips. Emma laughed at the kiss and pecked it back. Their hands started to intertwine, Regina tugged her to walk with her to another aisle. They walked for a romantic stroll while they absorbed the smell of the apples. The brunette woman remembered her memories when she was a young child with her parents and started to tell a story about her childhood memories. Emma smiled and listened to her brunette girlfriend then wrapped her left arm around her shoulders and felt Regina wrapping her right arm behind Emma's back while they are on their stroll.

"I remembered when I was a young child. My mom took me here when I was 10 years old. It was beautiful when I saw the apples starting to blossom. My father went to pick an apple then gave it to me. So he told me to eat it and I did. It tasted sweet but yet crisp. It was wonderful and we took apples as much as we can. We had two baskets to bring it to our home. Then my mom decided to make an apple pie and I helped her out to make it. My father just stayed there and watched us make the dessert then I waited for a pie to be complete. We were so happy. It's a long time since I came here. It's been 20 years. Now, here I am as a 30 years old woman who loved to get here since my childhood." Regina said.

"Wow, you are 30 years old. I'm not surprised that you look so beautiful in your age." The blonde spoke.

"Thank you, Emma. It meant so much to me. So what about your childhood memories?" The brunette woman replied while she was looking at her with her compassion. The blonde nodded and spoke in her regal tone.

"In my childhood, I was living in Europe at this time, I went with my dad for skiing and it was incredible. At this time, it was snowing outside, I stayed inside with my family. Perhaps, you didn't know about my biography as other identify. I had my sister when she was 5 years old and I was 8 years old. So, I stayed with her for a while until my father went to take care of the business as The King. Be Honest with you, I didn't know that I am royalty and I just thought that I'm just like you as an ordinary person. But I was wrong. I had to act like a princess while I was out with my family in the business. I was busy to learn everything how to be a princess and did my duty with my mom. I meant, all the time, I had no time for fun for a whole life until I was 18 years old. I graduated with my master's degree at Yale Business School. Finally, I was 21 years old when I had my company at the fresh start."

"When did you move here?" Regina spoke while she was figuring about the story of Emma's life.

"I was 16 years old with my sister. What's wrong?" Emma looked at her brunette girlfriend who was confused.

"Ok, you moved here when you were 16 years old. You just barely finished your graduate school when you were 18 years old. So what about 3 years from 18 to 21?"

"While I was 17 years old, I was pregnant in my second year of Yale Business School. Did Mary Margaret tell you about my romance with that man?"

"Yes."

"Well, after Henry was born, I was taking care of him when I was a stay at mom for three years. Mary Margaret went to find a job but she built her business for the pastry. In three years, I was working on a part-time to build my business while I was taking care of him. Until, he was four years old enough, I sent him back to Europe with my parents. Until he is currently 15 years old. Now, you see him as a gentleman."

"If it get offended at you then how old are you now? What about Mary Margaret?"

"I'm 32 years old. Mary Margaret is 29 years old, but her birthday is coming up so she will be 30 in few months later."

Regina was choked when she heard the blonde's age and found out that they were 2 years apart. She can't believe that she is dating a 2 years apart older woman. Emma chuckled and spoke.

"It scared you when I told you about my age. Is it?"

"Yes. I was surprised that we are two years apart."

"Touché."

"It is about 8 years since Henry returned here. Am I correct?"

"Yes. It is."

"Tell me about Mary Margaret?"

"Ok, When she was 13 years old, she sent to be with me while I was in my first year of my graduate studies. She lived with me until she got a job when she was 15 years old and built in her own hands to have her pastry shop. When I was 18 years old, she worked through her culinary school while she had her own job at the pastry shop. Can you believe that we were just young to start our world?"

"Can't imagine."

"So, when I was 21, I sent Henry back and Mary Margaret kept working through her life while she was staying with me in my place. We are living together since now. In our life, we worked until now. Henry returned to here when he was 15 years old and still living with me since last year."

"He lived with you for a year."

"Yes."

"Wow. It's interesting to get to know you and your son."

Emma smiled widely and kissed her then muttered, "It's our son right now." Regina was having her genuine laugh, tugged her out of the way until they reached Henry at the entrance after they finished with their stroll. They met him at the door where they came in to have their activities. He waved his hand, petted Regal while they were waiting for the women to arrive back. The brunette woman paid the apples and told them to get into the car then drove away to The Swans' place. They went inside the house, put the apples on the kitchen counter and informed them that they had to make food for lunch then they would go to the Central Park for a picnic. Henry was happy with the arrangement Regina made, went to get his lunch to be made. Emma and Regina went to get their lunch then packed in the basket. Regal was sitting there and waited for them to finish their packed lunch.

* * *

Henry went to get Regal then walked together to the Central Park in 15 minutes. Regina and Emma went along behind him and Regal. They arrived in the park, searched for a perfect spot that Regina loved and found the place under the tree. The women fixed the blanket on the ground, Henry put the basket on the edge of the blanket and Regal finally laid down next to him. They chatted about their activities and the childhood memories while they were eating their sandwiches and drinks. Until, Emma finally got tired, decided to lay her head down on Regina's lap and let Regina raking over the blonde curls. While Henry was talking about his childhood memories in Europe with his grandparents. The brunette woman listened to every detail about Europe and smiled at him.

Henry decided to leave them alone, took Regal to play a ball with him near their spot and continued to play. Regina watched them and smiled at herself because she knew that she have her family on the second date and spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm enjoying my second date with you, Emma." The blonde woman was half-sleeping and listening to the same time then spoke.

"Me too. Thank you for taking Henry and me on your favorite spots. It sure feels like that I knew you some way." The brunette woman nodded, looked down at the blonde's beautiful facial and raked over the blonde curls then kissed on the pale lips. Emma smiled and kissed her back until she got her nap. Regina smiled widely then looked up at Henry and Regal playing a ball and decided to lean against the tree then read the book.

* * *

After several hours later, they decided to go home and Regina suggested to cook dinner for them. Others nodded. The brunette woman decided to have lasagna for a trio and went to search for her ingredients and gathered them from the cabinets and refrigerator. Henry helped her out with the ground meat and sauce. Emma watched them in sync in the kitchen and smiled at them while she was petting Regal. Regina cooked the noodles then dried them on the plate. The blonde helped her to build the lasagna, chatted with her for a while and laughed at her mess with meat sauce. He snapped the picture of them and smiled widely then texted to his aunt. When they finished with their making of lasagna and put it in the oven for 45 minutes.

They cleaned it up, decided to make their favorite drinks and tasted on each other's drinks. They sat down, chatted about Regina's life and waited for their dinner to beep. Regal went to eat her dog food and drank water then walked out to the living room and took a nap. Until 45 minutes later, they settled the table with the plates and utensils then continued to eat their dinner together and had their talking about the New York City memories.

Henry went to clean up on the table, went to wash the dishes and finished with everything. Emma and Regina went to the living room and decided to have their movie marathon of The Marvels. Regina found out that she had a common with her son, Henry, who loved comic books. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. They continued to watch The Avengers movie while they were cuddling together on the couch. Henry was laying down on the floor with the pillows and Regal.

When the movie was over, Henry knocked him out to sleep on the ground and the women looked at him then smiled widely. Regina went to put a blanket on him and cleaned it up with Emma in the living room. After finishing with the living room, they went upstairs to the bedroom and decided to talk about sex. Regina was the first to talk about it before Emma opened her mouth while they were changing their clothes.

"I'm sure that you know about sex."

"Yes. What about it?" The blonde woman was confused. The brunette woman sighed and continued.

"I wanted you to know that I'm not ready."

"I understood because of your story. I wanted to make sure that you are okay if you don't feel like it."

"You are an understanding person. Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome babe. You know me because of Henry." The blonde woman winked.

"Yes. I know. So, what are we doing now?" Regina fidgeted her thumbs while they were standing on the edge of the bed. Emma looked at the bed and looked at her then spoke.

"Just cuddle and talk. If you like."

"Yes, I would like it very much." Regina smiled, walked to the bed and tucked herself in. Emma did the same thing. They snuggled each other and had their physical touches such as caressing on the cheeks, shoulders and backs. They loved it, but they understood that they are not ready to have sex or make love. In their mind, they respected their privacy. Emma opened her mouth.

"Just tell me if you're ready to have that with me."

"I will. Thank you."

"You are welcome and I love you." The blonde woman looked at her and spoke in a confident tone.

"I love you too." Regina smiled widely, kissed her and muttered on their kiss. After they stopped touching each other but just cuddled together while they were chatting about their works. Until, Emma asked her for their third date in the cabin and Regina smiled then nodded for her approval. Finally, they went to sleep in their arms. Henry woke up in the living room, looked around and went upstairs to find his moms in their arms on the bed. He smiled widely and snapped the picture of them then texted to his aunt and went to bed for a good night.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter 13: Meet the Royals. **

**Before I post new chapter, want me to write a timeline for Emma Swan's life? or Characters List? It might be helpful if it is clarifying your understanding on this storyline. Just a suggestion. It's up to you. Anyway, Now to Chapter 13, it will be long one. :D Yep, I already have my outlines for Chapter 14 to 16. There are in the works. See you my lovelies!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Meet The Royals

**A/N: Here is your chapter 13. Regina is finally meeting Emma's parents. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meet The Royals**

When the prime of the daylight came up, the brunette woman groggily woke up in the arms of the blonde lady, smiled at the retrospection from the last night. Until, she looked up at Emma's peaceful sleep, studied on her facial and blandly caressing on the blonde's eyebrows to the cheek point then to the lips. Regina bit her lips while she was watching her sleep, felt to be determined on snuggling with her longer and heard the blonde speaking in a sultry tone. She can't stand to hear a word from Emma.

"Are you watching me on my peaceful sleep?" The golden-haired woman opened one eye to see Regina looking on her pale lips and merely giggled then kissed her out of the blue. Other woman smiled at their kiss and continued.

"Yes, Em. I am watching you. You're adorable."

"Thank you. You're at least one who is the romantic in the bed." Regina cackled, smacked on the blonde's back and caressed her with a long passionate but yet chaise kiss. Their legs entwined in a twist while they were making out in a heated session. Regina went on top of Emma and felt the blonde's hands in her dark locks while they continued to osculate in an erotic way. Emma's legs went wrapping around on the brunette's back. Regina moaned at the touch and her hands went to the blonde's ribs to rub up and back until she determined to pull the shirt off from her.

Until, the knock on the door startled them and they stopped with a groan. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke in a calm tone after they exhaled in the air. They stayed in the position but not moved at all. Henry was outside on their door and ruffled his dark locks then spoke in a kingly tone.

"Yes?"

"Good morning moms. I'm sorry to interrupt your alone time and you have a screen call from grandparents back in Europe. By the way, Aunt Mary Margaret and David are on their way to here. Ok, I think that I am going to get breakfast for all of them."

"Thanks. We'll be there in few minutes." Emma closed her eyes and exhaled. She knew that it was a business between them and even her sister about the royal treatment. Regina caressed a kiss on the pale lips, pulled herself off from the top of Emma, got up and went into the bathroom. The blonde rubbed her eyes, got up and went to the closet to get ready.

* * *

In the master bathroom, the brunette woman finished her business, washed her hands then looked up at the mirror. Her thoughts were reeling in a big spin of what ifs. She felt more anxious about meeting Emma's parents on the screen call for the first time and she knew that her parents are the fucking royalty. She cursed to herself, found out that she had her business suits in her loft and the problem is that she had to drive to get her business suit. She wanted to impress on her blonde girlfriend's parents. Regina groaned, put her hands on her face and whispered.

"Oh my gosh. What can I do?"

Until the knock on the door, the brunette woman turned around and opened it to reveal Emma in her black dress pants with red turtleneck sweater and heels. It was a semi-casual in the formal. Regina raked on the blonde's body and looked up at the emerald eyes. The blonde curls were down in the princess curls. She loved the look of the true being of Emma Swan she knew for few weeks. In her heart, it was beating rapidly and she felt drawn to the aura of the person being her girlfriend in the front of her. The brunette woman crashed their lips together and continued to osculate in a seductive way. Emma moaned in her throat while their tongues dueled each other and dragged themselves onto the bed. The blonde woman gripped on the brunette's shoulders to be not going too far and spoke in a soft tone.

"Regina."

"Hmm-mm" Regina nibbled onto the blonde's bottom lips and licked on the blood. Emma moaned loud and continued.

"You have to get ready before my parents called us again."

"All right, before we go in, I'm so nervous to meet your parents. I don't know what to wear!" The brunette woman hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde woman chuckled, rubbed on Regina's back and spoke in a girlfriend tone.

"Don't worry. You would be fine in your comfortable clothes like jeans and t-shirt. My parents don't care. Don't be nervous."

"Really? Look at you, in black pants and red turtleneck. You look so fancy."

"Come on, you can wear anything you like. Ok, you can use my clothes if you like."

"Emma."

"You have to get ready. I think that Henry is calling us again for our breakfast. We have to be quickly."

"All right!" Regina pulled herself off on the top of Emma, walked into the wardrobe and got ready. Emma rubbed her forehead, chuckled and whispered to herself.

"Really, Regina."

The brunette woman came out of the wardrobe, wore a white blouse, cream jacket with blue tight pants and her heels. She straightened her hair, put her makeup to be light and turned around. Regina arched her eyebrow at Emma who was dumbfounded and pleased that she was not the one who did that. She winked at her and extended her hand to the blonde woman. They reached their hands to intertwine and went out from the master bedroom to meet Henry in the kitchen.

* * *

In the few minutes, Mary Margaret and David showed up, walked to them in the kitchen and greeted everyone. Others ate breakfast quickly, cleaned up on the kitchen counter and walked together with Mary Margaret and her boyfriend to the home office. Emma and Henry glanced at each other, knew that the pixie cut brunette tried to calm down Regina and David to be not hesitant in front of the royal couple in Europe.

David was worried about Mary Margaret's voice because he heard the squeaky noise. He was looking away at the blonde woman who was shaking her head to not ask. He nodded, sat down on the couch and waited for something to be appearing out of the blue. Regina smiled weakly at her blonde girlfriend, fidgeted her thumbs and looked away at Henry who was smiling widely. Mary Margaret sighed, turned around to face her blonde sister and spoke in a princess tone.

"Emma, are you ready?"

"As always, but I am worried about our parents' approval. Therefore, I am not finished with my business. What about you?"

"I'm almost finished with my training for my bakery shop and no worries. I'm ready to go back to whenever we started off with."

"Ok, Regina and David?" Mary Margaret looked away at them who were gulping their throat. Emma raised her eyebrows and Henry checked on time then looked up at them.

"I'm good." Regina said and David nodded then gave his thumb up. Others nodded and Henry went to dial the screen call to contact with his grandparents. They held their breath until the royal couple were on the screen and their royal announcer as well.

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry stood straight. Regina and David watched them in fascination and went interested in the royalty's introduction then heard the royalty announcer speaking in a loud voice on the screen.

"To announce the royalty to arrive on the screen. Her Majesty the Queen and his Majesty the King." The King and Queen of White entered the room with their presence to face the big television screen. They noticed new people in the home office and saw their children included their grandson in the presence. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry curtseyed in the highly regal way. Regina and David did so. Their heads bowed down until they heard the Queen speaking in her queenly tone.

"You may rise." The King was holding the Queen's hand until they went to their seats and sat down in the front of the television screen. The royal announcer cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice. Everyone can hear him clearly.

"To announce the royalty princesses and prince to arrive on the screen. Her royal highness, Princess Emma and Princess Snow of White. As it follows to His royal highness, Prince Henry of White."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry said in unison. David hid his shock when he found out that his girlfriend is a real princess and glanced away at Regina, who was smiling at Emma and Henry. He wondered if the brunette woman knew about their history. He swallowed his lump in his throat and looked away to his girlfriend, Mary Margaret, who was focusing on their parents on the screen. He heard the Queen speaking in her silky tone.

"Who are these people?" The King touched on his Queen's right hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of the hand then cleared his throat to let her know that it's necessary to face their children by raising her voice. The Queen of White knew that she didn't do it on her purpose to tell her children in that kind of tone. She nodded at her oldest daughter, Emma. The blonde woman smiled widely, gestured the two people who were on the couch to stand up then walked to them. David went to his pixie cut brunette girlfriend and stood straight. Regina did same thing and she stood by her blonde girlfriend.

"Your Majesty, Snow and I am introducing you to our suitors. My suitor is Regina Mills, the daughter of Cora Mills and Henry Mills Sr." The blonde woman spoke in her regal tone. The brunette woman curtseyed and spoke in her velvety tone while Emma and Henry were surprised that she changed her tone.

"Hello your majesties, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

"I've been waiting to meet the daughter of our excellent friend, Cora Mills. You're beautiful as long as your mother told me a lot of the stories about you. It's my pleasure to see you in person and I don't know that you are my oldest daughter's suitor. How long are you together, may I inquire?" The King of White spoke in his kingly tone. Emma winked at her brunette girlfriend and spoke in a loving tone.

"We've been together in 3 months. As long as we are doing our work in our respected businesses and we've been doing our best to have each other to be seen and considered that we've been there through our times. It's finally arrived. I believe that Regina is my suitor and we already declared our love. For my son, Henry, he already had his likes of the suitors that I've been with."

"Yes, your majesties, I already liked her since I first met her. I informed my mother to ask Regina to be my other mother with her permission. We've been a family for few weeks after we confirmed to be an official family. I met Regina's parents, Cora Mills and Henry Mills Sr while we went to the events such as The Mills Foundation and The Mills' 30th Anniversary. It's been a pleasure to be a part of this family." Henry spoke in his prince tone. Regina and Emma were proud of him and smiled widely.

"Wonderful! Congratulations, Regina. Welcome to our family. I'm convinced that you are aware of our status in the private. But, I am aware that your mother knew for a long time. Please give our regards to your parents. We'll be looking forward to meeting you all." The Queen of White replied in her silky tone and gave a smile.

"Regina, you're dismissed," The King of White spoke in the high tone. The brunette woman curtseyed in a beautiful bow, turned around to kiss Emma on the lips then kissed Henry's forehead and walked back to the couch to sit. Mary Margaret smiled at the gestures from the brunette woman. Emma and Henry mentally high-fived each other. David swallowed a lump in his throat and his girlfriend sighed then finally spoke in a princess tone.

"I'm introducing my suitor, David Nolan, a brother of Kathryn Nolan – author of The Good Vibes." The King of White raised his eyebrow and studied the figure of David Nolan then recognized him from the event of The Good Vibes few months ago.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, your majesties. I'm certain that you are aware of my oldest sister, Kathryn Nolan with her famous novel from few months ago on the book signing event. I was there as well to support her." David spoke in his shaky tone. Mary Margaret glanced away at him and gently caressed his hand. He felt that as long as he was breathing rapidly. The Queen of White snickered, brushed on her King's hand and spoke in a delicate tone.

"It's all right to be nervous. I am aware of every person who has come to face us in person. We've been there as before. I am not surprised as well. I knew your sister and I loved her book. I can't wait to read a new novel by your sister. It's our pleasure to meet you, David." The King of White winked at him. David exhaled in the air and Regina hid her laugh while she was watching the interaction. Emma cleared her throat and gestured David to sit down on the couch. The brunette woman got a hint by taking the silence from them on the couch and listening to Mary Margaret and Emma with their parents about the business. Henry just walked toward the couch and sat down between Regina and David.

* * *

"Now, may we continue with our business?" The King of White replied. Others nodded and The Queen of White flicked her wrist to go ahead. Emma grabbed her planner and Mary Margaret got her iPad 2 out from her bag. They've been prepared for this business with their parents.

"Emma, how is your company? Have you found any person to be filled in your position after 3 months from now?" The Queen of White spoke in a timid tone. Regina went confused, looked away at Henry, who was shaking his head and nodded to pay attention. The brunette woman nodded and looked away at her blonde girlfriend who was in the blank face. Mary Margaret looked away at her gadget as long as she was listening to the conversation between her mother and sister. David went silent.

"My company had been well. Thank you for asking. I've been finding a person to be filled and it's considered to be done from few weeks ago. It would be Archie Hooper. I am confident that you know him from his PH.D. in business management at Harvard University. My board of trustees and advisors has proofed his resume. It's been approved. He would take training under my supervising while I'm working for three months before I leave it to him when it's time." Emma spoke in her business tone.

"I approved your proposition to choose Archie Hooper to be C.E.O. in Swan Enterprise Inc. Now, we will discuss further when you return here with your son. We will talk about taking the duty as The Queen of White in few days until you have completed your training for Archie Hooper. As well, for your consideration, we've been compromised that you are going to take a crown after your marriage." The Queen of White paused and looked away from Emma to Regina then spoke in an active tone.

"Regina, don't you worry about the marriage. We will have a conversation after this business for a moment while our children are in other room. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Regina spoke in a vivid tone as long as she's paying attention to the royalty until she looked away at Emma and studied the blonde's figure. Mary Margaret gave her a sad smile. The brunette woman was surprised that Emma will take a crown as The Queen of White and they would return to Europe to complete the task and continue their duties in the royal family. She wondered how she will fit in this kind of the status. She was sure that she had many questions to ask her blonde girlfriend and held it until the business were over. She stayed silent while she watched her blonde girlfriend conversing with their parents. Until, she realized that she had to tell her parents and Kathryn about it, but she was not sure if Emma approved by informing them in the ahead of time.

"Now, we move to our young daughter, Snow. As your business comes and goes. How is it so far?" The King of White spoke. Mary Margaret nodded, looked away at her iPad and spoke in a timid tone.

"My business is doing wonderfully. I've been deciding to inherit my bakery shop to Ingrid Bell. She has been taking training under my assistant. It's going to be well. She will take over when Emma finished her duties as CEO. But, I already gave up my position to her and she's currently an owner of my baker shop. I'm her supervisor until I see a fit."

David was feeling his heart to be clenching when he heard his girlfriend already resigned her position in the bakery shop and inherited her shop to Ingrid. He couldn't believe that she has been done that. He wanted to ask her the why. Mary Margaret looked up at her parents on the screen call. They heard The Queen of White speaking in her silky tone.

"Well, you completed your task. You may return here in less than 2 weeks. But, we are certain that you have things to do around in your presence with your suitor, David Nolan. We can give you an extended time to consider when you return." The pixie brunette woman nodded and pocketed her iPad 2 in the bag. Emma stood still.

Until, the businesses were done and they discussed returning to the palace after leaving their employments and training. The princesses understood by the conditions to complete the tasks as their essential properties. Henry stayed silent until he looked away at Regina, who was in her deep thoughts and squeezed her hand then smiled sadly. The brunette woman looked away at him and found a sympathy in his emerald eyes then nodded in silent understanding.

"Emma, Snow, and Henry, you're dismissed to close our discussion on the business," The King of White replied with a dismissed hand. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry curtseyed their bows to their majesties. Regina and David stayed silent then thought about everything while they were listening to their businesses. They couldn't believe that Emma and Mary Margaret had to go back to Europe after leaving their employment. Hearing the royal announcer in his loud voice, it made Regina and David awake.

"Their Royal Highness, Princess Emma, Princess Snow and Prince Henry of White are leaving in the presence. The meeting's adjourned by their Majesties, The King, and The Queen." Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry left the home office toward the living room then discussed the plans. It left Regina and David in the room with the screen call from the royal couple.

* * *

"Now, may we move on to question our daughters' suitors?" The Queen of White asked her King. He nodded and looked away to them on the screen. Regina and David stood up and waited for their majesties to open the discussion about their relationships with their daughters, Princess Emma and Princess Snow of White.

"Regina, we have a several questions. It may be not a problem for you to answer these issues." The King of White spoke in his high tone. The brunette woman nodded and held her breath.

"Were you aware of the status of our daughter and grandson by their identities? In the private, may we presume?"

"Yes, your majesty. I'm aware of the status of your children. I've been understanding through the difficult times while they are here in the different location. I've been aware of being there for them as her girlfriend and his mother. I have no problem with the status or money. I believed that I earned their trust by the secrets of the identities." Regina spoke in a polite tone. David was shocked by the brunette woman's knowledge of the royalty and couldn't believe that she knew everything.

"I am unaware of your knowledge about Emma's previous suitor, Mr. Neal Cassidy. Do you know the story?" The Queen of White spoke in a motherly tone. David caught it and went interested in the conversation about the story of Neal Cassidy.

"Yes, your majesty. My parents and Mary Margaret told Kathryn and I. We're aware of that. I have no intention to harm Emma and Henry such as the foolish act of that man." David was dumbfounded when he found out that his sister knew about it and wanted to have a talk with her.

"Magnificent! The last question, have you considered to stay with Emma and Henry when it comes to the crown and the marriage?" The King of White replied. Others held their breath until Regina opened her mouth.

"No, your majesty. I believe that the issues are thorough with my understandings and we've yet discussed it. I am certain that Emma and I will have a conversation after this meeting. Emma or I will let you know when my consideration is through." The brunette woman spoke in a timid tone and nodded.

"Regina, please do talk to Emma and your parents about it. I am certain that your parents wanted to know what's going on. Please give our regards to your parents. I hope you do well to complete this task before we receive your consideration. Thank you for being here with us. It's been a pleasure to have you here. We'll hope to see you again. Now, you're dismissed. Go on with Emma and Henry." The Queen of White replied with a smile. Regina curtseyed in a bow and left the home office.

Finally, to face David alone with Mary Margaret's parents, it made him feel more anxious. The King and Queen of White inquired him about the relationship with their daughter, Snow and his employment being an animal veterinarian. They approved his intentions and consideration. David has been yet confirmed and would let Mary Margaret and the royal couple know in at least 2 weeks. Until, the royal couple dismissed him and informed Emma and Regina on their departure. The screen call went out. David strode out to the living room and told Emma and Mary Margaret about their parents' departure on the screen call. Others nodded. They stayed silent until David and Regina decided to take over the discussion alone with their girlfriends in the separate rooms. Henry decided to take over the dinner to cook in the kitchen while others were in their alone time to discuss everything from the start to the end.

Emma and Mary Margaret glanced away to each other and nodded. They dragged their lovers to be in the different room. The blonde woman took Regina to the master bedroom. Mary Margaret and David went into the library to discuss it. Henry knew it would be a long time to talk about everything and went with his dinner for chicken alfredo. It's been a long day for everybody.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on Chapter 14 right now. It will be posted next week. I already wrote the outline for Chapter 15 to 19. It is getting slowly. I am thinking about not rushing the relationship between Regina and Emma. Remember, Regina and Emma haven't yet been on their third date therefore, they already are girlfriends and they're together for three months. So, it would be time for Emma to keep her busy with her company for a while between Chapter 18 and 19. **

**Next Chapter: The Questions of The Royalty. (David and Regina have questions for Emma and Mary Margaret about returning to Europe for the duties and leaving the businesses.)**

**Don't forget to review on this one! You're the best!**


	14. The Questionnaire of The Royalty

**A/N: This chapter is short. I promise you that next chapter, it would be longer. **

**All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Questions of The Royalty**

After meeting the royalty on the screen call, Regina and David outburst their questions to their lovers in different rooms. Mary Margaret and Emma went dumbfounded as they listened to every word. It was all about leaving New York City, royalty to be crowned and returning to Europe after three months. The White sisters rubbed their temples and spoke in unison.

"Sit down and shut up." Henry can hear both women saying that phrase at the same time and was surprised that they shared the telepathy but found out that they had no magic. He shrugged and continued to cook in the kitchen for a while.

In other room, Mary Margaret explained every detail about the royalty and David went dumbfounded that he discovered that his girlfriend was a fucking princess. She knew that it was the different situation than she had been managing for years to be hidden from the social media. David finally understood that Mary Margaret was here to support her oldest blonde sister who was still in CEO of her company. He wondered how Regina reacted to the questions that he asked her. It was a long time for discussing everything thoroughly. David was on the fence to tell her that he had yet made a decision to go with her and leave his business or stay and break up with her for good.

In the kitchen, Henry wondered how David reacted to that image of Princess Snow in Europe and knew that Emma informed Regina about their royalty but not the crown business. He felt sad for Regina to find out that the truth behind their identity included his identity. He was thrilled that he can go back to Europe with his family to be complete. He prayed that Regina will go with her for the coronation to become a queen. He checked on the dinner and brought them to the rooms where Mary Margaret and Emma held their lovers. It was served in a perfect time to see Mary Margaret and David in a heated argument. He decided to leave a tray on the table then left the room to get another tray for Emma and Regina.

* * *

While in the master bedroom, Regina paced back and forth then asked for the details about the marriage after getting a crown as a queen. Emma was lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Henry went upstairs with a tray for their dinner and stopped by hearing Regina's words.

"Emma, are you serious about marriage before becoming a queen?"

"Yes, my parents are deadly serious."

"What's going on?"

"Listen, my father is very ill. He can't take over the business as long as he is on his health issues."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother is different. She has helped him with the business on her knowledge being a royalty. She had been through 2 generations of the royalty. But my father was a former knight and fought for my mother's hand into marriage. Until, they reunited for a love and became the King and Queen of White. I'm their first heir to take over on the royal throne. Mary Margaret is the second."

"What about Henry?"

"He will take over after I get ill or can't take over the business. He is young and 15 years old."

Henry took a hint to enter the master bedroom, nodded for a tray of dinner and spoke in a sad voice.

"Hello moms, here are your dinner." He paused then looked away at Regina and continued.

"I hope you understand because Emma kept her secret away from everyone else and don't want someone to know that my grandfather is ill. Only the royalty knew. I'm sorry that you are shocked by the news from the meeting. But I only wished that we have the power to tell you about it before you find out. Also, it was my grandparents' protection for us."

"Henry, thank you for dinner," Emma said while looking at her bowl of the pasta. He nodded then left the bedroom. It left Regina in awe while she was staring at the door when Henry closed it then looked back to Emma and continued.

"Tell me what your plans are."

"Ok, I'm leaving my business to Archie Hooper to be a new CEO and have three months of training for him to arrange the company as smoothly. Then, I already have my paperwork for selling this house and packing the boxes when I have time to send these boxes back to the palace once I return to be with Henry. But I don't know about you and your business. Our relationship."

"I see." The brunette woman ate her dinner as she listened to the blonde woman's plans.

"I know that our relationship is 3 months and I already love you so much. I am not sure if I ask you that special question." Emma looked away at the window. Regina tilted her head and thought about Europe and their third date then coffee shop and family – Henry and Emma. The brunette woman cleared her throat and spoke in a soft tone.

"Ask me."

Emma whisked to hear two words from Regina and said in a confused tone. "What?" Regina rolled her eyes, chuckled and put her bowl away on the tray then strode toward her and clasped the blonde's hands into her hands. Finally, the brunette woman spoke in a normal voice.

"Ask me to marry you." The blonde woman went dumbfounded and spoke.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, you are the idiot. I'm choosing love over the business. I love you and Henry so much. I felt home with you both and you both are my family no matter what. Ask me the question." Regina confirmed it and Emma smiled widely then released her hands and strode toward her wardrobe to get an engagement ring. She went back to Regina's spot then kneeled down on the ground and looked up at the brunette woman with a full of love.

"Regina Mills, I haven't yet asked your parents for a blessing. We've been through for three months and I know it was very early to ask you that. But I felt that you're the one that I found home. You made Henry to be your son and felt safe with you when I am away on the business. I brought you to our dates and you brightened our day with your beautiful smiles and laughs. We've been finding you for a long time. Now, Henry and I are the package deal. Finally to the question. Will you promise to be on our side? Will you be my Queen and wife? Will you marry me?"

Regina sobbed in a silent tone, nodded 'yes' and said in a loud voice.

"Yes, I promise to be on yours and Henry's side, to be your queen and wife and I would love to marry you." Emma smiled widely, opened the box and it showed the diamond princess cut engagement ring. She put it on Regina's left ring finger. They finally sealed their kiss to be vowed into their engagement. They embraced together and decided to hold their announcement until they finished their discussion about Europe and leaving the businesses for the good. They decided to tell Regina's parents first before Kathryn. They spread the cards on the table and discussed the issues about their relationship in the public to be a royalty in Europe. Until they were happy that they finished their decision.

Regina and Emma kissed for a last time before went downstairs to find Mary Margaret, David and Henry for their engagement announcement. Henry went in awe as he was thrilled that Regina decided to go with them for Emma's coronation and marriage with her. Mary Margaret squealed into an excitement and went to hug the newly engaged couple. David went dumbfounded when he found out that Emma was proposing to Regina and take her to Europe to be the fucking royalty.

Emma and Regina were happy with their announcement then decided to let Mary Margaret and David go home and spend their time with Henry alone until they drifted to sleep in their bedrooms. They knew that they have to explain everything to Regina's parents and Kathryn on the next day when they come to Storybrooke to see them. Kathryn would be there after Emma and Regina arrived with Henry in the morning. All they hope is the plans are going smoothly as long as they arrange on their last day in New York City before they leave for Europe.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry. The wedding will be later in chapter 25 or 26. Emma and Regina are still dating while they are a newly engaged couple and have many things to know each other. You will be fine when the chapters are upcoming until my story is complete with (I hope I get reached to 45 chapters of this story.) I'm trying to do my best to get to 45 chapters. Cross your fingers.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Final Decisions and Regina's Parents**

**Don't forget to review on this one! Thank you for 5,751 views, 40 followers and 17 favorites plus 18 reviews! I'm a lucky writer to entertain you with this amazing story! See you on Chapter 15! Cheers! Keep the reviews coming!**


	15. The Final Decisions and Regina's Parents

**A/N: Your Chapter is here. It is a little of drama of Kathryn and Regina's friendship. I am presenting you to read it. Enjoy it. **

**All mistakes are mine. My grammars sucked. Please bear it with me. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Final Decisions and Regina's Parents**

In the Swan's residence, the women woke up in their arms and smiled at each other. They knew that they were a newly engaged couple last night. Henry was thrilled when he found out that they would become a proper family. Mary Margaret and David were there since the early morning with Henry. While Emma and Regina got their long sleep since late night in the bed to converse about the royalty business in the palace with Emma's parents before Emma's coronation. The women got prepared to get ready for their new plans with Mary Margaret and David for the final decisions. They were worried about Regina's parents to react to everything they worked thoroughly since their last night to share the details.

While others waited in the living room, the women entered with their dignity. Henry noticed their real smiles and intertwined hands. He knew that they made their final decision about the coronation. Mary Margaret and David laid their eyes on the women and waited for their answers. The blonde woman glanced away at her new fiancee, smiled at her with her loving gaze and spoke in a lively voice. Others listened to her words as Emma explained right away.

"I'm going to take a crown as a Queen before the marriage with Regina. It's taking longer for us to adjust everything while we once return to Europe to be with my parents."

Mary Margaret smiled at her oldest blonde sister and went ecstatic about the final decision from Emma. She wondered about Regina's plans and kept listening to the ideas that the blonde woman arranged for the Swan-Mills family to fly back to Storybrooke to be with Regina's parents for the afternoon. The pixie-cut brunette woman knew that Regina was tense about telling her parents on her own. She immediately supported on The Swan-Mills family once the plans are solid. The blonde woman continued to talk about their plans.

"Regina and I have had made the decisions that we would leave our business after three months of our arrangements. I knew it was very abrupt to do that. By this time, I setup on my training with Archie Hooper while I am working during the day from now to the end of three months. We will be finished before time is up for us to return back. I'm not sure about Regina's plans with her business, but we are confident to figure it out while we are there with Regina's parents."

"Also, I'm going to take a duty as the crown princess after your marriage. I have had been supervising on my bakery shop and it's done. I think that I have to pack everything by tonight. I will be returning back to the palace in few days. Will you come with me, Henry?" Mary Margaret spoke in a princess tone. Henry looked away at his aunt and shook his head then spoke in a sad voice.

"I have to stay with my moms for my support of Regina's family before we completed our assignments. I'm sorry. But I'm elated to return as Prince Henry once again." Others smiled except David, who was silent. Regina decided to speak up for herself and smiled at her blonde fiancée.

"We have to go now. We'll be late for our flight." Mary Margaret nodded, strode toward them and fondled them in a bear hug. The Swan-Mills finally left the place to get to the airport for their flight.

* * *

It left the pixie-cut brunette woman in the living room with her boyfriend, David. It was in the dead air between two people. Mary Margaret looked away at him and spoke in a patrician voice.

"Have you made a decision yet?" David looked at her for a while and nodded.

"Yes, Mary Margaret. My decision is to be not there with you. It's been confusing for me because you are a princess in real life. I felt like that I don't know who you are and I know Mary Margaret in New York City Life but not Princess Snow. It's different than I excepted to find a truth behind your life. Why won't you tell me?"

"It is hard to tell you everything. I didn't know how you really trust me with the secrets that we had. I've been protecting me all the times. Please understand that because it was our protection from the social media."

"What about Emma? She's been in the social media for a long time."

"Yes, but not as Princess Emma of White. She's been the Emma Swan as the CEO of Swan Enterprise Inc. It is distinctive of the being of Emma. It's always been hers. But it was not mine. I'm a human who is hidden away from the social media. What if I am coming out as Mary Margaret Blanchard in the theater world? They would know that it was me as Princess Snow of White. It's easier to recognize my face and lifestyle. But for Emma, it was not. She dyed her hair as a naturally blonde and she used to be a redheaded woman. What do you expect me to be?"

"I'm sorry that I said all of it, but I don't regret about breaking up with you. I think that it is my cue to leave. Have a fucking royalty life" David stood up, shook his head and strode out of the house. Mary Margaret felt her heart to be broken and wiped her tears then decided to gather herself out to her house to pack everything.

* * *

On the way to Storybrooke, Regina fidgeted her thumbs, Emma read her paperwork from her business meeting and Henry read his favorite book, The Art of Silence. Finally, they arrived at The Mills' mansion, the blonde woman extended her hand for Regina to hold it while they are supporting the brunette lady. Henry smiled at his moms, walked to knock on the door and waited for Cora or her husband to answer it. The door was revealing Cora in her gardening clothes and her expression was surprised. Emma smiled, tugged her brunette fiancée toward her parents and gestured Henry to get in. Regina's mother was in shock when she saw The Swan-Mills family and wondered what's going on.

By this time, Cora was determined to call on her husband from the kitchen. Regina looked away at her family and smiled. Emma winked at her and mouthed, 'I love you' then the brunette woman grinned. The old man walked into the foyer and greeted them with his smiles and kisses. Regina informed them to get in the living room and take a seat to listen. Others conceded at her suggestion and they went to the living room. The blonde woman sat down next to her brunette fiancée. Their son was the opposite side of the blonde woman on the same couch. Cora and Henry were in front of them and on other couch then waited for their daughter to speak out. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and felt squeezed on her left hand from Emma. It gave her the courage to tell everything from the start. She cleared a throat and began to open her mouth.

"I have two announcements. There is kind of a good news. I hope." The blonde woman who barged into the living room interrupted them. Cora and Henry rolled their eyes while Kathryn was there to greet the Swan-Mills family. Regina smiled at her blonde novelist and waved her right hand to say hello. Kathryn finally sat down next to the Mills parents and spoke.

"Did I miss anything?" Emma chuckled and replied.

"No, you are on time to get two announcements."

"Whew, I thought I was late." Cora scoffed. Mr. Mills shook his head and waved his hand to get Regina to continue her announcements. The brunette woman nodded at her father and smiled then continued.

"First of all, I don't know which is the one that you would be thrilled about. But I think I am going with the first one that we, The Swan-Mills family planned in the beginning. Now, I am going to announce that I am going to be with Emma and Henry for returning to Europe and stay there until Emma becomes a Queen of White. I'm going to support her. It is leading to my second announcement." She paused while looking up at the shocked faces of her parents and Kathryn. Henry rubbed on her back and smiled. Regina looked away at him and smiled then spoke again.

"My second announcement is that Emma and I are engaged to wed after her coronation. She proposed it to me last night." The brunette woman showed her engagement ring to her parents and the blonde novelist. Emma glanced away at them and waited for their response. Regina held her breath and closed her eyes until they heard the squealing of excitement from Regina's mother.

"Oh, my gosh! My baby is getting married! I'm so happy!" Cora went to hug her daughter and Emma at the same time. Regina was surprised that her mother lunged for her and embraced her tightly. Regina's mother finally released them and hugged her grandson, Henry, closely. She finished with her sentiment hugs and went to sit down beside her husband and Kathryn.

"Regina, are you going to be married to Emma?" Mr. Mills spoke in his stuttered voice. Regina nodded and smiled widely. He went sobbing, walked toward her and hugged his daughter then continued. "Oh my baby, she is going to be married. It's finally about time!" Others laughed except the blonde novelist who was shocked. Cora cleared her throat and replied.

"Oh dear, did I hear it correctly? You are going to be with Emma and Henry for returning to Europe and getting a royal throne like a queen." Mr. Mills raised his eyebrows and looked away at the Swan-Mills family. Emma finally spoke in her queenly tone.

"Yes, we have to return back after three months. We have things to do around in New York City before the three months are up." Regina finished to add her sentences to Emma's response.

"We have to leave our businesses, sell our houses and pack everything. We will send our boxes to the palace in Europe. It would be longer in three months. Emma already has someone to take over her business. I don't. So, I decided to inherit my coffee shop to Kathryn if she accepts." The brunette woman glanced away at Kathryn, who was not happy. Cora and Mr. Mills were pleased to hear about their plans and supported their decision. The Swan-Mills was thrilled to hear about Regina's parents to support their plans and engagement.

The brunette woman remembered her conversation with Kathryn about how her mother knew Emma very well. She decided to ask her mother about it and opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother, I have a question for you."

"Yes, dear?" Cora smiled widely.

"How did you know Emma very well? Mary Margaret and Henry?"

"I knew their family very well before I was getting married to your father. When I was a young lady as your age at 30s. I believed that I haven't told you about my parents. They were the business people to interact with the royalty long time ago. They were great friends to Emma's grandparents. I went with my parents one time to meet the royalty. I found out that I met her mother and found our acquaintance with them. We've been friends for 15 years and she offered me to be a babysitter for her children when they were small. Until, I decided to get married to your father in late 40s. After I had got married and we raised you here. That's how I kept in touch with them for years. Finally, I see a similar face that I babysit for years."

"That's wonderful to hear your story, Mrs. Mills." Henry spoke and smiled at her. Cora smiled widely and felt a kiss from her husband on her cheek. The blonde woman stood up, decided to call her parents on the television screen and got her equipment to fix it with the television screen in the living room. Henry helped his mother out with it. Regina smiled at her parents and glanced away at her own family. Finally, Emma finished it and dialed her parents. They waited for the answer until the royalty showed up on the screen. Regina and Henry stood up and curtseyed in their bows. Cora and Mr. Mills stood up as Kathryn slowly got up until the King and Queen of White finally appeared from the door. Emma walked back to Regina's spot and stood straight. Kathryn never saw Emma like that as a princess and looked away at the screen. They heard the royal announcer speaking in the loud voice. Others curtseyed in their bows.

"To announce the royalty to arrive on the screen. Her Majesty the Queen and his Majesty the King." The royalty couple smiled at the Mills family and the Queen of White spoke in a silky voice.

"You may rise." The Swan-Mills family and Kathryn raised their bodies up then waited for the royal announcer to speak again. They heard him very clear.

"To announce the royalty princess and prince to arrive on the screen. Her royal highness, Princess Emma. As it follows to His royal highness, Prince Henry of White."

The King of White smiled at his daughter who was standing beside her suitor, Regina. Emma and Henry said in unison. Cora and Mr. Mills were loving the moment when they heard them speaking it. Regina smiled widely. Kathryn was surprised at their tone.

"Hello, your majesties." The Queen of White nodded, looked away at the Mills family and spoke.

"Hello Cora and Henry Mills, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, your majesties. It's such an honor to see you again." Cora replied. Mr. Mills nodded. The King of White smiled at them more. Kathryn bowed and spoke.

"Hello your majesties, my name is Kathryn Nolan. I'm a sister of David Nolan and a best friend of Regina Mills."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Nolan." The Queen of White replied. The blonde woman cleared her throat and continued.

"It's my pleasure to be here." Kathryn smiled. Emma spoke in her velvety voice and it made Regina feel shivered.

"Your Majesties, my suitor, Regina have two announcements for you. It would be good news for you to take it personally."

"Very well, please continue." The Queen of White spoke in a silky voice. The King of White smiled. Regina nodded and spoke in a shaky voice.

"First, I had my final decision. I am willingly to go with Emma and Henry for returning back. It is leading to my second announcement. I'm getting married with your daughter after her coronation." The royalty couple was in the squeals of the excitement to hear their oldest daughter to get married and approved on their engagement. Cora and Henry smiled widely. Regina nodded and finished her announcement. Kathryn squirmed under her rage about the surprises from Regina.

"We will make the arrangements for your returns. Congratulations, Emma and Regina." The King of White replied.

"I would inform you when I have a discussion with my husband first. If you like." Cora spoke. Mr. Mills raised his eyebrow and glanced away at his daughter who smiled widely. The Queen of White nodded.

They went with the wedding arrangements that Emma and Regina had their desires until they agreed with Emma and Regina's relationship to take longer after Emma's coronation. The royalty couple explained everything at once for Regina to absorb every word. The brunette woman understood about Emma being a Queen and she would be a Queen as well. They would team up as the one to control the businesses and others. The brunette woman would be Emma's help but as an equal to have a share together. The Queen of White finished her lecture about being a Queen's wife and Queen. Cora and Mr. Mills went into a softy couple to look at their daughter for a while and knew that her daughter to be a queen. They can't force her out from the risk consequences and knew that Regina sure loved Emma and Henry.

When the screen call ended with the royalty couple, Cora and Mr. Mills decided to help Regina to pack everything in her loft when they would return on next day. Regina decided to stay in Emma's house for a while. Henry was thrilled that he has two mothers to live together. The blonde fiancee approved on Regina's living arrangements. Cora, Mr. Mills, Emma, and Henry worked on their arrangements for three months. Regina decided to take Kathryn out on the porch to have a private conversation.

* * *

On the porch, Regina sat on the porch swing with Kathryn and continued.

"What's going on with your attitude from the living room?"

"My attitude was nothing."

"Kathryn, I can tell that you are not happy."

"Wow! Congratulations! You found it. Yes, I'm not satisfied with your surprises in there. You are going to marry Emma and you both barely dated for three months. It's very short. Now, you decided to go immediately for getting married. That was a foolish act you pulled it off."

"How dare you do that to me. I made my final decision. I'm going to marry her and be family to them."

"For what? Stealing the attention away? What about your business?"

"No. It's not all about the attention I got. It's a love. I chose love over the enterprise. My company would go out to you if you accept it."

"Well, for your proposal, I would deny it. You chose a love? I thought that your business is your love?"

"If I chose the business then I would lose Emma for good. I can't lose them because I loved them so much. They are my freedom and home. I felt it when I first met her at my business. Yes for my business, I love my shop as long as I worked there for 12 years. You know what? Life is short. I can take whether what I want to make my life easier. I choose Emma and Henry than my own business I worked for. I preferred not to lose them for good. Now for your denied proposal from me, I think that we are not friends anymore. You have to go now. I don't want to see you again and stay away from my family and friends." Regina stood up, glared at her enemy and spoke in a growl tone.

"Ok, I got it. You enjoy your fucking royalty life with Emma and Henry. Don't crawl back to me and beg me to get our friendship back."

"I won't. Bye Ms. Nolan." The brunette woman walked away to get inside. Kathryn scoffed and left the house.

* * *

In the foyer, the brunette woman silently cried over her hands on her face and felt someone embracing her. She opened her eyes, looked up at someone and it was Emma. Regina leaned in the embrace and sobbed on her blonde fiancee's chest. The blonde woman cooed her while she rubbed on her brunette fiancee's back. The brunette woman finally whispered.

"Kathryn denied my business proposal and didn't support our relationship. I told her to leave. We lost our friendship."

"I'm sorry to hear it. We heard you and Kathryn yelling outside. I understood how you felt. Mary Margaret called me recently and she broke up with David Nolan. She's crying too. So, are you finished with your tears? I wanted to see your beautiful smile."

Regina smiled and caressed a kiss on her pink lips then continued.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you, Regina Mills. Now, we are going to make arrangement for our houses to sell and help us to pack everything in the boxes before we leave." The brunette woman nodded and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist while they walked toward the living room to meet them. Cora and Mr. Mills opened the arms for Regina to go toward them. She released her arms and walked toward her parents for their bear hug. Emma and Henry smiled at the Mills family then decided to have a big bear hug together with them. Regina laughed when she heard Emma speaking.

"Let's hug Regina once more to have our big bear hug for The Swan-Mills!"

Cora and Mr. Mills cheered at Emma's saying. Regina turned around to kiss her once more and Henry went hugging his mothers at the same time. They burst in the laughter and moved on to discuss their plans. It worked beautifully. Regina informed her parents about her business partnership went down and she had to find someone to take over her business. Cora decided to help her with it to search for a quality of a person who has similar tastes as her daughter. Mr. Mills helped Emma to do the business work for her company. Henry went to support their decision as well.

Until, they finished their plans and decided to go out for celebrating on Regina and Emma's engagement. They went to the Chinese place to eat sushi and chatted about their life and works. There were a lot of laughs, smiles, and kisses. Emma and Regina were happy that they got together and they're a newly engaged couple. They are looking forward to living their life in Europe after three months. Finally, they went back to The Mills house and got sleep for a night before they return to New York City.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Archie Hooper and The Swan-Mills Routine. See you then.  
**


	16. Archie Hooper and The Swan-Mills Routine

**A/N: It's been a f*cking long to upload this one. I had a writer's block on this story. Oh Goddang. Anyway, here is your chapter 16! I have been uploading this story and now, we are on Chapter 16! Hooray! Chapter 17 is upcoming up on this week. Keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Archie Hooper and The Swan-Mills Routine**

During the morning in the conference room, Emma sat on the head chair for long meeting about Archie Hooper with her board. She crossed her legs under the table, flicked the pen with her fingers while she was listening to the one of the board who discussed the man's biography. The blonde woman read thoroughly on Archie Hooper's biography and hummed in approval. Finally, the board approved the choice for CEO to take over on Emma's position. It hammered at the end of the discussion. Emma stood up and smiled away at the board then found a redhead man who was entering the conference room to meet everyone. She studied on the man's tastes in the fashion and arched her eyebrow. The redhead man was in his plaid tuxedo in a blue and white. It caused her to have a migraine. She cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Hello, Mr. Hooper. It's a pleasure to meet you today. First, I wanted to congratulate you on a new position for CEO to take over my business. Secondly, I'm Emma Swan, a CEO of Swan Enterprise Inc. that it was obvious. Third, I hope you take care of this business while I am gone. Are you ready for your training with me all day?"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I'm pleased to be here for my training with you. It's great to have you here as our CEO. You sure will be missed while I am taking care of your company. So, for my training. I'm nervous."

"Don't worry, you will be okay. Trust me. Let's go to my office." Emma gestured him to her office and nodded. She turned around and continued.

"The meeting is adjourned and have a good day. Hope the one of you wins the Ping-Pong game." Emma winked at the board and walked away. She heard the board cackling and gathering their paperwork then departed the conference room. Finally, the blonde woman arrived in her office, put her paperwork on the desk and looked up at the redhead man who studied the picture of her son. She smiled and acknowledged her presence in the office.

"That's my son, Henry Swan and he is 15 now."

"He is a young man. Is he around here?"

"No."

"Oh, mind I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is no?"

"He is out with my sister. You may know Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Oh yes, is she the owner of the pastry shop?"

"Yes. She is."

"Great. I loved her cinnamon pie. It's amazing."

"Me too. I have her recipe. If you would like me to ask her about it then be my guest."

"Oh! Please do. I'm so dying to get that recipe. Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. Let's end our conversation until later if you like. So, we have to get started with your training."

"Ok sure. Let's go."

"First, you only have three months of training with me. I'll be your supervisor while you have my meeting in the afternoons. You will observe in my morning meetings. Is it clear?"

"Got it."

"Make sure that you have notes ready."

"Sure."

"Second, you have a plenty of time to invest your ideas. Make sure you convince them in a wise decision. Don't get it rash or harshly."

Archie nodded while writing away on his legal pad. Emma looked through her files and thought of few things to suggest for him to use the resources from her then continued.

"You have a list of the sponsorship with the small businesses from all over the world. Don't get overwhelmed with the names or brands. You just have the notes ready when your new assistant give you before the meetings start."

"Do I have to pick my assistant before I take over your job on my first day of work?"

"No. You will have your assistant while you are on training. Don't worry, you will have few choices while you observe with them on your interviews. I will be there in every interview and will give you my feedback. Don't worry, I will help you along."

"Thank you so much. What's else?"

"I have few questions for you before we get started."

"Sure."

"Do you have any family members, children, and spouses?"

"I have a daughter, Molly and she is a high school student. I have my husband, Kevin who is the owner of the nightlife club, The Boom."

"I heard of that club name. It was a best grand opening. I tell you."

"Oh thank you. I will inform him."

"How do you balance your life between work and personal?"

"Well, I can manage 8 hours and I'm able to go home at 4 pm before my family gets home."

"Wonderful. Let's get started." Emma exclaimed, and Archie nodded. They stood up and began their training for the notes on the meetings. Emma's assistant was there to help the redhead man to acknowledge the important people in the board and sponsorship. They went along for few hours while they had the lunch break. Archie asked her more questions about the position and small businesses to take over for the afternoon meeting. Emma was pleased to answer each question and explained right away about her activities with the small businesses included her parents' business. She warned him about the confidential between her family business and him. He swore by the classified contract with Emma's signature.

When the training was over by 2 pm, Emma decided to let Archie take over the afternoon meetings, and they walked to the conference room to greet the winery sponsorship. Finally, they sat down and discussed the ideas about the raise for the tours and winery supplies. Archie was floored by speaking about his ideas and Emma was impressive with his lecture and waited for others to approve of his idea. She was there to support Archie's temporary CEO position while she was observing the meeting.

* * *

After the meetings, Archie and Emma went to gather new paperwork for next day's meeting, explained every detail in the afternoon meetings Emma wanted him to understand undoubtedly. The blonde woman made sure that she checks the detail very deeply with Archie to process everything in the beginning to the end. She didn't want him to miss out on the meeting. Finally, she had her paperwork to sign and showed him how to do that in the process of signing the paperwork after the meetings. Then she informed him to have a screen call with her parents, and he nodded.

While Archie was absorbing the detail, Emma managed to call her parents on the display call then it showed up on the screen. She cleared her throat and spoke in a royal princess' tone.

"Hello, Your Majesties. I have Mr. Archie Hooper, who will take over my position while I am away."

The redhead man looked up from the paperwork and gasped in shock when he saw the royal couple. He stood straighter and glanced over at Emma's position then heard her speaking. Archie went into a shock and the blonde woman looked away at him then smiled sadly.

"Tell them about your introduction, Mr. Hooper." The blonde woman retorted and he nodded then spoke lightly.

"Hello your majesties, it's been my pleasure to meet you both. My name is Archie Hooper."

"Good evening, Mr. Hooper. I can see that you acknowledge us about our status as the royal couple. Don't worry. We've been to your business partners and others as the businesses advisors on the plan. You may face us as The Majesties. Also, it's our liking to meet you the same. Emma, thank you for making up your time to find a proper time for calling us. Good evening, you too. You're dismissed." The Queen of White replied.

Emma bowed out, and Archie nodded in a polite way. The screen call was off then the blonde woman looked at him while she was taking her right words to tell him.

"I know, I'm Emma Swan, but you see on the screen, they are my parents. To your thinking question, yes. I'm a princess. That's why I will be away on the business. No more questions from now on about our status. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please call me Emma for now. I didn't like being a ma'am, and it made me feel like I'm old."

"Sorry, Emma. I understand it clearly. So, are we finished with our training for now?"

"Yes, now, you know how it tastes like for this training. You have only three months to finish your training. I'm still your supervisor until the end of three months. You will take over after I'm gone and know that everything is in business."

"Yes, Emma."

"You're dismissed and see you tomorrow. It'll be your first day to take all meetings, and I will be there with you all the way. So you can go home to your family. Be there at 7 am sharp or don't be late."

"Yes, Emma. See you tomorrow." He nodded and walked out from the office. Emma sighed and oversaw the paperwork then signed right away. In few hours later, she finished with her new agenda for Archie's training on the next day and decided to go home to her family.

* * *

Arriving at the Swan-Mills residence, the blonde woman walked into the foyer and put her briefcases away then went to her bedroom to get changed into a comfortable clothes. She strode down to the kitchen and found her son cooking the dinner then kissed his forehead and continued.

"Where is Regina?"

"She's in the home office and working on her plan to sell her loft. She found the owner to be interested in her business."

"Oh good. I'm worried about that, but she managed it right away. So what are you making for the dinner?"

"Thai Shrimp and Chicken Curry." Henry retorted. Emma lit up when she heard her favorite food and clapped her hands when she got excited. He laughed and went into a cook mode. She walked to the stool and sat down then watched him and made a talk about their days.

When the cooking was finished, Henry and Emma ate their dinner and discussed the arrangement for their return. They made the plans to sell the house and decided to pack everything after Mr. Gold's wedding. They conceded to have that plan until Regina agreed with them. Emma finished her dinner and got a dish for Regina then kissed his forehead and strode toward the home office. She opened the door, found the brunette woman nosedived on her plan and brought the dinner on the desk then kissed her forehead and left the room. Emma went into her bedroom, brushed her teeth and finally went to bed then fell asleep.

In the home office, Regina was absorbed with her plan, checked detail that she finished and wrote the ideas for her new owner to take over her business. In few minutes later, she smelt her dinner, her stomach growling and went to eat her dinner while she was observing on her ideas. She knew that she was finished with her selling for her loft three hours ago before her blonde fiancée arrived home. She heard the door squeaking open then found Henry walking toward her. She smiled at him and spoke lightly.

"Thank you for making dinner, Henry."

"You are welcome, mom. And Good night."

"Good night."

Henry took her dinner to the kitchen and washed it right away then went to bed. Regina was still there in the home office and decided to wrap it up. She walked out and found no one there in the living room and the kitchen. She frowned and remembered that Emma was kissing her a good night. The brunette woman sighed and checked the windows and doors to secure the house then went upstairs. She checked in Henry's bedroom to see him sleeping in his bed then closed the door and strode toward her bedroom with her fiancée.

When Regina arrived into her bedroom and found, Emma sleeping in the bed. She strode toward the wardrobe and got changed then went to the bed. She tucked herself and scooped her closer to Emma's back then wrapped her arm around the blonde woman's midsection. Regina snuggled her closer and kissed her neck then spoke lightly.

"Good night darling." She finally yawned and fell asleep in her arms with her fiancée.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Mr. Gold's Wedding. **

**Please review on this one. **


	17. Mr Gold's Wedding

**A/N: Here is your chapter. **

**Warning: SMUT F/F (R/E)**

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mr. Gold's Wedding**

When the sunrise came up in the window, the ladies woke up in their bed, yawned and laid the bed with their whispers of love. Henry was already up, went to the shower and got in his casual clothes then left on his way to the kitchen. For the ladies, they still were talking in the bed and discussing on The Swans' family in Europe. Finally, they decided to get in the shower together and resisted the urge to feel on their bodies.

Meanwhile, Henry cooked breakfast, put the plates on the kitchen counter then made the drinks and checked on the stove for eggs. The ladies went into their casual clothes for the morning with their son and found him in the kitchen. They ate quickly and decided to spend their time together in the den. They talked about the businesses and arrangements on their way back to Europe after Mr. Gold's wedding. Emma promised him that she would officiate their wedding but found out that he didn't need her and wanted her to come to their wedding as the guests. She was pleased that he told her before the wedding came up. They conceded that she was bringing her family to the wedding and spend the day with Mr. Gold and his bride.

Several hours later, the Swan-Mills family wrapped it up in the discussion and went into their bedrooms. They changed their formal clothes, and the ladies put their makeup on. Henry finished with his appearance, wore the white tuxedo suit with red tie and black formal shoes. He was looking dapper, and his hair combed perfectly. For the ladies, Regina wore a red lace dress with black high heels. She wore the nude makeup with red lipstick, and her hair was flawless with the curls. Emma wore a black lace with long sleeves on deeply V backless dress and red high heels. Her hair was in a bunhead.

Regina was putting her lipstick on the lips while she was standing in front of a long mirror. She saw her blonde fiancée walking past her then looked away at her and widened her eyes while she was looking at the sexy blonde woman in the deeply V black lace dress. When the blonde woman walked out from the wardrobe, strode to the bathroom for getting her makeup. She took a glimpse of the brunette lady; who was halting her move on the lips for lipstick and gaped in a shock. Emma smirked at her and winked at her.

The brunette woman stood still, went drooling while she was staring at the blonde's nude back and realized that she was feeling wet between her thighs. She didn't hear a moan from her, and Emma was surprised that she heard her moan. The blonde woman turned around and walked to her then leaned to brush her lips against the brunette woman's lips.

"Like something you see?" Emma purred. The shiver gave Regina out, and the brunette woman gulped then slowly nodded and looked down at the blonde woman's chest. It was slim, deep V, and she can see the breasts between the shades of the lace cover-up. Regina licked her lips with her tongue then looked up at the emerald eyes.

The brunette woman unconsciously reached her hands between Emma's thighs and felt a piece of fabric then roamed up to squeeze the blonde woman's ass. She heard the moan from her blonde fiancée, kept moving up on the sides on the ribs and licked her lips once again. Emma hummed in a moan and felt a shiver. Regina connected her caramel eyes with the emerald eyes, finally landed her hands on the blonde's ears and moved it to lean forward at her. The lips crashed altogether; the ladies went into a rough kiss and Emma reached her hands down on the brunette woman's ass to squeeze it.

Regina moaned at the touch on her ass, swiped her tongue into the open-mouthed kiss and she didn't feel the blonde woman's hands to grip on her thighs. Emma tapped her fingers on the thighs; the brunette woman jumped, and the blonde woman lifted her up then Regina wrapped her legs and arms around Emma's waist and neck. The brunette woman's heels slipped off after she was holding her blonde fiancée. The heated make-out session went in 15 minutes, and they kept closer to each other then they breathed rapidly and kissed for the last time. Their makeup smudged, and Henry came in the door then he gasped in shock when he saw their mothers in an intimate position.

The ladies froze while they whisked to see their son in their place and didn't move at all. The brunette boy finally looked up at the ceiling and spoke in an uncomfortable tone.

"We are going to be late."

"Um, we will be there in few minutes," Regina said. Henry nodded and left the bedroom. The ladies finally released their hold and went to fix their makeup. Emma finally got out from the bathroom and waited for her brunette fiancée to finish her fix. Regina was finishing with her makeup and slipped on her black high heels then strode out with her fiancée while they intertwined their hands together. Henry waited and saw their mothers coming from the upstairs then nodded at them. The ladies smiled and gestured him to get out of the house. They left the house to get in the car, and Emma was the driver. They finally drove away on the road.

* * *

The road to Glen Island Harbour Club was about 40 minutes. They had a little traffic on their way, but it was not bad. Henry was excited to see Mr. Gold and didn't see him for few years. The ladies smiled at each other, intertwined all the way and didn't realize that the brunette boy snapped the picture of their hands. He sent it to his aunt and giggled.

Finally, they arrived at the location, parked away and got out of the car. They saw the guests coming in the building, and some of them were still outside chatting. They finally greeted them on their way. Regina was feeling awkward because she didn't know most of the people. Emma told her about them and greeted with her. The brunette woman was pleased that she was introducing as her fiancée. She nodded with a smile. For a while, the ladies were enjoying their time with other people and chatted about their works. Henry wandered through to see his friends back from Europe and greeted them.

In half hour later, Emma heard the announcer, decided to take her fiancée to the wedding ceremony and found their family's name on the reserved seats. They finally sat down. Henry was next to his brunette mother. Regina was in the middle between the Swans. The blonde woman wrapped her left arm on her brunette fiancée and crossed her legs. The ladies smiled at each other, intertwined their right hands and pecked on the lips. They looked away at the guests who were coming to find their seats. Regina chatted with her fiancée for a while and asked her about Mr. Gold's life. Emma explained everything while she was watching the people passing them on their seats. Henry was chattering with his friends behind his seat.

The ceremony was beautiful. The view from the windows was amazing. The people can see the boats and water. The decorations were simple. There were the red roses on the altar. The people were facing away from the windows and viewing the ceremony. The men on the platform were filled. Mr. Gold was there in a black tuxedo suit with a red rose on his front pocket and waved at The Swan-Mills family. Others were in awe when they entered the room.

The people filled the room. The music started to play. The minister stood still and chatted with Mr. Gold for a while. Finally, the doors opened to reveal the brunette bride in a white wedding floral dress with a long train. It was Lacey. The people were in awe while they rose from the chairs when they saw the beautiful dress on the brunette bride. Emma smiled at Lacey and winked. The brunette bride lit up when she saw the blonde woman and went happily. Mr. Gold was in tears when he saw the beautiful angel in the dress. Finally, the people sat down in their seats and watched the short ceremony.

The simple ceremony was beautiful with their vows and exchange rings then ended up into a lovely kiss from the couple. The people clapped in the beautiful rhythms. The couple finally strode out to the library for getting their alone time. Regina wondered how her wedding looked like in Europe and decided to ask her fiancée later. She was determined to have her time to enjoy with her family in the afternoon to the night for celebrating Mr. Gold and his newly wedded wife. The people left for the reception. Henry told his mothers that he was going with his friends for fun activities. The ladies nodded and watched him go then left to the reception.

* * *

The women found their table from viewing the newlyweds' table in front of them. They met several people from Lacey's family and introduced them and sat down in their seats. Regina still held Emma's left hand while she was cuddling with her blonde fiancée. She didn't mind to show her affection in the public. Emma secretly enjoyed her brunette fiancée's love affection and didn't care that Regina cuddled with her. The brunette woman knew that she had to protect Emma because of the sexy dress on the public display and wanted to show everyone that the blonde woman was only hers. Emma squeezed her hand and looked away at her then kissed her temple. Regina smiled at the blonde's affection and watched the newlyweds coming in the room. The people clapped in harmony. Mr. Gold looked happy when they entered to greet their guests and finally sat down with his new wife.

Henry finished his activities with his friends and walked back to the table where his mothers sat for a few minutes. He greeted everybody with his smile. Regina's heart fluttered when she saw her son. The brunette woman knew that her son was not her biological member but acted like her son. She smiled at him then looked away at the announcer. The master of the ceremony finally welcomed the couple and told the people that the lunch was serving. The Swans were brightening their faces when they heard the food.

Others mingled, chatted and laughed. Regina loved the sounds of the harmony around in the room and realized that she has wanted this way to be her day with her family. She looked at her blonde fiancée who was catching up with her old friend from London. The brunette woman got curiosity while she was listening to Emma's conversation with her old friend and sipped the wine. The lunch finally served on their plates. It was the southern food. Emma finished with her conversation, looked away at Regina and explained about Lacey's life in living in Georgia. Regina understood and went to dig the southern meal. It was fried chicken, cornbread, mashed potatoes, and green peas. It was a very casual meal she had tasted in the years.

The people were still in the room, mingling around with each other and chatting about their life. The lunch was finished. It came to the dessert time. The servers delivered the cinnamon pie with whipped cream on the top. Emma knew that the dessert was coming from her sister's pastry shop. She was surprised that Mary Margaret conceded to deliver it in the reception. Regina ate it and was giving a moan. The blonde woman looked at her and smirked then whispered in her brunette fiancée's ear. It gave a shiver between them.

Regina smiled at the people who halted eating and looked at her like they grew their heads in two. The brunette woman apologized to them and continued to eat in silence. Henry rolled his eyes and giggled. The blonde woman gave him a look then chatted about his crush. The brunette boy was blushing slightly. He told his mothers about one girl that he liked in his school back home. Emma understood and didn't push him to get more information. Regina was pleased to watch the Swans in the emotional scene.

* * *

Until, the ladies stood up, made their way to the newlyweds and congratulated Mr. Gold and his wife. They nodded and bumped into Ruby Lucas and Belle French. Emma was surprised that she saw two ladies intertwining their hands together. Regina looked away at Ruby, a brunette woman in the purple dress with black high heels. Her hair was in the French braid. Then she looked away at Belle, surprised her with a gasp and spoke lightly.

"Belle?"

"Regina!?" Belle was the brunette woman in the maroon-purple pantsuit. They went into a hug and released their hold. Ruby and Emma grew their heads in two and went into curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Regina said.

"I'm here for Lacey's wedding."

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, I am her sister. Technically, half-sister." The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit mused. Others were surprised, but Ruby knew it. Emma cleared her throat and looked away at her brunette fiancée then spoke lightly.

"Ruby, meet Regina Mills, my fiancée."

"It is my best friend and your former best friend, Kathryn's publisher and an owner of Lucas Publishing Co."

"Regina, it's finally nice to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement!" Ruby exclaimed. Belle squealed when she heard Regina's engagement then exclaimed.

"Let me see your ring!" They laughed; Regina rolled her eyes and showed her ring. It was a diamond princess cut engagement ring. The ladies were in awe when they saw the ring on the brunette woman. Emma smiled and kissed her plump red lips. Others went awe when they saw the kiss from the couple. Ruby smiled and replied.

"How long are you together?"

"Three months and two weeks."

"That's short." Belle mused.

"It is. But I love her much. I'm choosing love over my business. That's why I am getting married." Regina said. Belle held her left hand on her chest. Ruby smirked and winked at her blonde best friend.

"Is that ring on your hand? Are you engaged too?" The brunette woman in red lace dress quipped.

"Yes, I am getting married. Ruby just proposed me this morning." Belle acknowledged her voice while looking at her brunette fiancée who was blushing.

"That's great! Ruby, congratulations!" Emma said while lightly punching her. The brunette women laughed along. Regina was pleased that she finally met Ruby in person and smiled. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, she was looking away at her and tilted her head.

"How did you meet Belle? By the way, you didn't know that she is my personal assistant for Swan Enterprise Inc."

"We met through the high school days. We had fun together, don't we Belle?" The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit laughed and nodded while she was reminiscing the days with her brunette best friend then spoke lightly.

"Of course, Gina! I loved when you trashed over two guys who were formerly in football. Their faces were priceless. Did you remember that night?" Belle shoved her lightly and replied back. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows at the nickname that Belle gave her brunette fiancée. Regina loved that nickname from her brunette best friend and didn't care if she called her, Gina.

"Oh yes dear. What were their names?" The brunette woman in a red lace dress nodded and gave some thought while she was speaking.

"I believe that it was Keith and Robert or something with R." The brunette woman in maroon pantsuit flicked her wrist and exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"Richard! I can't believe that I forgot their names. Oh my goodness, I'm embarrassed." Regina snapped her finger at the name of a football guy and exclaimed in the surprise. Belle rolled her eyes and made a 'duh' face then retorted.

"Oh yes, Richard, he was such a good guy. Did you hear that he died from a heart attack last year?"

"I remembered. It was a sad day for his family. He had beautiful children and a wife. What was her name? Miranda?" The brunette woman in red lace dress quipped.

"No. It was Tamara, who was the captain of the cheerleading team." Belle mused. Emma and Ruby looked back and forth at their brunette fiancées. The blonde woman understood their friendship, and it went rocky. Ruby sipped her wine and listened to their chat about high school days. The brunette women laughed and talked about the days at high schools where they always hung out at the café.

* * *

Until, it went into an hour and half with the conversation about their high school days. Ruby and Emma decided to walk away to the drinks and chatted with some people. Belle and Regina were diving in their deep conversation about Kathryn. Regina sighed deeply. She looked away at the blonde woman who was laughing with Ruby and other people she didn't seem familiar. The brunette woman in red lace dress sipped her wine and spoke lightly.

"You know Kathryn?"

"Kathryn Elizabeth Nolan? David Nolan's oldest sister?" Belle acknowledged her voice in a concerned tone. Regina nodded and continued.

"Yes, that one."

"What about her?" The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"She broke our friendship because I'm getting married to Emma. She didn't care about the relationship that I settled down with her. We've been dating for three months and two weeks. I already gave my heart to her and Henry. I felt like I belong to them. You know that feeling? She didn't believe that I choose the love over the business. I made my decision, and she just went to rip apart our friendship. I told her that she had to leave, and I won't forgive her for it. She said that I would realize that it is quick to move in the relationship with my fiancée." Regina propped her hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the table then continued in a sad voice.

"Oh man, Kathryn should be an idiot. She had no experience in dating. If you'll excuse my opinion about her, then I'll be honest. That's what she did was to find someone to have sex then abandon them. So what about David? He supports you or what?" Belle said.

"No, he didn't. He left Emma's sister, Mary Margaret. He broke her heart. So, Kathryn left. I just couldn't believe that she did it to me. I wished she could see how I love Emma with my heart. I am excited to be with her. She is my home. If I let her go then I would have no chance to win her back."

"Wait a minute? Mary Margaret used to date David?"

"Yes, they dated right before Emma and I dated. And why?"

"Oh no. When did they start to date?"

"I believe that it was April." Regina mused.

"So, when did you date Emma?"

"April. We dated in two weeks later after they dated."

"Oh. I am sure that Emma would be pissed when she hear this one." Belle retorted. Regina tilted her head while looking away at her. Her curiosity got her excitement to develop the tension while she was listening to her brunette friend. The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit downed her drink and explained right away.

"David is the player. He is dating Jacqueline Thomas, a fashion designer from Valentino. I believe that they started dating while he dated Mary Margaret."

"How did you know?" Regina asked with her curiosity. Belle replied in a sour tone while watching Ruby chatting with her uncle and Emma.

"Because I saw them in the café few months ago. They looked cozy and comfortable."

"What a bastard. Mary Margaret should deserve a man better than David. I'm sorry because we knew David very well from our high school days." The brunette woman in red lace dress sipped her wine and shook her head then continued in a neutral tone.

"Well, yeah I agree with you. We knew him before, but he has changed since we graduated together. The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit shrugged and said.

"Unbelievable." Regina muttered under her breath.

The dance song started to play in the room. Some people were taken away to dance on the floor. The brunette women looked away at their fiancées who were still chatting with some people. Belle smiled and looked away at her brunette best friend who was looking at Emma in a loving gaze then spoke lightly.

"How did you meet Emma?"

"Believe it or not, I served her few coffee drinks in my business."

"Oh, what!? Are you kidding?" The brunette woman in maroon-purple pantsuit exclaimed.

"No, dear. One day, I was talking to Kathryn and Mr. Gold about his war stories. Emma came in my shop and waited. I was drooling over her and didn't know that she called for me. So, I came to her and served her coffee drink. It was Vanilla Bean Frappe. She smiled at me, and my heart started to flutter because of her." The brunette woman in red lace dress continued to talk about her first day to meet her fiancée. She looked at Emma and smiled at the day.

"Wow. I just realized that I haven't yet went to your coffee shop since you opened it few years ago." Belle frowned and said.

"Shame on you." Regina shoved her lightly while laughing at her.

"So, back to the point. Tell me more."

"Then we met again on my parents' anniversary. We chatted for several minutes then she left for the work emergency. And few days later, she came to my shop for coffee and a little talk. I was nervous to talk to her, but I had no time to talk with her because I was busy with my shop. Kathryn gave me Emma's phone number that night so I decided to call her. We talked for almost three hours, and I invited her to my birthday. Then it came to her son, Henry. He is a sweet gentleman. We hung out in her work and played ping-pong. Lastly, they took me to the ballroom that my parents hosted. We had a lot of fun in there and celebrated my birthday. And we kissed. Well, it's a basic that we had our semi-date together. Emma asked me out on the first date afterward. There was our second date when I took her to my favorite spots. So, three months later, she asked me to move in with them, and Henry asked me to be his legal mother. Now, here we are, the engaged couple."

Belle stared at her with her mouth open while listening to the brunette woman's story. Regina smiled at her memories and sighed in a daydreaming voice. They didn't notice their fiancées were standing in front of them and listening to Regina's story. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, the brunette women whisked to look at her and Ruby laughed.

"Regina, what a mouthful of a love story? May I ask you to dance with me?"

Regina bit her lips, nodded and got up then winked at Belle, who was staring at her for a while. Emma laughed and held her brunette fiancee's hand then walked away to the dance floor. Henry chatted then stopped and looked at his mothers who were dancing away on the floor. He decided to film everything while he found his seat and watched his mothers. He knew that he had the best family. He sent a video to his aunt then went to chat with his friends.

* * *

After the songs had ended, the people went to scatter in their ways to exit the building. The wedding reception ended at 7 pm. It went 5 hours since the wedding ceremony started at 2 pm. The Swan-Mills family went to see the newlyweds and bid them farewell with a hug and kiss. They finally got in the car and left the place to reach home on their way.

Henry asked his mothers about dinner, and they were determined to have Chinese food. He called on his cellphone to order food for the trio. He informed them that the delivery would arrive after they got home. Other nodded, and Emma focused on the road. Regina looked away from the window and stared at the landscape for few minutes.

Arriving at their home, Henry got out and unlocked the door then went into his bedroom. He continued to get changed in his comfortable clothes and left the bedroom. The brunette boy looked around in the home office and found the game board, Monopoly and decided to bring it to the family room. He heard the knock on the door and went after it. He smiled at the Chinese delivery man and paid it then brought it to the family room and waited on his mothers.

* * *

Regina and Emma finally got out of the car and walked behind their son, continued to trek on their way to the bedroom. Emma closed her door, turned around to look at her and smiled. The brunette woman arched her eyebrow and smirked. They moved slowly to get closer and their lips finally touched in a passionate kiss. The blonde woman was the first to get Regina's dress off and moaned in their open-mouthed kiss. The brunette woman devoured her tongue in Emma's mouth and tasted the sweet wine from the wedding reception. Regina finally got the blonde woman's dress off and stared at the nude form then licked her lips with Emma's lips.

Emma smirked and brushed all the way on the brunette woman's spine then moved her mouth to the ear and nibbled the lobe. Regina moaned at the physical touch and gripped the blonde woman's hips then moved her hands to squeeze the ass and moved the blonde woman's front body to her front. Emma moaned loudly. The brunette woman smirked, her right hand brushed on the front chest to the core, and the fingers found the glistening juices on the folds.

Regina pulled her face back and stared at the blonde woman's face then moved her fingers inside the folds deeply. Emma threw her head back, grasped her hands on the shoulders and moaned deeply. The brunette woman knew that Emma loved it and thrust her more with her two fingers inside the core and crashed her lips to block the sounds.

"Reginaaaaa."

"Shush, Emma. Let me take care of it." The brunette woman kissed her for a last time and continued to thrust her fingers in the fold deeply. The blonde woman felt weak when she had the brunette woman's fingers in her core and shivered at the gentle touch.

"Hard," Emma whispered while she was leaning her forehead on the shoulder. Regina hummed in approval and went into a fast pace to pump her fingers in and out inside the folds. The blonde woman unconsciously widened her legs to give Regina access to her folds.

Regina curled her fingers deeply and gave her thumbs a chance to rub Emma's clit in circles. The blonde woman moaned when she felt her clit twitch with the brunette woman's thumb. The brunette woman finally lifted Emma down on the bed and kept her fingers to continue the ministrations. Emma arched her back, bended her knees and widened the legs to let Regina have an access.

The brunette woman looked at the blonde woman's face and smirked then pulled her fingers out and put her mouth on the core. Emma shivered when she felt the tongue inside her and gripped her hands on the sheets. Regina wrapped her arms around the thighs to stay still. The blonde woman finally released her grip and roamed on the brunette locks then moved her head closer to her core. The brunette woman understood her needs and lapped inside the hole of the folds deeply. Emma released the juices on the brunette woman's mouth and heard the moan from her.

In few minutes later, Regina finished her task and wiped the juices with her tongue in her mouth then crawled up to the blonde woman's body and gave her a long passionate open-mouthed kiss. The blonde woman tasted her juices and moaned then wrapped her arms and legs around Regina's waist and neck. The brunette woman pulled her lingerie off and straddled on the blonde woman's abs. They released their kiss, and Emma gripped on Regina's hips to rub the brunette woman's core.

Regina threw her head back, gripped by the shoulders and made an 'o' expression. The blonde woman grunted, went into a moan and felt the wet folds then moved Regina's core into her mouth and lapped in a hole of the core. The brunette woman shouted in a 'yes' and 'more'. Emma unconsciously thrusted in the folds deeply and held her grips on the thighs then told her to move her hips. Regina nodded and obeyed her orders to move her hips in a rough and fast pace. The brunette woman finally released the juices in the blonde woman's mouth.

It went into two hours to have their lovemaking. They decided to stop it and wrapped themselves in the arms. They were whispering in the ears with their love talks and decided to take a shower together then got dressed in the comfortable clothes and left the bedroom.

* * *

Arriving in the family room, they saw the board game on the table and Chinese food. Henry ate his dinner and watched the television while he was waiting for his mothers to come downstairs. He looked away at his mothers and arched his eyebrows when he saw the glowing faces. The brunette boy decided to not ask them and knew that they had sex together then rolled his eyes and gestured them to get their dinner. The ladies nodded and walked to get their dinner then ate it while they sat down on the floor. Henry went to sit down on the floor and turned the television off then played with them for a while.

Regina finished her dinner and focused on the game with Henry and Emma. She enjoyed her time with them and was excited about winning the game against two people she loves. Others decided to have a second round of Monopoly, and the brunette woman nodded. They replayed the game for another hour, and Emma decided to bring the ice creams to them. They ate in silence while they played the game. Until, Regina won again, and Henry decided to watch the television with his mothers for a while. The trio abandoned the board game and ice cream while they watched the television.

The brunette woman decided to ask Emma about her life in Europe, and the blonde woman smiled then explained right away. Henry interrupted them with his talk about living in Europe with them and watched the television. Regina smiled at the blonde woman's childhood in the palace and wondered how the palace looks like. Her curiosity got her determined to be happy. The brunette woman decided to clean the mess up and carried the bowls to the kitchen. Emma sorted the game board in the box then put it away in the home office.

The blonde woman strode back to the kitchen and decided to wash the dishes. Regina was the one who dried the dishes and heard the blonde woman's voice then looked away at her. Emma asked her about her life in Storybrooke.

Regina lit up at the word, 'Storybrooke' and chatted right away. The blonde woman listened to her story and smiled while washing the dishes. Henry decided to go sleep, turned the television and went to find his mothers in the kitchen. He bid them the good nights and kissed their cheeks then went ahead to his bedroom.

* * *

After washing the dishes, Regina extended her hand for Emma to reach it, and the blonde woman let her lead her back to the living room. They smiled at each other, kissed on the lips and Emma released her hold then strode to the bookcase for picking a romance movie and put a disc in the DVD player. She went back to the couch where Regina was sitting.

The blonde woman finally shifted her position on the couch; she was laying down on the stretch, let Regina go on the top of her and wrapped her in her right arm. Emma played the movie, flipped the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered the back of the brunette woman. She smiled when Regina snuggled with her in few minutes, and they watched the movie. It was 'Listen to Your Heart'.

While the movie was playing, Regina and Emma smiled at each other then whispered sweet nothings in their ears with a compassion of love. The brunette woman realized that she was lucky to have her Emma and wondered how she arrived there with her love of life and their son. She couldn't wait to get more in her life with two people she loves. She whispered, 'I love you, Emma Swan,' in the blonde woman's ear. Emma grinned and kissed her temple then retorted back in a loving whisper. Regina merely giggled at her gesture and squeezed around the blonde woman's ribs.

Their legs were intertwining, and chests were flat on each other. They secretly loved their positions and were looking forward to having that cuddle time together after their son went to sleep in his bed. After almost two hours passed, the movie ended, and Emma turned the electronics off then led Regina to their bedroom.

In their room, they went into the wardrobe and got changed in the nightwear then tucked them in the bed. Regina went cuddling with her blonde fiancée. Emma felt happy and wrapped her legs over on the brunette woman's hip. The brunette woman leaned her head on the blonde woman's chest and chatted about the life in Europe. Emma explained how it worked in the Europe and how to be a queen. Regina understood the situation and was pleased that her blonde fiancée's knowledge in Europe and the royalty. She couldn't wait to marry her and be a queen to her.

Finally, they got tired, their eyelids started to be drowsy and heard their yawns. They stretched their limbs a little bit then Regina turned around to face the window. Emma went into a big spoon over the brunette woman, wrapped her right arm over on Regina's waist and leg went intertwining with the brunette woman's legs. Her face covered on the brunette woman's shoulder blade.

Regina smiled at her gesture and tugged the blonde woman's arm to hold it tightly then intertwined their hands together. The brunette woman turned her head to look at Emma. The blonde woman stared at her and gave a long passionate kiss for a good night. Regina was glad that she got a kiss from her blonde fiancée and gave her heart back into a passionate kiss. Then they fell asleep in their good slumber. The night was shimmering in New York City.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Arrangements to Europe. **

**It's time for the ladies to get busy around in New York and their businesses. :D**

**Please review this one. **


	18. Arrangements for Europe

**A/N: This chapter is now! I currently have my grammars buddy or beta. It's all praise to Wazgood529. Thank you!**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Arrangements To Europe (3 POVs)**

_**\- Regina's POV - **_

In the morning, the brunette woman was excited about her new chapter of life with her fiancée and son in Europe. She was smiling to herself while she was in the living room to pack everything in the boxes with her mom. Her father was helping out with Henry in his bedroom. Cora looked through her instructions in her hand and decided to teach Regina how to be a royal member of the White.

Regina ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly. The oldest woman looked up at her daughter and arched her eyebrow. The brunette woman looked around in the living room and the boxes were stacked. The room was almost empty. They were labeled and everything went smoothly since Emma was at her work for her final meeting with Archie Hooper. Cora furrowed her brows and spoke lightly.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"To be honest, I'm nervous about this one." Regina said. Cora chuckled and put her instruction paper on the boxes then turned around to face her daughter and spoke lightly.

"When I was around your age, I was an advisor to Emma's mother for a long time beside babysitting your fiancée."

"You were?" The brunette woman stuttered her words. The oldest woman nodded and tugged her to the staircases then the ladies sat down on the steps. The noises on the second floor were the footsteps of the men around in Henry's room. Other rooms were in silence with the boxes and furniture. It left Regina and Cora to have a discussion.

"Yes, I was your age, it was my first time meeting Emma's parents. I've not been in the royalty for a while. Did you know that your father was a royal advisor to King of White before we fell in love?"

"No, I didn't know. Dad never told me his stories."

"Ok, I was nervous and didn't know what to do with the King of White before Emma's parents. Emma's grandmother helped me a lot since she found me in the corner in the library. I researched and studied everything about how to be a royal like the royal couple of White. Eva, Emma's grandmother's name, came to talk with me and I didn't know how much it meant to me."

"Eva of the White?" Regina replied. The oldest woman nodded with a sad smile then responded back.

"Eva was a beautiful creature with a kind soul. You would have loved her but unfortunately, she died of natural causes. The King of White, Leopold of the White was her husband and a former knight on her side. Eva was the third generation of the royalty."

"Emma is the fifth generation of the White royalty. So, what are Emma's parents name?"

"Queen Charlotte and King David IV." Cora answered.

"So how did you learn how to be the royal?" Regina asked. The oldest woman smiled at her and explained.

"Eva taught me how to curtsey and use the proper manners in public. She was a wonderful teacher and a loyal friend to my parents. They've been in the business for years. I grew up with Charlotte in the ages since I became her advisor when I was in my 30s. Eva asked me to be on her side when Charlotte became a queen and married David. It was a beautiful moment when I first met them again."

"Charlotte and you knew each other since Emma was born?" The brunette woman inquired. Cora laughed with a nod then replied.

"Yes, Queen Charlotte declared that I be promoted to babysitter for her children when they were the age of 3 and Mary Margaret hadn't yet been born until one year later, Emma was four."

"What did Emma look like as a four year old?" Regina asked with a childish voice with a grin. Cora burst into laughter and shook her head then spoke lightly.

"You have to ask your fiancée or princess charming."

"Princess Charming, it doesn't fit Emma's personality. I will see her when I have a lunch with my son." The brunette woman retorted with the biggest grin on her face. The oldest woman rolled her eyes and explained away.

"God bless Eva, she taught me while she had free time. She instructed Charlotte and I to be a royal. Your grandparents had nothing to do with me because they always were on the business with Leopold. I didn't understand why my parents frequently dropped me off at Eva's home when Charlotte and I were at the age of fifteen. So, Eva had the activities for all of us in the whole day. The difficult thing to do was be polite to the gentleman when we acknowledged them in our presence. After several hours, we practiced our curtsey and we perfected it for our second time. All of the activities were fun but enjoyable."

"After Charlotte and you grew up to be adults, did you do that often when you approach them in the person before I was born?" Regina furrowed her brows and asked in curiosity. The oldest woman smiled at her daughter and patted the brunette woman's thigh then nodded.

"Yes, dear. When I see our majesties, I curtsey with my dignity and respect. They are highly respectful in their kingdom. I promise you, my child. You will love your new home."

"Oh my god, I forgot to ask Emma or Henry about the location of their home." The brunette woman face-palmed with a reply.

* * *

"You are in for a treat." Henry replied while listening to the women's conversation and standing in two more steps away from the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Mills smiled at his girls and looked away at his daughter then gave a wink. Regina and Cora looked away at the men and smiled. The brunette woman looked at her father and got a wink from him then blushed.

The ladies looked at each other and smiled then got up while the men went downstairs to meet them. Regina ruffled her son's hair and spoke lightly.

"Don't grow up too fast, Henry."

"You do realize that I'm fifteen years old?" The brunette boy said while arching his eyebrow at her. The brunette woman shook her head and replied back.

"Never gets too old, young man."

"You're right. So, can we have lunch before you see Emma at her work today?"

"Well –"

"You two, go gather your lunch. We will do everything in here. Don't worry. Just go." Cora mentioned with a smile. Henry and Regina looked away at the oldest woman and smiled at her with a nod. Mr. Mills winked at them and gestured them to go out. Others looked at each other with a grin and went to gather their coats. Regina collected her purse and walked out after Henry. Cora rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Oh dear, our Regina is growing up so fast."

"I know, sweetie. She's going to be a queen like her name." Mr. Mills retorted with a smile. The oldest woman nodded and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips then went away to pack the books in boxes in the living room. The oldest man looked away at the boxes at the top of the staircase and went to bring them to the living room. They worked all the hours and knew that they did have their lunch in the kitchen since they arrived at Regina's home in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Henry decided to walk near Emma's work so, they chose the Italian restaurant. Luckily for them, the staff at the Italian restaurant knew Henry Swan because of his aunt, Mary Margaret and they always favored the food from that place. So, the brunette boy had his reservation when he comes to have his dinner with someone in his family. Others knew that his table always was available to him but never gave it away to other customers. It was a private reservation on the second floor in the room so no customers enter it at all.

Henry smiled at the servant who was looking up at them and waved his hand at them. Regina was confused about the interaction between her son and the waiter then looked away at the customers who were still eating their lunch. The waiter gathered the menu and gestured them to follow him on the way to the second floor. The brunette boy nodded and looked away at his brunette mother with a reply.

"Let's follow our waiter. He is leading us to the second floor."

"Ok." Regina replied with a nod. They walked behind the waiter on their way to the stairs next to the restrooms. They stepped up to the second floor and made a left turn then went straight ahead until they reached their private table in the room. The brunette woman found herself to be shocked that they had their own private table. The waiter gestured her to sit down and handed her the menu then bowed and left the private room. Henry sat down opposite of Regina' seat in the booth.

"How did you get this private table?" The brunette woman asked.

"Well, I always come here with MM. We love this place so we frequently go here for our dinner if mom is at work on late nights." The brunette boy said. Regina arched her eyebrow at him and Henry smiled at her then they went to look on the menu for a while.

They ordered their pasta and went with their conversation about the castle on the snowy ground. The brunette woman was excited to see her new home in Europe and asked Henry questions. Henry laughed and answered some until their food arrived to their table. They ate it right away while they were having a conversation about the royal plans around the castle with the Majesties.

* * *

After two hours, Regina and Henry were at Emma's work and smiled at the workers who were passing them on their way to see their beloved one. The brunette boy decided to separate himself and went into the entertainment room to see Emma's workers. The brunette woman smiled at herself when she watched Henry wandering through the hallway and turned around to walk toward her fiancée's office.

She entered in a familiar room since her birthday, looked around to find Emma and Archie in a deep conversation about the business. Regina decided to take her time on the couch and read some magazines while she was waiting for them to finish their final business.

Several minutes later, Regina heard her fiancee's voice and looked up at her with a smile. Archie was not far behind her and smiled at her. The brunette woman put the magazines away and got up then walked to Emma. She leaned forward to kiss the pale lips and looked away at the redhead man then spoke lightly.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills, I'm Emma's fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina. My name is Archie Hooper." The redhead man bowed his head and looked away at the blonde woman who was smiling at their interaction. The brunette woman smiled and looked away at Emma then mumbled.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No. I'm not. But I'm curious why you are here."

"Can't I visit my fiancée today since you left to come here in an early morning?"

"Oh, it's wonderful of my fiancée to come see me at my work." The blonde woman winked and replied. Archie snorted when he heard her and Regina looked away at him then gave a grin. The redhead man looked away at the brunette woman and arched his eyebrow. Emma laughed and walked toward her desk then put her files away. Regina and Archie went into the conversation about his life and asked each others on the questions that they were curious.

The blonde woman smiled at her fiancée who was still interesting to listen from Archie's biography and looked away at the clock then decided to work on the few cases with California Vineyards. So, Regina decided to stop her conversation with Archie and stayed in her office to keep Emma company. Archie informed Emma that he had a last meeting to wrap up then left the room.

Regina turned around and walked toward the blonde woman then smiled. Emma arched her eyebrows and opened her arms to the brunette woman. She laughed and leaned into her embrace for a while. Henry entered the office and raised his eyebrows at his mom's then smirked all the way.

The ladies looked away at their son and beckoned him to embrace them together. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and walked over to hug his moms. They went to sit on the couch and chatted about their days. Regina told Emma about her mom's past stories and Queen Charlotte. The blonde woman smiled at her mother's name and nodded while she listened the tales of Cora and Charlotte.

Until it ended, Regina and Henry decided to leave the office and waved their hands at Emma. The blonde woman winked at them and walked away to the meeting room to meet her co-workers. The brunette woman sighed and followed her son on the way from Swan Enterprise Inc to their home. They decided to pack everything in the boxes when they arrived home. Regina saw her parents who were snoring on the couch and snickered.

* * *

_**\- Emma's POV – **_

After seeing her fiancée and son in her office, she went to her meeting and smiled at her co-workers. Archie nodded and kept talking about The Mills Vineyards. She knew her fiancee's parents and it was irony that she kept investing her support toward Cora and Henry Mills. The blonde woman smiled at herself when she heard the redhead man talking about the sponsorship from her business.

On the side conversation, Emma looked down on her phone and worked on her royal business with her parents for a while. She kept her secret since she moved in New York City with her sister, Mary Margaret aka Princess Snow. The blonde woman looked up at them and listened to some of it until the meeting ended in an hour. Archie decided to throw some cheers for her farewell party. The co-workers went into the entertainment room. The redhead man beckoned Emma to be with him and walked along while they were conversing about The Mills Vineyards for more sponsors and transferring everything to Archie Hooper at once.

They finally entered the room and the co-workers cheered. Emma laughed and mingled with some of them that she knew by heart. Belle was there who was conversing with some co-workers. Archie laughed when he played against his competitor at the ping-pong table.

When the farewell party ended a few hours later, Emma hugged them and went into her old office to pack everything in boxes. Archie helped her out and chatted with her about the duties in few months. The blonde woman informed him that she would check in with him in few months about her company and sponsors. He nodded and finished with his duties then gave a tight hug to Emma. The blonde woman smiled at him and left the office on her way to home.

* * *

**-** _**General POV - **_

Regina and Henry were exhausted after packing everything in the boxes. Cora and Mr. Mills decided to cook the dinner for them. Several minutes later, Emma arrived with her boxes. The brunette woman looked away when she heard the front door opening. The brunette boy was absorbed in the movie, Home Alone and cackled along. The blonde woman dumped her boxes in the hallway and walked into the living room to find her fiancée who was staring at her.

Mr. Mills walked out from the kitchen and cursed under his breath. Others looked away at him with their raised eyebrows. The oldest man threw his hands in the air and strode away to the armchair then sat down. They heard the oldest woman laughing and looked away at Mr. Mills. Regina got up and walked away to the blonde woman then gave her a passionate kiss on her pale lips. Cora barged in the living room and saw the ladies kissing then shouted.

"Emma, you are home!"

"Err… I'm home." Emma said. The brunette woman laughed at her fianceé's face and walked back to the couch then sat down. Mr. Mills snickered. Henry rolled his eyes and focused on the film on the television. The oldest woman grabbed the blonde woman's hand and dragged her in the kitchen then asked her to find something tasty for their dinner. Emma helped her out with the cooking. Mr. Mills looked away at his daughter and smiled then spoke lightly.

"Regina, are you excited?" The brunette woman looked away at her father from watching a movie with her son. Henry was listening to his grandpa and giggled. Regina nodded with a reply.

"I can't wait."

"You will love it." The oldest man responded.

"Yes, because you love me." Emma mumbled while she was walking back to the living room. The men laughed at the blonde woman's tease. Regina rolled her eyebrows. Cora shouted for the dinner. Henry got up and ran away to help his grandma to set up the dining table. Mr. Mills got up and smiled at the ladies then strode away.

It left the ladies alone. Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her brunette fiancée. Regina cackled and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. They leaned forward to kiss on their lips for a while. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. In their thoughts, they knew that they were ready to start their new chapter together in Europe.

When it ended, they walked away to the dining room together. Cora and Mr. Mills argued about the drinks. Henry rolled his eyes and collected his food on a plate then sat down between his grandpa and the blonde woman. Emma kissed her son's forehead and grabbed the bread from the basket then sat down. Regina tried to stop her parents to argue and had her dinner together. The Mills got quiet after the scolding from their daughter and continued to gather their food on the plate. The Swans laughed at them and went to eat right away.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Chapter 19 - The Arrivals/First Date. **

**I will have two or three parts for Chapter 19. **

**Please review. **


	19. Europe's Arrivals and The Third Date

**A/N: Here you go with Chapter 19. **

**Beta: Wazgood529. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Europe/The Third Date**

In August, the plane was landing in Ivalo International Airport in Finland. Regina, Emma and Henry were excited to see their new chapter as the Swan-Mills family. They walked out of the corridor and the blonde woman politely waved her hand at the Finnish people who cheered her royal's name. The brunette woman was surprised that the people were extremely friendly to their Princess of Finland. Henry politely nodded his head and walked away with his moms on the way to the baggage claims.

The chauffeur was waiting for the royals and finally found the blonde woman and her son walking with the brunette woman holding her hand. The Finnish people took photos of the royals and the police were blocking them away from walking on the way. Emma smiled at her people and squeezed her fiancee's hand then went to get their bags. The chauffeur went after them and gathered their bags while the Swan-Mills informed her that it was their bags.

* * *

Finally, they went out of the airport and the chauffeur opened the royal car – the black Range Rover. The Swan-Mills got in the car while the bags were packing in the trunk. The Finnish people waved their small flags and cheered for the royal's arrivals.

The chauffeur was Lily Page, she worked for the Royals for ten years and got in the driver's seat. Henry was in the passenger's seat. The couple were in the backseat and snuggled together under the blanket. The brunette boy asked Lily about the Royal guards and everything else at their castle.

Regina and Emma were in deep conversation about Finnish people and their new home being the royal couple. Henry spoke lightly.

"Mom, I think that I am calling Emma because she is my mom. So, Regina, you are my ma. Is it alright with you?"

"Switch it. I'm Ma because I have the two last letters in my name. So, Regina is Mom." Emma replied.

"Sounds good." The brunette woman said. The brunette boy nodded and continued.

"Mom, here in Lapland, Finland, I'm Prince Henry of Finland but I take care of the Royal Guards and securities around the castle. It's my duty with Grandpa."

"Castle?" Regina asked with her widened her eyes. Others laughed included Lily. The chauffeur spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes, your highness."

"Why am I being called a royal highness?" The brunette woman furrowed her brows and spoke lightly. Emma looked at her fiancée and responded.

"Because you are entitled to me and you are going to marry your Princess."

Regina blushed and went into her thoughts. In her mind, she was Emma's fiancée but it was Princess Emma of White in Finland. She was excited to be part of the royal family. She smiled at her thoughts and nodded at him. Henry tipped his head and looked away at Lily and continued.

"What are the plans for our travels? I haven't got a word from our Majesties."

"When you arrive at your castle, they would like to see you all first and go on with the business. That's the one I am planning to take you all to the other side of the castle to your meeting. Don't worry, I'm going back to inform the Royal Guards captain that you all are here at the castle."

"Thank you, Ms. Page." Emma replied while looking out in the window and took the view of the snow. Regina took her time to look at the beautiful place in Lapland, Finland and listened to her fiancée's stories about the childhood in the castle. Lily nodded and mumbled.

"You are welcome, your highness."

* * *

They drove on the way to the castle in an hour. The Finnish people and the cities were out of the sights. It was still snow-covered ground everywhere with several trees. Henry decided to call the Royal guards once they arrived at their destination and ended the call. Emma was staring at the road. Lily drove them on the long curved road on the steep. Regina was looking at the beautiful snow and heard the brunette boy's voice.

"We are here. Our castle is on the top of the hill." The brunette woman looked away at her left side through the window and gaped open. Emma looked back at her fiancée and watched her reaction with a smile.

The castle was the mountain lodge. The size was the little bigger as the Biltmore estate. It was 185,000 square feet with 130 acres of the backyard. The backyard consisted the ice-karting, horse riding, snow dogs and every winter games around in the fields when they had free time to spend in the snow.

Regina went in awe when she studied the mountain lodge's exterior design. It was all of the wood but stonewall threw in the mix everywhere. It looked cozy and comfortable. The brunette woman looked up at the ceiling where the arch roof in the driveway. It was full of the white stonewall with the crest of the White Royals. Emma nudged her arm and the brunette woman looked down at her. The blonde woman nodded in the direction to the White Royals standing in the fur coats with the servants and butlers.

They came out of the Range Rover, Lily went to get the baggage out of the trunk and the servants went to help her out. Emma, Regina and Henry stood by their car and smiled at the White Royals.

* * *

Finally, the brunette woman looked at her fiancée who was smiling widely then looked at her son who was doing same thing and back at the White Royals. Queen Charlotte of White was the beautiful blonde woman in a white fur coat. Beside her, it was the brunette man in the white tuxedo with a fur coat and it was King David IV.

The White Royals walked to them and smiled at their children. Henry bowed in his courtesy and spoke lightly.

"Hello, your Majesties." Others smiled at him and it left Regina and Emma to do their proper curtesy.

The ladies bowed their heads down and propped their left legs behind their right legs to semi-kneel then bent their chest down to make a beautiful curtesy then spoke lightly.

"Hello, your Majesties."

"Welcome to the Finland and here at our castle, The White. I welcome you to us, I'm King David IV." The brunette man replied while bowing at Regina. Others smiled. The blonde woman looked at her daughter's fiancée and spoke while she made her curtsey.

"I'm Queen Charlotte. It's our pleasure to welcome you at our castle. This place would be yours once you are a queen. So, come in. You've been here too long and make yourself warm at your new place."

Others nodded and walked with them. The servants and butlers strode away with the luggage a behind them. King David was chatting with his grandson on the updates of the Royal Guards. Queen Charlotte linked arms with Regina and chatted about her parents, Cora and Henry Mills. Emma was not far behind them and nodded at the staffs who curtseyed at her.

* * *

After several minutes later, The brunette man decided to take Henry to their men's conference. Emma was taken by her driver's and went after her meeting on the business before kissing her fiancee's lips and her mother's cheek. It left Emma's mother and Regina alone to chat along while they were taken by their staff to the grand hall. The servants and the butler's went to their respective bedrooms to drop the luggages off then returned to their post.

In the grand hall, it was a formal living room/family room. It was more cozy inside the room. Regina felt like she was staying for Christmas. Queen Charlotte told her about the tales Emma grew up in the snow-covered ground. The brunette woman was hanging on with the stories that Emma's mother told. They laughed and chatted about their wedding but Regina decided to hold it off until her fiancée returned from her meeting. The blonde woman understood the brunette woman's wish and continued discussing about Emma's coronation.

After the long conversation, they went to the dining room to meet Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret there. King David IV was outside and took the call from his son on his previous marriage. Queen Charlotte flicked her wrist to inform them to sit down. Mary Margaret went to hug Regina and spoke lightly.

"How are you liking it here so far?"

"Your home surely is beautiful." Regina said. Others nodded at the compliments. The pixie brunette woman grinned and went to her seat beside her nephew. Emma was sitting opposite from her son. Regina was on her fiancee's right. Emma's mother was in the head chair at the end of the table. The butlers served the lunch to the table. It was a roast chicken and vegetables.

King David IV finally returned to the dining room and took his seat at the end of the table then gathered his food on the plate. The butlers poured the coffee on the adults except Henry got his orange juice in a cup. They chatted about the business that Emma was in the meeting. Mary Margaret was a good debater but let her oldest sister do whatever she needed to end the business. Regina listened to her fiancee's voice and made the suggestions on the side of business knowledge.

It was a surprise to the White Royals. The blonde woman was proud of her brunette fiancée who was listening to everything she said about her meeting. Henry was silent and took observation on his grandparents.

The White Royals took their liking on Regina and smiled at her. The brunette woman smiled back. Henry decided to speak up after listening about the business and others looked at him.

"What about my mom's coronation?"

"Emma will be having a long procession to be crowned. You will be next after Emma's crowned on the same day. You will be processing as the Queen."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"You will be still Prince."

"I will be Princess Consort after Emma will be crowned." Mary Margaret told him.

"King David and I will be behind you and Emma. Our duty is to help Emma to get her the queen's cape." Queen Charlotte said.

"Where and when will Princess Emma's coronation take over?" Regina asked. Emma looked at her mother and raised her eyebrows.

"It will be this December before Christmas. And, the location will be taken in Tampere Orthodox Church in the town of Tampere. We will take the private jet to fly over to Tampere-Pirkkala airport few days before the coronation. Then we will stay at the Hatapää manor in Tampere."

"Great. How will the coronation be prepared?" The brunette woman replied. Mary Margaret, Emma and Queen Charlotte chuckled and replied in unison. The butlers cleaned their plates out from their placements. King David IV smiled at her.

"Four months of preparations."

"Oh." Regina said. They decided to get ready for their evening. Henry went with her aunt to the meetings together. King David IV and his wife went to take care of the coronation process. It left Emma and Regina alone in the dining room. The blonde woman looked at her fiancée and spoke lightly.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. So, I have a surprise for you tonight. Now, we need to unpack our clothes in our bedroom."

"Alright." The brunette woman nodded before kissing her blonde fiancée's pale lips. The ladies walked away with several servants behind to their bedroom.

* * *

Several hours later, the ladies went to retreat in the mountains for their private alone time. Emma surprised her fiancée's gift and told her that they had ski resorts near their cabin. Regina was grinning widely. The brunette woman never experienced in the skiing before so she finally had her chance to learn it from her blonde fiancée. The blonde woman knew Regina well because they discussed about the Europe and snow few days ago. So, she did book the cabin for two weeks.

They arrived at their cozy cabin in the mountain and they were lucky that the snow jet ski in the garage behind their cabin so they could travel to the supermarket for grocery and personal needs.

The cabin was open-layout on the first floor. It has a spacious kitchen and living room with the dining room attached. The second floor was the master bedroom and the bathroom attached. It's only for them. Their driver just left and found her place near the ski resort then went to have fun on the ski slopes with her friends who were working as the ski instructors.

Emma went to the grocery on the snow jet ski. Regina stayed behind in the cabin and took a look around in her place with her blonde fiancée. She was excited to spend her time alone in the cabin with Emma. Their phones were in the silent all day because they needed time away from their reality.

* * *

The blonde woman returned with the green totes filled in grocery. Regina chuckled when she saw the pink nose on Emma's face and kissed on it then helped her out to unpack the bags. Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette woman's waist and spoke lightly.

"We are cooking together and have our third date near the fireplace. Tomorrow, we will go on with our adventures on the ski slopes, Sound good?"

"Wonderful. I can't wait to start it. Thank you for taking me here. I am glad that I'm going to marry you." Regina said before kissing on her pale lips. The blonde woman grinned and went to cook their dinner.

The brunette woman helped her out to peel the potatoes and chop the vegetables then decided to pour the hot chocolate that she made few minutes ago before Emma arrived. They closed their work easily. The ladies conversed about their new chapter as the Queens of Finland. The blonde woman gave her some tips being a Queen after learning from her mother and gave a video of her mother's coronation day.

They are their dinner on the floor like they had a picnic together near the fireplace. They snuggled in their hold and discussed about the castle they stayed with Emma's parents. Regina thought about calling her parents to fly over to Ivalo to see them before Emma's coronation. The blonde woman agreed with her brunette fiancée.

* * *

Not long after the dinner, the ladies decided to take a long walk around in the ski resorts and they held their hands while they looked at the stores' Windows and decided to take some presents for their family. Regina indicated at the beautiful gold plate and spoke lightly.

"This one would be beautiful if we got our names on it."

"Oh, what a fine idea you got. Let 's get it." Emma said. The brunette woman squealed and tugged her blonde fiancée. She heard her laughter as they came in the shop and found the owner. It was Mr. Gold, a friendly old man who was working on the gold antiques and does the engraving on some things. His wife was the owner of the library in same shop. Regina took the view on the book shelves. Emma looked through the glass cases while they took their time around in the shop.

Until, Mr. Gold and his wife, Milah looked at them and smiled. The owner's wife got up and walked to them. The old man was not far behind her and spoke lightly.

"Hello, welcome to our shop. May we help you?"

"Regina and I am actually looking for the gold plate that was in the window display. We are thinking about buying it with our engraved names on it." Emma replied. Milah gasped and responded.

"Oh my god, it's Princess Emma of Finland. I apologize, your highness. I didn't realize your face until I heard your voice. Please forgive me, your highness."

"You are forgiven. But, here I am as Emma for now. I'm not a Princess until I return to my town. Is it clear?"

"Yes, your highness – I meant, Emma." The owner's wife stuttered. Mr. Gold patted his wife and bowed his head to the blonde woman with a reply.

"Of course, your highness. I highly respect your parents and our Majesties. I will get that gold plate for you and what will your names be?"

"Rupert! It's rude to not introduce ourselves to the beautiful brunette woman who was beside our princess. I apologize for my husband's excitement."

"That's all right. I'm Regina Mills. I'm Emma's fiancée."

"American, I assume?" The oldest man said. The brunette woman nodded and smiled at them. Milah clapped her hands and answered.

"Congratulations to your engagement! That's a beauty name. So, you mentioned your last name, Mills?"

"Yes. It's Mills."

"Is your parents, Cora Mills and Henry Mills?" The owner's wife asked. Regina and Emma were surprised that the owner's knew her parents and nodded at unison. Milah and Rupert laughed until they explained.

"We knew your parents since they came here few times before they got married in our small church near here. It was a beautiful winter wedding. I was your mother's maid of honor."

"Is your parents coming here from America? We haven't heard from them in the years and would like to see them again." Rupert continued with a smile while he was back from the back of the shop. Milah nodded. Regina smiled at her parents' younger selfs. Emma crossed her arms on her chest and listened to the owners' stories then decided to speak lightly.

"Why not will you both come to our wedding in Tampere after my coronation?"

"You silly! We will come to your coronation. But we haven't got the word from your parents." Milah said. The blonde woman smiled at them and nodded. Regina was excited to see them again and spoke lightly.

"So, the gold plate?"

"Oh right!" Mr. Gold said. The owner's wife scooted the brunette woman to look over the books. Emma was chatting with the oldest man about their names on the gold plate. Mr. Gold nodded and followed the blonde woman's instructions then worked on it for few minutes. Milah chatted with Regina about marrying the Finland princess. The brunette woman blushed and answered several questions.

* * *

After several hours of laughter and sharing the stories with the owners, the ladies decided to leave the shop before the harsh weather came in. Mr. Gold decided to keep it until Emma's coronation. They agreed on the deal and waved their goodbye then walked back to their cabin.

The brunette woman decided to use the wine with her fiancée and chatted about their wedding in Tampere. Emma explained everything and Regina found herself to be excited about their marriage. They talked back and forth about the wedding preparations.

"It's same thing as the coronation but to wed, we have an oath to wed ourselves with the priest. It's a long wedding." Emma said.

The brunette woman furrowed her brows and sipped her wine then soothed her thumb on the blonde woman's palm. The blonde woman kissed on her brunette woman's temple and smiled. Regina spoke lightly.

"Why not we have a short and simple wedding?"

"Well, I'm Princess Emma of Finland but it is actually Princess Emma of White." The blonde woman answered. The brunette woman sighed and nodded. Emma looked at the caramel eyes and kissed on the plump lips. Regina smiled into their kiss and pecked another one. Their wine got dry and the ladies threw it away in the sink. They decided to get back to their master bedroom. They felt the buzz inside their bodies and felt more wanted from each other.

Emma smiled and caressed her touch on her brunette fiancée's body. Regina moaned at the touch and walked backward to the bed after they got upstairs on the second floor. The blonde woman moved her toward the bed and laid on the bed. The brunette woman was on the sheets and crawled back on the middle then beckoned her blonde fiancée toward her.

The blonde woman chuckled and pulled her sweater off then crawled upon Regina and crashed their lips together. The brunette woman wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and clasped her hands on the blonde woman's head while she deepened their kiss into the open-mouthed kisses.

Emma caressed her hands on the hips and grabbed the brunette woman's sweater then pulled it off. Regina has on a lace bra and the blonde woman had her sports bra. The brunette woman licked her plump lips and caressed her touch on her blonde fiancée. Emma moaned and crashed her lips again until they roamed their hands on the ribs and decided to unbutton their pants together.

Regina wiggled her pants off and smacked Emma's hands off then went to grip the blonde woman's jeans down to her ankles while she was peppering kisses on the chest. Emma raked her hands into the brown locks and moaned. The brunette woman looked up at her and smiled. They had their black lace underwear.

The blonde woman looked down at her and pulled her sports bra off. The brunette woman gasped at the perky nipples and reached her hands on the breasts then squeezed it lightly. Emma moaned at the touch on her breast and reached the brunette woman's lace bra to unclasp it. Regina felt half exposed on her chest and reached the pale lips to kiss again. They fell down on the sheets and tangled their legs together until the moans came out of their mouths.

Emma raked on the brunette woman's hips and nearly ripped the black lace underwear off from Regina's. The brunette woman lifted her leg to wiggle the underwear off to the ground and sat on the blonde woman's stomach then bucked her hips to get wet. The blonde woman arched her back after feeling her fiancee's core on her abs and lifted her hips up while Regina gripped her underwear off.

The brunette woman giggled at the shaved pussy and leaned forward to pepper kisses on Emma's nipples and flicked her tongue on it. The blonde woman moaned louder. Regina bucked her core on the abs quickly and bit the pulse point to make a love bite. Emma screamed and roamed her hands on Regina's ass to squeeze it. The brunette woman gasped and stopped grinding then caressed her finger down toward the blonde woman's slicks.

The blonde woman spread her legs wider. Regina caressed her fingers to rub on the slicks and whispered sweet nothings in the blonde woman's ear. Emma closed her eyes and moaned. The brunette woman finally got her fingers inside her and pumped slower. The blonde woman hissed and bucked her hips to get closer. Regina looked down at Emma and went with a fast pace on her fingers then pumped all the way. Emma screamed after feeling the fingers deeply inside her.

The brunette woman kissed on the pale lips while she was pumping inside her blonde fiancee's core. Emma arched her back after releasing her first organsm. Regina pulled her fingers out and wiped the juices in her mouth. The blonde woman opened her eyes to watch Regina clean her juices on the fingers and grabbed the brunette woman's head to taste herself.

The ladies were making out in a wild way and the blonde woman finally pushed Regina on the other side and spread the legs wide. The brunette woman propped her elbows on the sheets and watched Emma leaning closer to her wetness. The blonde woman made the eye contact with her and licked her tongue on the core. Regina moaned lightly. Emma smirked and held her hands on the brunette woman's thighs to stay wider then used her tongue to lap on the slicks. The brunette woman let her elbow go and her head crashed on the pillow. She grabbed the blonde woman's head to stay still.

The blonde woman used her fingers to open the slicks and her tongue went inside the hole to pump it. She felt Regina's hands to grip her blonde locks tightly and knew that her fiancée was closer to have her organsm. Emma pumped her tongue harder and flicked inside. Regina screamed and trembled after releasing her organsm. But Emma won't stop doing it and used her fingers inside her. The brunette woman bucked her hips to pump with Emma's fingers and hissed with a moan. The blonde woman went to flick on the clit and sucked it harder. The juices flowed over the fingers. Regina arched her back and gripped the blonde woman's head to push her off but Emma won't release it. The brunette woman's legs started to shake and her body went into a shock. Regina moaned and bucked her hips faster. The juices went out from her slicks.

Emma finally cleaned it up and leaned back to watch Regina falling back on the sheets then smiled. She crawled up to kiss on the plump lips and moved herself to kneel between Regina's head. The brunette woman opened her eyes and stared at the glistening sex on her blonde fiancée then wrapped her hands around on the thighs. Emma pushed herself down into the brunette woman's open-mouth and grinded lightly while holding her hands on the headboard.

Regina used her tongue to lick on the wetness and rubbed her nose on the clit then used her fingers to open the lips of the slicks. She went pumping her tongue inside her. Emma moaned and grinded harder against the brunette woman's mouth.

The brunette woman smiled at herself and lapped inside her then flicked the clit with her tongue and sucked it harder. She felt the juice flowing out on her chin and sucked it after rubbing the clit. The blonde woman released her juice and screamed. Regina held her thighs tightly and worked on the slicks with her tongue until the juices went out. Emma fell on on the other side and the brunette woman shot up and crawled upon her blonde fiancée.

Regina grinned while she caressed her fingers on the blonde woman's slicks and Emma looked up at her then did same thing to her. The ladies put their fingers inside each other's core. The brunette woman lifted her hip up to let Emma's fingers go inside her. They went deeply and pumped harder. The blonde woman held her brunette fiancee's waist with her arm. Regina held her hand on the sheet beside Emma's head and let her mouth hanging open. They rode their fingers together to have their big second organsm. The ladies screamed after they released the juices on their slicks.

They finished and nearly crashed on their chests. The brunette woman nudged her face into Emma's neck and left her legs to stay open between the blonde woman's waist. Emma was not exhausted yet and gently pushed her brunette woman to the other side then walked inside the bathroom where she kept her toys inside the secret stash. Regina closed her eyes and laid her front chest on the sheet.

The blonde woman grabbed the butt plug and the strap on out from the secret stash. She put the strap on her hips and went to look for the lube. Finally, she went out from the bathroom and watched Regina nearly falling asleep. Emma crawled on the bed behind the brunette woman and put a lube on the butt plug then rubbed it. The lube was apple-scented and she put it away on the nightstand. The blonde woman demanded her brunette fiancée to lift her ass up and stay on the fours.

Regina opened her eyes and did it as her blonde fiancée told her then looked over her shoulder. She widened her eyes at the butt plug and strap on that Emma held. The blonde woman grinned and reached her hand on the brunette woman's ass then squeezed.

Emma told her to get her ass crack to stay wide and grabbed the lube then drizzled it inside the anus. The brunette woman shivered after feeling the lube inside her butt hole and moaned. The blonde woman put the lube away and rubbed the butt plug around the anus hole then asked.

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

The blonde woman crashed the butt plug inside Regina's anus without warning her brunette fiancée. She heard the scream and pushed it deeply. Regina's legs twitched after feeling the butt plug inside her ass.

Emma finally used her lube on the strap on and rubbed on the slicks. Regina fisted the sheets after feeling the dildo on her core and moaned. The blonde woman held the dildo inside the wetness slower by inches deeply. The brunette woman cursed loudly. The brunette woman widened her legs to stay open and let Emma do with the strap on. The blonde woman held her hands on the hips after positioning her strap on inside the core then bucked her hips to thrust inside her gently.

Regina moaned and bucked her hips against the strap on inside her. Emma quickly picked up the pace while she was thrusting inside her. The bed started to shake. The brunette woman lifted her chest up and fisted her hands with the sheets. Finally, the blonde woman pumped inside her harder and Regina screamed with the curses. The butt plug was still inside her. The breaths got heavily on the brunette woman.

Emma smacked her hand on Regina's ass and heard her screams. She held her hips longer and pumped her hardest to get the juices coming out on the strap on. Regina released her third organsm and screamed again. Her body started to tremble and Emma kept going on to thrust inside her. The brunette woman closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Until, the thrusts got slower, Regina trembled with a shock and informed the blonde woman to get the dildo off but Emma kept it on inside her.

They switched their positions and the blonde woman was laying on the sheets while holding Regina's hips. The brunette woman turned around and looked at her. Emma smiled and lifted Regina's ass up then pumped inside her in the fast pace. Regina closed her eyes and opened her mouth while she was holding the pillows between Emma's head. The juices came out again. The brunette woman had her fourth organsm and Emma slowed it down and thrusted around inside the core. Regina crashed onto her and was breathing heavily.

The blonde woman unclasped the strap on off and threw it on the ground then grabbed the remote in the drawer and continued to press the button to get it higher on the butt plug which it was inside Regina's anus. The brunette woman started to shake after feeling the butt plug and looked at her blonde fiancée. Emma held her tingly and pressed the volume up. Regina opened her mouth and moaned while her body was shaking with the fifth organsm.

The blonde woman checked on the butt plug inside her and held it tightly. The brunette woman fisted the pillows and screamed. Emma watched her brunette fiancée to get sweaty and told her to buck the hips. Regina slowly nodded and went with bucking her hips while she was riding the butt plug. Finally, the juices went out for fifth time and Emma put the butt plug with her fingers out. Regina moaned at the feel and crashed again. The butt plug was covered with the glistening juices. The blonde woman tasted the butt plug inside her mouth while she was watching the brunette woman who was still gazing at her.

The butt plug was putting away on the nightstand and the ladies crashed their lips into a slow-pace altogether. The ladies smiled at their intense sex and decided to sleep with their glistening bodies under the covers. Regina kissed her pale lips and said.

"Good night, darling."

"Good night, babe." Emma replied after pecking another one and they went to sleep on the bed. The ladies knew they would go for another round of lovemaking in the morning. But they focused on their bliss in the bed and continuing to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Majesties' Discussions with Regina.  
**

**Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina &amp; Emma - Episode 8, 'The Beauty of The Ballet' - Chapter 9, 10 and 11 and 'The Soundless Voice' - Chapter 3. **

**Please review!**


	20. The Majesties' Discussion with Regina

**A/N: You only have 10 chapters left. I know, it's coming to an end. Don't worry, our SQ is coming strong as ever. **

**Beta: Wazgood529. **

**Some of you haven't read my other stories. Don't worry, I have something on my sleeve for 'Fate Must Be Bitch'. It's coming up soon. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Majesties' Discussion with Regina**

After two weeks in Tampere, Emma and Regina returned to the castle one hour away from Ivalo airport. The ladies were tired from their fun activities including the bliss of lovemaking in the cabin. The security guards bowed to them while they walked inside the castle to meet the Royals. The brunette woman remembered that she had her first business with Queen Charlotte and King David IV.

Henry walked in the grand foyer to meet his moms and smiled at them. Regina opened her arms toward him. The brunette boy giggled and leaned forward to hug his brunette mother. Emma was occupied with her Royal Guard captain about the business for her travels to United Kingdom to see Queen. Henry released his hug and spoke lightly.

"How was your trip to Tampere?"

"It's beautiful. You can ski out there!" Regina replied with her excited tone. The brunette boy laughed and nodded then muttered.

"I know. I'm a champion skier. I beat Ma few times when we went there before moving to America."

"You have to teach me!" The brunette woman begged her son with a pout face. Henry rolled his eyes and spoke lightly while Emma was busy with her business in other room.

"Yes, I will teach you how to do that here. We have the winter activities around in this castle. Don't worry, Grandma knew what to do with my fun time."

"Grandma?" Regina asked.

"Queen Charlotte." Emma walked with a reply while she was reviewing the proposals for the meeting with Queen of UK. The brunette woman looked back at her blonde fiancée and nodded with understanding. The brunette boy smiled at her and handed the new folder to his blonde mother with a reply.

"Ma, you have a folder that Queen Charlotte wanted to send you on the business travel with King David IV. So, you are going to the meeting in five minutes and I will take Mom to the kitchen to meet the chefs and give her a tour."

"Please do so. Thank you, sweetie. I have to go. See you at dinner." The blonde woman informed her son and kissed her brunette fiancée's lips then left with the royal guards behind her. Henry and Regina watched her walking away then looked at each other with the smiles. They continued trekking around inside the castle and pointed out to the rooms that they have access except the restricted rooms for their Majesties only.

* * *

After few hours of the journey in the White Castle, Regina wondered that she would live in that palace with the knowledge of whereabouts. She was impressed with the interior design of the castle and went on with her questionings with her son. The brunette boy was glad that he answered few questions related to the castle's building and the generation of The White.

The brunette woman was interested in the fabrics of the rugs hanging on the wall everywhere except the dining room and grand hall. She looked at the beautiful vinyl glass windows in the rooms and found out that they had the ballroom adjoined with the music room. It had a big stage. Regina was absorbed into the grand ballroom which it was only 15,500 square feet meeting space with the 30-foot ceilings. The floor was the white marble. The ceilings were the gold and the beige. The walls were similar to the the ceilings' colors but they did it on the opposite. The area was in different building and it was in the backyard right next to the winter activities.

Henry was enjoying his brunette mother's facial expressions when they entered in the hallway that was adjoined from the castle. He walked to the center of the marble floor and smiled at himself. Regina walked toward him while she was looking at the beautiful ceiling above her. The crystal chandeliers were hanging on the ceilings and it beamed brightly in the ballroom. The brunette boy clapped his hands and the music started up.

The brunette woman jumped when she heard the music starting in the ballroom and looked around to find her son who was grinning. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied on him. Henry laughed and walked closer then extended his left hand. Regina raised her brows and reached her right hand on his hand.

He bowed in his curtsey at her. The brunette woman grinned and bowed in like a queen. Then they faced each other in the front and Henry clasped his left hand to grip with his mother's right hand and moved his right hand on her back. The brunette boy straightened his back in the proper way. Regina was impressed with it and moved her left hand on his shoulder. Henry looked forward to the wall and moved his left foot to step up.

They went dancing in the waltz around in the ballroom. The brunette woman laughed softly. Henry positioned himself again to spin his mother in a beautiful turn and caught her in his hold then danced along. Regina was absorbed to hear the beautiful classical music in the ballroom and closed her eyes when she was dancing with her son.

They didn't notice Queen Charlotte with her assistants and the royal guards in the entrance. The music changed to another song. Henry was exhausted with his dancing. So, they bowed out in their curtsey and heard the applause from the audience behind them. Queen Charlotte strode toward them and others bowed in their curtsey to her. The blonde woman was wearing the blue business suit with a tiara. Regina was surprised that she never saw the business suit that Queen wore to the meetings and the casual settings. She usually saw her in the gowns like a true queen of Finland.

* * *

The music finally stopped and Queen Charlotte clapped her hands. The royal guards and the assistants were standing at the edge of the doors. The blonde woman smiled at her grandson who was exhausted from the dancing. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. Queen Charlotte laughed and spoke lightly.

"Regina, I didn't know you danced well."

"My father taught me when I was young, your majesty." The brunette woman replied. Henry smirked at her and paid attention to his majesty in front of him. The blonde woman shook her head and muttered with a smile.

"Henry, you can go with the royal guards for the business. I can take her under my wing while we meet your grandfather in the meeting room. Oh, please send Emma that information as requested."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed out before kissing his mother's cheek then walked toward the entrance door. The brunette boy nodded at the royal guards and gestured them to follow him. Others followed except the assistants who were still waiting for the ladies. Queen Charlotte and Regina had their smiles on their faces and walked together to get out of the ballroom. The assistants were behind them after closing the ballroom doors.

"How did you like your trip with Princess Emma for two weeks?" The blonde woman asked. Regina looked at her with a nod and spoke lightly. The servants and maids bowed out when they saw their majesty and royal highness walking in the hallway. Queen Charlotte bowed her head while listening to her daughter's fiancée on their way to the meeting room.

"We had great time. We went skiing and met many friends in Tampere. It's beautiful."

"Good to hear that you were enjoying these activities with my oldest daughter." The blonde woman replied. The brunette woman blushed at the statement from her blonde fiancée's mother and nodded. Queen Charlotte laughed at her and gently caressed on the brunette woman with a retort.

"Don't worry. King David and I knew that Emma is gay since she was a little child. We have nothing against it but we wanted her to be happy with someone she loves."

"Oh, what about that gentleman?" Regina asked.

"You mean, the infamous Neal Cassidy?" The blonde woman questioned her answer. The brunette woman nodded before they arrived in the meeting room which it was across from the grand hall. The royal guards stood straight in their positions when they faced their Queen in front of them. The assistants were waiting for the ladies to come in.

"That bastardly man was a very wretched man took my child's life but it was very terrible." Queen Charlotte raised her eyebrows and explained. Regina nodded and heard the heavy boots behind her then turned around to find King David IV and curtseyed at him. The brunette man tipped his head at her while arriving at the ladies' spot in front of the meeting doors. The blonde woman smiled at her husband and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

Finally, King David IV gestured Regina to come in the meeting space and extended his arm to his Queen. The assistants were behind them and the royal guards froze their positions when the majesties entered gracefully. The brunette woman was absorbed in the beautiful meeting space but it was the huge office.

It was a cozy space for the Finland's majesties. The custom-designed desks were the white and gold. The logo of the Majesties' home was the Lyon flower. The walls consisted of the bookshelves with three stories tall. The furniture was everywhere such as the leather couches, armchairs and table stands even the coffee tables. The crystal chandelier was similar to the ballroom. There were three windows were the tallest elegant arches with the gold frames. The curtains had two colors – red and gold. Also, for the walls without the bookshelves were the mix of the gold and white but it was almost beige.

Regina was impressed with the office and wondered how often the majesties came there. She looked around to find the assistants who were planning the coronation of Princess Emma. Queen Charlotte and King David IV properly arranged everything on the table which it was in the center of the room. The brunette woman was surprised that the royal guards were still there outside and guarding their powerful couple of Finland.

She looked through the books on the shelves and found out that there are a lot of the businesses related to the country's economies, lands, food and etc. The brunette woman noticed that the majesties had the great taste in the adventure novels. She tilted her head when she saw the photo album of Princess Emma right next to the adventure novels. The voices were heard behind her and it made her turn away to face Emma's parents on the leather couch.

* * *

"Regina?" Queen Charlotte was first to speak up before King David IV reached her out. The assistants were still analyzing on the budget for spending the money on the coronation. Regina strode toward them and found her seat on the armchair which it was faced with the coronation placement on the coffee table. She spoke lightly.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Help me to find a place for our dearest friends." The blonde woman replied while showing the figures of Regina's parents. It made the brunette woman chuckle and retorted quickly.

"Is that my parents?"

"Yes, they are confirmed that they are moving here. Their things should be arrived at this moment soon. One of our assistants just left few minutes ago to check on the boxes that your parents brought it through the airfare."

"It's a good thing to hear it but when will they arrive?"

"They are coming tomorrow, if you insist to see them. It's fine with us. But, I want you to know that Emma is going on the business travel tomorrow and can't be able to be with you for tomorrow and this weekend. Is it ok with you if I push my boundary?" Queen Charlotte explained with an understanding look. Regina was glad that Emma had someone who cared about her and nodded with a frown.

"What should I do with myself while Emma is away on the business?"

"You come with me and observe on my duties as The Queen of Finland. You learn through the process being a Queen. Don't worry, your mom will be your mentor at this time once she arrives at a good standing." The blonde woman smiled with a reply. The brunette woman nodded and looked on the placement which it was the tables and figures everywhere over the place. King David IV was working on the security and made the reservations for the family and friends who would be coming to his daughter's coronation.

Regina found the place for her parents to sit beside her son and pointed out to make a gesture for Queen Charlotte to see it. The blonde woman approved it and placed the figures on the spot where the brunette woman pointed it. They worked on the placement for few minutes and informed the assistants to take the notes on every figure's places. After that placements, Queen Charlotte decided to take Regina to see the coronation and explained everything from King David's notes.

* * *

The brunette woman walked to other table that was similar to the coffee table and took her glance on the coronation. She found out that she was right beside Princess Emma's spot on the throne then spoke lightly.

"Am I staying there beside Emma all the way?"

"Yes and no." King David IV said. Queen Charlotte walked back to the placements and double-checked on the notes that her assistants wrote from observing the table. Regina looked at him with a perplexed face. The brunette man laughed and explained.

"Regina, once Princess is crowned as the Queen of Finland or Queen of White. You will be crowned after her in same process. You are going to walk first before her on the aisle to reach the end where the thrones would be in that place. Queen Charlotte and Princess Mary Margaret will be behind you. Prince Henry and I will behind Princess Emma. That makes sense?"

"Yes, I got it. When will we have our fittings?"

"Today after our discussion with you. It's partly of our process to inquire you everything with the knowledge of the intention on our Princess Emma before you get married to her on the wedding day." King David IV said. The brunette woman nodded while Queen Charlotte caught up to them and gave a smile at her.

"It will be shortly. So any questions about the coronation?" The blonde woman asked. Regina gave some thoughts about it and spoke lightly. The brunette man went to see how many attendees would be on Emma's coronation and wedding day with his assistants.

"Yes, do I have to remove my last name for my new position as the Queen once I get crowned?"

"Your last name will be stored in the documents after you sign your name as the Queen Consort. So, you will be Queen Regina of White or Finland, the consort." Queen Charlotte said. The brunette woman was confused at the name. The blonde woman chuckled and spoke again.

"King David is my king consort since I became the Queen. I'm a highly ruler of this country and he is my advisor to help me out with my duties as the ruler. He has a good sense through the business and I am not. I am good at making the charities, foundations and galas through his business. We work together as the one. Our balance has influenced on each other's performances even though if one of us is the consort. For example, I am the Queen consort who helps King David IV to officiate the party in the huge gala. It's partly of our responsibility to ensure that the parties agree on spending on something worthy to be charitable."

"Understood." Regina said while listening to her blonde fiancée's mother. She was impressed with their balance as the majesties for one country but went curiosity about their countries to rule under them then asked.

"What are other countries that you both rule since you became the Queen?"

"Sweden, Germany and Russia. But this country is independent right now since 1817. So, we rule our country for now."

"Wow." The brunette woman was absorbed in a bit of history about Finland and decided to keep her note in her mind while she have time to search for the books. She nodded and didn't ask again. King David IV was finished with his notes and went to inform the assistants to be dismissed. Others left in the room and it left Regina, Queen Charlotte and him alone in the office. Everything wiped off with the assistants since he dismissed them right away.

* * *

The inquisition started after the last one of the assistant left with the coronation placements. They went to sit down on the couches and Queen Charlotte was properly sitting on the high chair. King David IV was very opposite and laidback person. Regina started to wonder what questions would they ask her regarding of Princess Emma.

'What are your intentions toward our daughter?'

'Will you feel ready to be on Princess Emma's side once she becomes a queen?'

'Will you have the children once you both talk about the adoption or conceive from the birth?'

"What is your ideal wedding once you are getting married?'

Many questions were reeling in her head while she was feeling uncomfortable. Queen Charlotte reached the brunette woman's hand and caressed it softly. King David IV was drinking his best scotch and made a small noise. The ladies looked at him with a disgusted look. He was startled by his Queen and waved his dismissal hand. The brunette lady narrowed her eyes at her fiancée's father and spoke lightly.

"So, what are we doing now?"

"Now, we are going to ask you about your future as a Queen. Of course, to be with our daughter, Princess Emma. So, what are your plans?"

"To be honest, I am nervous that you both are planning to ask me for my intentions on the marriage with her." Regina said with a chuckle. Others smiled at her. King David IV clasped his hands and looked at the brunette lady with a reply.

"We did ask you long time ago before you arrived here."

"Oh right, I forgot." The brunette woman responded with a wave of dismissal hand. Queen Charlotte politely nodded with a smile and clasped her hands together while sitting up on the chair. Regina studied on her for a while and cleared her throat then spoke lightly.

"My plans are to learn from Queen Charlotte's businesses and I might be adding few things to it. Another thing, I would like to know what Emma plans ahead for both of us on the businesses included our country."

"To be honest with you, I'm working on the charities and galas. I'm on the events planning to do these things included my husband's plans to integrate together." The blonde woman said. King David IV nodded politely and sipped his drink. Regina was surprised that Queen Charlotte did her own businesses on the event planning with King of Finland.

"But it is not much of that duty I have right now. I focus on the business that King handles from now on. I just negotiate with our conference staffs included the lords and dukes/duchesses from other countries with our financing systems." Queen Charlotte informed her quickly before the brunette lady had a chance to ask any questions about the Queen's duties. The brunette man put his drink on the coffee table and spoke lightly.

"As the role continues, I have a powerful duty to handle the businesses with them included my Queen's supports. Even though, I support her plans toward the charities and galas. Sometimes we get both of them together through our businesses. But it's much time of our businesses to handle our engagements outside of the castle. We fly over to them a lot but we are rarely home here. We have another place to live too."

"Where are you living in for your time?" Regina asked.

"In Southern Finland." He responded. The brunette woman was surprised that they lived in same country for most of time but wondered how they traveled back and forth since they were the King and Queen of Finland then inquired them with her curiosity.

"What about your reputation as the King and Queen of Finland?"

"We are having a same reputation in Southern Finland We handle our business there because no one lives in Northern Finland. There are some towns but not a lot of people live in the woods or on kingdom. We handle our businesses from that area so we can make it easier for the people who lives in Southern Finland." Queen Charlotte murmured while making a tea for herself. Regina nodded.

* * *

As they discussed on Regina's plans and they agreed that she would take a seminar with Queen Charlotte every week as they take their next business in Southern Finland. Regina found out that she would be with Henry on her new journey in the process of becoming a Queen. Emma would be in Italy to handle her business with the lords, duchesses and dukes. The brunette woman mentally frowned that she would be not with her fiancée for two weeks.

King David IV understood Regina's looks and nodded politely then left the office to meet his royal guards with Prince Henry. Queen Charlotte called the servants to clean it up and stood up to gather herself with her assistants. It left Regina alone in the office with her new assistant who was waiting outside by the door. The brunette woman was reeling her thoughts as a Queen and went worried about her plans with Princess Emma near the future.

She didn't hear or see Princess Emma coming in the office after the assistants and royal guards bowed their curtsey at her. The blonde woman found her brunette fiancée's look and sat down beside her then spoke lightly.

"What's wrong, Regina?"

"I just got worried about becoming a Queen."

"Any second thoughts yet?" Emma asked with a frown. Regina shook her head and smiled at her then replied.

"I felt nervous about new experiences as a Queen. I wanted to be like you but I don't know how to be a Queen."

"You know what? Your name, Regina have a meaning in Latin. It's Queen. Regina mean Queen. So, you already are my Queen. Or You are my Regina." The blonde woman winked with a reply. The brunette woman giggled at the endearment that Emma gave her and it brightened her feelings. She kissed on the pale lips and mumbled.

"Yes, my Princess."

"Oh, I will be your Queen soon."

"Whatever, Queenie." Regina said with a wink before running away from the office. Emma got up and mumbled to her assistant who was standing beside her. The assistant laughed at their royal highness and shook their heads.

"She just called me, Queenie. I don't accept that term but it is coming from her. I loved it."

Others snickered and left the office. The blonde woman followed them along until they reached the dining room for her dinner with family. Regina was still standing and waiting for her blonde fiancée. The brunette woman grinned mischievously. Emma narrowed her eyes at her and nodded her head with her curtsey toward her parents. Mary Margaret and Henry were on the opposite side from Regina and Emma's positions. King David IV and Queen Charlotte laughed at her eldest daughter who was still narrowing her eyes at Regina. Finally, they sat down and went with their questionings on their days.

* * *

**A/N: I already had my chapters for the titles.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Mills Reunited with The Majesties.**

**See you on 'Fate Must Be Bitch!' soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. The Mills Reunited with the Majesties

**A/N: It's finally here. I was busy with a job and life. It tugged me out of this fanfiction but I was trying to get back inside here. I miss my readers' comments and this story. Enjoy it. **

**Warning: NSFW in the beginning. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Mills Reunited with The Majesties**

In the morning, Regina woke up in her new bed and yawned. She slowly got up and looked around in her room. The brunette woman chuckled and realized that she was living in her new home but it was a castle. She silently got giddy and clapped her hands to herself. Emma was walking out from the bathroom and spoke lightly.

"Good morning, my queen."

"Am I dreaming or not?" Regina was startled by her blonde fiancée's presence but found herself ogling on Emma's nude body. The blonde lover chuckled and moonshined her ass at her. The brunette lover groaned and turned herself on to see that beautiful ass. Emma moved herself to crawl toward her lover.

The brunette woman snarled at her and roughly kissed on Emma's lips. The ladies moaned at their skin contact and pushed the comforter away. Regina got handsy on her fiancée and wrapped her legs around the waist. Emma put her hands on her brunette lover's hips and opened her mouth to tangle with their tongues in heated make-out session on their bed.

Regina groaned when she felt her pussy dripping wet on her lover's abdominals and spoke into her ear. Emma grinned and moved her hips to thrust on the brunette woman's core. It caused them to lust after each other. They moved slowly and Regina informed her to touch her. Emma put her fingers in her fiancée's wetness and thrust harder.

They gave each other's fingers in their cores harder and moved their bodies to roll on the bed twice. Emma felt tingles in her body and gently moved her head toward the headboard. Regina thrusted her fingers in her fiancée's pussy tighter and told her to move her fingers at same time. The blonde lover nodded wildly and did same thing to her.

* * *

The bed gently moved while they were having their ministrations in their lovemaking. The ladies silently screamed their names and kept going but they won't stop until they got their deep orgasms. Regina moved herself to use her mouth on the wetness and pulled Emma to stay still. The blonde lover moaned and raked the brunette locks to hold it. The brunette lover roughly licked and swirled the clit then thrusted her tongue inside the hole.

Emma pulled her thighs to tighten on Regina's head but felt a shiver on her body then pulled her top chest up off from the sheets. She tried to pull her brunette fiancée's head off but Regina stayed there to do her work. They kept going and Emma screamed after getting a second orgasm.

Regina finished her work and licked the wetness on her mouth. Emma grabbed her to kiss harder in their mouth. She tasted her wetness and pulled Regina up to her face. The brunette lover put her hands on the headboard and moved her legs between her blonde fiancée's head. Emma pulled her down to her mouth and did her work in a rough pace.

The brunette woman tightly held the railing on the headboard and moaned after feeling a tongue in her core. Emma held Regina to stay still and did same thing as Regina did it to her. Regina freed her hand and reached her fingers in the blonde lover's core to thrust it together. They were fucking like the rabbits. One of the ladies screamed after getting their orgasms.

* * *

They couldn't stop fornicating each other and felt their orgasms to be tighter than they used to do that in their cabin for their two weeks' vacation. Emma decided to use her strap on and harness then did her part to fuck Regina's anus. The brunette lover screamed after feeling her asshole to be tighter and held herself in a doggy style. The blonde lover flicked her fingers on the clit.

Regina shivered herself and didn't pull her out but stayed there because Emma held her tighter. They felt sweating while they did their doggy style. The brunette lover hardly breathed and Emma finally pulled a strap on off. She licked on the wetness off from the core. Regina moaned at a tongue's contact on her wet pussy.

Emma pulled a bullet in Regina's anus with a vanilla goodness. The brunette woman moaned at a cold metal dildo and looked at her wet pussy. The blonde lover pulled her strap on inside the core and pressed a button on the remote. The bullet vibrated in Regina's anus and Emma thrusted her dildo in her brunette lover's core altogether. Regina bit her lips while she was feeling two dildos in both of her holes.

* * *

The brunette lover put her hands on her fiancée's ass to knead it tightly. The ladies moaned after getting another round of lovemaking. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde woman's waist and moved her hips to tight the dildo in her holes. Emma decided to use her energy to thrust it in a heavy and fast pace. Regina cursed in a loud scream and scratched the red lines along on her blonde fiancée's back.

The ladies roughly had a sex in few orgasms on the bed. Regina kept cursing after getting a fast pace from Emma and couldn't move herself out of their thrusts. They kept going like the rabbits. The ladies moved their opened kisses with their tongues while they moved their hips harder.

* * *

Finally, they screamed and cursed after their last deep orgasms. Regina was having a small shiver after pulling the sex toys out of her core. Emma kissed every place on her brunette lover's body and gave some tingles to Regina. The brunette woman closed her eyes and felt tingles but still shivered at the gentle touches from her blonde lover.

They heard the knock on the door. Emma giggled and knew that it was time to face their reality. Regina still shivered and opened her eyes to look at her lover. They smiled at their lovemaking and gave each other a kiss. The blonde lover decided to carry Regina with her to the bathroom to take a shower together. Regina couldn't stand at all because her legs gave away a shiver.

* * *

After thirty minutes later, Regina hardly moved like a proper lady but suffered herself to move like it. Emma silently laughed at her fiancée's waddling legs and knew that she got her. The brunette lover glared at her blonde fiancée while they arrived at the breakfast room. King David IV and Queen Charlotte heard their arrivals then got out of the blue when they saw Regina's waddling steps.

Regina slowly curtseyed but moaned when she felt the pain between her legs. Emma grinned at herself and helped her fiancée. King David IV raised his eyebrow at his oldest daughter and the blonde woman shook her head. Mary Margaret and Henry were shocked at Regina's actions but glared at Emma. The brunette woman finally sat down and tried to not curse in front of her fiancée's family but kept a smile on her face.

Emma blushed in a red crimson and sat beside her soon to be wife. They chatted thoroughly in their business. Regina tried to move herself in a comfortable place but silently groaned in a pain. Mary Margaret sent a concern look at her and mouthed, 'Are you ok?'. The brunette woman nodded and mouthed, 'your sister got me well.'

Mary Margaret blanked her look after receiving a response from Regina. She was pale and Regina was grinning mischievously. Emma caught their responses and winked at her younger sister. Mary Margaret decided to pay attention to her father's conversation and tried to forget the silent conversation between her sister's private matters with Regina. The brunette woman kept giggling and swatted her blonde fiancée's leg with a glare. Emma laughed.

Queen Charlotte raised her eyebrows at her oldest daughter but kept going with her conversation with her second youngest daughter, Mary Margaret who was blushing in a red crimson face. King David IV was clueless but kept playing the thumb wars with his grandson. Regina glared at Emma and tried to nudge her out of their handsy touches. Emma kept giggling while she was playing with her fiancée's knees.

* * *

Few minutes later, the doors revealed the oldest man in his princely clothes and his wife in her velvet purple gown. Regina paused swatting her hand on Emma's hands while looking up at her parents with her jaw open. Cora and Henry Sr. were looking royal in their clothes and showed their modesty when they faced their majesties. Emma was glancing over her fiancée's facial expression and closed her jaw with a giggle. Mary Margaret, Prince Henry Jr, King David IV and Queen Charlotte rose up to greet the new members. Emma grabbed Regina to stand up from their chairs and nudged her out of the way to her parents.

"Oh, what the heavenly are you wearing!?" Cora screamed with a reply while she was looking down at her daughter's slippers. Regina was ashamed while she was wearing her bunny slippers at the breakfast table. Emma covered her hand on her mouth by giggling. Prince Henry Jr. looked down at the ground and kept himself to laugh. Mary Margaret shook her head and walked to embrace Henry Sr. King David Iv tugged his wife by looking down at Regina's slippers.

"Shut your mouth, Cora. Let Regina wear it for a while before we do our activities as a family." Henry Sr. said while embracing the pixie cut woman. Mary Margaret grinned at the raven-haired woman who was glaring at her newly son. Henry Jr. burst in laughter. Emma turned around and bent down to laugh louder. Regina whipped herself to slap on her fiancée's ass in front of them. The blonde woman yelped after feeling a slap on her ass and gave a glare at her fiancée.

Henry Sr, Cora, King David IV and Queen Charlotte blinked several times when they watched their daughters playing the intimate game in front of them. Prince Henry Jr. and Mary Margaret laughed loudly. Emma and Regina were blushing in a red face and walked to their chairs. The ladies finally sat down and bowed their head down to their lap.

Cora raised her eyebrows at her husband and nodded toward their daughter. Henry Sr. growled at her while he walked to his seat beside King David IV's head chair. Queen Charlotte looked between her oldest daughter and her fiancée who were blushing. Mary Margaret grinned at Regina's mother and her chin was standing regal when she went back to her seat. Henry Jr. was giggling at the memory of his mother being slapped by his adopted mom. He was coping over everything he remembered the moment when he was introducing himself to Regina's parents.

* * *

For a while, they conversed about Emma's coronation. Cora was sending her glares at her daughters when she was listening to Queen Charlotte's plans. Regina was baffled when she got her glares from her mom and sent her a confusing look back. Henry Sr. was playing with his new grandson and laughing all the way. Mary Margaret left quickly to catch up with her lessons since she was back from America.

It left King David IV alone, he went back to his business with the lords and duchesses who donated their money to the charities Queen Charlotte funded for the homeless children. He went right away after Mary Margaret's departure. Cora was surprised that the royalty brought themselves to use their hands to make the plans for everyone included Emma on the board. She was impressed with Emma's involvement with her parents on businesses and charities.

For Regina, she was proud of her blonde fiancée's work and listened to every word Emma spoke to her parents. It sort of turned her on when she almost got horny for a quickie. But it stopped her when her mother sent a 'Are you ok?' look. Regina nodded back and looked back at her adopted son who was focusing on the business that he was on the duty of the security. Queen Charlotte flared away with her plans on the charities that Cora was interested to be involved with it.

The breakfast was over and now; it was at before noon. Henry Jr. finally left to oversee the security for his mom's coronation. Emma was pleased with her son's plans and sent him a kiss. Regina hugged him with a big kiss on his cheek and waved him away. Queen Charlotte decided to gather Cora and Henry Sr. for a tour in their castle. It left the young ladies alone in the breakfast room. They glanced over at each other with giggles.

"So, what are you doing now?" Emma asked.

"I don't know what to do right now but I believe that I have an appointment with Queen Charlotte after at noon. What about you?" Regina said while shrugging at her answer. The blonde woman chuckled and explained while she was asking for a coffee from her servant.

"I'm going for a ride in our backyard. It's actually an ATV mobile in snow."

"What? It's cold outside there since I moved here." The brunette woman gasped while half-yelling. The servants giggled and bowed their heads then left the room. Emma raised her eyebrow and replied back.

"Are you realizing that you are not in America? We are in Finland. So, we did ski back in Tampére."

"Yes, well. It is not same as we took our vacation there." Regina exclaimed. The blonde princess rolled her eyes while drinking a hot coffee in a cup. She nudged her blonde fiancée with an answer.

"I don't want you to get sick and please stay inside for once. Do it for me."

"You realize that this is actually a business that I am supposed to do out there." Emma said. The brunette woman shrugged and begged.

"Please stay with me and come with me to my appointment with your mother." She sent a pout face at her fiancée. The blonde woman chuckled and kissed on a pout lips of her brunette fiancée. Regina growled at a kiss and crossed over her arms on her chest with a deep frown. Emma rolled her eyes and gave a passionate kiss on Regina's lips. It sent them a moan.

* * *

When they broke apart after getting an amazing kiss and looked at each other's eyes in a passionate moment. They smiled at each other and the blonde woman got up. Regina followed her up and heard a last statement before the door closed. It was Emma who was explaining and laughing on her way out from the breakfast room.

"Sorry, babe. The duty is calling me. I have to go! I love you, my queen!"

"Damn it!" Regina half-yelled after seeing her blonde fiancée's retreat out of the room. She stomped her foot and growled. Her assistant appeared in the room and smiled at her. The brunette woman was surprised that her assistant was similar to Mary Margaret's style and waved her hand.

"Hello, you must be Princess Emma's soon to be consort. Regina Mills from America. My name is Aleksandra Koivisto. I will be your assistant or guide."

"Pleased to meet you, Ale-k-san-dra." Regina pronounced it slowly." Aleksandra chuckled and informed her right away with a smile. The brunette woman was feeling embarrassed about pronouncing the name in a weird approach.

"You don't have to call me on my full name. You can call me, Alek. It's my nickname for everyone who have a hard time to pronounce my full name. But, it is reserved for the royalty only to call me on my full name. If you insist to favor either of them. I don't mind it at all."

"Oh, I don't mind calling you a full name. It sounds beautiful. So, why are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to get you on the schedule as time consumes. Now, you have an appointment with our Royal Household and Queen's jury right now. They are waiting for your arrival. Let's go?" Aleksandra checked on her planner while speaking for her new boss. Regina was shocked that she had her own assistant and schedule for her day but nodded.

* * *

Several hours later, Regina was annoying by her own mother's scolding and looked at Emma with a pout face. The blonde princess got some glimpses over her brunette fiancée in the same room. Queen Charlotte was busy ordering on the servants and assistants to organize the coronation of Princess Emma of Finland.

Regina was not pleased that she was warned by her mother with her orders on her proper manners. She rehearsed her curtsey to the masks on the wooden stick. Cora was nagging on her daughter's proper manners. Regina hid her growl at her mother and tried to do her best. Prince Henry came in to inform his grandmother about King David IV's plans with the business. Queen Charlotte was glad that she got some information but Emma interrupted them by giving some new information about her business with Southern Finland villages she went to visit on her business trips.

The brunette woman was not paying attention to her lessons but kept staring at the royalty in on other side of the room where she was in with her mother. Cora noticed that look and followed the gaze of point to the royalty family. She finally understood why Regina was worried about the status of her reputation and spoke up for herself.

"Regina, are you worried about being a royalty like them?"

"Ehh… How did you know that, mom?" Regina answered while looking back at her mother with her furrowed brows. Cora laughed and put her paperwork on the table then intertwined her hands with a reply.

"I was following your eyes to point out at them I finally understood how it's like to be a royalty. Mi amor, let me tell you and it's a price that you pay but you would get used to it. We don't have that kind of luxury like Princess Emma have. You are practically married to her on the different levels."

"What do you mean, different levels?"

"Society Status."

"Oh!" Regina said.

"Yes, my dear. I was Queen Charlotte's student and learned everything from A to Z. I served her for many years since her mother died. I found myself to be involved in everything Queen Charlotte participated in her old days. Being in a royalty, you would feel different when you dress, eat, drink, enjoy and learn everything. But to you, you are a same one we know in our life. I'm lucky to have you as my daughter. No matter what you are, a queen consort or not. It's important that you are committed to their royalty status and, of course, to Princess Emma of Finland." Cora explained while smiling at her daughter. Regina was shocked that her mother admitted everything about being a royalty but it impacted her to get some tears from her eyes.

"Th—anks?" Regina answered. Her mother chuckled with a nod. The brunette woman glimpsed at her fiancée who was focusing on her conversation with her mother. She was wondering how it's like to be Princess in a reality. To herself, she rolled her eyes when she was dumb to realize that she is engaged to the royalty. Regina didn't pay attention to her mother's conversation toward her and she kept staring at Emma with her thoughts.

Cora was babbling about how to stand up with her chin straight and explained what to do being a royalty. She felt like she was babying her daughter with a lot of information that Regina needed to know how to do that when facing her people. _**HER**_ people, for a damn's sake. The brunette woman had no idea why her mother kept babbling about everything in a royalty language.

They rehearsed on their own while Emma was having a questioning about her coronation in Tampére. The blonde woman was making the notes on her writing pad while talking to her mother. Queen Charlotte was pleased that her daughter had some common sense with her mind while King David IV was planning on the security for the big event.

* * *

Emma had no time to flirt with her fiancée while she was working on her plan. She had some glimpses when she felt the eyes staring at her. Regina didn't miss anything but smiled at herself. Cora was babbling and Emma heard her clearly from her distance. Well, they were in same room but a huge space between them.

Queen Charlotte was explaining what position that the lords, dukes and duchesses in the coronation. The blonde princess nodded while observing on the paper. They made the choices that they already placed them in the order with their countries. Mostly, they were satisfied that they did their first part.

King David IV was done with his part and walked to his family then sat down beside his wife. Emma and Queen Charlotte looked up at him with their smiles. Regina was staring at them and wondered how she got her part to be a family with them and even though, she was getting married to the royalty princess in all of the country, Finland.

* * *

After their meetings with the businesses and planners, Regina and Emma finally got out of their plans and decided to take a fresh air outside while it was still snowing. Queen Charlotte gathered herself and Cora to spend their time together in the tea room. King David IV and Henry Sr. went to check on the security. Henry Jr. and Mary Margaret went to the market with their friends for a day.

Regina was happy that she got to be alone with her blonde fiancée in the snow. Emma was showing her around in the backyard where they stood to see the ATVs and every activity. The brunette woman was surprised that they were planning to have fun together on the ATVs on the snow track.

Emma winked at her and guided her to the small shed that held every equipment for the snow track. She was explaining on her story about her sister and Henry on their first time experiencing on the snow track. Regina gathered herself a snow suit and went to change in the bathroom. The shed was large enough for a perfect space to park five ATVs. Emma checked out on everything in the ATV that she was planning to ride out with her fiancée.

* * *

Few minutes later, they were on the ride and Emma pointed out at every landscape around her property. Regina was behind her and holding around Emma's waist. The ladies laughed while they got turns and they saw the snow piling up on the new thickness of snow bank. The ride was long enough for them to stop by the ice rink. Regina was in awe when she saw a beautiful landscape.

It was a mountain landscape with the snow. The forest was several but it was putting up in a Christmas lights everywhere. It was a breathtaking view. Emma was proud to pick this place because it was her favorite escape. Regina noticed that it was a similar shed that they came to pick ATV but it was the shed for skating season. The ladies finally entered the place and pointed out at everything.

Emma suggested them to get the ice skates and have fun around in the ice rink. Regina was pleased that she got her chance to try it out at every snow activity she didn't experience before. In her time, she got used to be a workaholic after graduating with her business degree. The blonde princess was surprised that Regina had no chance to try it all and promised her that they would do it all. Regina was squealing when she heard that they would do it all while they were having their time in Finland.

They were pleased that their day went well since Cora and Henry Sr. moved to Finland to be with Regina. The brunette woman finally got her skates on and looked up at her fiancée with a lip being bitten. Emma exhaled in the air and extended her hand toward Regina. Their hands intertwined and they stepped on the ice rink. Regina yelped when she felt being slipped on the ice but Emma held her tightly on her waist.

The brunette lover was relieved that her blonde fiancée was there to hold her while they were on ice. Emma explained what to do on the ice and guided her around on their laps. Regina was getting there with her better efforts. They laughed while they fell few times but got up once to skate together. Regina got a chance to question everything about Emma's life in Finland while her growing up with the royalty parents.

Emma smiled at her memories and explained what she remembered when she brought her son to meet her parents and taught him how to skate on the ice rink. Mary Margaret was there to help her to raise Henry. Regina enjoyed listening to her blonde fiancée and missed her childhood friend, Kathryn.

* * *

In her mind, she drifted out to see the wonders with her former best friend in New York City since her failed relationship with Danielle. Regina tilted her head while she was trying to do her best on ice rink. Their glides were slightly slippery but luckily for them, they had an opportunity to hold each other's hands. Emma babbled about her childhood in Finland and remembered her first time riding a horse with her mother, Queen Charlotte.

It happened when Regina whipped her head to listen at her blonde lover's story about falling off from the horse and cried when she got her fracture in her arm. Emma chuckled lightly. The brunette woman was concerned about her state of laughter but went relieved that Emma was still alive. Until, they decided to have a break from the ice rink and Emma guided them to the shed that they could have heat inside while taking a breathtaking view outside with the mountain view.

Regina didn't realize that she stopped thinking about her childhood memories with Kathryn. She focused on the good times that she had with Emma. For her, she was little excited to marry the Finland princess in her fairy tale wedding. It came true for her. Regina slowly smiled at herself and felt a squeeze between their hands. She looked up at the blonde fiancée who was furrowing her brows.

The brunette woman beamed with a flash smile and replied.

"I love you, Emma Charlotte Swan."

"Actually, it is Princess Emma." Emma smirked. Regina swatted her hand on her arm and laughed. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and sighed then answered back.

"I love you, Regina Maria Mills."

"How did you know my middle name?"

"Your mom." Emma replied while looking at her with a chuckle. Regina narrowed her eyes at her fiancée and rolled her eyes. They ended their conversation and took their time to view the location that they came for their alone time. The ladies knew that it was closer to the time where they had to come back to the castle to meet their parents before they started with their planning for Emma's coronation in Tampere.

* * *

Back in the Finland castle, Cora and Henry Sr. took their time to take a tour alone until Prince Henry Jr. invited himself to show them around because they didn't come back since Cora babysat Mary Margaret and Emma in her old days. Henry Sr. was pleased that he had a grandson and the reputation of his name. Henry Jr. kept babbling about the castle rooms that they had an access except the Majesties' office.

Cora kept smiling when she thought of her daughter and Emma in their marriage and coronation. She was very excited that she would see her daughter off to have a coronation and be a queen consort to Emma. Cora knew that Emma was a wonderful person and bet that Regina deserved the best when she saw their relationship blossomed since Danielle.

For Henry Sr., he couldn't have anything to wish for but glad that he supported his daughter for the decision to live in the Finland castle and marriage with Princess Emma. He remembered his time when he was younger to meet Queen Charlotte's parents for first time. Henry Sr. used to work for Queen Charlotte's father in the army few times but decided to step down to work under them instead until he met his wife.

The Mills matriarch were pleased that they had a chance to tour through in the beautiful castle until they finally reunited with their daughter and Princess Emma in the dining room. Queen Charlotte and King David IV noticed them right away. Mary Margaret was still away to do the errands as the princess. Emma and Regina arrived then curtseyed at the majesties.

* * *

Last, they finally took their time to have a conversation about their times in Tampere and Finland while Cora and Henry listened to their stories. The servants served their meals when it came up to the dinner time. Mary Margaret finally arrived before the dessert time. Others listened to her stories while Princess Emma was making a conversation with her father about the security. Queen Charlotte was pleased that her oldest daughter to take her father's place and went to have a conversation with them.

It left Regina and Henry Jr. to play a game. Mary Margaret showed the pictures of the Finland that she went back to her meetings in the morning. Cora and Henry Sr. were excited to have a conversation with the young lady of the Finland royalty.

For Regina, she was pleased that her parents and she reunited for a last time. They had to take their time to spend their days together while she was off to marry Princess Emma in few months after the coronation. They confirmed that they had the coronation on next month. Cora and Henry Sr. had the questions for the coronation. Queen Charlotte took her time to answer some questions regarding her daughter's celebration to be a queen of Finland.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter - Queen Charlotte's Royal Etiquette with Regina. It's only between Queen Charlotte and Regina in the chapter alone. **

**You have 9 more chapters left. **

**Please review. **


	22. Queen Charlotte's Royal Etiquettes

**A/N: Hello new and old followers, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a new chapter on this story. I've been drifting away with a lot of new ideas for other stories. Well, now you know me and I've been hopping over to another stories from here to others. It's nothing new about me but I've been drifting on different stories that I try to do my best to write some more. So, here is your new chapter and it is coming to the end very soon with 8 chapters left. I already edited one chapter for Chapter 25. So, don't worry, it will come soon than you think. Now, I am moving to "The Tunnel of Darkness" and I'm almost done with that chapter soon. I think I will post that chapter this week or so.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Queen Charlotte's Royal Etiquette with Regina**

The next day, Regina woke up alone and blinked several times. She looked over toward the window which the sun was beaming through. To herself, she noticed the servants who came to serve her the breakfast and choosing the clothes but the gown to be specific. The brunette woman cleared her throat while propping herself against the headboard. One of the servant looked up after putting a breakfast tray on her bed.

"Where is Emma?"

"Emma?" The servant was a woman dressing in a fancy business suit or a blue gown that attached to her curves who was speaking up. Regina chuckled and shook her head then clarified it right away to make everything easier.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma."

"Oh. She is out with His Majesty, King David on the call of duty. She'll be back in this afternoon or so."

"Gladly to hear it. So, may I presume to ask you?"

It gave her a nod of approval. The brunette woman smiled at her servant and looked away at others who were still cleaning on the clothes and shoes to shine. Hearing her voice, it was uncomfortable when she was around the servants or whom to serve her right away. She didn't get used to this royal lifestyle since she grew up in her own wealthy lifestyle since her parents' wine yard.

"What are those servants doing? And You too?"

"They are your servants to make sure that you are all ready for those tasks which I am here for to get you to know what the plans are. Of course, it is the order from Her Majesty, Queen Charlotte."

"Queen Charlotte? Well, thank you for informing about your position and I guess I'm good to go." Regina said with a smile. The servant chuckled and continued.

"I apologize for my informality. My name is Venetia, your private secretary. Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma chose me to take care of your tasks while you are here to learn about her royal duties and family." It made Regina to lift her up for a smile and nodded with an approval. Venetia bowed her head and walked to the desk which it was faced in the window. Others were finished and bowed toward Regina then dismissed themselves to do others in other room.

* * *

Regina sighed and decided to eat some of the breakfast while thinking of something that keep her busy. She wondered how her parents adjusted to this royal lifestyle since she just got engaged to Princess Emma. To herself, she chuckled when it happened to her because she didn't realize that she was going to marry the royal princess of Finland even though it's a fairy tale that she deserved when she was younger.

A chuckle sent Venetia to look up at the brown-haired woman in the bed and raised her eyebrows. Regina didn't notice her until she finished her breakfast. She finally got up and looked back at her private secretary with a startled look.

"I just heard your chuckle. It made me wonder why Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma to love you."

"Well, a long story about how we met. I just served her the coffee many times. She is so charming unlikely her father, His Majesty, King David."

"As you said it on your words, I knew them when I grew up and there are no mistakes that the royal family is loyal as you see them walking on the aisle. Many people from all over Finland and beside some of in England and UK are respecting them on their hands and wanted them to have success on their high exceptions. Of course not, it is included your dearly mother, Cora as well."

"High Exceptions?" Regina asked while the servant came in and helped her to dress up in a dark purple gown. She looked at the mirror and heard Venetia's voice as she came along with her dressing preparations.

"High Exceptions as a duty for serving their country. It has a pride and loyal to their people in Finland. No one wanted to see their mistakes and they viewed the monarchy as the perfection matter in their eyes. You know that Princess Emma's accession to the throne is coming up in few weeks. You will be with her along as you stand beside her. Do you know that?"

"No. I just know some things is on my matters, I will be her Queen Consort as well."

"Oh, I think that Her Majesty, Queen Charlotte will have a meeting with you very soon after meeting with His Royal Highness, Prince Henry Jr. Are you ready?"

The brunette woman finally had her dressing preparation to be done. She was completely looking like a princess out of the fairy tale book. Venetia walked upon her and looked at the mirror then continued.

"I hope you stay more longer than others do." It caused Regina to think about it. She was worried about her over-stay at the Finland Castle since she was going to marry Princess Emma. It affected her to look at her on the mirror and felt uneasy when Venetia said so. Regina cleared her throat and nodded.

* * *

After walking through the hallways and rooms, the guards and servants curtseyed their heads when Regina came on her way beside her new private secretary. It was her first task is to meet Prince Henry Jr in the Royal Chamber of the Guards. One of the guards opened the door and bowed his head to send his respect toward the brunette woman.

"Your Royal Highness, Regina." It warned Prince Henry Jr to look up from his paperwork and stood up when the brown-haired woman walked through the room without Venetia. She looked away at the guard who was bowing his head then dismissed with a door close. The brown-haired boy smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"Still not getting used to the royal treatment?"

"Yes. I'm aware of it. Why are they bowing their heads when I walk through or come in?" Regina asked with her curiosity. Henry Jr. laughed at her and waved her to sit down on the golden couch which it was facing the the fireplace. She sighed and sat down then looked up at him.

"They send us some respect as their greetings. It's part of the policy that Her Majesty, Queen Charlotte amended it many years ago when she was your age. Anyway, how was your breakfast?" The brown-haired boy asked with a smile. The brunette woman nodded with a retort in her smile face.

"It was delicious. I loved the part about hard-boiled eggs on the rack or whatever it is."

"Oh yes, I am loving it too. Now, I want to talk to you about your security since you are getting married to my mother, Princess Emma." Henry explained with a manly voice that surprised Regina for the first time. She was pausing her posture and felt unsure about the royal treatment like having her second thoughts. Henry raised his eyebrows at her and continued.

"Are you ok? You seem to get in your gears in your head."

"Oh, I was having some second thoughts. It's nothing bad. I promise you." Regina assured while smiling at him. The brown-haired prince nodded and grabbed the file from his desk behind him then opened to read through it. Regina sighed and looked around in the room. She didn't go in that room before and it was new to her.

The room was luxury with the gold-trimmed everywhere on the walls. Those paintings were about the kings, queens, princes and princesses with their serious faces. The furniture was very fancy but in a wooden couch with the gold. The flowers were the Lyon flowers near the large elegant window that touches the ceiling to her eye levels. The curtains were red with the gold hooks.

It took her to breathe through the beautiful room with many paintings of the royal families. She never saw those beautiful paintings by the painters. It took her to realize that it was a lot of work to paint these royal families on the canvas. Regina spotted Princess Emma which it was very large in a size of the two billiard pools.

The blonde woman was very young at 15 years old. Her face was a little chubby but slim. The golden locks were waving wildly but beautiful. She was wearing the royal blue gown with the diamonds on the halter top, also it was A-line. The crown was shining brightly with the sapphire diamonds in the water-drop shapes. The background was the throne room. Emma was sitting on the throne and didn't smile.

Regina was inspired by seeing her fiancée on the painting. Henry was finished with his read-through for ten minutes and planned to say something when he looked up at her and glanced over at his mother's painting. The brunette woman was absorbed in Princess Emma's painting until she heard his voice and snapped her head back to him.

"She was 15 years old at that time. It was taken before her birthday as 16 years old. Well, it was before me when she was pregnant at 17." He spoke lightly while looking at his mother's portrait. Regina was in awe to look at the chubby cheeks that Princess Emma had at 15 years old and said.

"Wow."

"Yes, it is. Now, we are back to our plans."

"I apologize on my behalf of curiosity." Regina continued with a bashful smile. Henry Jr. chuckled with a wave of dismissal then continued with his plan. The brown-haired woman gathered his file and read through without her questions to be asked. He decided to explain some more to have every fact in the order before sending her to Queen Charlotte.

"Now, you have your private secretary with you. But as my duty of the security, I have to ensure that you have your security all the times with you even though if it is a minor accident outside there in Finland. I cannot guarantee you that we could call the Finnish police to help us out because we have a large group of the Royal Guards with us."

_Wow! _Regina thought and hesitantly nodded to him with a poker face. Henry Jr. sighed, re-read the file and looked up at her with a retort.

"You have Jonathan Koloskini, my 3rd commanding officer. He is involved in the Royal Guards for 10 years since Queen Charlotte appointed him to be my security for few years when I was here. He knows what to do around in here and out there. He follows you whether you say to him or more likely to order him to do something that you will have an authority. Is it clear?"

"Yes, I understand clearly. So, when can I meet him?"

"Soon after your formal meeting with Her Majesty, Queen Charlotte." He smiled with a reply. Regina nodded with a receiving smile. It made a noise when the guard came in with a hand on the doorknob and continued.

"Your Royal Highness, Princess Emma wants to see you right away." He bowed his head and waited. The brown-haired boy indicated to himself with a raised eyebrow. He nodded with a poker face. Regina looked at him and stood up then curtseyed.

"Your Royal Highness, Prince Henry." She said with a smirk. He chuckled and gestured her to come out of the room. The guards bowed down when they saw them coming out and the servants followed them with a wait.

Another guard led Regina to the Great Hall where Queen Charlotte was in with her meetings on the business side. King David IV was out with his daughter on the business trip that Her Majesty requested.

Henry Jr. was on the opposite way with his security to see his mom. The brunette woman was worried about herself when she came to her blonde fiancée's mother who was very Royal than her. She gulped when the sight came closer and glanced at her guard who was holding his head up while they were walking to the Great Hall.

* * *

Few minutes later within a walk, they came in to greet Queen Charlotte with the bows. The golden-haired queen smiled at her and dismissed the guard to leave the room. Regina looked behind her to see her guard coming out and came back to her with a thoughtful look.

Queen Charlotte walked bristly to her engraved desk and gathered her files from the red box. It simply said 'The Queen' in a gold text. She turned around and continued.

"Do you want to know why you are here?"

"No. I don't know. To be honest with you, I feel nervous about this one." The brunette woman informed her right away with a small smile. It made her blonde fiancée's mother to shake her head with a laugh. It was a little frightening when she heard a familiar laugh like Emma.

"You will be fine. Did your mother tell you some stories when your mother was growing up in Southern Finland while we were there for my mother's huge event?"

"No." the brunette woman shook her head while replying back to her. Queen Charlotte nodded and explained right away.

"You are like your mother when she was your age. She was too frightening to face everyone in the meeting when my mother decided to let her have a chance. Oh my, I wish your mother had explained everything about it than I just said."

_Oh? Mother didn't tell me at all… Next time when I see her while I am alone with her. Noted. _Regina thought while listening to the story that the blonde woman was smitten with her childhood memory. It was interesting for her to study on the facial features. Emma had her cheekbones and smile. Also, she has a familiar nose. It made her smile when she thought of her blonde fiancée.

The golden-haired woman was relieved that she told some stories and finally realized that they hadn't started with a discussion. She shook her head and continued.

"I apologize for dozing off on my stories and we should get started on your duty for paperwork. It's partly of a Monarchy Consort."

"The paperwork should be about what?" Regina asked. She was surprised that she asked that important question without realizing that she actually had some questions. Queen Charlotte smiled and retorted.

"It's about the business side. But it adds the fun to it."

"Oh great…" The brunette woman replied with a forced chuckle. She hated the paperwork but decided to hold it off later when she see her blonde fiancée. The blonde queen grabbed the pen from the surface of the desk and moved closer to her when they sat on the couch that faced the desk.

Within the explained information, they worked through the problems and Queen Charlotte keyed some important things to remember on the business side. It caused Regina to realize that she should get some books from the library that she saw few days ago before her vacation in Tampere.

* * *

For hours and hours, Regina did her best to fill out the blanks for the paperwork since the golden-haired queen decided to finish on the final paperwork to sign her regnal name. The noise startled them a little bit when the guard came in to announce.

"Your Majesty and Your Royal Highness, Princess Emma." He bowed his head down when the blonde princess came in with her tuxedo suit. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a black and white tuxedo and her hair was in updo hair with a crown. The guard bowed himself out of the room and stood behind the door to guard itself.

"Hello mother and Regina. You both are staying here too longer since I finished my meeting with Prince Henry. He told me about your security plan and I hope you can trust Jonathan most of the time because I know him since my childhood. He is greatly admired in his talents. I know you would like him when you meet him soon." Emma replied while standing in front of them who were on the couch.

Regina smiled at herself when checking out on her blonde fiancée and she was lucky to have her in her life. She smirked when the golden-haired woman raised her eyebrow at her brunette fiancée. Queen Charlotte rolled her eyes and gathered the finished paperwork from Regina's pile with a retort.

"I think we are done. Keep up with your skills on these paperwork. Great work. So, I feel starved. Want to join me for the late lunch?"

Others nodded with a smile. The golden-haired queen gathered everything in the order and gestured her daughter and Regina out of the room. They chartered about their days while guiding by the guards. Regina caressed her blonde fiancée's arm while listening to the silly story about Henry Jr.

Mary Margaret showed up in the dining hall with a large smile and bowed her formality toward her mother and sister. Henry Jr. was not there since Emma sent him to take care of the issues that she found out from her trip. The blonde princess didn't want her fiancée to worry about them and it's just minor.

Most of time, they enjoyed their lunch and Queen Charlotte mushed herself about Regina's handiworks on the paperwork. Finally, Cora and Henry Sr. arrived to greet them with the smiles and told them a story about their days of the trip.

It left Regina to gaze into her mother's eyes and tried to get her attention for their privacy. But it failed at attempts. She smiled at her blonde fiancée when she got a warm hand on her forearm. Emma was glancing at her every time when she was listening to Cora.

Some laughed. Some were eating their lunch. The silence was not burdening on them and they enjoyed their time until the guards announced that Queen Charlotte should go to her meetings. Emma volunteered to go with her while Mary Margaret decided to oversee her stables which it was not far from their palace.

It made Regina excited about the stables and she wanted to see the horses. The brunette woman looked up at Emma with a pouty face. It made the golden-haired woman laughing and a nod of approval.

The pixie cut woman merely wrapped around Regina's finger and rolled her eyes. The brown-haired woman grinned and walked with her while the guards informed the driver for the stables. The servants came to deliver their winter coats. The ladies got dressed up in their cozy clothes and went for the ride to the stables.

* * *

As it got closer for the ladies to see the horses, Regina was in awe when she saw a beautiful brown mare stooping around in the practice track. She didn't realize that Mary Margaret has been fond of them since she just declared in the dining room. It made her smile when she saw another horse that has a regal look and thought of her dog, Regal. She missed her very terribly and it hit her smile to be faltered.

Mary Margaret noticed her facial expressions by few seconds and wondered what Regina has been thinking about something but went unsure. She looked back at her horse which it was still in the pen. It was a golden Alkhal-Teke. King David IV bought that horse for her 21st birthday. It made her smile and continued.

"See that golden horse over there in the pen? It is my horse. His name is Charming." It caused Regina to snort in a laughter when she heard that ridiculous nickname. The pixie cut woman looked back at her with a poker face and it made her go silent by not laughing.

"Ok… Charming, it is. So what are their names over there?" The brunette woman pointed over at two horses that were in the practice track. Mary Margaret looked over at the track and narrowed her eyes when she looked closer to them and spoke lightly.

"That! It's Emma's horse, a black one. But for the brown horse, I think it is yours or I might be wrong." She playfully teased with a smirk. Regina whipped her head to look at her blonde fiancée's sister and returned to the brown horse then spoke lightly.

"The brown horse is mine? Why?"

"Emma bought it for you because I have learned from your mother, Cora. She told me all the stories about your childhood. You loved to ride the horses. You used to own an exactly horse like right now, you see over there at the track. I'm not sure that you already named your former horse."

"Rocinante, that's his name when I was young."

"It's a beautiful name. So, what are you going to name him?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile. Regina looked back at her new horse that Emma bought it for her and thought of her already with a smile. It was warming her heart up when the blonde fiancée sneaked inside her heart to wrap around her finger too quickly since she met her for the first time.

* * *

In her head, she was dozing off to the memories of them together in New York City. She still remembered their dates and dinners plus everything they spent their time together with these rare moments. It caused her to be startled when the brown horse was nosing on her face. Mary Margaret shook in laughter when she saw the scene between them. The stable crew roughly laughed when Regina was almost screaming.

The brown-haired woman was caressing her hand on her heart that was rapidly beating. She widened her eyes when the brown horse stared at her eyes. Mary Margaret dismissed few stable hands who came to see her with the paperwork then looked back at them with a retort.

"I think that he is waiting on you to ride him. He really like you."

"That's obvious. I've not been riding for the years." Regina explained while slowly touching on the horse's nose and rubbing on the smooth skin with some hair from the mare. She chuckled when her new horse nudged her hand. The pixie cut woman was cozying with her winter coat and looked around herself with a retort.

"Why not, you go on the ride and have some restful thinking on your own while I'm going to do some paperwork around here? It's some things that should be upgraded and we have old-fashioned things. We need to replace it very soon before you turn into our Majesties."

"Ehhh?" The brunette woman looked over at her and she felt unsure about riding on him. Regina came back to her horse who nudged her once again. Mary Margaret chuckled and continued.

"You will be fine with your horse. I arranged everything for you when you were distracted with him. I'm serious and you should go on the ride."

"Ehh? Um? Where am I going?" Regina asked with a nervous face and the pixie cut woman rolled her eyes then guided them along inside the stable where she was getting ready for her ride on the first time.

* * *

Few minutes later, the brown-haired woman exhaled deeply after staring at her new horse outside and looked around to find Mary Margaret but she was not there. Regina turned around and jumped when her horse was in front of her. It left other crew laughing at them. She brushed her clothes and cleared her throat with a retort.

"Isn't it funny to you? It's not funny at all. Stop it. I won't ride you until you behave properly."

"Who are you talking to?" The voice was spoken behind the brunette woman and she was staying still while looking at her horse. Regina slowly turned around to find her blonde fiancée who was holding her laughter with a poker face. She slowly pointed her thumb over her shoulder and continued.

"My new idiot."

It caused Emma to open her mouth and laughed harder with everyone at the stables. The horse neighed. The brown-haired woman turned around and glared at him. He moved his head back and forth with a guffaw. It caused Regina to be slack-jawed for a moment. The blonde princess kept laughing harder when she saw her brunette fiancée who was having a hard time with her new horse. She really loved that horse and tried to say something with a chuckle.

"Do you have a name for your idiot?" The golden-haired woman put her hand on her chest with a laugh. The crew applauded for her to say a joke with their laughter. The brunette woman exhaled deeply and moved to hop on her horse with a reply.

"My idiot is Royal Rex. Well, I've been thinking about that name because we are in your palace and you are a royal princess. So, we've been going to be queens soon. So, For Royal, we are in the royalty family and Rex is standing in the Latin Language for – "

"King." Emma retorted with a smile.

"Wha-" Regina stumbled her mouth lightly while looking at her fiancée. The blonde woman chuckled and spoke lightly.

"I grew up learning and has been spoken fluently in Latin, French, Finnish, English, Danish, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian." It caused the brunette woman with a shocked face. Royal Rex snorted when Emma looked back at him with her raised eyebrows. Regina blinked several times and continued.

"You spoke fluently in eight languages. I only speak 2 languages that are Spanish and English."

"Don't worry, you will catch up. Oh by the way, have fun with Royal Rex." The blonde woman smiled up at her and slapped on his rear. It caused Royal Rex to neigh and run at same time. Regina screamed when it happened and held on with him tightly until she tried to calm him down and yelled for her golden-haired fiancée's name.

"EMMA!"

"Oh, will she kill you for that trick?" Mary Margaret came up to her and stared at Regina who was screaming wildly. The stable crew ran toward the brunette woman for their help. Emma shrugged with a chuckle and retorted.

"Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to that when she comes home with pain." It sent the pixie cut woman to chuckle while she saw Regina trying to get herself down on Royal Rex's hair and shut her eyes out when she rode him on the open field with the snow everywhere. Emma looked back at her sister and to her brunette fiancée. They finally opened their laughter while watching Regina on the horse.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Venetia? I got it from Netflix's The Crown - Venetia Scott. Also, for Royal Rex too. **

**Please review. **


	23. Cora's POV

**A/N: Well, it's a thrill ride to dive into this chapter. So, this piece is an emotional fluffy between the beautiful women - Cora and Queen Charlotte. Now, you all have 7 chapters left to go. Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Cora's POV**

"What a beautiful sight." Cora mused while sipping her coffee. She was in the grand banquet hall with Queen Charlotte. They were discussing about their daughters' royal wedding as they arranged on the advance for their guest list. Emma and Regina were out enjoying their activities inside the stables.

"It is. Every day, it is snowing here but I never get tired of seeing a beautiful and shiny white everywhere." Queen Charlotte replied with a smile. The older brunette woman sighed and rubbed her forehead in a somnolent way. She turned around to face her long-time friend and spoke up.

"Do you think that our girls are ready to wed?"

"Oh dear. I believe that Emma has something on her sleeve –" Queen Charlotte informed with a weary smile. They chuckled for few minutes.

"There is a but, is it?" Cora asked while raising her hands in the air. The blonde queen sighed and placed her journal on the coffee table then intertwined her fingers altogether. The brown-haired woman exhaled deeply.

"No, Cora. Have you ever seen your daughter being happy with Emma? Do you?"

"Yes, I saw her happiness there but they went engaged within four months of dating. I think it's too rushed, I mean."

"Oh, I see." Queen Charlotte quipped with her raised eyebrow. Cora grumbled under her breath and looked away at the window which it was observed on the white snowy bank out there. The golden-haired woman reached her hand to grab Cora's right hand and spoke loudly.

"You can't stop your daughter to feel that way when she is in love with my daughter. There is no thing such as the True Love between them. For me, I feel that way as you feel same for our daughters. I can't stop Emma to have her way for your daughter, Regina. Every day, I see her with her happiness around herself. I can't guarantee it to tell them that I wanted them to slow down on their relationship."

"I know, Char. I love my daughter as you do too. But I have a feeling that it's going too steady for them. They are young to learn how the marriage works."

"Well, look at you and Henry. You both are married for almost 30 years. For me, I married David IV for 15 years but our love is stronger than just a marriage license or being royals to everyone out there in Finland. This time, for Emma and Regina, we have to trust them whether they need us for our help with the marriage. Do you think that Regina is committed to have a marriage with my Emma?" Queen Charlotte asked with her eyebrows raised. Cora stared at her and had some thoughts about her daughter. The silence was still there since the blonde woman made her point to see the proof of True Love between Emma and Regina.

* * *

"Yes, I do know that they are ready. Well, you see that I married Henry for almost 32 years but it's not same as before. You know what I mean." The older brunette woman got up from the couch and walked to the window with a reply. Other went confused and inquired right away.

"What? I don't understand what you mean, 'it's not same as before'."

"It's silly to tell you about this." Cora chuckled while looking at the snowflakes melting on the window sill. Queen Charlotte stood up and rounded the coffee table toward her long-time friend and questioned.

"What is silly thing to tell me?"

"Few years ago, I have been watching Regina from time to time. At this time, she was in college and I was in New York City for business without letting my husband know about my whereabouts. She was with Danielle at same time. I've been worried about her life. I'm not interested in her sexual preferences. I support her decisions regardless of whether it is on the love life."

"Go on." The golden-haired woman smiled with a soft voice. Cora looked down at her hands and swallowed a lump in her throat then continued.

"I was at the campus café and watched Regina's life fading away. I kept wondering how I could hold her in my hands and won't let her go at once. You know?"

"I understand. You just don't want to lose your daughter. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I don't want her to leave me. That's why I was in New York City every week."

"Did Henry know that too or ask you for the reasons?" Queen Charlotte carefully queried. Cora shook her head and voiced.

"No. He was clueless about my plans. Even though, Regina didn't know that our marriage was falling apart. The other reason was why I was in New York City in first place and I was going to file my divorce at this time."

"Oh, my gosh. Is it finalized?"

"Yes, it is finalized three years ago. Henry and I stayed that way when Regina visited us in Storybrooke for our anniversary parties every year. We had no guts to inform her that we actually divorced. I was scared to let my baby know that I live in New York City all the times until Regina graduated with the business degree." Cora explained while wiping her tears.

"What? Regina is clueless about your divorce. You have to tell her right now. She need to know about this. But why did you want a divorce?" The blonde woman questioned.

"Henry and I fell out in love. We parted our ways after the divorce. I had no feelings for him since I married him many years ago. It's a little bit of truth that I didn't love him as he loved me back. I regretted everything in my own marriage but there is one thing that I don't regret for myself. It was my child, Regina. She has given me many things to look for and healed me to understand why I didn't love Henry as you both do." The older brunette woman looked up at Queen Charlotte and continued. The ladies walked back to the couch and stayed in the silence.

"What are you doing after the divorce?"

"I've gathered the flings and dates from time to time. I was busy with my involvements in the Arts and Fashion business. I built the online magazine on my own. Henry just sponsored my business with the financial plans."

"So, have you seen anyone?" Queen Charlotte inquired with a smirk. Cora barked in laughter and shook her head with a reply.

"I've been seeing women from time to time. Regina didn't know that I was dating a woman in her age. God forbid me from doing that. Anyway, it was while after her graduation and I've been seeing Leisha Fairbanks for 2 years after the divorce."

"Wow. It takes a lot of information in my head. So, how long did you realize that you – "

"Gay?" Cora interrupted her with eyebrows raised. Queen Charlotte chuckled with a nod.

"Well, it is sort of long time until the dissolution of marriage."

"How long is that?" The golden-haired woman asked with her curiosity. It paused in the silence while Cora looked away at the window and continued under her breath.

"It's been 35 years."

"What?" Queen Charlotte leaned forward to hear it again. The older brunette woman looked everywhere but back to her long-time friend and mumbled quickly.

"35 years. It's been since that time when I was not falling in love with Henry. It is way before that."

"35 years… 35 years…" She looked at Cora with her eyes narrowed. The ladies decided to have the silence for few minutes. The brown-haired woman stared at her and waited for her response but saw Queen Charlotte gearing in her head.

"Wait a minute… Don't tell me that it's been 35 years since you and I first met, right?" Cora slowly nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. Queen Charlotte widened her eyes and stood up then turned around. The older brunette woman picked some lint on her blue gown and cleared her throat then explained.

"Yes, it's about that time we first met. I remembered how it was like for Emma and Regina when they first met in the coffee shop. We developed our dynamic friendship when your mother introduced us on our first day. I didn't confess anything until before I departed with your mother that day. You were alone with your father. I remembered that way when I came to tell you that I was leaving for my duties before marrying Henry. We were that young and I didn't understand why I admired you for long time. Do you remember our time together in the stables?"

"Yes." The blonde woman turned around to look at her with a reply. Cora sighed and spoke in a soft velvet voice.

"When you rode on your horse and I came down to see you. At first, I was blindsided but watched you on your ride. I didn't understand why I felt that way when your presence caught me. Your smile and everything else about you was that I realized that I had feelings for you. I didn't confess everything to your parents and others even Henry. I hid it away and decided to leave you for marrying Henry on the next few days."

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me that?" Queen Charlotte said while looking into those caramel eyes. The brown-haired woman looked down at the floor and continued.

"I didn't know how to face you with my confession. But your mother was suspicious about me and my feelings for you. I know it's taking new information today. I remembered when Eva came to my room and sat me down. We had a conversation together and lastly, she decided to let me go and marry Henry. Your mother didn't want you to know this one too and kept it as a secret. That's why I left quickly without saying goodbye. Eva married me to Henry without you seeing me in my grief. I didn't want to love him as I loved you. Even now, I returned here with my divorced husband and also to see you here too. It brought my feelings back when it happened before. I realized now, I still have feelings for you and it won't fade away at all. Please understand what I'm saying."

* * *

The ladies were tearing up on their faces but stared at each other for a while. Cora sighed and gathered her things then had her finality before leaving the grand banquet room.

"That's why I don't want to hurt you and even our daughters. I'm afraid it has to come. I'm sorry, Charlotte."

It left Queen Charlotte alone in the room with her tears. She covered her mouth with her right hand and closed her eyes. Finally, the blonde woman sat down on the couch and sobbed after hearing the door shut when Cora left. By closing the door behind herself outside in the hallway, the older brunette woman finally let her tears out and walked away to her bedroom. The guards stared at her with their confusions while bowing.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Mutual Feelings. Please review. Thanks.  
**


	24. The Mutual Feelings

**Chapter 24: The Mutual Feelings**

After few days, the coronation came closer within two days and the royal family dived into the arrangements. Regina and Henry Jr. were excited to be crowned but for Emma, she was very nervous and pulled her duties off after receiving the orders from her mother. Beside Queen Charlotte's hectic schedule as her retirement of being a Queen of Finland.

King David IV demanded few changes through the coronation plans and gathered the names for their guests who RSVP the attendance in Tamperé. It left Henry Sr. and Cora to hush Regina into doing the duties as the future Queen Consort. Everything settled down as they finalized their plans for Emma's coronation.

Not most of everything that was ready at this time. It went hectic as they went busy with their duties except Cora and Queen Charlotte who were ignoring each other as they arranged their finality into the coronation. Emma, Regina and Henry Sr. finally noticed their behaviors and decided to hold it off until they arrived in Tamperé to get ready for their rehearsal before the coronation.

Henry Jr. had his demands to update the security protection around their home and made sure that they already had their check-ups daily. His proposal was approved by his mother, Emma as the future Queen of Finland. Queen Charlotte was there to oversee on her daughter's duties and was proud of her. Cora was there to witness everything with her daughter, Regina who was learning how to be a Queen Consort.

Finally, they were done with their duties and went on to get their suitcases. The guard came out to inform them that the car was ready to pick them up before dropping them off at the airport for Tamperé. Queen Charlotte sent Emma to gather the box of the paperwork as her last day being a Queen. Others hurried inside the car and waited for two ladies to come in.

There was the silence between the mothers of their engaged women. The men were holding their breath as they watched Cora and Queen Charlotte being not spoken in the limo on their way to the airport.

* * *

Few hours later, they lastly arrived in Tamperè and Regina saw the beautiful sight of the Finnish people who cheered for their royal family to be celebrated. It excited her and her thoughts went away about her mother's emotional behavior toward her fiancée's mother.

There was no discussion or arguments between others and they decided to do that way as they came in the sight of the beautiful mansion with the front garden in the long driveway. The brunette woman went slack-jawed as hearing Emma's voice in the background.

"Welcome to Tamperè Mansion."

"Is it yours?" Regina asked while sweeping her feet off from inside of the limo. The blonde woman looked down at her and chuckled with a nod. Queen Charlotte finally had her words to speak up while raising her hands in the air.

"It is ours. Welcome back and go explore through those beautiful rooms. We could have a tea time or dinner afterward so we can discuss about your wedding as well. Enjoy your rest of the day. I will be off arranging the guest list for your coronation. David IV?"

The older blond man in the tuxedo suit nodded and grasped his wife's hand then saluted his kids and left ahead to get in their office which it was not far away from the front door. Henry Jr. vanished to take care of the security protection for the coronation and didn't say anything. Henry Sr. was thrilled to lay down on the bed when he was leading by the royal servant

It left the ladies alone in the grand foyer hall. Emma and Regina finally looked at each other then Cora. The assistants were waiting for the royal couple to discuss on their duties as they were prepping themselves to transform in the Queen images. But the blonde woman cleared her threat and continued.

"I am not going to bother you with my questions, Cora. But it is annoying me when it comes to my mother. So, what's going on with you both lately?"

"Yes, mom. I agree with Emma. Before that happened, you both were giddy and happy even though now, you are both not anymore. I keep wondering what's going on with you in a sole." Regina glared at her mother who was wincing at her tone. Emma looked back at her fiancée and tried to calm her down with a nervous smile toward their assistants who rolled their heads at them.

* * *

Behind them, the royal servants carried their suitcases toward the grand staircases and took some glances over at Princess Emma who chuckled with her nervousness. Regina sighed. Cora rubbed her neck while looking around in the room and didn't want to look at her daughter for a damn's sake.

The brunette woman started to scream loudly. Emma jumped with a startled face when she surrendered her hands to not touch on her. Others went surprised and scared at a same time. Cora was bewildered when it came to the screaming.

"All right, Queen Charlotte and I have some disagreements about your wedding. That's all."

"Is it? I don't think so, mother." Regina sneered. Emma felt lost when it came between her fiancée and her future mother-in-law and decided to back off when Regina glared back at her fiancée then back to her mother. The blonde woman decided to take herself away with the assistants and informed others.

"I will be in the Grand Hall. Find me there when you both are done with this conversation."

_Silence_. It left the ladies in a spar of glares. Cora felt flushed when it came to Queen Charlotte's name in the conversation. Regina palmed her hips and exhaled deeply then continued.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my dear?" The older brunette woman tried to smile at her but got a mean glare so she went silent. Regina raised her eyebrows and asked.

"What's happened?"

"Well, Regina. It is not a truth that you are aware."

"I am fucking aware of it!" Regina yelled. Cora grumbled under her breath and thought that she was not only the one who has a bad temper. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"I was planning to tell you about your dad and I involving Queen Charlotte's presence."

"Oh my god! It's too much information!"

Cora widened her eyes when figuring out what she said to her daughter and screamed back.

"It's not that what you think! Get your gutter out of your mind!"

"Geez, I was thinking that you all had threesomes."

"Regina Maria Mills!" The older brunette woman in a red gown glared back at her with a sharp tone. Others didn't hear their conversation. Regina surrendered her hands in the air and looked away with a soft tone.

"The truth is that your father and I are divorced. I was in New York City when you almost finished your courses at the university with your business degree. I had some flings with the women. Want me to stop there?"

Regina was bewildered but had no words from there. Cora was worried about the daighter of hers going to faint but continued.

"I told Queen Charlotte that I was falling in love with her before I married your father 35 years ago. There, it is a truth after all."

"You… Queen Charlotte… Together… Dad…. Divorced…" the brunette woman stuttered her words while looking at her mother in a shocked expression. Cora looked away at the beautiful painting on the wall that consisted of the historical place in South Finland.

"How long did you divorce dad?"

"Three years ago. It finalized. Before I was dating Leisha Fairbanks." The brown-haired woman said. Regina nodded and walked away with no words. It left Cora to be shocked when it came to the silence.

* * *

Queen Charlotte returned in the foyer hall and found her long-time friend then decided to ignore her when she came upon the staircase. Cora was watching her presence with her lovey eyes. Emma appeared and took a look on Regina's mother then back to her mother who was stepping upstairs. It left her to be confused and decided to send herself to find Regina somewhere but asked her guard if they saw her. One of the guard informed her that Regina was going to the dining room.

The princess looked back at Cora who was in her thoughts and left to see her brunette fiancée. Within few minutes later, she arrived to find Regina who has her small panic attack and decided to help her out with a reply.

"What's wrong, Regina?"

"That's my mother! It's so wrong!" The brown-haired woman cut her out with a growl and tried to calm herself down since it started out with a panic. Emma wasn't sure that how it was going between them and tried again.

"Regina? Tell me what's going on with you and your mom?"

"It's nothing wrong between me and her. It's fucking wrong when she told me that she was divorced from my dad and…" Regina stuttered but paused to look into the emerald eyes for a while and calmed her down then continued.

"My mom is madly in love with your mother." Other stared at her with no words and tried to wrap that thought in her head then took herself to sit down. Regina exhaled deeply and rubbed her forehead. Emma looked at her hands and whispered.

"Please, is it not true?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I heard her twice. I think we need them to talk about this one before your coronation and our royal wedding. Can you do that?"

"Of course, I can but my mother?" Emma said while scrunching her nose and it caused Regina to laugh. The ladies went into their thoughts but didn't see Queen Charlotte and Cora coming in to find them. Others went startled by their mothers' coughs and straighten their backs immediately when they saw them.

"Girls." Cora mumbled while smiling at her daughter but Regina won't look into their eye contact and looked at her fiancée anyway. Emma smiled at them and spoke loudly.

"Regina told me a bit of here and there, Cora."

Queen Charlotte winced at the statement but covered up on her facial expression and smiled at them then rounded the table to sit down. Cora followed her along. Regina sat down on Emma's lap and played with her engagement ring. The blonde princess sighed and reached her hand to stop playing with the ring then continued.

"I hope you both have a conversation before my coronation and our royal wedding with no words from you both. I hope you behave that way when you have few words to each other and it would seem that everything is ok. If there is a silent treatment between you both, I will pull it off and get you both to talk to each other. Is it understood?"

Others looked at Emma like they were proud of her bold tone. Regina squeezed her hand to thank her for cutting out the conversation and looked back to their mothers with a reply.

"I agree with her. We need to know the basic conversation."

"Well my dear, let me get started. I-" Cora began reciting but Queen Charlotte interrupted her quickly by yelling at the older brunette woman. Before it got worse, Emma tried to shush them out with their loud voices. Regina didn't know what to do with her mom who was swallowing a lump in her throat but saw the tinkle in her eyes. She knew immediately and declared.

"You really love her?"

"Yes, I loved her with my whole heart. Since I can't have her to be with me and look at her, she is married to your father. I can't do anything to get her back in my life. I know that I regretted to not let you know that your father and I are divorced three years. I know it is a lot of regrets in my life. Please acknowledge this one as my apology." Cora explained with a truth with a little love toward them. Queen Charlotte stared at her long time friend with her widened eyes and Regina did too.

It left Emma speechless. Cora exhaled and got up from the chair then walked toward the window which it was viewed in the backyard with the snowy land. Regina sighed and continued.

"Charlotte?"

"To be honest, I'm not mad at your mother but – "

"But what?" Cora turned around to see them with asked.

"Disappointed into you for not admitting everything. I remembered we talked through everything since we were younger. Yes, I am shocked that you loved me and I married David for other reason."

"What reason is that?" Emma said with her curiosity.

"I loved her as well." That was Queen Charlotte's finality tone before escaping from the dining room to her office. It left others to be speechless. Cora slowly felt giddy when she heard her words toward her but went surprised that Queen Charlotte left quickly and decided to follow her out. Emma and Regina sat there to absorb new information and stayed silent.

* * *

Lastly, Queen Charlotte was found by Cora alone and they looked at each other. The door was locked quickly after the older brunette woman entered and stayed there to wait for other woman to face her.

The blonde queen swept her feet toward her and lunged to kiss Cora's lips. One of them were moaning in their bliss kiss and continued doing that until they broke apart for the air. Their eyes were closed and arms around their waist. But they didn't realize that they went for another make-out session.

_**That was their mutual feelings for love.**_


	25. The Coronation of Queen Emma

**Chapter 25: The Coronation of Queen Emma**

The big day was here for the royal family of White included the three of Mills family. Everything arranged properly since their arrival in Tamperé. Queen Charlotte was the one who was ensuring that it would go smoothly for her oldest daughter. Mary Margaret helped her out with the flower arrangements, food catering for the reception and small duties such as discussing with the prime ministers and the lords who would march in the line until they welcome Princess Emma at the end of the aisle.

Of course, they took the rehearsals few days before the big day. Regina was completely in awe when she came into the beautiful church. It was like Westminster Abbey in United Kingdom. She turned around to absorb the beautiful designs of the stained glasses up there in the high ceiling. King David IV and Henry Sr. chuckled when they saw her standing there with her jaw being opened. Cora took some glimpses over Queen Charlotte who was contacting her eyes toward her.

Emma grumbled all the way when she was practically dragging herself with her assistant who explained what steps to become a queen. She turned around to find her mother who was smoothly planning on the names in the march toward the end of the aisle where the royal throne stood. Regina paced herself until she reached her fiancée's side and said.

"This church is more beautiful."

"I know, my love." Emma retorted while checking on her procession list in the order. Her assistant chuckled beside her and pointed out where she would be in the placement between her mother and sister in the end of the line before arriving on the throne area. The lords, duchesses, dukes and royal families were on the list as well. Regina surprised herself when she saw herself in the front of her fiancée in a solo and looked up at them with a question.

"Am I going solo on this procession?"

"Yes, you are in ahead of Emma. She is the last person who will arrive to her throne. You will stand over there." Queen Charlotte heard their conversation and pointed over the thrones that sided up on the view from the royal throne's right side. Regina reached her neck to look over at the gold thrones that used to be royal thrones as well. Cora snickered behind them and looked back at Henry Sr. who was chatting with the prime minister with King David IV. The men didn't care about the procession and just wanted to end their rehearsals.

It went smoothly as quickly. Queen Charlotte hushed everyone in their placements and saw some of the royal families coming in the hallway. Her assistant sent them to place themselves in the procession as they rehearsed their march. The prime minister discussed with some lords who concurred with Princess Emma's accession to the throne and signed their names on the big contract. Regina stayed behind to watch everything in the order and listened to Mary Margaret's voice when they watched the royal families coming with their names.

Cora was proud of her daughter who was becoming a queen consort as well but had some questions toward Queen Charlotte about becoming the consort of the royal family. The blonde queen was pleased with her questions and retorted quickly as she was supervising her procession. Regina snickered when Mary Margaret explained about some children from the royal families who had their mistakes at the gala few years ago and asked some questions about them few times.

Emma fidgeted her fingers while conversing with her dad in the front doors outside. The people stood there behind the barriers and shouted for their future queen when they saw her standing outside. Some lords were chatting with them for few minutes and the blonde princess chuckled while waving her hand at them in a royal wave. Her assistant checked on the list while explaining to some members who were next in the line to walk on the aisle. The children who laughed while playing with each other and the nannies were there to watch them as well. Until the day came, it began for Princess Emma to become a queen.

* * *

Back in the Tamperé mansion, the people hushed themselves to hurry everything quickly as Queen Charlotte sent her orders on her last day of being a queen. Mary Margaret hurried herself to shower and get ready for her first day as the princess consort and her breakfast tray arrived in her room. Her assistant explained some things to do with Queen Charlotte's orders in the morning.

It left the men and Cora to be ready in the process as their morning took their time to get ready and dress up in the luxury and expensive clothing. As for Regina, she woke up in the morning and realized that her day was beginning as the Queen Consort as Princess Emma on the way to be a Queen. It left her to chuckle and looked up at her assistant who was smiling. The brunette woman was listening on the orders of Queen Charlotte and ate her breakfast on the way when she had paperwork to sign her name to officiate her position as the Queen Consort.

Henry Jr. was overseeing the security guards in the lines and the parade for his mother's arrival into the Tamperé Orthodox Church. He was the one who was up beside his grandmother in the first thing in the morning. Queen Charlotte took her time to question her grandson's security plans as she was conferring with her assistant. He nodded and sent some guards to see over in the parade then asked others to watch his family in the order. In the end, they were pleased with the security plan and sent themselves to get ready for the morning.

Lastly, Emma rose quickly to get a shower. Her assistant didn't care what she should do but prepped herself to get the wardrobe to be ready. The servants came in to place their breakfast tray and helped her out with carrying the royal dress that Emma ordered from London. It was a beautiful and exquisite. The description of the royal dress was the metallic lace over a strapless A-line dress with a jacket that covered on the strapless dress that separated from the dress itself. The bottom of the dress has a two-foot train with metallic lace.

It took Emma to eat her breakfast after the shower. Her assistant served her to sign some paperwork for being a queen on her official day as a new queen. The servants brought the shoes and the robe of state. The description of the robe of state was the sapphire with the new crest of Emma's. The symbol of the crest was her first letter – E with a crown with R for Regina but it stands for her fiancée as well. In the middle of the crest was the swan.

As for Regina, it was a same color on the robe of state but her symbol was little different. The letters were switched. The first letter was R and the second letter was E. The swan was still in the middle as well. For her royal dress, it was completely different than her fiancée's dress. She ordered with the help from her mother's knowledge. The description of the dress was a ball gown in a solid color of gold metallic lace with sweetheart style. It has a low v-back.

Both of the ladies hurried themselves to get ready in their gowns. Their assistants came to help them out to ensure the fixes on the gowns that would be no problem with the wardrobe malfunctions on the procession in the morning. The servants came to check on the robes of state in other room which was connected between Regina and Emma's bedrooms. The royal collection staffs were checking on the damages of the robes of the state.

Others came to bring the princess crowns. Emma's crown was the Dutch Sapphire Tiara. Regina's crown was the Queen Sophie's Diamond Tiara. They were heavy on their head but balanced well with their gowns. The servants were ensuring that the tiaras stayed on their head that won't move while they walked on the aisle.

* * *

After two hours later of preparations to Emma and her fiancée, the ladies were ready to go downstairs with the helpers. King David IV in his uniform with the robe of coat and his wife in her first coronation dress with the robe of coat. Henry Jr. was in his uniform as well. For Cora and Henry Sr., they were in their formal clothing but not like the royal families does.

They hushed themselves in few carriages. In the order of the carriages, the parents of the Mills family came first to join in the black open-carriage, the second order was the Princess Mary Margaret in her sapphire ball gown included few kids from other royal families. The third open-carriage was the King and Queen of Finland and the fourth was Regina. The fifth was Henry Jr. and the last carriage was Princess Emma.

The parade was long as the people crowded themselves in the barriers with the securities. The police force was guarded while they watched the carriages and the march of the White Royal Army. The flags were waving as the royal families came in the sight in their eyes and they waved to them. Regina smiled at them in her open-carriage and waved her hand to the people while the assistant kept her eyes open to watch them. They were speaking freely while they watched the parade.

Henry Jr. was behind his adopted mom and saluted his hand to the force of security guards and polices on his way. Others saluted toward him when they saw him coming in the road. The horses neighed while stomping on the pathway. The guards were guarding their royal princess in the end of the aisle on the parade. The people cheered loudly when they saw Princess Emma out there.

Finally, they arrived at Tamperé Orthodox Church in the back doors. Some of the carriages were arriving in the front doors. For Regina and Emma, they were staying behind in the back doors that it won't be seen in the front doors. Their robes of the state were there few hours ago before they arrived on their location. The assistants went to help the ladies to get their robes on them before it began. The lords, duchesses, dukes, royal families arrived in the front doors and got their seats quickly after greeting with the Queen of Finland and her husband. Cora and Henry Sr. were hushed away to their seats in the front. Henry Jr. went to check on his security plan around inside the church.

It was a long time for the people to get their seats quickly before 11am. Queen Charlotte turned around to check on her daughter in one of the room and sent her assistant to check on Regina as well. King David IV chatted with few of lords and conversed about the politics. As they waited for the coronation to begin after Queen Charlotte came with the prime ministers. It was a cue that it began the ceremony of the future Queen. The front doors came to close behind the security guards. It was live in worldwide screen. Outside of the church, the screen was viewing inside the church.

* * *

Introducing the Queen into Tamperé Orthodox Church was St. Edward's Crown, carried into the abbey by the Lord High Steward of Finland, then the Viscount Bobrov of Russia, who was flanked by two other peers, while the Archbishops and Bishops Assistant of the Church of Finland, in their copes and mitres, waited outside the Great East Door for the arrival of the Queen.

When this occurred at approximately 11:00 am, Emma found herself to be uncomfortable in her heavy robe of state which it was 18-foot-long with the royal members who waited as well and conversed with the Archbishop of Camelot, Merlin in her room. Outside of her room, the procession was in the run from Queen Charlotte's orders to be smoothly, which included the various High Commissioners of the Commonwealth carrying banners bearing the shields of the coats of arms of their respective nations, moved inside the abbey, up the central aisle and through the choir to the stage. As the choirs sang "I was glad", an imperial setting of Psalm 122, vv. 1–3, 6, and 7 by Sir Hubert Parry.

* * *

**_I was glad when they said unto me: We will go into the house of the Lord._**

**_Our feet shall stand in thy gates: O Jerusalem._**

**_Jerusalem is built as a city: that is at unity in itself._**

**_For thither the tribes go up, even the tribes of the Lord: to testify unto Israel, to give thanks unto the Name of the Lord._**

**_For there is the seat of judgement: even the seat of the house of David._**

**_O pray for the peace of Jerusalem: they shall prosper that love thee._**

**_Peace be within thy walls: and plenteousness within thy palaces._**

**_For my brethren and companions' sakes: I will wish thee prosperity._**

**_Yea, because of the house of the Lord our God: I will seek to do thee good._**

* * *

In the order ahead, Cora and Henry Sr. were the first in line to march after the respected national flags with the security guards. The audience sang along as the choir kept repeating the song. Princess Mary Margaret came along in the ahead of the White Royal Army with the crest of White Royals. Few of the dukes and duchesses were behind her as well.

In the sight of King David IV, the crowd rose when their majesty came in the aisle with his regalia crown. The people bowed down when he passed through and the guards saluted to him. The prime ministers were behind him and walked along. Then Queen Charlotte entered with the helpers who held her robe of state with one of her former prime minister. The crowd bowed down as well. She was behind her husband who was in front of her.

Regina was sweeping her feet when she got out of her private room. The guards saluted her when they saw her coming out and the holders of the robes went behind her as the brunette woman walked to the front of the aisle. Her tiara was shining with the limelight above the ceiling. The song was on the repeat. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw the camera came into her view and she smiled at it when she moved slowly onto the aisle on the solo. The crowd bowed down as they spoke highly of her dress. Cora and Henry Sr. felt proud of her daughter when they saw her for the first time in a beautiful gown with a robe of state.

Henry Jr. came along with few of his guards behind him and saluted ahead. He was handsome in his uniform. His pin was symbolized by the royal highness' crown. He was still a prince in accession to the throne after his mother, Princess Emma to be a queen. Henry smiled at his friends who were waving at him and bowed down.

* * *

Finally, it was facing the image of Princess Emma coming in the aisle. The choir sang one of the Psalm version as they introduced their future queen on the aisle. Merlin was walking ahead of her and nodded at the crowd. The girls who held Emma's robe of state behind the blonde princess. The camera caught them in the video. Regina almost gasped when she saw her fiancée in a beautiful sight. Mary Margaret leaned her head to whisper toward Regina.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes, dear. Emma is."

Nearing the throne, Emma arrived with few prime ministers who were in front of her. The crowd finally bowed down at the last then sat down on their seats. The choir continued to sing along as Emma prayed at and then sat herself on the Chair of Estate to the south of the altar. The Bishops carried in the religious paraphernalia—the bible, paten, and chalice—and the peers holding the coronation regalia handed it over to the Archbishop of Camelot, who, in turn, passed them to the Dean of Tamperé Orthodox, Graham Humbert, to be placed on the altar.

After Emma moved to stand before Coronation Chair, she turned, following as Humbert, along with the Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain, Lord Great Chamberlain of Finland, Lord High Constable of England, and Earl Marshal of the United Kingdom all led by the Garter Principal King of Arms asked the audience in each direction of the compass separately.

"Sirs, I here present unto you Queen Emma, your undoubted Queen: wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" The crowd would reply "God save Queen Emma," when the future queen curtseyed in the direction where it pointed out. Regina watched her with a smile.

Seated again on the Chair of Estate, Emma took the Coronation Oath as administered by the Archbishop of Camelot. She proceeded to the altar and spoke in a regal voice. It surprised Regina again when she heard a beautiful voice from her blonde fiancée.

"The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God," Emma kissed the Bible and putting the royal sign-manual to the oath as the Bible was returned to the Dean of Tamperé Orthodox. From him the Moderator of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland took the Bible and presented it to Emma again then stated.

"Our gracious Queen: to keep your Majesty ever mindful of the law and the Gospel of God as the Rule for the whole life and government of Christian Princes, we present you with this Book, the most valuable thing that this world affords. Here is Wisdom; This is the royal Law; These are the lively Oracles of God." After that, Emma returned the book to place it back with the Dean of Finland.

Emma was anointed as the assembly sang "Zadok the Priest"; the Queen's jewellery and crimson cape was removed by the Earl of Ancaster and the Mistress of the Robes, the Duchess of Enchanted Forest, and, wearing only a simple, white linen dress also designed by Jefferson Hatter to completely cover the coronation gown, she moved to be seated in the Coronation Chair. Merlin made a cross on the Queen's forehead with holy oil made from the same base as that which had been used in the coronation of her mother. As this segment of the ceremony was considered absolutely sacrosanct, it was concealed from the view of the television cameras by a silk canopy held above the Queen by four Knights of the Garter. When this part of the coronation was complete, and the canopy removed, the Duchess of Enchanted Forest placed on the monarch the Colobium Sindonis and Supertunica.

* * *

From the altar, the Dean of Tamperé Orthodox passed to the Lord Great Chamberlain the spurs, which were presented to the future Queen and then placed back on the altar. The Sword of State was then handed to Emma, who, after a prayer was uttered by Merlin, placed it herself on the altar, and the peer who had been previously holding it took it back again after paying a sum of 100 shillings. The Queen was invested with the Armills, Stole Royal, Robe Royal, and the Sovereign's Orb, followed by the Queen's Ring, the Sovereign's Sceptre with Cross, and the Sovereign's Sceptre with Dove.

With the first two items on and in her right hand and the latter in her left, Queen Emma was crowned by the Archbishop of Camelot, with the crowd shouting "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" three times at the exact moment St. Edward's Crown touched the monarch's head. The princes and peers gathered then put on their coronets.

With the benediction read, Emma moved to the throne and the Archbishop of Camelot and all the Bishops offered to her their fealty, after which, while the choir sang, the peers of the United Kingdom—led by the royal peers: King David IV. He rounded his family on the right side of coronation chair and turned himself to face his daughter who was smiling at him. King David IV stepped up and kissed her cheeks then came down. He kneeled down on the ground and continued.

"I, King David IV, claim to pay their personal homage and allegiance to Emma Charlotte, Queen of Finland." He rose and bowed down to salute his daughter with his respect then walked back to his seat.

Finally, Regina rounded her seat and the holders carried her robe of the state toward Emma to face her. She looked into the emerald eyes with her love and stepped up to kiss on her cheeks then whispered.

"My queen." Emma winked at her and waited. Regina came down and kneeled down then continued.

"I, Regina Maria; as a Queen Consort, claim to pay their personal homage and allegiance to Emma Charlotte, Queen of Finland." Regina exhaled deeply as she rose then turned on her right side and walked to the corner near the audience then stood there. Merlin and the Bishops carried the Queen Mary's Crown for the Queen Consort and Princess Mary Margaret came to help Merlin to remove the Queen Sophie's Diamond Tiara. One of the Bishops placed the tiara on the cases and Merlin stated to place Regina with Queen Mary's Crown on her head in the view from the audience and the television screen.

Regina finally crowned as the Queen Consort and others stepped away. She turned around as her robe of state swayed away then placed on the steps and faced Queen Emma in front of her on her corner. Cora and Henry Sr. were closer to her on Regina's left side. Princess Mary Margaret walked back to her seat and watched Regina moving around to face her sister on the throne. Queen Emma took a glimpse over her fiancée. When the last baron had completed this task, the assembly shouted "God save Queen Emma. Long live Queen Emma. May the Queen live forever!".

* * *

Now wearing the Imperial State Crown and holding the Sceptre with the Cross and the Orb, and as the gathered guests sang "God Save the Queen". The last part of the coronation was finished, the crowd rose and curtseyed after Queen Emma. Outside of the church, the people waved the flags as they sang. Emma got up from the coronation chair and stepped down then waited for her robe of state to wear it again. The helpers carried hers as they stepped down on the stairs.

The prime ministers helped her to balance between her robe and jewelries on her hands. Finally, Emma walked on the aisle as the crowd bowed after her. Second, Henry Jr. rounded his seat and followed his blonde mother in the line with the guards behind Emma. Regina stepped down with the helpers who carried her robe and walked on the aisle behind her son and fiancée.

Cora and Henry Sr. followed her daughter in the line with the guards between them. The crowd clapped along for the choir. Princess Mary Margaret came along with Dukes and Duchesses who were behind her. Then lastly, King David IV and Queen Charlotte came together as they waved to their crowd on the aisle. The Bishops and others came along too.

* * *

Few minutes later, they packed themselves in the carriages in the order like before. But Regina and Emma were the first in the line to depart from Tamperé Orthodox Church. The ladies waved their hands as they saw the crowd waving the flags. The horses neighed as they marched with the Queen's carriage. Other carriages were lined up as well and Henry Jr. was with his aunt in the carriage after Cora and Henry Sr.'s carriage. Last, King David IV and Queen Charlotte was the last people to join in the carriage.

They transported back to Tamperé Mansion with an escort of thousands of military personnel from around the Commonwealth. The crowd walked along as the end of the parade on the pathway. The royal families congratulated Emma inside the mansion. Regina was standing beside her fiancée. The photographers took the shots of them as well and others hadn't yet arrived until their assistants checked on the status.

Queen Charlotte came upon her oldest daughter and kissed on her cheeks. Cora and Henry Sr. chatted with Henry Jr. about the parade and crowd. King David IV shook the hands with some prime ministers and conversed with them for a minute. Regina turned around to face Emma with a retort.

"It's a long day. Wow."

"How do you feel as my Queen Consort?" Emma asked with a smile. The brunette woman chuckled as she realized that she became a queen on the same day as her blonde lover. Cora came upon them and kissed on their cheek then congratulated them. Lastly, Emma made her appearance on the balcony which it was viewed by the millions of Finnish people outside and waited for Regina to come along with her.

After them, Henry Jr. settled himself in the corner beside his brunette mother and waved his hand. Cora and Henry Sr. were curious as they entered outside to see many people. King David IV and Queen Charlotte finally came out behind their youngest daughter, Mary Margaret. They heard the fly-past went overhead. The crowd clapped and yelled, 'God save the Queen!'.

They waved their hands to the crowd. The flags were rising up as they respected their new queen. Regina chuckled and pointed her finger at the children who were singing to nudge Emma to see them. Their excitement went wild as they finally returned inside the mansion. Emma and Regina looked at each other with smiles then kissed on their lips for the first time since their coronation at the morning. They didn't see each other until in the church and afterward. Others clapped when they saw their kiss and led them to the reception to celebrate their new Queens.

* * *

**A/N: Long Live SwanQueen! Please review.  
**


	26. The Adoption of the Family Name

**Chapter 26: The Adoption of the Family Name**

After the celebration of Emma and Regina's coronation being the queens, the Finnish people cheered and sang the song for the Finland every day. Regina was very surprised that she received a lot of gifts from her new people and looked back at her fiancée who was laughing at her facial expression. She felt awkward when she met them but didn't recognize most of them at all. But it was a good thing for her because her unofficial adopted son hinted her with the names and jobs.

Emma stood straight like a true queen in the front of the audience in their throne room in Tamperé Mansion. Cora and Henry Sr. were in awe when they watched their daughter greeting her new people as the queen. Princess Charlotte stepped down as she accessed her oldest daughter, Emma to be Queen and currently took some things in her duty before completing her final day. It was considered as a retirement thing. It was not a surprise for everyone except Regina and her parents who had been learning everything from Prince Henry Jr. as Queen Emma's heir to the throne.

The day went longer as Regina took new duties as the Queen Consort and was supervised by Princess Charlotte in her business with the charities and organizations. They ensured that everything went smoothly since Regina took Prince David IV's duties in the business because she knew how to handle it well since she owned her coffee shop in New York City.

* * *

Most of the time, she really missed her coffee shop daily routine by seeing Kathryn and Mr. Gold before she left for Europe to get married and began her new chapter as a queen consort to princess to be a queen in Finland. It surprised herself that she really liked her new life and felt free to do whatever she managed her time while she was in the mansion while her blonde fiancée and unofficially adopted son had their business outside there around near Tamperé.

Regina kept wondering that if she wouldn't take this opportunity to get married to the real-life princess and have everything in her hands as a queen consort. She would be drowning in her coffee shop daily as she opened and closed it every night before she pampered herself in Storybrooke, Maine where she grew up with her old friends included the Nolan siblings. She startled herself by hearing her mother's voice in the front of her and looked up at her with a thoughtful look.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"Yes, mom. I'm good and it's nice to see you here."

"Charlotte told me that you worked hard by yourself all day. Why not take yourself to ride your new horse and take a several laps until dinner? Emma will come tonight before dinner. Prince Henry will be not home today and have business in United Kingdom to handle with the Queen of UK's securities."

"I think you are right. I need some time to have break. Being a queen consort is overwhelming at first but I already liked to work on those paperwork as Her former majesty, Queen Charlotte explained everything by steps. It seemed to help me a bit little but a lot of things to do around here before heading back to the White Castle."

"Just go and ride your horse now. I will inform Charlotte to take care of everything."

"No mom, but – "

"Regina Maria Mills, get your ass out of here and ride your goddamn horse. Just relax and enjoy your rest of the day." Cora scolded her to shut Regina's mouth to not speak at all. The queen consort nodded and walked away without paperwork in her hands. The guards bowed out when Regina came out of her office and spotted Charlotte who was grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes and pointed over her shoulder with her raised eyebrows.

* * *

Charlotte sent her two thumbs up and winked. Cora walked out and saw them then pushed her daughter out of the hallway then sent the guards to take Regina away to the stables. Henry Sr. came in to find Cora and explained right away before David IV found them. The ladies covered their dreamy looks at each other and looked back at them with their smiles.

"Cora, we have to talk about the wedding."

"What's going on?" Charlotte mentioned with her curiosity. David IV looked back at his wife with a smile and replied back.

"Well. It's about their last names to be kept or change to the new names. I don't know what Emma would do once she's married."

"Like mine."

"Oh, what was your actual last name, Charlotte?" Henry Sr. asked. Cora looked back at her with some wonders. She kept wondering how the royalty surnames work and kept them as their real names or just called them as the Majesties of the Finland or Whites either. The former queen shook her head and continued.

"My last name was Blanchard; it was a given name by my ancestors from 1795. But, I took White under our house when I got married to David IV. It used to be Blanchard-White but I took his house to claim our surname in the public. My formal name is Charlotte Rosé Alexandria Blanchard White in a process of being a royalty."

"Rose, was it your great-grandmother's name before marrying King George?" Cora inquired with her raised eyebrows. Charlotte was surprised by mentioning her family relative's name and nodded with a reply.

"Yes, it was my great-grandmother's name but she was married to Prince Henrí of Blanchard at this time. It was not King George; he was our family friend when I was a child."

"Wait a minute, you were a real-life princess?" Henry Sr. stuttered it out by every word when he was listening to her story and Cora furrowed her brows when she put the line to the throne by the names of Blanchard-White. She knew some family relatives by her heart and met several of them. Some of them were friendly to her but others were snobs because of the high status. She rolled her eyes in a mental way and looked back at her divorced husband but felt something's wrong because Charlotte and Cora hadn't a chance to talk it out about their shared lives before informing their daughters in the private room.

David IV was proud of his wife with a smile and put his penny to be involved in the conversation. Henry Sr. was chattering about Charlotte's actual names and the Blanchard Family. David wished he met them long time ago before Charlotte mentioned that her family passed away right before she was sworn as his queen.

* * *

By this time, the former majesties and the Mills parents didn't realize that Regina came in and listened to their conversation after taking off to the stables for a ride with her new horse. She enjoyed her rest of the day but preferred to come back to take a rest before Emma came home for dinner. Regina was curious about Emma's ancestors in the royalty but realized that they were getting married in few months. Charlotte turned around and found her by her side with a smile. Cora looked over her shoulder and explained.

"We were talking about Charlotte's actual name before getting married to David IV."

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well, we are not sure if Emma already had a discussion with you about changing your name once you are getting married and have your formal name in the royalty."

"Oh. Charlotte told me that before I left with Emma on our third date here. So, we have been talking about this one few times. We have decided to take a new name for us. It's _Swan-Mills_. It's our last names to be altogether once we get married. I refuse to take your name, Blanchard or White either. It sounds ridiculous to pronounce it in the public. 'Her Majesty, Queen Consort Regina Maria _Mills-White_ or _Mills-Blanchard_.' Is it funny to you?"

"Oh dear." Cora mentioned while scrunching her nose at those names Regina explained. Others laughed at those names with nods. Regina rolled her eyes and continued.

"We made this decision before you all. It's Her Majesty, Queen Consort Regina Maria _Swan-Mills_."

You have to add third name." David IV informed her with a smile. Cora snickered while looking at her daughter and replied to his question with a shit-looking grin. Henry Sr. rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Cora. Regina tilted her head to continue her rant.

"What is it, mom?"

"Regina Maria Caeli Mills."

"Caeli!?" Regina was horrified at that name that her mother named her after the meaning. It is a Queen of Heaven. Charlotte covered her laugh by holding her hand on her mouth and looked away at the men who bawled in laughter. Henry Sr. paused his laughter and continued.

"You should be thankful that your mother wanted to name you, Regina Maria _Henrietta_ Mills because of me."

"Henrietta is just ugh." Regina tried to gag at that name but knew it was no offense toward her father because of his namesake. David IV kept laughing at the conversation while walking off from them. Henry Sr. winked at his daughter and followed him along. Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned around to manage paperwork since Cora sent her away to do it after Regina left. It left the Mills ladies to have a splat in their words about Regina's namesake. It took them longer until the dinner was served in their face.

* * *

**A/N: Regina Maria _Caeli_? It sounds so fancy. Please review and don't forget to read Chapter 18 in _The Family Stone_ \- that story is just two chapters away. By the way, _Regina's Coffee Shop_ have FOUR chapters left!**


	27. The Wedding Plans

**Chapter 27: The Wedding Plans**

All returned back to the White Castle from Tamperé, Finland and enjoyed their time since the coronation. It has been overwhelming time for them to see their new chapter just began in their life. At this time, Regina and Emma got used to have their new duties as the Queens of Finland but wore them out with many things to do. Emma's mother took her time to look around and greeted her people with Cora on their private time.

No one knew why Charlotte decided to take Cora on her side everyday but it caused the men to be suspicious of the ladies. Regina and Emma kept quiet for a while but won't admit to their father because they were afraid of their reactions toward their mother. In the beginning, they tried to avoid their conversation between them. Most of the time, the ladies missed their son since he was not there with them and doing his thing in United Kingdom for a while.

It was not a surprise for everyone when Prince Henry returned with the gifts from United Kingdom. Emma was thrilled that she received a seal of approval from her favorite queen back in United Kingdom. He regarded her wishes to pass over to his mom with a smile.

David IV was frustrated with his wife for few days when Emma searched for him in the Grand Hall. She caught her mother kissing Regina's mom in the private room where she planned to have her duties to be settled with few committees from her charities and decided to move into another room. Emma was relieved that she was not trying to put her foot in her mouth in front of her dearly father. She was doing what she needed to do was a smile to her father while glimpsing over her mother with a mild glare.

Regina caught her blonde fiancée's look and followed her gaze of point toward their mother who in their dreamily state and tried to clear her throat to wake them up before Henry Sr. started to blabber about the wedding plans. David IV was pleased that someone wanted to talk about the wedding. Emma took a look over the brunette woman on her left side and rolled her eyes. Regina tried to hold her laughter when seeing Emma's eyes being rolled and shook her head.

Charlotte stood straight and smiled at her husband with a warm smile. David IV winked at her and patted on Henry Sr.'s back with a smile. Mary Margaret was not here at the table since she just got away on her princess duties in South Africa to be with the kids for two weeks. Emma missed her sister terribly but wanted to talk her about their mothers. She wondered if her sister knew that their mother was having a love affair with Cora Mills, Regina's mother and nudged Regina on her arm then leaned to whisper into her ear.

* * *

"I wonder if Mary Margaret know that our mothers are flirting with each other with secret smiles and kisses, do you think she will know or not?"

"Oh, my dear. We have to tell her what happened to them since we caught them few days ago."

"It would be terrifying if she faints over this ridiculous news about our mothers."

"Emma?" David IV half-scolded but asked. Emma whipped her head to look over at her father with a confused look. Regina squeezed her hand to comfort her fiancée and responded.

"Emma is missing her sister, that's all."

"Oh." The blond man narrowed his eyes at Emma who was pulling a smile at him. Charlotte rolled her eyes and snickered. Cora covered her mouth with a napkin while looking over at her daughter who was giving her a mild glare. Henry Sr. sighed and knew what they were talking about then continued.

"David IV, I think you need to know about us."

"Henry!" Cora snapped after listening to her ex-husband's words. Regina went slack-jawed at her father and Emma felt bad for her but stood straight anyways.

"What? He need to know that too. It's not like us at all, do you agree?" The oldest man asked her with a mild glare. Cora paused to blurt it out but hesitantly nodded after seeing Charlotte's soft look toward her. Regina busted them right away with a frown. Emma comforted her back with a sigh.

"David, I'm sorry to inform you over this lunch. And, it's a terrible news to bear it from me. So, I was having –" Charlotte interrupted Cora by blurting it out.

"I love Cora."

* * *

Others looked back at the former queen with their widened eyes. Emma almost spilled her wine over the white tablecloth. The servants cringed when they listened to their conversation and wished they could be dismissed by their majesties then go on with their life. Few minutes later, others looked back at David IV for speaking up but caught them off-handed when he started to laugh like a monkey and continued.

"Oh, I know, Charlotte. I am not surprised that you love Cora. I just knew from the beginning."

"How?" Regina asked.

"Your mother was ogling at her before getting married to my best friend. Also, I used to have an affair with your father as well."

It left Regina to fall out from her chair and toward the floor to faint. Emma went slack-jawed at the news. Henry Sr. widened his eyes at David IV who was laughing and listened to every word he spoke in the room. Cora got up after hearing a thud on the floor and ran toward her daughter who was fainting.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at her husband and looked back at Henry Sr. then continued.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, yes. We had a little affair after you two. It was a brief one. I tested myself if I like men but I was attracted to women like you. I prefer to be a friend with the men I tested myself if I like being a gay person. But it's a big NOPE and I decided to get married to a woman who is attractive and funny at same time."

"How long was that, dad?" Emma finally spoke up for her fainting brunette fiancée who was cooping in Cora's arms. Charlotte blushed at the question.

"Not long after Charlotte was having a sex with Cora in another room. I thought it was mine but wow, I was wrong. It was Cora's room."

"Oh my god, it's too much information right now."

Others yelled back at David IV with his name to warn him to cut it out. Emma was red-faced at words and decided to take Regina in her arms before leaving the room to leave them alone. Henry Sr. was horrified when he heard that Charlotte was having a sex with Cora in his mind. Cora crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at David IV who was bawling in the room.

"Anyway, may we come back to the wedding plans?"

"Well, it is a same one to the coronation arrangement. Emma would be first to arrive because she is the queen after all. Then Regina comes last in the end of the line after people in their placement. It is similar but opposite." Charlotte replied with a smile.

"We could discuss about this one once more when Regina feel better." Cora replied with a smile. Henry Sr. nodded and left the room to check on his daughter. Emma was there in their bedroom and comforted the brunette woman in her arms. The servants cringed when they listened to their sexual favors and arrangements of the wedding plans. Most of the time, the high-status people didn't care if their servants wanted to listen to their rants or not.

* * *

It was important to Prince David IV and Princess Charlotte to know that they had settled everything in the beginning since they took the meeting with their daughter long time ago before arriving in Europe within six months later. Charlotte was satisfied with her wedding plans to face her daughter to discuss over everything that she needed to do was getting married to someone she loved.

Cora listened to every word from Emma's parents and asked some questions that she was curious about the traditional wedding or modern traditional one. Charlotte shook her head and explained that they just had a royalty wedding that was very formal one and long hours to finish it before the tour of the newlyweds.

David IV informed some clues into his wife's explanation of the wedding plans. Charlotte brought the model of the wedding. Cora took a scene to see their figures standing on their placement. She found herself that she was alone on the aisle and asked them.

"You will be alone as a mother to Regina because it represents the courage and brave to see your daughter married off to our daughter, Emma. Henry Sr. would walk with Regina at the end like most couples do bring their father to walk with her on the aisle. For me, I will carry Henry Jr and Mary Margaret with me on the aisle. Emma will be with her mother to arrive at the alter before the wedding song begins. Any questions?"

"Right now, I have nothing to ask questions but it sounds long but interested."

"Yes, it's interesting at the beginning. I bet that you would love their wedding today because it's mixed with traditional and modern in-betweens. But the service is too long to finish everything."

"Like what?"

"Put the ash on their forehead and send the prayers to the good man on the cross, Jesus Christ."

"Are you religious?" Cora asked with her curiosity. It caused others to laugh and shaking their heads. David IV sent the servants to clean it out on their table and gathered the ladies to the living room. Charlotte and Cora looked at each other with a smile on their face because they were excited to see their daughter getting married.

* * *

Few hours later, Emma and Regina came in the room with their smiles. Henry Jr. was still doing his business with few guards within three feet away from them. Their parents looked up to them while they were doing their placements on the wedding plans. Emma nodded at her father and gave a kiss on her mother with a reply.

"Good evening, mom."

"Hello sweetie. How is the business over there?"

"Overwhelming but interested." Emma mentioned while picking the figure dolls from the map of the Tamperé Church. It was a same one as she had her first coronation to be sworn in as a Queen of Finland. Charlotte explained everything in steps to Regina who was in her curiosity to observe over the blueprint with the dolls everywhere. Cora was making tea for two young ladies. Henry Sr. and David IV were busy to play on the chess board and didn't care about the wedding details but just wanted their daughter to get married already. They felt like it was too long for them to see them having their happy ending and rolled their eyes at each other with a giggle.

The four ladies discussed on the placements where they would stand and have the long service. It made Regina to groan at it and looked back at her mother who was sitting beside her. She whined playfully. It caused Charlotte and Emma to laugh at her.

"Why a long service?"

"Dear, you and Emma are the queens of Finland. It's a royalty wedding. So, suck it up, you woman."

"Hey!" Regina mumbled with a yelp. Emma guffawed with happy tears when she heard Regina sneering back at Cora. Charlotte shook her head while writing something on the blank pad. The brunette queen looked back at her fiancée with a mild glare so Emma couldn't stop laughing. The men looked back at the blonde queen who was bawling beside Charlotte.

Not long after the long discussion, everyone except the men were exhausted. Regina decided to take a nap while having her long day in the office as the queen consort. She thought it would be easier but it was difficult in a reality of life. It caused Regina to be overwhelmed but luckily for her, she had some help from Emma who was right next to her in the same room all day. She was definitely lucky to have Emma in her life and became a consort for her.

* * *

Lastly, Regina looked forward to be married to a real-life queen, Emma. She sighed and gave her farewell before leaving for her naptime. Emma decided to tackle on paperwork from Regina's office desk and desired to re-read all of them since she hasn't approved yet. In their thought, they were excited to be altogether again but this time, they would be a married couple in Finland for the first time.

Regina wondered that they were the first couple to get married in Finland. She decided to hold it until she felt awaken from her nap and continued with her day or afternoon to finish it up before the dinner. Charlotte and Cora left away to their business that they created altogether but in their name, it is labeled White-Mills. They discussed that Cora wanted to re-brand new wine bottles since she took out with Henry Sr. not long time ago before finding out that Regina would get married to the only and one sponsor for their wineyard.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all have three chapters left. Please review.  
**


	28. The Nolans' Return and Forgiveness

**Chapter 28: The Nolans' Return and Forgiveness**

Few months passed away as the wedding plans nailed on the coffin. The Swan-Mills finally addressed their new names to claim their throne in the public. Cora and Henry Sr. felt proud toward the ladies and their son. The Finland people clapped while they flagged their nation. Princess Charlotte finally ascended herself to be retired on her duty as a queen and finalized her plans to be done.

Queen Emma took over as the beginning of the reign. Regina followed her as the days took over their life to handle the businesses and charities included the people's swear to them. Prince Henry Jr. took his duties to oversee the security plans in Northern Finland while he was away on the business in Sweden. He took his time to converse with his moms over Skype on one night.

Tamperé took the family's likings on their family activities without Henry Jr. to be around them. Cora found herself to have a casual date with her good friends, Milah and Mr. Gold on her afternoon. Henry Sr. took himself to hunt the animal beside David IV. It left Charlotte to take her leisure on the horse-riding with her high-status friends that Emma knew from her old days before her son was born in the world.

Mary Margaret returned from South Africa and she looked golden tan because it was hot out there in Africa and she enjoyed her time with the children. She explained everything that happened to her when she found her leisure with the children to read the books and lectured on her teachings about the language of English and French.

Emma and Regina never got tired of Mary Margaret's stories from South Africa and took their questions toward her experiences. The brunette woman took her liking for the travel and begged her blonde fiancée to take her away to South Africa for their honeymoon. It caused the blonde queen to raise her eyebrows at her and looked back at her sister who was chuckling lightly.

"Will you like that for our honeymoon?"

"Yes, Em! I will love you more if you did." Regina pledged. Emma rolled her eyes and mumbled right away.

"I already had plans on our honeymoon. Maybe next time for South Africa adventure." It left the brown-haired businesswoman pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. The golden-haired woman rolled her eyes toward her servants who were laughing along with Mary Margaret.

"Fine. I won't love you no more." Regina turned her side away from her blonde fiancée. It caused Emma to open her jaw and vociferated right away.

"Hey! Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard me." The brown-haired queen consort spat back with a pout while looking back at Emma. The pixie cut princess shook her head and explained.

"Regina, I think Emma is right because you deserve the best adventure but a romantic getaway, do you?"

"I suppose. Anyway, how is your love life?" Regina gave her pout away until her smile appeared on her face. Emma looked back at her sister with her raised eyebrows. Mary Margaret blushed while looking at her fruit plate. They were sitting outside in the courtyard with the huge garden maze in the backyard. Luckily for them, it was the day of Spring in Tamperé and the cool weather came back.

* * *

Regina enjoyed her time to relax with sunshine reflecting on her face. She wore a striped shirt with blue denim jeans and flats. It was her Saturday afternoon while she was off-duty as a queen consort all day from all week. Finally, she got some time for herself to relax after working on one of her future mother-in-law's charities. The brunette woman was drinking lemonade while smirking at her future sister in law. Mary Margaret grabbed the breadstick from the basket and broke in half with an answer.

"Regina, mind your own business."

"Come on, I want to hear about your love life since I got bored with my life." The brunette woman retorted with a mischievous smile. Emma whipped her head at her fiancée and clamored right away.

"Are you bored with me?"

"No, my love. I never get bored with you. I am bored with my life being Regina Mills."

"Regina Maria Caeli Swan-Mills." The blonde queen grimaced at her while the pixie cut woman furrowed her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Caeli? Swan-Mills?"

"It is my third middle name and Swan-Mills would be our surname after we get married." Regina elucidated before sipping her drink and giving Emma a stink eye. The golden-haired woman chortled while grabbing her spoon in her soup that was served few minutes ago.

"Oh, I see. I thought you would take under the White name?"

"I don't want that, MM. It sounds outrageous on my name. Regina Maria Caeli White-Mills?"

"You got a point by then. Swan-Mills, it measures wonderful to ring your name on the public." Mary Margaret tilted her head after eating a breadstick and looked between the women in front of her. The ladies smiled at each other with their new names in the future and nodded back at the pixie cut woman.

"So, tell me."

"Come on, Em. You won't quit, don't you?" Mary Margaret puckered her face while asking her sister in the conversation and Regina wanted to join their dialogue but already was on the board with her blonde fiancée.

"I don't. Tell us, MM." Emma guffawed. Regina cackled.

"Fine. You won. I met a handsome prince over there."

"Oh, tell me some details!" Regina sat up and leaned toward the black-haired woman with her smile. Emma rolled her eyes and kept sipping the broth from her soup bowl. The servants giggled at their conversation and cleaned up on the table while Mary Margaret dreamily explained everything about her man from South Africa. The golden-haired empress raised her eyebrows at her sister while listening to her story.

* * *

The sun has settled as the servants laundered up. The ladies carried their conversation inside while her parents included the Queens' son were riding the horses to keep an eye on the land. Regina finally laid on the couch and fondled with her fiancée. Mary Margaret absentmindedly talked about her man back in South Africa. Emma slowly smirked at her sister and waggled her eyebrows to indicate that the pixie cut did fuck that guy toward her brown-haired queen.

Regina slapped the blonde queen's arm with an insignificant glare and held her laughter against her future sister-in-law. Mary Margaret finally shut up when she glanced at them with a straight look and decided to abscond herself to the room where she could call her man. It left the couple alone to nestle altogether and decided to discuss on their nuptial plans because of the small breakdown in Tamperé church.

The parents revisited from their activities and Henry Jr. was behind them with a grin. Cora grunted when she tried to flex her muscles and sat down where Mary Margaret sat on the corner near the patio doors. Princess Charlotte sat straight like a true regal. Henry Sr. and David IV feigned to have heart attack but fell on the ground then slumped everywhere on the floor.

It caused everyone to laugh at their antics. Henry Jr. came to kiss his mothers with a greeting. Emma beamed at her son with a nod. Regina embraced him and tried to pull him on her lap. He finally nestled against the brunette woman in their embrace. Emma osculated on her fiancée's temple and her son's forehead.

* * *

The day came closer for their big day, Regina's nuptial plans to Emma and this was the one that should be celebrated in the public because of the royalty families. The brunette woman felt her heart pulsating when she looked at Emma in her sapphire pantsuit with a crown on her head and her hair was neatly in updo hairstyle. She looked magnificent like her painting back in the office.

For Regina, she wore the floral sapphire dress in A-line and a blazer to cover her shoulders and arms. Her crown was an exactly one when she welcomed on her coronation day. She looked beautiful more than before. Of course, they wore the black heels. Right now, they had the photo shoot together for their new faces to be seen on television, magazines and social media to be included.

The photographer and his team arrived in their curtesy and earned themselves to confer with the Queens for their photo shoot. Regina found a joy in those photos she took it but her favorite shot with Emma was the blonde queen was standing behind her and she was sitting up straight on the gold chair. Her ankles were crossing and tilting away. Their hands were intertwining each other on Regina's right shoulder.

The engagement ring was seen on the photos as well. The Queens were beaming at the camera then others took in a serious expression. Emma took an elective sight of the photo shoot until she saw one of her favorite shot.

The ladies were standing beside each other and looked at their eyes with their devotion. Their face beamed at the sight as their crown revitalized their twinkles with the diamonds. They looked exquisite in their sapphire formal wear.

* * *

The hours elapsed away until the lunchtime. The ladies took themselves to come outside to have brunch together with their family near the courtyard. Regina was elated to see her favorite croissants with the cream cheese. She sat down and snatched one then ate it quickly. Others looked at her with a chuckle. The brunette woman shrugged and continued to drink coffee. Emma took the fruit salad and orange juice. She was not a breakfast person at all but took herself to have a healthy diet.

Regina never saw her fiancée to eat a simple meal but not like her as a heavy food person. She looked curiously on Emma's appetite from few days ago. The blonde woman looked fit as ever but her meals consisted of the healthy meals such as fish, brown rice and a lot of vegetables. Not a bit of red meat in her sight at all. She resolved to ask her right away as she took another one.

"Why that healthy meal? Have any red meat in your stomach yet?"

"Oh. She won't eat that." Mary Margaret enlightened while taking her to eat scrambled eggs with bacon. Regina raised her eyebrows at her fiancée and nibbled the bread part. Emma shook her head with a scoff then answered her question.

"I am vegetarian."

"No wonder…" The brunette queen slowly nodded with an answer but her eyes narrowed at her. She recalled from few months back when they lived together in a big house in Manhattan, New York City. Their meal was made by their son, Henry Jr. who was a keen chef at their house every night to make dinner. She couldn't complain because of his cooking skills at the exempt level like she made herself for lasagna once.

"Oh wait a minute, you are not vegetarian!" She remarked with a playful grin and pointed her finger at Emma. Others stared at her with their widened eyes. Cora rebuked her playfully but Charlotte was laughing. David IV was perplexed at their conversation but searched for help to understand him. Henry Jr. rolled his eyes at his mothers' antics and scoffed.

"You ate Fried Chicken from Mr. Gold's wedding! Don't trick me, Emma Charlotte Swan!"

"It's actually Emma Charlotte _Devónné _Swan." The blonde queen was amused at her name but looked straight at her brunette fiancée who was revealing her shocked expression that Emma had her third middle name. Regina blinked at her name and stumbled slowly.

"Devónné?"

"Yes, it means Divine in French origin." Henry Jr. put his two cents in the conversation while nibbling a croissant. Mary Margaret snickered and spoke lightly. It made Regina wince at her name and stared back at her fiancée's young sister.

"_Maria_-_Marrïta_ _Eveliïna_ Blanchard-White, your crown highness."

"It sounds… a double name on your first name." Regina questioned. Others chortled at her facial expression. Prince Charlotte smirked at her young daughter because she knew that Mary Margaret disliked her real name in the public but preferred the English name – Mary-Margaret. It caused her to scoff at her young daughter who was scowling at her mother. Emma tried to hold her laughter at her sister's name and ate the broccoli from her plate.

"_Heikki Santërí Täavettí _Swan, your crown highness. Our names are to be comprised in Finnish." The brown-haired prince rationalized regally while winking at his aunt who was reassured that she was not the one who has her Finnish names because of him. Emma beamed proudly of her son' name.

"He—what?" The caramel eyed queen stuttered with a perplexed expression and didn't understand of their names in Finnish names. Cora strived to figure what is behind their Finnish names and looked away at Charlotte who started to explicate everything from the start to end. David IV was proud of his grandson who took his name and shared it together to be treasurable. Emma knew that her father was a beloved one who was taking care of her son when she was away in America with her sister in their first few years before Henry Jr. came in to be with her.

"For Mary Margaret, it is following her name – _Mary-Margaret_ _Evelina_ Blanchard Swan. By the way, it is an analogous name to the English version but it is in Finnish names. Henry, his name is actually _Henry Alexander David_ Swan and he is named after my husband's name."

"Oh… I got it now. But why didn't Emma have her Finnish names like them?"

"I just wanted to name her, _Emmalina Lotta Devónne Blanchard-White_ but right next to me, David IV repudiated to name her because she is our first child. So, we decided to have his mother to name her and it is Emma Charlotte Devónne White."

"You named me, Lotta!?" Emma was alarmed at her Finnish names while looking at her mother who was having a straight smile. Regina started to guffaw on her fiancée's name and threw her head up in the air. She slowly turned her head to see her laughing because of her ridiculous names and muttered.

"Regina Maria _Caeli _Mills."

"Don't you dare to name me that!" Regina stopped laughing then glared at her with a sneer. Cora grinned widely. Henry Sr. shook his head with a sigh. David IV rolled his eyes at his oldest daughter's antic. The young queens bantered with their names on the loop and it caused Mary Margaret and Henry Jr. to laugh at them with their tears. Princess Charlotte cleared her throat to interrupt them when she spotted the messenger coming toward their table. Others stopped by looking back over their shoulder to see the royalty messenger.

* * *

"Hello your majesties, I'm here to inform you, my Queens, a message from the visitors. May I present it with your honor?" He held an envelope in the air while asking them. Others went into curiosity.

"You may continue." Emma demanded right away with her curiosity. The messenger nodded and continued reading on the envelope loudly. Regina tilted her body in the front view of the royalty messenger and listened to the words.

"Your Majesties, the visitors are Ms. Kathryn Nolan and her brother, David Nolan. They are present to send their apologies and coveted to see you in a minute. Will you accept their request?"

It caused Mary Margaret to choke on her wine when she heard her ex-boyfriend from America who was here in Finland and looked up at her oldest sister who was in a blank state. Regina slowly opened her jaw with her widened eyes but stayed frozen.

"I may accept their request but please send them in my office. We'll be in moment soon. Thank you."

"Yes, your majesties." The royalty messenger bowed down and turned away to apprise the message in the other room. Emma quickly got up from the chair and drank the wine then observed at her brunette fiancée who was staying still. Cora looked at her daughter and intended to ask her right away but Henry Sr. gripped her hand quickly with a negative nod. The oldest woman bowed at him and left her daughter alone. Emma bent to whisper into Regina's left ear and others watched in a silent moment.

"Sweetheart, we need to go see your friends right away. Don't let them wait, my love." It caused her to shake her thoughts and nodded at the blonde queen. She clasped her fiancée's hand to get up from the chair and dozed at her extended family. Mary Margaret was determined to get up too and sent a concerned look at her oldest sister for some support. Emma quickly nodded and walked away. It left the parents and Henry Jr. alone in their brunch table and continued bantering on the wedding plans but disregarded their looks.

* * *

Across from the courtyard, Kathryn and David took their time to view around inside the mansion. They were in awe when it came to the royalty family. The blond guy tapped his sister's shoulder and declared lightly.

"Here they come."

The ladies arrived in their formal wear with the crowns on their head. They didn't perceive Mary Margaret coming in too but their attention converged on Emma and Regina. Kathryn repressed a lump in her throat and scrutinized the brunette woman sitting on the golden chair. Emma stood in her pantsuit and remained behind Regina. Mary Margaret occurred with a small smile and spoke lightly.

"Hello David."

"Oh, Mary Margaret." He hushed with his twinkle eyes but held his tears inside and felt guilty toward her. Emma cleared her throat and continued. They stayed still and had their stare on each other.

"Why are you two here? That's an odd request since we are busy on our schedule."

"We came here to see Regina. But I don't know why he is here and I'm sure that he came to see Mary Margaret as well." Kathryn answered while glancing over at the pixie cut princess who was holding her breath. Emma placed her hand on her fiancée's left shoulder and asked.

"My Queen, what do you want to know?"

"I'm curious as well, you are. Why come here to apologize? I am not searching for a vindication. As I interrupt your reunion, I appreciate for what you are doing here in our home. I couldn't guarantee you to forgive our strained friendship."

It left silence in the room as Regina explained with no expression. Emma knew that her fiancée had that some anger issues with her former best friend who refused to accept her business proposal since they decided to announce their new engagement to be wed. She slowly looked at Kathryn who was clenching her fists on her sides. David widened his eyes at the eruption but couldn't keep his eyes on his former girlfriend.

Mary Margaret felt like her heart in her throat when she heard an authoritative voice from the brunette queen. She had a lot of respects for her and even her oldest sister who was going to marry her. The pixie cut princess knew that Emma was lucky to have Regina in her life included Henry, their son to raise him together on their co-parenting. Kathryn was thinking about back in a day where she came at Regina's former home in Maine and continued.

"I couldn't do that to my best friend because it was your baby to settle it up in New York City. I thought it was your big dreams to have a coffee shop beside your parents' famous wineyard. I don't understand why you gave it up so easily? Oh, it's the reason why Emma is in your life and force you to get it away. Because it's her that you decided to give me your coffee shop in a last minute plan."

"It's ridiculously crazy. I know Emma, she has a lot of sacrifices to make but for her love, she couldn't help it all because of Regina. Come on, Kathryn. Look at them, they are getting married in few weeks and get started on their new chapter here in Tamperé. I know it's crazy to know that we are the royalty family that our life already settled down in the solid paper but we couldn't have some say in our life. For Regina, she has to do same thing as Emma did in the past. I know they are proud of themselves to sacrifice everything they worked in the years. Just let them be."

"What about you? I heard that you already inherited your business to some stranger who was under your supervision. But now, you are a real-life princess. What could we except from you both?" David explained while looking at his former girlfriend. Regina clenched her free hand and tried to spar her words back at him but Emma stopped her from doing that.

Kathryn nodded to agree with her brother and looked to Regina's caramel eyes. The blonde queen sighed and looked back at Mary Margaret for a moment. The crown princess understood her sister's signal and nodded then left the room quickly. It left them in their personal moment. Regina got up from a chair and turned around to stare at her fiancée's emerald eyes. Emma immediately glanced at her for a moment before locking her eyes into Kathryn's eyes.

The brunette queen sent her a signal that she didn't want to talk anymore in front of them but her eyes held a grudge. She slowly blew her nostrils while looking at Emma. The blonde queen slowly shook her head and looked up at Kathryn once again with a reply.

"You heard Regina. So, tell us why you both are here in our palace? If you have nothing to say, I could get security to send you both away."

"Please, no!" David begged.

"The truth is that I want you to come back." Kathryn explained while looking at the brown-eyed woman turning away to her. Emma held her breath and waited for an answer from Regina. They heard her forced laughter and looked at her. Regina moved quickly in her former best friend's personal space and sneered.

"You want me to come back. It's too late. I am a Queen of Finland and get married in two weeks from now. I love this life ever more because I have a family of my own. It's my another dream to make it. So, you want me to give up this one and come back to be a coffee shop owner again. This was my first dream to make it successful until I planned to inherit my shop to you but you denied my proposal. Also, I put a risk on this business as I searched for a new business owner to take over my position. Now, I have been contacting with them and the shop is running great since I got a lot of offers to expand my business. I'm looking for more spaces to expand the coffee business in here. As you know, it is a networking thing. Congratulations, you are getting nothing from me."

"Regina, seriously? Because of her, Emma Swan. I meant, a Queen of Finland. What a fairy-tale happy ending you have. I thought that you wanted to keep your business since you were younger. But not this one like you are living in your fantasy. Come on, you deserve better than just a palace, royal family and everything you should afford to buy one on your own with your investment from your coffee shop business. What a great idea! Or, I can say 'What a stupid idea!'. Now, you are here as a Queen. Oh, I apologize, your majesty." Kathryn sneered before curtseying.

David was gaping at his sister and he didn't believe that she rudely insulted Emma's position and he knew that they are legally real since he found out on the news. Emma and her family were more wealthy than he could afford one of the houseplants for fifteen dollars from Target.

* * *

"Kathryn!" The blond guy scolded his sister and it made Kathryn to glare at him. David surrendered his hands in the air while looking at the blonde queen in the front of them. Regina was gaping her mouth at Kathryn when she heard the harsh words about her fiancée's life and pushed herself to speak loudly.

"How dare you insult my fiancée and her family! You can't do that to them. They are legally real. Have you lost your mind? You know what? I'm glad that you are not my best friend right now and I want you to get out. Never come back here and stay away from my family. I promise you that I will find you if you stay on your distance to insult them without my knowledge of your backstabbing talks. I will be appreciated if you leave right now."

"I'm glad to leave. You will be regretting this one, I promise." The former best friend cackled with a reply before leaving the room. David stared at them and swallowed a lump in his throat and found himself startled when Regina continued talking.

"David, what are you doing?"

"I came to say I'm sorry that I didn't believe Mary Margaret that she is a real-life princess. Including Emma too. Um, am I forgiven?"

"No. you are not forgiven. I just got a word from her. You may leave right now or I will send my security to throw you out with a minute. I'm sorry." Emma said. Regina stared at the empty space where Kathryn stood and waited. David stuttered slightly.

"What? Why?"

"She don't want to see you. You broke my sister's heart and you promised me that. So, you did it. Now, please leave." The blonde queen said. He stared at her and looked back at Regina who was watching the scene between them. David tried to open his mouth but went obeyed with a nod. He bowed out and sent his apologies to Mary Margaret if it is passed through Emma. The golden-haired woman nodded and watched him leaving the room. It left the queens alone in the room.

Regina sighed and turned around to caress herself into her fiancée's front. Emma opened her arms around the brunette woman's shoulders. They embraced together for a while. The ladies had no words to speak up but stayed in their silence. In their thoughts, they were sticking together as the one and knew that they didn't forgive the Nolan siblings for what they did to them and continued to insult the royal family they would became.

* * *

**A/N: I just finished Regina's Coffee Shop - Chapter 29. So now, you have one more chapter to read it from me. Please review. Don't forget to read The Family Stone - Chapter 20. **


	29. The Royal Wedding

**A/N: It's a little bit similar to William and Kate's wedding. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Royal Wedding**

Finally, it arrived and everyone went into haste to prepare the wedding from the early morning. Mary Margaret gathered herself to check on everything before it started at 11am. Princess Charlotte and her husband came to help her as well. Cora and Henry Sr. went to see Regina for a while and had their breakfast together.

For the young queens, they haven't had seen each other for two nights since Mary Margaret separated them for their single nights alone. She knew that they could sneak off to see each other before their wedding but luckily, she had the bodyguards to send them off to the bed. It was a vicious thing to do toward her oldest sister. Emma was mad at her for no reason but their mother scolded them.

Henry Jr. came to check on his blonde mother in her room and had a breakfast with her. They were excited to be an official family for the first time since they adjusted their surname – Swan-Mills. It was approved by the Prime Ministers and the ladies went thrilled that they received their house of Swan-Mills. Regina just designed her new coat of arms for her Mills clan. It molded into quarter with a chevron on the top. Each quarter has horses. Half of them were purple and red.

It symbolized four people in Regina's life. Her mother, father and her son. Yes, she has been including her newly adopted son, Henry Jr. who loved horses. Of course, it has been her for a fourth quarter. For the colors of purple, it is a regal color that symbolize her name and the color of red, it is her mother's favorite color that has given to her for a feisty attitude that inherited in Regina's personality. The chevron is symbolized by Henry Sr. who gave them a roof of house that they were taken care of the dutiful man.

The Mills clan's coat of arms already melded into the White's Coat of Arms. Emma decided to keep her generations to have that coat of arms. It symbolized the Lyon flowers with the Leo. But it has a royal crown on the top because they were a royal family in the beginning. The display of both crests were the official program books when it handed to everyone who were on the invite list to see Regina wed Queen Emma.

The wedding official staff helped to organize the wedding reception all day to settle the royal dishes and checked on the menu. Others went to the Tamperé to finish the last touches before the royal guests' arrival at 10am. Most of them were in a deep conversation about the processional that Princess Charlotte made for an hour wedding. They had been rehearsing for a week to see their places where they stand.

Henry Sr. had been experienced in several royal weddings included David IV's wedding to Princess Charlotte before getting married to Cora. He explained every position to his daughter who tried to understand the processional but found out that it was a similar one to Queen Emma's coronation day. But there are no people who marched for their nations included the prime ministers to be involved on their wedding. She was relieved that it was a short one to walk on the aisle.

* * *

But today, it was their biggest one and the ladies were in their suite for getting ready. Cora was there to help Regina and checked off on the list that Regina should need to do before her arrival. Her chosen dress was the Grace Kelly wedding dress with the lace veil. It was very exquisite one for her to pick one. Her train was longer than Kate Middleton's dress. Her crown was an exact one when she received on her coronation day.

The older brunette started to tear when she saw her daughter in her wedding gown. It was very breath-taking moment for her to see her girl growing up to be a beautiful bride. She sniffled and got a tissue from Regina's personal assistant. Cora sighed and spoke dearly.

"Regina, you look beautiful."

"Stop crying. You are making me ruin my makeup." Regina whimpered while looking on the reflection of her tall mirror. They chuckled.

"Oh, my dear. It's your biggest day today. I can't believe that you are getting married. My girl is all grown up."

"Mom, seriously? Stop it." The brunette queen turned around and glared at her. Cora laughed then winked at her. They heard the footsteps and looked away at Henry Sr. who was coming in the room. He was looking more handsomely in his military uniform and gripped his sword on his left hip. Regina smiled at him and continued.

"Daddy, you look handsome. I don't know that you were in the military."

"Oh, the Royal Air Force. I was with David IV long time ago before serving for him as my duty. We've been rescuing many injured people out there in our time until I retired before you were born. That's the reason why I got injured in the first place and to get married to your mother on few weeks later."

"My dear, I remembered that day very clearly. You got a broken leg and fractured ribs. Thank be gods that you are alive today to see your daughter off on her wedding. Let me fix your collar and it's crooked." Cora rolled her eyes while looking at him before fixing the white collars. Henry Sr. laughed at the memory and looked at his daughter with a soft look.

"Oh my. Regina, you are looking exquisite. I am glad that we created you in our arms for the first time and now, you are going to marry our Queen."

"Daddy, stop it." Regina whined and hated the moment when her parents spoiling her with their compliments. She exhaled deeply while picking the veil from the box. The servants came closer to her with their help. Cora and Henry Sr. stared at the brunette queen with their adoration. Regina looked beautiful ever in her wedding gown.

* * *

Across from the suite, Mary Margaret dressed herself in a one shoulder sapphire gown with a crown on her head. She looked very regal in a royal blue Cilor bridesmaid dress. The pixie cut woman just invited her new boyfriend from South Africa and arranged them to have their second date in Tamperé before the royal wedding. His name was Caspian Wellington; he was a prince too but a Duke of South Africa. He was previously married but became a widow when his family died in a car accident.

Emma surprised herself when she saw him coming in the Grand Hall. Caspian took a liking to the Mills family and met Emma's fiancée, Regina. The blonde queen opened her arms when he glanced over at her and exclaimed. Mary Margaret didn't realize that they knew each other and found out that they were friends through Caspian's previous wife in college. Regina raised her eyebrows at her and smirked through their conversation. He discussed with Emma about the politics and their work.

Mary Margaret was pleased that her parents took a liking toward her boyfriend and greeted him with a big welcome. She was giddy toward him and took him around in Tamperé because Caspian never have been in Finland since he was taken away to UK. From an original biography of Caspian, he grew up in Norway since her parents were the monarch of Norway and descended them to South Africa for rescuing the children and parents from the flood. Until, he was enough to be aged when he entered the army and resided in South Africa for the years before marrying Catherine Aston, an American Peace Corps member.

They married for almost ten years and had one child. Catherine and their daughter were in car accident when Caspian was away to Norway to claim his family's heritage included the royalty lineage to be a prince again since his parents gave up to pass down to another family with different names. He won't give up until he received everything back to the original monarch in Norway. Finally, Caspian won the battle and kept his royalty lineage of Wellington. At same time, he found out that his family has been passed away in South Africa and fled down to have the funeral service.

His family were buried in his family's church since he was baptized in the Catholic Church. Caspian sent himself to be a Duke of South Africa and Prince of Norway. He served in the army for ten years before retiring to himself after his family's death. He decided to move back in Norway and is living there to serve on his royal duties. Caspian have been dating few women for the years but never settled on the marriage since Catherine.

In a respect of Caspian, he fought what he deserved for his parents' royalty lineage in Norway and won the people's heart to see him to rise up for his surname. He did good deeds to help out his people in Norway and South Africa. He partnered with Queen of UK as well. In his free time, he came to visit South Africa and saw Mary Margaret there to help the children with their schoolwork. That's how they met for first time and politely introduced to each other.

* * *

In Emma's suite, she was pretty suited in the military uniform but in a sapphire tuxedo way with a crown on her head. Her blonde hair was in updo with many bobby pins. Emma was standing in the mirror while Mary Margaret came in to check on her. She turned around to see her sister tearing.

"Emma, you look magnificent. Is that our father's uniform?"

"Really, Mary Margaret?" Emma scoffed with a reply. The pixie cut woman began to open her mouth but their parents came in to see them with their adoration looks. David IV's suit was an exact one like Emma's. Charlotte was in her sapphire elegant A-line dress mixed up with the lace. It symbolized the family crest of the sapphire in their history.

Every royalty has their crown on their head. For Charlotte, the crown was a Barberini Sapphire Tiara. Emma's crown was Dutch Sapphire Tiara. Mary Margaret's crown was Queen Victoria's Sapphire Coronet. Lastly, Regina has her Queen Sophie's Diamond Tiara but added to the sapphire gems on it. They looked beautiful on their crown.

So, they looked at each other with the silence. Princess Charlotte came toward her oldest daughter and pinned with something blue from her first wedding with David IV. It was a beautiful Lyon Flower Pin. She smiled at her. Emma looked down at her lapel and found herself to love the pin that her mother gave her on her wedding day. Mary Margaret checked with the servants and found out that their carriages are on the run to be ready. It was a time for them to arrive.

* * *

Prince David IV sent himself to guide Emma after Mary Margaret and Princess Charlotte came down to get in the carriage in the front of the mansion. Henry Jr. sent himself to check on the Mills family on the other wing of the mansion and informed them that their carriage was ready. Henry Sr. guided his daughter down before Cora was guided with the guards on the first carriage. They saw the parents of Emma coming and led by Mary Margaret. They waved to each other with smiles. Regina hadn't seen Emma until they arrived in Tamperé Church yet.

Emma was lucky that she was guided with her best chief and went on another way around to get in the last carriage. The chief searched for Henry Jr. to come with him and hushed him away to be with his mother. Mary Margaret approached Regina and her father then continued.

"Regina, you are looking amazing in your dress. I love it."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. Is everything allright?"

"Everything is going smoothly as I received the message from the guard. Henry Jr. is on his way to be with Emma on the last carriage. I know that she is using another way to arrive there before the wedding starts. Shame on her."

"Ha! I bet that Emma don't want to jinx her luck to be seen." Henry Sr. explained with a grin. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Stupid traditions."

"As you said, you won't let us to see each other for two nights. How torture is it?" Regina spat back with a smile. The black-haired woman started to argue with her but Caspian came to rescue her away with a wink toward Regina. Henry Sr. laughed. Mary Margaret went startled when she was pushing herself away from them and continued.

"Hey! I was not finished."

"You are finished. Now, get to it, your royal butt." Caspian spoke while raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Mary Margaret scowled at him and gathered herself to arrive in her carriage. It left Regina and her father to chuckle toward them. They were the last people who haven't been in their carriage yet. Charlotte and David IV already left since Mary Margaret's conversation with Regina. The royal guards checked on their list that they sent them off to the church and got a message from Henry Jr.

Emma was already on the way to Tamperé Church along with her son in the carriage. The Finnish people waved at her on their route. The flags were waving in the air. The reporters were discussing the news of the wedding on the television. Every screen on the display were viewed outside in the huge park. So they could watch the entire wedding inside the Tamperé Church.

* * *

Finally, Regina and Henry Sr. sat down in the carriage and on the way to the church. She looked away at the crowd in the window and waved her hand. The brunette woman smiled while greeting her people on the route. The royal army paraded along. The oldest man in his uniform spoke while smiling at the people who cheered.

"Wow. They surely love their Queens."

"I know. I'm a bit nervous." Regina whispered while waving at them. It took them ten minutes to arrive at the church. The priest came out to meet them. The royal guests included the invitees filled themselves on their seats inside and discussed on their life and work even the wedding. Some greeted each other to catch up and laughed together. Cora was guiding herself on her seat in the front of the aisle. Princess Charlotte was on the opposite side from Regina's mother. Because it was a standard wedding placement.

Milah and her husband were on Cora's side and talked with her. Lacey, Ruby, Belle were there as well. They were in awe of the royal wedding and dressed in the formal dresses. Lacey and Belle were half-sisters and one of them are married to Mr. Gold, it was Rumple Gold and he is related to Milah's husband, Rumpelstiltskin and he was a son to him. Ruby was surprised that Lacey was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter in law since she married to Rumple Gold but found out it was very interesting that Mr. Gold have two sons, Rumple and Neal (Baelfire).

She was shocked that Neal was an ex-boyfriend to Emma Swan. He changed his name when he fled away from Mr. Gold in Finland and claimed himself to be Neal Cassidy. Ruby tried to connect the lineage of the Gold family and put it away in her thoughts. Finally, she focused on Belle who was discussing on her future wedding to Ruby in a cold winter evening and wanted to get married in Vancouver. It sent Ruby to groan at the weather and she heard their laughter.

* * *

Before the wedding ceremony started, Regina and Emma sent themselves into their glam squad with their hair, makeup and ensured that they left off with their chosen looks. The ladies would be beautiful on the television screens which it placed on the big view in the park, outside of the church, on the televisions at homes and on the live.

Emma chose the Braid and Low Chignon hairstyle. She had a braid headband on a side and knot inside of a chignon style on the low. The tiara was tucked down behind the braid so they could see her braid on the front. It showed her that she had a beautiful display of look for the years. She always let her golden-hair down when she had her tiara on her head.

Regina chose the low Tousled Formal Updo hairstyle. Her hair was very curly and it was easier to make it up very quickly to tuck inside into a low bun and leave the curly on the top to look so formal. The tiara settled on the curly part and of course, the bobby pins held it tightly on her top. She felt a little heavy because of her tiara.

Their makeup was very simple with the natural looks. They preferred that way it looks on their wedding day. Then they went off to wed each other on their big day with their beautiful looks on the display.

* * *

In the Tamperé Church, Emma was tucking herself away in the private room along with her son who was her best man. They discussed whether they like to talk. David IV gathered himself to catch up with his old buddies and introduced Cora around to meet some royalty. Charlotte was discussing with the priest about the arrangement between the Queens before to wed them in a sacred moment in the private.

The carriage arrived in the front of the Tamperé Church. The royal guards sent a message to Henry Jr. that Regina has arrived at the location. Emma looked up from her phone and smiled at him. He nodded to send her a signal that Regina was here. She got up from the couch and faced the mirror to fix whatever she see on her uniform. The brown-haired boy sent a message back to one of the guards.

The royal guard received the message and nodded to several men who came to guard their new Queen consort to lead them inside the church. Henry Sr. came out from the carriage and waved his hand to the people then turned around to help his daughter with her dress. Mary Margaret came out from the front doors and approached Regina for her train.

Regina stepped out and carefully gripped her dress train. Mary Margaret gathered the rest of the train and continued. Henry Sr. fixed the brunette queen's tiara before it fell off. The Finnish people took the pictures of her and cheered for their new queen. Regina beamed at them while others modified her dress train before stepping up to get inside.

"I got your train and let me gather them first before you step up."

"Ok."

"Your crown just got crooked on the side and I fixed it quickly." He spoke while winking at her before fixing her crown back to the right place. The brunette woman was pleased that her daddy knew what to do with her without knowing that her crown came broken on the half of aisle before arriving to her Queen's side. Luckily for her, her father saved her life to be embarrassed.

"Now, help me out to hold her train." Mary Margaret demanded the flower girls on the steps. Others nodded and came toward the princess consort. Henry Sr. held Regina's left hand and waited for their confirmation. Regina looked over her shoulder to see if Mary Margaret got her train out from the carriage and continued.

"Let one of girls hold each side."

"Ok. Anna, you are holding from your left side and don't drop it until we get inside. You too, Elsa." The two princesses from Arendelle nodded with their confirmation. Ingrid held their flowers inside the church and waited for them to come inside. Mary Margaret finally got the end of the train and replied.

"Henry Sr., you may lead." Others nodded and the oldest man walked while holding his daughter's hand. Regina gathered herself to step up on the stairs before coming inside. Behind her, the girls and Mary Margaret carefully stepped while holding a long dress train and checked on their position. Ingrid saw them and came toward them. Henry Sr. finally halted on the half of the entrance before entering the aisle behind the doors. The audience saw them with their smile.

The priest stood there behind the fountain and checked on their program books. Mary Margaret and the flower girls gently placed her train down on the ground. Ingrid was the royal wedding planner and caressed the train to spread out on the ground then gave the banquet to Regina. It was Blue Hydrangea with French Lace Roses. It was the color of white and blue in a banquet. It is decorated inside the reception of both flowers that Emma chose for their wedding reception and even it is represented their royal families for the years on the marriage.

They waited for few minutes. Regina smiled at the priest who was talking to her about being nervous but she was all calm and altogether. She laughed and said several words. Henry Sr. just laughed at their jokes and joined their conversation about the rehearsal from few days ago. The brunette woman cackled while contacting with her future sister-in-law who was conversing with two girls, Anna and Elsa. Ingrid was relieved that she had her girls to be taken care by her good friend and focused on the planning of the wedding.

* * *

From the hallway, Emma and Henry Jr. got out of the private room and led by another clergy. They quietly conversed through their business while they walked toward the end of the aisle. The audience were in awe when they saw Emma's beautiful tuxedo and her hair looked formal. Henry Jr. was in his uniform as well. Ruby, Belle, Lacey and Rumple were gaping at them because of the uniforms. The blonde queen saw them and waved her hand at them.

Cora was in her adoration when she saw Emma in her uniform and even noticed Henry too. She smiled at them then looked back at Charlotte who was laughing with the royalty. The oldest woman felt loved toward the royal family included Emma. She knew that she was very excited that Emma would be her daughter-in-law once Regina married her.

Finally, the crowd got up from their chair and heard the hymns from the top of the balcony. The choir sang in harmony when it came to the entrance of their new queen. The priest nodded at them and turned around to step away. Henry Sr. positioned himself on his daughter's left side and gripped her hand. They slowly walked along on the aisle.

The people were in awe when it came to Regina's beautiful dress. The brown-haired woman beamed at the royalty who gave her a nod. She gripped her father's hand tightly while coming closer to the end of the aisle where Emma stood. Henry Jr. looked over his shoulder to take a look at his adopted mother and whispered into the blonde mother of his.

"She look beautiful."

"Really?" Emma said while giving him a smile but didn't look over at her. She waited until Regina arrived at her side. The priest stepped up on the platform and turned around to face the couple. Henry Sr. stepped as Regina set her foot down on the stairs until they reached Emma's ground. The young queens finally looked at each other in awe.

Emma felt like her breath stopped when she saw a beautiful and exquisite dress on Regina. She looked gorgeous. Henry Jr. smirked at his grandfather who was rolling his eyes at the priest. The crowd still stood and opened their program books. The hymns still rang through the church from the choir. Charlotte smiled at the young couple on the front steps. David IV finally stood beside her and he was coming from the security room that he wanted to make sure everyone is safe.

Regina finally caught her look when it came to her future wife's uniform. She was in awe to look on the sapphire tuxedo. It caused her to flutter in her stomach. The brown-haired woman tried to push it away but it never halted at once. The priest cleared his throat and pronounced on the royal vows on the behalf of the majesties' traditions and relation to the Lord's hands. The silence rang through after the hymns ceased.

* * *

The young couple faced the priest and took the silence. Henry Sr. opened the program book to check what's next and listened to the verses from the bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join together this woman and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God himself, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee, and is commended in Holy Writ to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained."

The crowd prayed through the verses as the Priest explained from the bible. He cleared his throat and continued. Regina was still gripping her father's hand while listening to another verse. Emma bowed her head down while Henry Jr. was looking at the Priest. Behind them, some people were in awe when it came to the beautiful and young couple in their eyes. Ruby and Belle were silently discussing on Regina's dress while trying to be quiet.

"First, it was ordained for the increase of mankind according to the will of God, and that children might be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy name. Secondly, it was ordained in order that the natural instincts and affections, implanted by God, should be hallowed and directed aright; that those who are called of God to this holy estate, should continue therein in pureness of living. Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity."

The priest moved away and let Merlin do his part as the Archbishop of Camelot. He smiled at the couple who were glancing at him. The crowd turned a page over and read thoroughly. Henry Sr. looked up at him and was asked to hand Regina's left hand to Emma's right hand to hold each other. Merlin nodded at the oldest man and looked down on his bible then pronounced.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their matrimony lawful."

Merlin put a sacred robe around their hands and made a cross while finishing his statement. Then he got it off and handed back to his assistant. The archbishop continued to ask the couple to switch their hands and looked down on the royal vows before asking Emma to speak toward Regina. The young queens looked at their eyes with their smiles. Henry Jr. got a look from them and hid his smile. Henry Sr. continued to read the book while listening to the blonde queen's voice.

"Emma Charlotte Devónné, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Emma replied. Merlin nodded and moved to Regina then did same thing. Regina listened to the vow while looking into the emerald eyes.

"Regina Maria Caeli, wilt thou this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Regina stated with a smile. Henry Sr. almost cried but held back for a moment. Cora smiled widely at them while watching their love blossoming in front of her eyes. Henry Jr. hid his grin when he heard the brunette queen confess her vow to marry his blonde mother. Merlin continued to switch their hand positon and asked Emma to repeat the vow after him.

"I, Emma Charlotte Devónné, take thee, Regina Maria Caeli to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They loose their hands and Regina took Emma's hand in her hand then repeated the vows with Emma's name to be her wedded wife. Merlin bowed his head down to bless on the ring and moved away to the side to let the priest to take over the big part. It came to the exchange of the rings. Emma took a ring and put on Regina's left wedding finger then continued.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share; In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

* * *

Finally, everyone knelt except the priest preached to the Lord's hand. The crowd bowed their head down while praying for Him. The couple did same thing. Henry Sr. felt ancient when his leg finally knelt. Merlin came toward the couple and took the right hands of Regina and Emma then preached.

"Forasmuch as Emma and Regina have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be woman and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The audience chanted, 'Amen' included the parents of theirs and the couple. Mary Margaret tried to silence the girls who were uncomfortable during the wedding ceremony. Ruby checked on her watch and it went to one hour. She looked back at Belle and mouthed, 'one hour passed.' Merlin continued as he blessed the couple by making a cross.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

The chant of Amen was answered by the people in the pews. Their head bowed to pray for the big man up there. Emma closed her eyes as she prayed for him to bless on her marriage to Regina. Henry Sr. felt like he wanted to get up but his knees got weak. Then the hymn started to ring through the sounds. The priest finished his part and moved away to his seat. The couple still knelt as the men on their side did too.

Finally, Henry Sr. got up after they rose from their knees on the ground. He walked up to the stand and continued to read the lesson. Regina and Emma looked up at him while guiding to their seats by their son. Finally, Henry Jr. walked back to his seat and sat down next to his grandmother.

"I appeal to you, brothers and sisters, by the mercies of God, to present your bodies as a living sacrifice, holy and acceptable to God, which is your spiritual worship. Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your minds, so that you may discern what is the will of God – what is good and acceptable and perfect. Let love be genuine; hate what is evil, hold fast to what is good; love one another with mutual affection; outdo one another in showing honour. Do not lag in zeal, be ardent in spirit, serve the Lord. Rejoice in hope, be patient in suffering, persevere in prayer. Contribute to the needs of the saints; extend hospitality to strangers. Bless those who persecute you; bless and do not curse them. Rejoice with those who rejoice, weep with those who weep. Live in harmony with one another; do not be haughty, but associate with the lowly; do not claim to be wiser than you are. Do not repay anyone evil for evil, but take thought for what is noble in the sight of all. If it is possible, so far as if depends on you, live peaceably with all."

Henry Sr. ended his lesson and stepped down then guided himself to his seat beside Cora. The choir began to sing few hymns after the anthem of the Queen's reign. Regina and Emma stole the looks by looking at each other with smiles while listening to the hymns. Ruby silently whined into Belle's ear and felt like it was too long for a wedding. Belle glared at her and muttered under her breath.

"It is a royal wedding. Of course, it is too long but it is a royalty one. Regina is a queen so respect their tradition. Or, I will make this wedding like the royal wedding such as this one." It put the brunette publisher to be quiet and looked away at the couple who were in love with each other.

The choir halted and prayed altogether with the crowd included the couple while the priest read from the bible. Then the hymns started and everyone sang together while they were standing from their chair. Henry Sr. voiced a genuine one while reading the hymns on the program book. Regina was surprised that she heard her father's voice to be beautiful and smiled at the crowd who was watching her.

Finally, the couple led themselves with their parents as their witness to sign their marriage license behind the altar to be not seen in front of the crowd. Henry Jr. stayed behind and sang along. Mary Margaret looked over at Ingrid to inform that Anna needed to go bathroom. The woman nodded and took her quickly.

* * *

After their signing of a marriage license, Regina and Emma led by the priest and the archbishop to step down on the aisle. They walked together as the newlyweds. Anna came back from bathroom and caught up with Mary Margaret to parade themselves behind the young queens. The choir began to harmony their hymn for a closing ceremony of the wedding. Mary Margaret took Anna and Elsa to walk together while smiling at the crowd on the aisle.

Lastly, the parents of Emma and Regina moved together at the end of the line. Henry Jr. walked along behind his aunt in front. The crowd applauded for their new marriage and choir. Regina and Emma came out of the Tamperé Church. The Finnish people cheered after watching their wedding and waved their flag. The carriage arrived to pick the royal family.

Charlotte and David IV asked the Mills parents to join them on the open carriage on the first one. Henry Jr. stayed behind to make sure everything went smoothly. Mary Margaret and the children were seated in the second open-carriage. Ingrid sent her a message that she would meet them there when she finished up in the Church. The princess consort nodded at her and told Anna and Elsa about it. The flower girls went excited and wanted to stay with her until their mother finished her job.

Emma and Regina finally got in the last carriage to be paraded. The royal guards were blocking the people to crash their carriage but nothing happened. The brown-haired queen felt like she was a married woman already and gripped Emma's right hand tightly. Their carriage left as they waved their hands to the people who cheered loudly.

The line of the carriages has arrived inside the Tamperé mansion courtyard. The Finnish people walked from the Tamperé Orthodox Church to the mansion to watch the newlyweds' first kiss on the balcony. Emma and Regina were taken inside and embraced their family for their congratulations.

Few minutes later, the young queens came outside by the balcony doors. Regina felt like a breathtaking moment when she saw the beautiful view of the crowd who came by the fence. Emma waved her hand at them while smiling. The chants of the crowd came loudly by wanting them to kiss on their first one as the wedded couple. The parents of theirs came out by their side and watched them placing their lips altogether. It caused them to laugh and waved at them.

* * *

The day almost got over. Regina finally got married to her queen and took herself to think on her big day. Now, she was a queen, wife and lastly, a mother to Henry Jr. It took a surprise for her to see the day that it inspired herself to be proud of herself. Cora came to give a best gift to the couple with a big kiss on their cheek and sent them for a honeymoon gift. Charlotte congratulated Regina and welcomed her to her royal family. Mary Margaret finally embraced her new sister in law and couldn't wait for their new chapter. It caused Regina to laugh.

The queens sent themselves to be photographed with the children and the royal family in several pictures. Then it came to the individual pictures of themselves and the last few pictures were about the couple. Emma and Regina took a stand in front of the camera while showing Regina's new wedding ring – Sapphire Diamond Ring in 14k carats gold with an oval cut on the inspiration of Princess Diana and Kate Middleton's engagement ring.

Regina added her diamond princess cut engagement ring since she asked Mary Margaret to hold it for her all day. Now, she has two rings to be shown. Emma felt proud when she saw her putting an engagement ring. Finally, they took themselves to the reception to celebrate their holy matrimony and caught up with others until they got exhausted.

At least they got married and became the finest young queens of Finland. Regina was overwhelmed on her wedding day but enjoyed the rest of moments with Emma along since she got married to her. For Emma, it did same thing and she knew that Regina was the one that she fell in love since the coffee shop. Lastly, the young queens were looking forward to start their new chapter together beside their son, Prince Henry Jr. from now on.

* * *

**A/N: This is coming to an end. I have an epilogue to complete this story. Please review. **


	30. The Epilogue

**A/N: Finally, it's officially completed! Thank you for reading this beautiful story with a lot of grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this beautiful epilogue. I salute you all for being my wonderfully readers. Thank you again! See you next time on another story. (NSFW)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Epilogue of Their Life**

On the fifth wedding anniversary of Regina and Emma, their royal duties took them to travel around the world to meet others such as celebrating the life events. Even though, they took their time alone as the wives and traveled through the beautiful countries like Italy, Sweden, Portugal, Greece and Spain.

The ladies were infamous in every social media everywhere. Regina was a rising star who supported several charities and developed the activism such as the domestic violence, political bans and many more. She, herself believed in feminism since her mother taught her when she was young. Cora was a political activist in her past before meeting Emma's parents; Charlotte and David IV. That was an ironic thing because Regina was like her mother in a same way in the activism. But one small thing was that Cora had experienced in a jail for 30 days since she paraded herself to corrupt the political system back in USA.

But it brought the attention to the Queens of Finland when it came to the mother of Mills family. Regina had a lot of questions about her mother's activism since they believed same things. Emma handled everything in her control since she found out from her wife. Henry Jr. was away with his friends to enjoy their winter trip in Russia since he wanted to represent himself for the royal family in the Olympics.

For Charlotte and David IV, they officially retired to have their paradise in Cancun, Mexico. Also, they confirmed that the dissolution of the marriage came to the end and stayed friends between them. There were no questions about them. In every member of the royal family, they understood that love was a such complicated thing to them. The ladies of Swan-Mills accepted that their mothers were in love to each other but split to have someone else on their own. For Henry Sr., he stayed behind and took his time to oversee in the stables with the horses. He became the stables owner and earned himself a benefit of entertainment.

* * *

Since the core of the queens in Finland, the laws had been passed since their public marriage. The Same-Sex Marriage is legal in Finland and allowed the people to love and find their pride inside their life. Emma was the one who brought it up to the Prime Ministers with Regina along and fought back for the laws to pass it. The Finnish people have been coming and cheering for the ladies to change the Finland laws.

For Emma, she has been organizing the businesses since her father worked on many companies to partner with her reputation. It has been included with other countries that the Queens ruled for five years. Hell with it, they were proud of their work since the beginning. Regina came to support her wife as her better half supported her through the charities and organizations since Charlotte's reign.

They have spoken for their people all over the Europe and encouraged the children to understand what the world change should be for the future generations. Most of the people believed in them because they had a lot of potential to fight what they believe in their people and the nation of Finland included others.

After the travels around the world, Regina and Emma returned to Northern Finland on the winter evening. Their family came back from their vacation and had their Christmas together. For the young queens, they knew that they were trying for having a baby on their own so they kept a secret from them even their son too. Regina asked Emma to 'impregnate' her with the sex donor's sperm and carry it in the whole nine months.

Well, it was not in their plans since they got married and settled everything with their royal duties in first two years. Regina has been overwhelming in few months until she got hold to it as a queen. Emma helped her to understand what they should be doing for their people and let her go in next few months. Charlotte has been behind them to support them at a same time then announced that she officially retired and has the plans to travel around as a tourist.

* * *

Until that night, everyone had gathered themselves in the grand hall and cuddled around the fireplace. Regina has snuggled between her wife and son in the middle. Charlotte and Cora talked about their life since they decided to separate themselves and continued to be friends because of their daughters' love life. It would be weird if their mothers were married to each other then Regina and Emma would be each others' sisters. Everyone would be fainting because of the strange family relations.

David IV challenged Henry Sr. on the chess board and bantered through their moves. Henry Jr. rooted for Gramps (David IV). The older man was glaring at him every time he played against Emma's father. The blonde queen finally got her free time to spend with her entire family since she got back from a crazy meeting.

It left Regina to enjoy her time and she took a look around in the room. She was pleased that she made a big decision five years ago. Now, she was married to Queen Emma of Swan-Mills, a queen consort to her in the equation and had been raising Henry Jr since he became a man on his own to attend in one of the best university in United Kingdom. She couldn't complain that her parents permanently lived near her castle and handle the business in the stables with the horses. Cora occasionally attend in Tamperé to help her out with the foster system and take care of small things.

As long as they continued to support her career as a Queen Consort. Regina was satisfied with her choices since she sent the Nolans away to America and forgot everything that happened between them. The brunette queen smiled at herself when she remembered that morning before her meeting. She felt funny when it came to herself and frequently used the bathroom. Her personal assistant, Aleksandra has been suspicious of her activity and decided to ask her out of the blue.

* * *

"_Are you ok?" _

"_Yes, I'm fine." _

"_You seem paler than before. Do I need to call the doctor?" Aleksandra asked with her concerned look. Regina looked at her for a minute before nodding away. She nodded while dialing her cell phone to check with a doctor before informing her majesty with the detailed information. The brunette queen sighed while unconsciously rubbed her tummy without her knowledge. _

_Regina tried to remember what she ate from the breakfast with her wife in the morning before her long meeting. She tilted her head and recalled that they just discussed on the baby news. Finally, the realization came to her and she gulped at the moment. Aleksandra finished her call with the doctor and opened her mouth but Regina interrupted her right away. _

"_Oh my. Baby. Baby. It's a morning sickness. I think that I need to confirm with a doctor. So, do I have an appointment today?" She turned around to face her. Aleksandra gaped open while nodding at her question. Regina slowly smiled and kissed her cheek then shouted over her shoulder. _

"_Call the doctor right away and I wanted to see her at this moment. Do you mind to delay the meeting to the afternoon!?" _

"_All right!" Aleksandra yelled while trying to complete a task and running after her. The brown-haired queen sent the royal guard to fetch the car and take her away to the doctor immediately. They caught up in the front door and the car arrived at their steps. Aleksandra explained on the cell while they rode to the hospital. Regina tried to calm herself down with the excitement and waited if it is confirmed that she has a baby on the way. _

_Finally, they arrived at the hospital and greeted some nurses. They had been meeting each other since Emma opened a new hospital near their castle. It was much easier for the Finnish people to live around in small local areas. She was very proud of their idea to settle down for them and came to see her doctor. _

_Aleksandra stayed outside at their door and typed furiously on the details for the meeting. Regina sent her notes with her opinions included. It was her duty to partner with one of the oldest organization since she became the political activist in her second year of her reign. _

_In the room, Regina covered herself in a hospital gown and opened her tummy to be visible. The doctor was a nice woman and she succeeded herself into a PH.D. program in gynecology. She was from Spain and speak 4 languages such as French, Italy, Spain and English with British accent. She couldn't pull it off on an American accent. The brunette queen exhaled deeply while waiting for her final result. _

_The doctor was observing on the blood test and everything else. She finally entered the room with a smile. Regina looked up at her and sat upright. She waited for a long time since her wife and she had been discussing about having a baby. The doctor sat down in front of her and continued. _

"_Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are pregnant." _

"_Oh my god! I just knew!" _

_How did you know that you are pregnant?" The doctor asked. _

"_I have vomited few times in the early morning before the meeting. Also, I used the bathroom frequently. You know, the realization came back to me and I am not sure if it is confirmed that I'm pregnant. Well, high hopes." _

"_You are right. How often do you use bathroom?" _

"_Well, five times per a day." _

"_It should be a morning sickness, I suppose so." _

"_So, when can I have ultrasound?" _

_Not yet at this moment. You are at least four weeks pregnant. One or two more weeks from now. You will have your pre-ultrasound test and see if everything goes well for your first baby. Thank you for coming to check with me." _

"_No problem. Thank you so much." _

"_Tell Her Majesty, I said congratulations." _

"_I will. See you in two weeks." Regina commented with a smile. The doctor confirmed her appointment date and checked her out at the reception desk. Aleksandra couldn't bear with no knowledge if her majesty was pregnant or not. Regina looked at her with a nod. She exclaimed with a yelp then hugged her tightly. Others chuckled at them. The brunette queen cleared her throat and Aleksandra hurried herself to get off from her then said. _

"_I'm sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me." _

"_Aleksandra, you are fine. Just a hug, that's all I need. From now on, you should stay at your position and respect our boundary. I don't want my wife to suspect that we have a weird affair." _

"_Oh you evil." Aleksandra complied with a scoff. Regina laughed then nodded away to the entrance of the hospital. Others waved their hands to them and saw them getting off. The brunette woman explained everything and her assistant was absorbing every word she told from her doctor. Regina was excited that she was pregnant with her first child and couldn't wait to tell her family. _

* * *

It left Regina to smile at herself. Emma nudged her with a concerned look. She looked up at her emerald eyes with a smile. The golden-haired woman tilted her head and continued.

"You're dreaming, my love."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes, my love. What about it?"

"Emma, I have something to tell you. It's a great news."

"What is it?" Henry Jr. said while trying to distract his namesake grandfather on the chessboard. David IV was cackling at the boys who were fighting against each other. Charlotte and Cora snickered on their memories. Regina released herself from snuggling with her wife on the couch and clapped to get their attention in the room. Emma sat upright and raised her eyebrows. The brunette woman looked back at her wife with a smile and announced.

"I have an announcement."

"What is it, my dear?" The oldest woman said while putting her book down on her lap and looked back at her daughter. Regina smiled at her and took a look at others then exhaled deeply. Emma was concerned at that moment and sat on the edge of the couch. The brunette queen beamed with a reply.

**"I'm pregnant!"** It put them off for a second. Henry Sr. sputtered his drink at his grandson and over on the chessboard. David IV gasped. The oldest women exclaimed with the shocked expressions. Emma slowly got up and walked to her with a question.

"Are we having a baby?"

"Yes! We are pregnant!" Regina exclaimed. The blonde queen screamed before lifting her wife up from the ground and took a spin around. The royal servants clapped at their great news. Cora and Charlotte came to hug them with their adoration looks. Henry Jr. wiped his face with a hand towel since the royal servant handed him. Henry Sr. and David IV looked at each other with the chuckles and embraced each other.

The grandparents felt more proud that Regina was pregnant with her first child. Emma put her down and used her hands on Regina's face then kissed her right away with her passion. It put the brunette queen to feel weak on their firework kiss and moaned at every savor. Everyone decided to whine at their savor moment and left the room immediately.

* * *

Finally, the ladies broke away from their kiss and laughed in their joy moment. Their forehead met and they cherished their moment until Mary Margaret barged in the room with a shout. It startled them out and glared at their sister who was in front of them.

"You are pregnant!"

"Yes! Congratulations, Aunt Mariá-Marïta!" Regina got used to her Finnish name since she disliked her English name, Mary Margaret. It was a mouthful expression to speak her name. Mary Margaret didn't mind at all but loved every moment when Regina called her Finnish name. She didn't want everyone to call her except Regina only. They have been bonding lately in an odd way.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret screamed before lunging after her sisters in a big embrace. Regina laughed. Emma rolled her eyes at her wife and cackled. The pixie cut woman released them and started to tear up then ran outside to shout that she was happy for the women. The royal servants laughed at her actions and continued to do their duties. It left the young queens to laugh harder.

"Now, where are we?" Emma said while wrapping her wife's waist with her arms. Regina put her arms on her better half's shoulders with a smirk and whispered into Emma's ear.

"Make some love to me. I want a best one than the last time back in Spain." It caused the blonde queen to raise her eyebrows and carried her wife over her shoulder then ran away to their bedroom. It left Cora, Charlotte and Henry Jr. to look at them while they just passed them along to the Grand Hall. They shook their head and muttered under their breath.

"Sex Hormones." They finally laughed while walking back to the room. The men shrugged and decided to take another rematch on the chessboard after receiving their snack from the sous chef.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the brunette queen locked their door and stripped their clothes immediately. They had a lot to do for their celebration. Emma grinned at her while standing in a nude state. Regina licked her lips and pushed her wife away to the bed then crawled over her. They caressed their hands on their bodies and their lips locked into a hot feisty one.

The golden-haired queen caressed her fingers on her wife's sides then moved down to the beautiful ass. Regina moaned while running the blonde hair and put her hips down to caress thoroughly on Emma's abdominals. The golden-haired woman quickly held Regina's hips and felt a sticky wetness from the dripping core on her stomach.

"Come on." Regina whispered while locking her tongue into her wife's mouth. Emma moaned. The brown-haired queen consort caressed her wetness up and down on her other half's abs. She reached Emma's free hand from her hip and put under her glistening slits then continued.

"Inside me, please." Emma obeyed at her pleasure. Her fingers caressed the outside lips and came inside the wetness then circled around. She watched Regina moaning at every moment and looked down at her hips moving in a circle then decided to pump her fingers faster.

The caramel eyes opened at a sight of her wife's face and growled. She finally rode her fingers harder than she did before at first and gripped the pillows between Emma's head. The blonde queen wrapped her left arm to hold her wife's waist for a minute and gently gained more speed to pump inside her with an extra finger. It was three fingers inside Regina's core and it sent the brunette woman to moan louder. Emma heard her begging for another finger and put her fourth finger, it was a pinky finger.

Her thumb came to caress on the clit and pressed harder. Regina begged for more and rode harder as she could get her first orgasm. Emma sat upright and watched every savor moment of Regina's pleasure. She finally decided to use her thumb inside the core and stretched widely then heard her curse.

"Fuck, Emma!" The golden-haired woman smiled while her hand was full inside the wetness. Regina decreased her speed while riding Emma's whole hand and moved her hips a little bit. Her orgasm hasn't come at yet. Their eyes connected and lips meshed altogether. Emma circled her fist inside and pumped tighter at a higher speed. Regina moaned louder and louder. Finally, she had her first orgasm with a scream.

Regina gripped a hand between her legs and pushed it inside with a hiss. Emma was concerned at her pain but didn't push her too hard. She opened her caramel eyes and spoke lightly.

"Get deep inside me. I want to feel your whole hand and let me ride for a bit." She rode a little bit of her movement. Emma stayed still and watched her fucking her wet hand. Regina cursed while feeling her hand inside her and continued.

"Feel so good. Your fucking hand. It's so good. Oh, god. Fuck me quickly. Harder!" The brunette queen pushed Emma's hand to pump inside and out. Emma was wet when it came to her demands and pumped harder than before. It came out with her second orgasm. Regina finally pulled her hand out between her legs and her juices came out. Emma opened her mouth to lick every juice between her legs. Regina moaned while looking down at her legs and caressed the blonde locks then demanded.

"More."

"Gladly." Emma muttered while using her tongue to fuck inside her. The brunette woman moved her hips to meet her tongue inside and her thighs came to grip the blonde woman's head. Emma held her hips to stay still and used her fingers to stretch the lips then tongued her inside. Regina moaned at that one.

Her lips were swollen because it stretched widely since the fist got inside her. The brown-haired woman hardly breathed after her third orgasm. The blonde queen was pleased at a sight of the sweaty wife of hers. Regina looked at her for a moment and spoke lightly.

* * *

"Fuck me more. With your big cock." It put Emma with a smile and she went into a search for a massive dildo. It was a 13 inches in length and 10 inches wide to stretch it big enough. The blonde used it for few times and Regina loved it from time to time. So she put it in a harness strap on around her hips and came out with a lube. Regina looked away at the sight of a big cock and slowly grinned.

"Open your legs widely." Emma ordered. She stretched her legs to touch the bed post and let her wife crawl over her body. Regina reached the pillows and put behind her head. Emma squeezed a mouthful of lube on her dildo and rubbed around then did it on the glistening lips between Regina's legs. It caused the brown-haired woman to moan at the cold liquid on her core. Emma finally threw a last one of lube on the ground and put her cock to rub thoroughly on the wetness.

The brunette woman savored that sight of a cock above on her wetness and looked up at her wife. Emma cackled and gave her no warning when she pushed her massive cock inside her. It stretched widely inside and Regina cursed loudly then gripped her hands on the cock to push it inside in every inch. The blonde queen finally moved her hips to pump inside slowly. The brown-haired queen shook her head at her and ordered.

"Faster."

She did so. Emma lowered her body to touch on Regina's front and held behind her ass. The brunette woman wrapped her legs around her wife's behind and felt the whole cock inside her. They finally moved together harder so they heard the bed squeaking louder. Regina crashed their lips to keep her screams inside. They really fucked more and more deeply in their embrace.

"I'm coming."

"Don't come until I say so." Emma said while gripping her wife tightly and pushed herself tightly so she felt her whole cock completing inside her. Regina cursed loudly while scratching the red lines behind her wife's back and stayed still while Emma put her energy to slam between their legs very loudly.

"Emma! Can't – "

"Can't? Come on, you can do it, baby. Hold on. Let me come first."

"Em-" She whimpered while her core was getting sore from a massive cock inside her. Emma was grinning at her and informed her that she was finally coming. Regina came in second. They crashed their lips afterward. The juices splattered everywhere on their bed. The cock was still inside her and Emma switched their position then told her to ride it. The brown-haired woman barely nodded and gripped her hands on Emma's knees behind her. She moved up and down on the massive cock and felt a pain but kept going because she was still spilling her juices on the dildo. Emma licked her lips at the sight of a wetness and held her wife tightly.

* * *

Finally, they crashed altogether after a long lovemaking. Regina barely caught her breath after having a manic cock inside her. Emma cackled after seeing her wife so exhausted from fucking with her massive dildo. They put it away to the ground and embraced each other with some hot kisses and whispered to each other.

"I love you, Emma Charlotte Devónné Swan-Mills." Regina finally complied before falling asleep on her wife's valley of breasts. The blonde queen smiled at herself and kissed on her damp hair then spoke for a last time.

"I love you, my queen. She finally slept after their crazy lovemaking and knew that they finally had their chapter to begin and looked forward to what they're having in their life including their first child together. They were sure that they deserved what they wanted.

It's their life to tell a story. And, it's their new beginning to make a new chapter. It's a time to let them finish what they wanted to see in their future. That's all they wanted two things are a _**family **__and __**love**_.

**-FIN**-


End file.
